Héritage maudit
by marie3000
Summary: Grandir dans un monde où votre nom est connu de tout le monde, où par votre nom on attend de vous certains actes, certaines façons d'être alors que vous ne vous connaissez pas vous même, n'est jamais facile... et encore moins sans conséquence... Il n'est pas toujours facile d'être les enfants du plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn et d'un chasseur d'ombres célèbre...
1. Chapter 1

**Histoire basée sur des personnages qu'on voit très peu dans les écrits alors voilà dites-moi ce que vous en pensait :)**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir :)**

 **Quelque part dans New York**

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants, courait le long d'une ruelle, furieux.

\- Viens ici tout de suite ! Si je t'attrape, je…

L'homme ne finit pas sa phrase, il venait de percuter de plein fouet un mur invisible. Le garçon, derrière qui il courait, s'arrêta et lui fit un sourire espiègle. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux marron, habillé de cuir de la tête aux pieds, il ne semblait pas avoir plus de 15 ans.

\- Essaye toujours de m'attraper… Si tu peux ! Rajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard provocateur.

\- Espèce de…

Le jeune garçon tendit l'oreille, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

\- Espèce de ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, excuse-moi !

\- Je finirais par t'attraper et je te jure que je te ferais ravaler ton sourire !

\- Ouais, ouais…

\- Un problème Raf ? Fit une voix derrière lui.

L'homme, qui s'était relevé et regardait le dénommé Raf d'un regard assassin, et ce dernier, tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu. Légèrement plus petit que son compagnon, il semblait aussi plus jeune, mais cela était difficile à déterminer. En effet, le jeune garçon avait la peau et les cheveux entièrement bleus. Ses yeux couleur saphir, brillaient d'une profonde malice. Des flammes bleues sortaient de ses paumes levaient vers le ciel.

\- T'inquiète p'tit frère, je gère !

\- Tu as réussi à l'avoir ?

\- Tu parles de ça ? Lui dit Rafael, en révélant une étrange pierre dans la paume de sa main.

\- Doucement avec ça, jeune homme… Tu pourrais te blesser ! Lui fit l'homme, soudain inquiet.

\- Stresse pas… Oh attention, je glisse ! Fit l'aîné des garçons, avant d'éclater de rire. Je rigole ! Ahh vous auriez vu votre tête !

Le plus jeune se mit à rire à son tour.

\- C'est ça, riez… Vous rirez moins quand j'aurais mis au courant votre père de ce que vous faites !

\- Lequel ? Répondirent les deux garçons avec un grand sourire. Il faut être précis dans la vie, rajouta Rafael. Sinon on n'arrive à rien, pas vrai Maxou ?

Max, affichant un faux air sérieux, hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Peu importe lequel des deux, je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécient que leurs fils soient devenu des délinquants !

\- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Bon, allez, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai rendez-vous !

\- Ericaaaa ! Se moqua Max.

\- Hé ouais ! Rétorqua Rafael en lui lançant, sous les exclamations de terreur de l'homme, la pierre qu'il avait tenue tout du long dans le creux de sa main.

Max la rattrapa d'un geste souple, provoquant un soupir de soulagement de la part de leur « prisonnier ». Il prit ensuite la main de son frère et ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée violette.

 **Appartement - Brooklyn**

Alexander Lightwood, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs de colère, était en grande conversation au téléphone, dans le salon de son appartement. Appuyé de façon nonchalante sur l'encadrement de la porte, Magnus Bane, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, le fixait, les sourcils levés, son regard exprimant un « qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit », ce qui énervait encore plus le chasseur d'ombres. Cela faisait à présent des années que le néphilim partageait la vie du sorcier. Tout n'avait pas été toujours tout rose et ils avaient dû surmonter beaucoup d'épreuves. Puis leur vie s'était miraculeusement calmée, jusqu'au jour où un petit bébé sorcier avait fait irruption dans leur vie. Deux ans plus tard, un autre petit garçon avait agrandi leur famille. Mais qui a dit qu'avoir des enfants rendait votre vie calme et paisible ? Personne ? Certainement pas eux en tout cas. Si, enfants, les deux garçons étaient d'adorables petits bouts de chou, ils s'étaient vite transformés en de vrais monstres. Et autant un que l'autre, au désespoir de leurs parents. Tout avait commencé lorsque Rafael avait reçu sa première marque de chasseur d'ombres. Le jeune homme avait alors dû suivre des cours à l'Institut mais avait alors été séparé de son frère, Max, qui, étant un sorcier, ne pouvait pas suivre la formation de chasseur d'ombres. Inséparable depuis l'enfance, les deux garçons l'avaient mal vécu . Avait alors commencé une longue liste d'actes de rébellion. Le dernier en date étant la disparition des deux garçons. Rafael, qui aurait dû être en ce moment même dans une salle de classe de l'Institut en train d'écouter gentiment ses formateurs, et Max, qui devrait être à la maison, étaient introuvables.

Alec raccrocha et se tourna vers son amant, qui étonnamment, portait une tenue sobre : un simple tee-shirt gris et un jean. Ses cheveux étaient toujours coiffés en épi mais aucune mèche colorée n'était présente. D'ailleurs, aucun maquillage, ou autres fantaisies, ne venait égailler sa tenue.

\- Fini le temps où ils jouaient aux pirates, hein ? Lui fit ironiquement Magnus.

\- Oh ça va ! Tu peux les localiser au lieu de me faire des remarques inutiles ?

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà essayé ? Nos enfants sont intelligents, ils savent quoi faire pour qu'on ne puisse pas les localiser !

\- Alors on fait quoi ?

\- Rien, on attend! Ils finiront bien par rentrer…

\- Il faut qu'on leur parle, ils ne peuvent pas continuer comme ça !

\- Je t'avais prévenu Alec… Je t'avais dit que quand ils apprendraient qui ils sont vraiment et les conséquences que cela implique, on les perdrait… Et c'est ce qui est en train de se passer !

\- On dirait que tu t'en fiche… Lui fit froidement Alec.

\- Non, je ne m'en fiche pas ! Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

\- On aurait dû préparer Rafael dès son enfance… On a eu tort de le tenir éloigné de notre monde…

\- Ton monde Alec, pas le mien ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on serait dans une meilleure situation si tu l'avais élevé comme un soldat ? Quant à Max, tu ne peux pas lutter contre ses instincts démoniaques, c'est dans son sang, on n'y peut rien, ni toi, ni moi !

Alec se posta devant son amant et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je les ramènerais sur la bonne voie ! Avec ou sans ton aide !

Magnus colla alors ses lèvres sur celles du néphilim, avant de lui dire :

\- Tu sais très bien que ce sera toujours toi et moi, peu importe les épreuves, peu importe qu'on ne soit pas d'accord ! Je serais toujours à tes côtés !

\- Oui, je sais… Lui fit Alec en souriant .

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, laissant passer une tornade bleue, que Magnus stoppa d'un geste de la main. Son plus jeune fils leva ses yeux bleus vers lui : une lueur d'inquiétude y brillait.

\- Tu vas avoir de sérieux ennuis jeune homme !

 **A suivre**

 _ **Alors est-ce qu'Alec est devenu immortel? :p**_

 _ **Que sont allés chercher leurs enfants ?**_

 _ **Bisouuus :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**La suite de Fantômes du passé demain :) promis :)**_

 _ **Lulu : Merci :D Oui oui tkt :)**_

 _ **Phanie miki : Ah tu verras :) Merci :D**_

 **Appartement – Brooklyn**

Max grimaça. Ses parents étaient-ils déjà au courant de ce qu'il avait volé un peu plus tôt dans la journée en compagnie de son frère ? Heureusement, il avait eu la bonne idée de cacher la pierre avant de rentrer chez lui. Il baissa les yeux. Il savait parfaitement comment éviter de se faire punir : il suffisait de faire semblant de regretter et de jouer la carte des sentiments et ils s'en sortiraient avec une simple brimade.

\- Pardon papa…

\- T'étais où ? Et où est ton frère ?

\- On n'a rien fait de mal, je te jure !

\- Vous étiez où ? Répéta Magnus.

\- Central Park… Mentit le jeune garçon.

\- Tu mens !

\- Non, je te jure, c'est vrai ! Regarde !

Max tendit sa main vers son père, tout son être lui criant qu'il avait déjà gagné : son père n'utilisait jamais ses pouvoirs de manipulation d'esprit sur eux. Magnus secoua la tête et lui fit abaisser sa main.

\- Admettons que je te crois, que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

\- Je peux pas te dire, c'est un secret !

\- Max ! Quand on te pose une question, tu y réponds ! Intervint Alec.

Son fils tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui. Bien que biologiquement, il n'ait aucun lien de parenté, le petit garçon avait les mêmes yeux que le néphilim, et en jouait souvent pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de son sorcier de père. Mais il connaissait aussi les faiblesses du chasseur d'ombres.

\- On voulait juste jouer comme les autres enfants, c'est tout ! On n'a rien fait de mal !

Alec soupira, alors que Magnus levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi Rafael n'est pas avec toi ?

Max sourit. Son frère allait le tuer, mais bon, là, c'était une question de survie.

\- Il est allé voir une fille !

\- Une fille ? S'exclamèrent ses parents, en chœur.

\- Ouais, Raf est amoureux ! Annonça Max, fier de lui.

Magnus et Alec échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

\- Qui ? Demanda le sorcier. On la connaît ?

Max haussa les épaules.

\- Moi oui !

\- Et je te garantis que tu vas nous le dire !

\- J'ai pas le droit ! Raf m'en voudrait après ! Je peux pas trahir mon frère, ça se fait pas !

Magnus se pinça l'arrête du nez, et ferma les yeux. Tout jeune, ils leur avaient appris à être fidèle l'un à l'autre… Ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû… Il entendit Alec ordonner à leur fils de filer dans sa chambre et de ne pas en sortir. Lorsque le sorcier releva la tête, son fils avait disparu, laissant derrière lui une traînée de fumée violette.

\- Il utilise ses pouvoirs pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Râla Magnus.

\- Ça, c'est ta partie, pas la mienne ! Lui fit remarquer Alec, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son amant.

\- Faut trouver qui est cette fille !

\- C'est de son âge… Je me rappelle Jace à son âge, il…

\- Mon ange, ton parabataï est tout sauf un exemple ! Rafael fait déjà n'importe quoi en ce moment, pas besoin de rajouter une fille ou… ou autre chose…

\- Comment ça « autre chose » ?!

\- Oh Alec, je t'en pris, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin !

\- Il n'a que 15 ans !

\- Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que je faisais déjà à son âge !

Alec ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

\- Il est avec une fille, j'en suis sûr !

\- Oh mais moi aussi ! Mais la question est de savoir, quel genre de fille…

\- Il faut qu'on sache !

\- Oui… Puis tous les deux on est bien placé pour savoir que par amour on peut se détourner du droit chemin ! Lui fit Magnus avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ah oui ?

Alec s'approcha de lui et fit descendre sa main le long du torse de son amant. Même à travers son tee-shirt, ce geste suffit à déclencher des frissons de désir chez le sorcier. Attrapant le néphilim par la taille, il l'entraîna dans leur chambre et ferma la porte d'un mouvement de la main. Il captura ensuite ses lèvres et le plaqua contre le mur, ses mains passant sous la chemise du jeune homme. Alec allait en faire de même lorsque le portable du sorcier se mit à vibrer. Ce dernier se détacha de lui.

\- Fait chié! Ça a intérêt à être important !

Il décrocha et son visage blêmit au fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur parlait.

\- Quand ?!

-…

\- Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?!

-…

\- On arrive !

Le sorcier raccrocha. Ses pupilles n'étaient plus qu'une fine ligne verticale. Le rythme cardiaque d'Alec s'accéléra. Il n'y avait que trois personnes qui pouvaient le mettre dans cet état : lui, Max et Rafael. Max étant à la maison…

\- Rafael ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Il est à l'Institut…

\- Il va bien ?

Magnus ne répondit pas et sortit à pas furieux, direction la chambre de son plus jeune fils. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, faisant sursauter le jeune homme à l'intérieur. Le sorcier attrapa le bras de son fils et le fit sortir de la pièce dans la foulée.

\- Mais…Voulut protester Max, mais son père le fit taire d'un seul regard.

\- On parlera plus tard de ta capacité à nous mentir ! Maintenant tu vas me donner ce que toi et Rafael avait volé cet après-midi !

Alec tourna vivement la tête vers son amant.

\- Comment ça ?! Max, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait !

\- On n'a rien volé, c'est pas vrai !

\- Très bien ! Tu veux continuer à mentir ? C'est ton choix !

Magnus créa un portail et entraîna à travers, son fils et son amant. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'Institut. Un sourire apparût sur le visage d'Isabelle lorsqu'elle les vit, avant de très vite disparaître face à la fureur évidente qui émanait du sorcier. Alec lui fit signe de se taire, alors que son amant se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, traînant à moitié Max derrière lui. Magnus ouvrit la porte de la pièce : Catarina était assise sur un lit à côté de Rafael, qui avait un bras en écharpe.

\- Raf ! Qu'est-ce ta foutu ? Lui demanda son frère.

Magnus le fit alors sortir dans le couloir.

\- Tu nous attends là ! Bouche un seul cheveu et je t'envoie jusqu'à ton prochain anniversaire au Labyrinthe en Spirale !

\- Mais c'est dans presque un an ! S'offusqua le jeune garçon.

\- Justement !

\- Tu oserais pas… Tu rigoles hein ?

\- Désobéis-moi et tu verras bien !

\- Je resterais tranquille… Promis…

\- Oh mais j'y compte bien !

Il entra alors à nouveau dans l'infirmerie, où Alec parlait avec Catarina. Rafael fixa son père, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Il l'avait toujours plus craint qu'Alec… Du coin de l'œil, il vit son frère passait sa petite bleue, à travers la porte restée ouverte, et formulait silencieusement sur ses lèvres : « Tu vas avoir des problèmes ». Rafael reporta son attention sur son père, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et qui le regardait de ses yeux de chat. Son second père se tourna alors vers le sorcier.

\- Il n'a rien de grave, il devrait être entièrement remis d'ici la fin de la journée…

\- Bien… Fit Magnus, froidement, sans quitter son fils des yeux.

\- Magnus… Fit Alec.

Magnus ignora son amant et adressa enfin la parole à Rafael.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu te crois immortel ?

\- Oh ça non, je sais bien que je ne le suis pas… moi…

\- Un conseil, change de ton…

\- Ou sinon quoi ?

Magnus haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? Tu peux aussi nous parler tu sais, on est tes parents…

Le jeune homme eut une exclamation de dédain.

\- Tu as un commentaire à faire peut-être ?

\- Pour me faire encore engueuler ? ! Non, ça va, j'ai rien à dire !

\- Bien ! Te rends-tu au moins compte du danger auquel toi et Max vous êtes exposé en volant cette chose ? Si vous l'aviez fait tomber ou ne serait-ce que…

\- Oui, je sais.. Ça va…

\- Non, ça ne va pas ! Lui fit Alec. Vous disparaissez sans nous prévenir, vous voler des gens, vous prenez des risques inconsidérés ! Et en plus de cela, vous nous mentez !

\- Vous avez de la chance qu'on le connaisse bien… Dans le cas contraire, vous seriez sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est !

\- J'ai failli perdre un bras ! Lui fit remarquer Rafael.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas te croire plus fort qu'un Gardien ! Si tu n'avais pas été notre fils, tu aurais eu bien pire que ça ! Et ton frère aussi…

Rafael baissa les yeux. Son père avait raison, il n'avait pas le droit de mettre la vie de son petit frère en danger.

\- Désolé…

Le sorcier soupira et s'assit à côté de son fils.

\- Vous l'avez mise où cette pierre ?

\- Ici, dans le parc…

\- Ok… Allez, on rentre…

Le sorcier créa une nouvelle fois un portail et Alec, après être allé chercher Max, entraîna les enfants à travers, avant de se tourner vers son amant.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Je vais chercher cette pierre et je vous rejoins…

 **Plus tard- Appartement**

Lorsque le sorcier rentra enfin, il observa sa famille de loin, et sourit. Max s'amusait à faire léviter des assiettes, sous l'œil attendri mais vigilant, d'Alec. Rafael, assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine, dessinait des runes sur l'écharpe qui maintenait son bras. Magnus s'avança vers eux. Rafael sauta de son perchoir et lui dit :

\- Papa, puisque je ne peux pas aller chez Erica, est-ce qu'elle, elle peut venir ici ?

\- C'est qui ça Erica ?

\- Son amoureuseeee ! Fit Max

\- Ah, oui c'est vrai… La fameuse copine…

\- Alors c'est oui ? Dad il a dit oui, lui !

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Alec enserra la taille de son amant et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Dis-lui oui, au moins ici on peut le surveiller…

\- Bon, ok, tu peux lui dire de venir ici…

\- Demain ?

\- Demain…

\- Ah trop bien ! S'exclama le jeune homme avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre.

\- Moi aussi je suis puni ? Demanda Max à ses parents.

\- Oh oui ! Firent ses parents d'une seule et même voix.

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Rafael il a le droit d'inviter sa copine alors que moi je dois rester gentiment ici !

\- Pourquoi, toi aussi tu as une copine ? Lui demanda Alec avec un sourire.

\- Alors là non, même pas en rêve ! C'est pour les vieux ces trucs là ! Rajouta Max en faisant un sourire coquin à Magnus, avant de filer à son tour dans sa chambre.

Prenant un air choqué, le sorcier se tourna vers son amant.

\- Je rêve ou il vient de me traiter de vieux ?

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas mon amour ! Lui fit Alec en riant.

\- Va vraiment falloir revoir leur éducation…

\- Hum…

\- Tu sais quoi sur les parents de Rafael ? Lui demanda tout à coup Magnus.

\- Qui sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et que…

\- Alec… Je te parle de ses parents biologiques, pas de nous…

\- Rien de plus que toi…

\- Mais tu les as déjà rencontré non ? Avant que Jonathan ne les tue…

\- Oui, une fois ou deux, lors de réunions à Idris… Ils vivaient à l'Institut de Madrid…

\- Hum…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois qu'il serait tant qu'on parle d'eux à Rafael…

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu crois qu'il a vraiment envie qu'on aborde le sujet ?

\- On a tous envie de savoir d'où on vient Alec…

\- Oui, c'est sûr… Mais...Max…

\- On s'en tient à ce qu'on s'était dit : ses parents ont eux aussi été tué pendant la guerre mortelle !

\- On lui ment…

\- Non, on le protège !

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :D**

 **Pour Alec, ben on verra dans le prochain hein :p**

 **Bisous ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Habillé d'une grande cape noire, le capuchon relevé sur sa tête, un homme était assis sur un trône d'or. Son visage était caché par la pénombre. Une jeune femme s'avança vers lui. Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle fixa, de ses yeux verts, l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Maître ?

\- L'as-tu en ta possession ?

\- Non, maître, nous avons été interrompu…

\- Interrompu ? Comment ça interrompu ?

\- Deux jeunes garçons nous ont… nous ont devancés….

L'homme serra les accoudoirs de son trône, si fort avec ses mains, que ses phalanges blanchirent.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que des enfants ont été meilleurs que vous ?

\- Ce n'était pas n'importent quels enfants, maître… Ce sont les fils du chasseur d'ombres Alec Lightwood et du sorcier Magnus Bane !

\- Oh, tiens donc… Hum, cela peut peut-être tourner à notre avantage… Retrouvez-moi ces garçons et ramenez-les moi !

\- Bien, maître !

 **Appartement-Brooklyn**

\- Je vais devoir aller en cours les prochains jours qui arrivent…. Papa et Dad vont m'avoir à l'œil pendant un moment… Annonça Rafael à son frère.

Assis tous les deux sur le lit du jeune homme, les deux garçons essayaient d'échafauder un plan pour éviter les heures interminables passées à écouter un professeur parler de tout et de rien, et surtout de choses qu'ils savaient déjà. Que voulez-vous apprendre lorsque l'un de vos pères est un sorcier, l'autre un chasseur d'ombres, que votre oncle est un ancien vampire, et le beau-père de votre tante le chef de meute d'un clan de loup-garou ? Les deux enfants avaient grandi entouré de créatures obscures en tous genres et de chasseur d'ombres. Ils connaissaient cet univers par cœur…

\- Ouais, laisse tomber, moi faut que j'aille au labyrinthe en spirale…

\- Tu reprends les cours ?

\- Bien obligé… Ils pensent qu'en nous occupant on ne fera plus aucune bêtise, qu'on sera bien sage et obéissant !

\- Pff, on n'a rien de mal ! Ce Gardien s'ennuyait à mort, on lui a rendu service ! Et regarde comment il nous remercie ! Se plaignit Rafael en montrant son bras en écharpe, à Max.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? Comment il t'a retrouvé ?

\- Je sais pas ! J'étais avec Erika quand ce fou m'est tombé dessus ! Il m'a coursé sur près de deux kilomètres ce fou ! Il ne m'aurait jamais rattrapé s'il n'avait pas lancé sur moi ce sortilège d'entrave ! Il a mal visé et ça a fait exploser un échafaudage. En voulant l'éviter, je suis tombé et me suis pété le bras ! Catarina a refusé de me soigner !

\- Papa dit que c'est pas cassé, que c'est juste une égratignure !

\- Non c'était cassé à la base, je te jure ! Mais j'ai fait les yeux doux à Cat' et elle m'a soigné le plus gros ! J'aurais bien fait une Iratze, mais j'ai perdu ma stèle à cause de l'autre taré là, et je ne suis pas assez fou pour prendre celle de papa !

\- C'est clair ! Du coup, elle vient quand Erika ?

\- Demain, mais faut que je sois irréprochable ! Donc je vais en cours ! Les parents finiront bien par se calmer un jour !

\- C'est pas demain la veille ! Ils vont nous fliquer pendant des jours…

\- Ça fait trop chier ! En plus, ils nous ont pris la pierre !

Max afficha un grand sourire à son frère.

\- Ben en fait, non, pas vraiment…

\- Ben si ! Papa est retourné la chercher !

\- Oui, mais il n'a pas récupéré la bonne ! J'en ai fait une copie ! Elle doit déjà avoir disparu…

Rafael éclata de rire.

\- Quand ils vont s'en apercevoir, tu vas te faire tuer ! Et moi avec !

\- Oui, je sais… Honnêtement, je pensais que papa s'en apercevrait direct, mais je crois qu'il a tellement eu peur pour toi, qu'il n'a pas fait plus gaffe que ça !

\- Et la vraie, elle est où ?

\- Sur le toit ! Lui fit Max, visiblement très fier de lui.

Rafael leva son bras valide.

\- Tope là mon frère !

Max lui tapa dans la main.

\- On va pouvoir faire des trucs de fou avec ça !

\- Je sais pas Raf… C'est dangereux quand même…

\- On fera attention ! Allez, tu vas pas me lâcher maintenant, si ? N'oublie pas que sans ça, on ne pourra pas reconstituer le miroir, et sans le miroir, un jour on sera définitivement séparé !

\- Je sais… Murmura Max. Mais… on devrait leur en parler !

\- Ils refuseraient… Papa a déjà pris d'énormes risques en rendant Dad immortel, tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui…

Oui, il se rappelait… Lui et son frère n'étaient encore que de jeunes enfants à l'époque. Il venait de fêter ses 5 ans quelques jours à peine auparavant, lorsque des membres de l'Enclave étaient venu arrêter leurs parents… Visiblement, il était interdit de rendre quelqu'un immortel. La seule chose qui avait sauvé leurs pères d'une condamnation à mort, avait été le rôle qu'ils avaient joué dans l'élimination de la menace « Jonathan Morgenstern ». Mais l'Enclave avait bien stipulé que si l'un des deux rendait une nouvelle fois une personne immortelle, ce serait la mort assurée. Max et Rafael, confiés à leur tante Isabelle pendant toute la durée du procès, avaient bien cru ne plus jamais revoir leurs parents. Heureusement, après deux mois séparés d'eux, ils avaient pu les retrouver et leur vie avait progressivement repris le cours normal des choses.

\- Ok, c'est d'accord ! On ne leur dit rien !

 **Une semaine plus tard**

Rafael, assit au bureau de son père dans le salon, essayait d'apprendre, sans succès toutefois, le langage elfique. Mâchouillant le bout de son crayon, il souffla. Il aurait été mieux dehors, à faire des choses plus utiles. L'arrivée surprise de son petit frère, le tira de ses pensées. Il sursauta et lâcha son crayon, qui roula sous le bureau.

\- La vache, tu m'as foutu la trouille ! Tu ne peux pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde ?! Râla-t-il.

\- Désolé grand frère ! S'excusa Max, en s'asseyant sur le bureau, et en attrapant le livre sur lequel était penché Rafael.

\- Tu avances ?

\- Non ! Mais j'y arriverais peut-être si mon frère arrêtait de me faire des visites surprises ! Tu n'es pas censé être dans ton école de Sorcier, au labyrinthe ?!

\- Tu appelles ça une école toi ? Moi j'appelle ça une prison !

\- Définition même « d'école », petit frère !

\- Hum… Bon, maintenant que je suis là, et avant que les parents ne s'aperçoivent de ma disparition, on sort faire un truc ?

\- Allez, c'est parti !

Rafael se leva, et les deux garçons ouvrirent la porte de l'appartement. Ils se figèrent : deux hommes attendaient sur le pas de la porte. L'un d'eux, la main levée, s'apprêtait visiblement à frapper à la porte. Max les détailla de la tête aux pieds, pendant que son frère leur demandait :

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Bonjour, jeunes garçons, ou devrais-je dire jeunes hommes, nous aimerions parler à vos parents. Sont-ils là ?

\- Non, ils sont absents pour le moment ! Et nous on allait sortir… Repassez plus tard !

Rafael allait refermer la porte, mais l'homme la retint.

\- On aimerait bien les attendre, c'est assez urgent ! Peut-être auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous laisser entrer ?

\- Vous êtes qui ?

\- Ah oui, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je me présente, je suis Aegnor, et voici mon frère, Argawaen.

\- Des elfes ! S'exclama Max en tirant son frère par le bras pour le faire reculer.

Il connaissait la réputation du peuple féerique, et on lui avait toujours dit de se méfier d'eux. Même s'il ne pouvait mentir, ils étaient les plus grands traîtres que leur monde n'ait connu.

\- Oui, je suppose que tu nous as reconnus par notre apparence ?

\- Non, pas seulement… Vos noms aussi… Et je sais ce qu'ils signifient…

\- Ah oui?

\- « Feu cruel » pour vous et « Le sanglant », pour votre frère !

\- Ça ne donne pas trop envie de vous laisser entrer ! Ironisa Rafael.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'amorcer le moindre geste, l'homme l'attrapa et lui mit une épée sous la gorge, avant de s'adresser à Max.

\- Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, n'utilise pas ta magie ou je tranche la gorge de ton frère !

Et comme s'il avait lu dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier, il rajouta :

\- Et n'ai pas la naïveté de croire que tu seras plus rapide que moi ! Cependant, j'ai l'impression que tu es un garçon intelligent…

Tenant toujours Rafael, l'homme pénétra dans l'appartement, suivi de son frère. Ce dernier referma la porte, et prit la parole pour la première fois.

\- Maintenant vous allez nous donner ce que vous avez volé l'autre jour!

\- On ne voit pas de quoi vous parlez ! Lui lança Rafael.

Aegnor resserra sa prise, lui tailladant la gorge.

\- Si j'étais toi, je nous dirais tout ce que tu sais, au lieu de faire le malin !

\- Il ne sait rien ! Intervint Max. Croyez-moi, je le connais depuis qu'on est haut comme trois pommes, et je peux vous assurer que ce gars n'a jamais rien su de sa vie !

Les deux elfes eurent un sourire cruel.

\- Je reconnais bien là l'attitude de Magnus Bane ! Il n'y a aucun doute que c'est lui qui t'a élevé jeune sorcier ! Lui fit Argawaen.

\- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Ricana Rafael.

Argawaen se tourna vers lui et lui envoya une gifle.

\- Ferme là !

Puis se tournant vers Max :

\- Donne nous la pierre et on relâche ton frère !

\- Et sinon quoi ?

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te fasse une démonstration ?

\- Vous savez, je doute que mes pères soient très contents que vous maltraitiez leurs fils ! Je pense même que vous avez intérêt à courir très, très vite…

\- Oh, mais je ne compte pas fuir ! J'ai un compte à régler avec ton néphilim de père ! Peut-être que lui envoyer la tête de son fils serait une façon convenable de lui adresser mes salutations !

\- Ça va devoir attendre, désolé ! S'exclama une voix féminine.

Les deux elfes se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, habillée en tenue de chasseur d'ombres, et ne semblant pas être plus âgée que Rafael et Max, se tenait derrière eux, un poignard séraphique dans chaque main. Rafael profita de cette distraction pour mettre un coup de pied à l'elfe qui le maintenait, et s'extirpa de son étreinte. La jeune fille lui envoya un des poignards séraphiques, alors que son frère envoyait voler, d'un simple geste de la main, Argawaen, qui s'écrasa contre un vase à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Papa va criser ! Lui dit Rafael, avant d'esquiver de peu la lame de l'épée d'Aegnor. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Kaylie ?

\- Kaylie ? Fit Max, surprit, tout en se baissant pour éviter un nouvel assaut d'un des deux elfes. Il n'aurait su dire lequel…La _Kaylie ?_

\- Il t'a parlé de moi ? Lui demanda la jeune fille.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça !

Ils ne purent pas en discuter davantage. Rafael venait d'apercevoir des soldats fées en bas de l'immeuble.

\- Il faut se tirer, et vite !

Max attrapa alors la main de son frère et celle de la jeune fille, et ils disparurent, les cris de rage de leurs assaillants raisonnant à leurs oreilles.

 **Institut**

Max les téléporta devant l'Institut. Ils entrèrent ensuite en courant à l'intérieur et croisèrent leur oncle.

\- Oncle Jace ! Hurla Rafael.

Jace, qui était en train de fixer les écrans de contrôle, se retourna en attendant la voix de son neveu. Il vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Rafael, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- On a été attaqué par des elfes ! Ils ont débarqué à l'appartement, il voulait la pierre, mais…

\- Wow, wow, calme-toi et explique-moi calmement ce qui s'est passé !

\- Il nous faut papa et dad ! Ils sont où ? Lui demanda Max.

\- Ok, je vais les appeler, mais calmez-vous !

Jace prit son portable, tout en examinant le visage de son neveu : la gifle d'Argawaen avait laissé une marque. Que s'était-il passé ? Ses neveux et la jeune fille qui les accompagnait, donnaient l'impression d'avoir traversé un ouragan.

 **Pandémonium- Bureaux**

A califourchon sur son amant assis sur un fauteuil derrière son bureau, Alec, nu et en sueur, l'embrassait langoureusement.

\- Ça m'avait manqué… Lui chuchota Magnus à l'oreille.

\- Hum, moi aussi…

\- On peut recommencer si tu veux…

\- Je dirais bien oui, mais faut que j'aille travailler…

Le néphilim se leva après un dernier baiser à son amant, et ils se rhabillèrent. Magnus était en train d'enfiler sa chemise, lorsque le portable d'Alec sonna. Le néphilim examina l'identité de l'appelant : Jace. Il décrocha.

\- Ouais, Jace, j'arrive !

\- Ben rapplique vite et emmène Magnus avec toi, Rafael et Max se sont fait attaquer !

\- Quoi ? Ils vont bien ? Ils sont où là ?

Magnus lui lança un regard interrogateur. Quelle connerie avait encore fait leurs fils ?

\- Ils sont avec moi à l'Institut, ils n'ont rien de grave !

\- On arrive !

Alec raccrocha et se tourna vers le sorcier.

\- Nos enfants ont eu des ennuis, on va à l'Institut !

 **Institut**

A peine arrivé, leurs enfants leur sautèrent dessus. Magnus serra son plus jeune fils dans ses bras, puis aperçut les blessures sur le visage de Rafael.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Des elfes, je ne me rappelle plus leurs noms…

\- Aegnor et Argawaen ! Lança Max à son père.

Alec s'approcha de Rafael.

\- Lève la tête !

Son fils obéit et le néphilim appliqua une Iratze sur la gorge de son fils, là où le poignard d'Aegnor avait laissé une coupure.

\- Ne bouge pas… Voilà, c'est fini, ça va ?

\- Oui, je… je suis désolé papa…

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête et Alec le serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Expliquez-nous ce qui s'est passé tous les deux…

Les deux jeunes garçons firent le récit de leur mésaventure. Quand ils eurent fini, les yeux de leurs pères étincelaient de colère, mais qui, il le savait, n'était pas dirigée vers eux. Kaylie, qui était restée en retrait pendant le récit des garçons, rougit en sentant le regard d'Alec et Magnus posait sur elle.

\- Tu les as sauvé…. Merci… Lui fit Alec.

\- C'est mon boulot, Monsieur !

\- Oui, je reconnais la rune sur ta main… Tu es une Gardienne… Lui fit Magnus.

\- Une Gardienne ? Je croyais que ce ne pouvait être que des sorciers ? Demanda Max, curieux.

\- Allez, à l'infirmerie tous les trois ! Leur ordonna Magnus. On vous rejoint après !

Les trois ados obéirent. Rafael se retourna alors soudainement vers Alec et lui dit :

\- Ce type, heu… Argawaen… Il a dit qu'il avait un compte à régler avec toi !

Magnus fronça les sourcils. Alec posa sa main sur la joue de son fils et lui dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ton père et moi, on va gérer ça… File…

\- Mais…

\- Rafael ! Obéis à ton père ! Lui ordonna Magnus.

Rafael rejoignit alors, à contre cœur, son frère et Kaylie, à l'infirmerie. Une fois les enfants partis, Alec se tourna vers Jace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de ce Argawaen et son frère ?

Jace fit une recherche rapide sur la tablette et afficha les résultats sur les écrans.

\- Leur père a longtemps fait partie de la cour des lumières, ils ont été élevés en chevalier mais ont dû quitter leur formation après les nouveaux accords, ils ont un demi-frère….Merde ! S'exclama soudain Jace. A ben ça, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !

\- Et merde… Fit Magnus.

\- Je crois que je sais pourquoi il dit avoir un compte à régler avec moi… J'ai tué son frère…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Phanie miki : Et oui mdr**_

 _ **Manon : Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliment :D Pour le reste je te laisse découvrir par toi même mais je te promets d'être moins sadique que d'habitude pour les fins de chapitre :D**_

 **Institut-Infirmerie**

-Donc, tu es une gardienne ? Demanda Rafael à Kaylie.

Celle-ci, appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés, tourna son regard vers lui.

\- Oui !

\- C'est sympa de me l'avoir dit !

\- J'aurais pu, si tu étais capable de t'intéresser à autre chose qu'à ta petite personne !

\- Wow, c'est l'amour fou on dirait ! Leur fit remarquer Max.

\- Plutôt crever ! Firent en cœur son frère et la jeune fille.

\- Ouais… Heu, Raf, je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? En privé… Demanda Max à son frère, en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Kaylie.

\- Vous avez des choses à cacher ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

\- Tous les sujets ne peuvent pas être écoutés par les oreilles d'une fille, tu sais… Enfin, à supposer qu'on puisse te considérer comme tel ! Lui lança Rafael, avec un sourire en coin, avant de suivre son petit frère à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que personne ne puisse les entendre, Max se tourna vers lui.

\- On ne peut plus leur cacher… Il faut leur dire que la pierre qu'ils ont récupérée n'est qu'une copie !

\- Ils finiront bien par s'en apercevoir d'eux-mêmes!

\- Non, c'est trop risqué ! Fais-ce que tu veux, mais moi je leur dis !

\- Bon, ok ! Mais je te laisse leur annoncer, parce qu'on va se faire pourrir !

\- Plus que ça même…Au fait, il s'est passé quoi avec cette fille ? Je croyais que vous étiez sorti ensemble ?

\- C'est bien ça le problème !

 **Institut**

Tout le monde était figé devant les écrans et la photo affichée devant eux. Quinze ans après la guerre mortelle, alors qu'ils pensaient que tout ça était derrière eux, le passé les rattrapait.

\- Méliorn… Ce type avait mérité la flèche que tu lui as décrochée ! Lança Jace à Alec.

\- Crois-moi, ses frères subiront le même sort pour avoir osé toucher à mes fils !

\- Alexander, calme-toi … Lui fit Magnus. Le peuple féerique est à cran… Je l'avais dit que les mesures prises contre eux nous retomberaient dessus un jour à l'autre… Personne n'a voulu m'écouter !

\- Attends, il n'y a que ça qui t'inquiète toi ? Rafael et Max auraient pu se faire tuer !

\- Oui, et pour cela Argawaen et Aegnor viennent de signer leurs arrêts de mort ! Mais tu as entendus les garçons comme moi, ils recherchaient la pierre ! Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ?

\- Il n'y a pas que ça… Leur reine est moins insupportable que d'habitude… C'est louche ! Leur fit Jace.

\- Ils préparent quelque chose… Conclut Alec.

\- Oui, j'en ai bien peur….

Max arriva alors vers eux, se mordant intérieurement la lèvre inférieure. Ses parents le connaissaient par cœur : quand leur fils faisait cette tête, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à leur annoncer qui n'allait pas leur plaire.

\- Papa, dad… Heu, il y a un truc que.. que je voudrais vous dire…

\- On t'écoute ! Lui fit Alec.

\- Ben, heu… Tu sais la pierre que… qu'on avait cachée dans le jardin de l'Institut ?

\- Hum…

\- Ben, c'était une fausse…

\- Quoi ?!

Alec se tourna vers son amant, qui regardait son fils, furieux.

\- Dis à ton frère de venir ici tout de suite… On rentre et on va avoir une discussion tous les quatre !

Max baissa la tête, penaud, et partit chercher son frère.

\- Tu… Comment ça ce fait que tu ne t'en aies pas aperçu?! Demanda Alec à Magnus.

\- Hey, ne t'en prend pas à moi si tes fils sont des menteurs professionnels !

\- Mes fils ? C'est les tiens aussi je te signale ! Surtout que leur capacité à mentir, ce n'est certainement pas de moi qui la tienne !

\- Heu je vais vous laisser ! Annonça Jace, mais les deux hommes l'ignorèrent et il s'éclipsa discrètement, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je leur ai appris à mentir à l'Enclave, c'est différent ! Puis toi tu es trop cool avec eux, tu leur passes tout et ils en profitent !

\- Tu te fous de moi là ? Qui c'est qui a autorisé cette Erika à dormir à la maison ? Moi j'avais dit non !

\- Il serait allé la retrouver et je préférais le savoir à la maison ! D'ailleurs c'est bien toi qui me disais « laisse la venir, au moins ici on peut le surveiller ! », non ?

\- Et depuis quand tu appliques toutes mes remarques à la règle ?!

\- Depuis toujours mon ange !

Alec lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas : Rafael et Max venaient de les rejoindre.

 **Plus tard- Appartement-Brooklyn**

Magnus ramassa un bout de son vase préféré, qui gisait en mille morceaux, au sol. Il fit une grimace.

\- Je vais les tuer!

\- Ou tu peux aussi le réparer ! Lui lança Alec.

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Rétorqua le sorcier.

Il leva les mains, et deux minutes plus tard, l'appartement avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle, avec cependant quelques arrangements, comme à chaque fois que le grand sorcier de Brooklyn touchait à la décoration.

\- Je te jure que quand on n'est parti, il n'y avait que le salon qui était défoncé ! Lui jura Rafael.

Les deux garçons étaient assis dans le canapé, face à Alec qui les fixait, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de colère.

\- Rafael, surveille ton langage ! Lui fit Alec, puis, se tournant vers son amant : J'ai bien peur qu'il ait raison, il semblerait qu'ils aient fouillé l'appartement !

\- Hum… J'ai demandé à Tessa de renforcer les protections autour de l'appartement… Ils ne sont pas prêts de revenir !

\- C'est sûr qu'après la racler qu'ils se sont pris… Ricana Rafael.

Son petit frère lui lança un regard qui semblait lui dire : « Arrête de la ramener, tu ne vois pas qu'on va se faire tuer ?! ».

\- Tu es fier de toi en plus ? Lui demanda Magnus. Si cette fille n'était pas arrivée, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Si vous ne vous pensiez pas invincibles tous les deux, on n'en serait pas là !

\- C'est pas de notre faute s'il y a des tarés qui veulent nous tuer à cause de vous !

\- A cause de nous ? Répéta Alec. Tu peux développer ?!

\- Non, ça va…

\- Bien, je préfère ça ! Toi et ton frère êtes les seuls responsables ! Vous avez volé cette pierre, vous l'avez gardée et vous nous avez menti ! Maintenant, vous avez tous les deux de sérieux ennuis, et il serait temps que tu le réalises ! Ces gens-là n'hésiteront pas une seconde à vous tuer, ou pire ! Ils se fichent de savoir que vous n'êtes que des enfants !

\- C'est pas juste ! On se fait engueuler alors qu'on a failli mourir ! S'offusqua Rafael.

\- Ravi de voir que tu le reconnais… je commençais à croire que tu étais stupide ! Lui fit Magnus.

Rafael lui lança un regard furieux et se leva.

\- Tu te rassieds immédiatement ! Lui ordonna Magnus. On n'a pas fini !

\- Ça va, on va vous la rendre cette foutue pierre ! De toute façon je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas envie de vivre éternellement dans ce monde de tarés !

\- Rafael, arrête ! Lui chuchota Max.

\- Quoi ?! Tu prends leurs défenses ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Pff, de toute façon c'est toujours pareil dans cette famille ! C'est toujours notre faute à nous… à moi !

\- Peut-être parce que tu fais plus de connerie que ton frère aussi !

Rafael leur lança un : « Je vous déteste! », avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Magnus, exaspéré, se tourna vers son plus jeune fils.

\- Toi, tu vas me chercher fissa la pierre, et je te déconseille de jouer à l'apprenti sorcier !

Max ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Cinq minutes plus tard, il remettait la pierre à ses parents. Magnus l'enveloppa dans un chiffon et fit disparaître le tout.

\- Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de te préciser que tu es puni ? Lui dit Alec.

\- Non…

\- Tu restes dans ta chambre et tu ne vas pas voir ton frère, c'est clair ?

\- Oui…

\- On décidera de votre punition à tous les deux plus tard !

\- D'accord…

Magnus lui fit signe de déguerpir. Le jeune garçon obéit. Alec sortit sur la terrasse, le cœur serré. Les paroles de son fils aîné résonnant encore à ses oreilles. Son amant l'enserra de ses bras.

\- Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit… Il a eu une journée difficile…

\- Justement, je me demande si on n'a pas été trop dur avec lui…

\- Non, ils ont fait une bêtise, une grave bêtise, et ça aurait pu leur coûter la vie ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois ! Si on ne les calme pas maintenant, ce sera trop tard ! Quant aux fils de chien qui ont osé les toucher, je peux te jurer que je les retrouverai et je le leur ferai regretter ! Personne ne touche à ma famille!

\- Je sais… C'est ma faute tout ça…

\- Non ! Alec… Alec, regarde-moi !

Le néphilim leva les yeux vers lui, et le sorcier prit son visage en coupe.

\- Je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille !

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité ! C'est moi qui aie tué Méliorn…

\- Dans ce cas c'est ma faute aussi, puisque tu l'as fait pour me sauver !

\- Non ! Je…

Alec soupira. Son amant avait raison, ce n'était pas de leur faute. Méliorn était une pourriture, à l'image d'une bonne partie des membres de la Cour des Lumières qui les avaient tous trahis pendant la guerre mortelle…

\- Je pensais que tout ça était définitivement derrière nous…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je m'en occupe, je vais régler ça !

Le chasseur d'ombres lui sourit et le tira par le col de sa veste pour un long baiser langoureux.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime…

\- Hum, tu sais que je t'aime aussi petit chasseur d'ombres ? Lui fit Magnus, avant de lui donner un dernier baiser. Bon, allez, je crois qu'une discussion avec Rafael s'impose…

\- C'est pas gagné… Je sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment…

\- L'adolescence mon amour, voilà ce qu'il a !

\- Ce n'est pas obligatoire ! Regarde, moi je…

\- Alexander, le coupa Magnus. Tu as la mémoire courte mon ange ! Quand je t'ai connu, tu étais totalement perdu, tu ne savais même pas qui tu étais vraiment…

\- Tu… Tu crois que Max va nous faire la même ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Il a un caractère bien différent de son frère. Rafael est plus dans la provocation, alors que Max…

\- Il fait les coups en douce !

\- Oui…

\- Il semble maîtriser la magie plus que ce qu'on ne pensait !

\- Il est doué, c'est sûr… Mais il utilise ses pouvoirs pour tout et n'importe quoi, il ne se rend pas compte…

\- Hum…

\- Bon, allez je vais voir Raf…

Le sorcier se rendit dans la chambre de son fils aîné, et frappa doucement à la porte. La voix furieuse de Rafael se fit entendre.

\- Quoi ?!

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel et entra, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Rafael était assis sur son lit, les bras croisés. Le sorcier s'approcha et remarqua les yeux rouges de son fils.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules.

\- Même si je dis non, tu le feras quand même de toute façon !

\- Non, si tu veux que je sorte, je le ferais…

Rafael leva les yeux vers son père, surpris.

\- C'est un piège ?

\- Rafael, je ne peux pas te forcer à parler si tu ne le veux pas !

\- Parler de quoi ? Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie, pas besoin de me le répéter toutes les secondes, j'ai compris!

Magnus soupira et s'assit à côté de son fils.

\- On a eu peur tu sais… Ils auraient pu vous tuer…

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Rafael, être notre fils de te rend pas invincible ! On vous protégera toujours toi et ton frère, mais on ne peut pas surveiller tous vos faits et gestes ! On a besoin d'avoir confiance en vous !

Les yeux de Rafael s'emplirent de larmes, qu'il essayait vainement de cacher. Son père posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu le sais qu'on t'aime plus que tout, hein ?

\- Pourtant je me fais engueuler alors que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Rien…

\- Rafael, ne cache pas ce que tu ressens ! Je suis ton père, tu peux tout me dire !

\- Je… J'ai eu peur…

\- Je sais… Je te jure qu'ils paieront et qu'ils ne vous toucheront plus ! Ton père et moi on a été dur avec vous, mais on n'avait pas le choix ! Vous devez comprendre quand volant cette pierre, vous vous êtes attiré de nombreux ennuis ! On veut juste s'assurer que toi et Max compreniez cela, et que vous ne recommenciez plus ! Je sais pourquoi vous l'avez volée… Mais ce miroir est dangereux Rafael ! Pourquoi crois-tu que les Gardiens le protègent autant ?!

\- Je… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte…

\- Et bien maintenant que tu réalises, est-ce que je peux avoir ta parole que tu ne chercheras pas à la récupérer ? Ni ça, ni autre chose qui puisse te donner l'immortalité…

Rafael tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

\- Tu le sais…

\- Oui… Je ne suis pas idiot… Je trouverais une solution Rafael, je te le promets ! Parce que je refuse de perdre mon fils !

\- Mais l'Enclave…

\- Je n'ai jamais écouté l'Enclave ! Le coupa Magnus. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais le faire !

Rafael lui fit un petit sourire et son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi… Je le pensais pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… Quand j'ai dit que je vous détestais…

\- Je sais bien…

\- Tu le diras à papa ? Hein ?

\- Oui, je le lui dirais… Mais il le sait, ne t'inquiète pas ! Bon, allez, dodo !

Le sorcier se leva, et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque son fils le rappela.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne t'étais vraiment pas aperçu que la pierre était fausse ?

Magnus ne lui répondit pas et se contentât de lui faire un clin d'œil.

 **Cour des lumières**

Assise sur son trône, ses longs cheveux rouges retombant en cascade sur ses épaules, la reine des fées fixait de ses yeux d'un bleu limpide, les deux elfes agenouillés devant elle. Elle était pâle, et semblait agitée.

\- Comment ça vous n'avez pas réussi à la récupérer ?! Vous n'aviez affaire qu'à des enfants !

\- Une gardienne est intervenue !

\- Qui ?

\- Nous n'avons pas son nom, Madame…

\- Il va me le faire payer… Gémis la reine.

Argawaen et Aegnor échangèrent un regard curieux. De qui parlait-elle ? De Magnus Bane ? D'Alec Lightwood ? Ou bien de quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Madame, si je puis me permettre, les parents de ces bambins sont certes immortels, mais ils ne sont pas invincibles, et…

\- Je ne te parle pas de ces deux parasites, Argawaen !

\- Mais alors de qui…Commença Aegnor.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas ! Maintenant sortez !

Une fois seule, la jeune femme se leva et s'avança vers une haute bassine en pierre, contenant un liquide, qui semblait être du sang. Elle posa ses mains dessus et ferma les yeux. Le liquide se mit à bouger, créant de minis tourbillons.

\- Maître… Ils ont échoué… Pardon, nous ferons mieux la prochaine fois ! Non, s'il vous plaît, ne faite pas ça, nonnnn ! Hurla-t-elle, avant de s'écrouler au sol, gémissant de douleur, ses mains recouvrant son visage.

Lorsqu'elle les retira, sa peau était entièrement recouverte de cloques. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Une voix caverneuse s'éleva alors de la bassine.

\- Tue les enfants et n'échouent pas cette fois !

\- Oui, maître…

 **A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Phanie miki : Oui et non mdr**_

 _ **Manon : je ne peux pas te le dire encore :p Oui Magnus et Alec vont en voir de toutes les couleurs avec ses deux petits monstres mdr**_

 _ **Guest : Merci :D Non ne meurs pas :p**_

 **Appartement-Brooklyn**

Magnus essayait de localiser les deux elfes qui avaient osé s'en prendre à ses fils. Ces derniers étaient dans leur chambre, et Alec était à l'Institut. On frappa à la porte. Le sorcier alla ouvrir en se demandant qui pouvait bien passer. Son visage s'assombrit.

\- Maryse…

\- Bonjour, Magnus. Puis-je entrer ?

Magnus s'écarta, la laissant pénétrer chez lui, et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne le voit pas. Il referma la porte, espérant au fond de lui que ça belle-mère reparte très vite. Si vous vous imaginez que leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés avec l'adoption des deux jeunes garçons, vous vous trompez. Certes, ils s'efforçaient tous deux de se parler gentiment, mais on sentait toujours une pointe d'amertume derrière les gentillesses forcées. Le sorcier avait quand même plus de respect pour elle que pour Robert. Maryse elle-même, ne portait plus son ex-mari dans son cœur. Alec avait lui-même encore des rapports tendus avec son père.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je suis venu voir mes petits-fils !

\- Je me doute oui…

\- Grand-mère ! S'exclamèrent Max et Rafael, en se précipitant sur elle.

Les deux garçons, ayant entendu la voix de leur grand-mère, venaient de sortir de leur chambre.

Elle les serra dans ses bras.

\- Comment vont mes petits monstres ?

\- On est grand maintenant ! S'offusqua Rafael.

\- Tu seras toujours petit pour moi, jeune homme ! Rétorqua-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. J'ai une surprise pour vous…

Maryse leur fit un grand sourire, avant d'ouvrir la boîte qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, révélant de petits gâteaux sablés. Les deux garçons se jetèrent dessus et Magnus leva les yeux au ciel. Quand on connaissait le spécimen qu'était Maryse Lightwood, cette scène avait de quoi relever du surnaturel.

Elle lui tendit la boîte. Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Non merci… Je fais attention à ma ligne !

Elle haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le canapé, ses petits-enfants à côté d'elle, lui racontant tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps. Magnus en profita pour s'éclipser et appeler son amant. Au bout de quelques sonneries, il se décida enfin à décrocher.

\- Ah enfin, ne te précipite pas surtout !

\- Je travaille ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ramène tes jolies fesses ici ! Ta mère vient d'envahir mon salon!

A l'autre bout, Alec sourit. Son homme ne changerait jamais.

\- Il va falloir que tu prennes sur toi mon amour, parce que je dois partir là, je rentrerais tard !

\- Ah non non, tu te ramènes ici et tout de suite ! Je me fiche de savoir si une armée de vampires enragés ou je ne sais quoi d'autres, ravagent le centre-ville de New York ! C'est ta mère, pas la mienne !

\- C'est un peu comme la tienne maintenant !

Magnus faillit s'étrangler.

\- Alexander, je te jure que si tu n'es pas là dans dix minutes, je te prive de sexe jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! Et comme tu es à présent immortel, ça risque d'être long !

\- Tu vas devoir le faire parce que je doute que je puisse aller aussi vite, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde et une rune de vitesse !

\- Si tu arrêtais de parler, tu gagnerais du temps !

\- Tu n'en mourras pas de rester une après-midi avec elle !

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

\- Je te laisse, je t'aime !

Le néphilim raccrocha. Magnus regarda son téléphone, choqué.

\- Je vais le tuer !

Il tourna la tête vers le salon, dépité. Une journée avec Maryse Lightwood… Elle fonçait d'ailleurs droit sur lui, des éclairs de colère dans les yeux.

\- Ils auraient pu se faire tuer ! Et tu les as puni !

Cette fois, le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel devant elle. C'était parti pour une longue remontrance sur les principes d'éducation…

 **Plus tard**

Lorsque Alec rentra, il trouva sa mère dans la cuisine en train de faire à manger avec Rafael et Max. Magnus sortit alors de sa chambre, habillé et maquillé comme s'il sortait. Une lueur étrange brilla dans son regard.

\- Alec, mon chéri ! Quel plaisir de te voir rentrer aussi tôt ! Lui fit-il, ironiquement, avant d'enfiler sa veste.

\- Tu sors ?

\- Oui, je vais au Pandémonium ! Ne m'attends pas, je pense que je vais rentrer tard ! Pour information, ta mère dort ici, tes fils l'ont invitée !

Alec sourit. Quand Magnus faisait son ronchon, cela lui donnait plus envie de lui faire l'amour qu'autre chose. S'il n'y avait pas eu leurs enfants et sa mère, il l'aurait déjà plaqué contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Amuse-toi bien !

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas pour moi mon chou !

Le sorcier était déjà dans le hall de leur immeuble, lorsque Alec lui attrapa le bras.

\- Je pensais qu'on passerait la soirée ensemble !

Magnus lui sourit, et approcha ses lèvres de celles du néphilim, sans pour autant les toucher.

\- Je t'aime !

Le sorcier le planta alors là, un grand sourire sur le visage. Certes, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, mais avec Alec, il savait comment ça se terminerait, et il lui tardait déjà ce moment.

 **Plus tard - Pandémonium**

Magnus pénétra dans son bureau. Il avait passé la soirée à faire la fête, et il commençait à fatiguer légèrement. Il entendit alors quelqu'un fermer la porte du bureau derrière lui, et la verrouiller. Il laissa échapper un sourire en coin, avant même de sentir de douces lèvres se poser dans son cou. Une main passa sur sa chemise rouge en satin, défaisant un à un les boutons qui s'y trouvaient. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle vint caresser la peau à présent mise à nu, déclenchant des frissons chez le sorcier et réveillant son désir.

\- Je suis fatigué, Alec…

\- Ah oui ?

La main du néphilim caressa l'intimité du sorcier par-dessus le tissu de son pantalon.

\- Hum… Gémis le sorcier.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun mais celui-ci stoppa son geste.

\- Laisse-toi faire si tu es fatigué…

Magnus ferma les yeux, reposant sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Alec le retourna et le plaqua contre le bureau, sur lequel le sorcier s'assit. Il ré ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux du chasseur d'ombres : ils flamboyaient d'un désir brûlant, rendant le néphilim magnifique. Son regard arrivait toujours à hypnotiser le sorcier même après plus de dix-sept ans de relation. Alec lui mordilla tendrement la lèvre, et caressa le torse de son amant, le frôlant juste du bout des doigts. Il lui murmura alors à l'oreille :

\- Insonorise la pièce…

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire ?

Pour toute réponse, le néphilim eut un sourire taquin et frotta son corps contre le sien, arrachant un nouveau gémissement au sorcier.

\- Oui, je crois que c'est nécessaire !

Magnus agita furtivement la main, isolant ainsi la pièce des oreilles indiscrètes, puis attira son amant contre lui.

\- Prouve-le moi alors !

\- Oh, tu veux jouer à ça, Sorcier ? On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était dangereux de jouer avec un chasseur d'ombres ?

\- J'aime prendre des risques… Surtout que le chasseur d'ombres en question est très, très, sexy !

\- Essaierais-tu de l'amadouer ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde ! Vous insinuez de fausse accusation jeune homme !

Alec sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Je t'aime…

Magnus lui caressa la joue.

\- Moi aussi mon ange…

Le chasseur d'ombres finit par enlever leurs vêtements respectifs, tout en embrassant son amant. Il caressa ensuite l'intimité du sorcier. Celui-ci attrapa les bords du bureau, s'abandonnant entièrement aux mains expertes de son homme. Alec s'amusa à faire des va-et-vient sur le sexe du sorcier puis à s'arrêter, arrachant à ce dernier un soupir de frustration. Le chasseur d'ombres remplaça sa main par sa langue. Magnus gémit de plus belle et se cambra pour accélérer le rythme, mais son amant, qui semblait avoir décidé de le torturer, s'arrêta.

\- Je te déteste ! S'exclama Magnus.

\- Non , tu m'aimes, tu viens de le dire il n'y a même pas cinq minutes ! Rétorqua Alec en lui lançant un regard provocateur.

\- Tu sais qu'il y aura une vengeance ?

Alec se redressa et le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui dit :

\- Je n'attends que ça ! Mais pas ce soir, car ce soir, c'est moi qui décide !

\- Oh, et que veux-tu que je fasse mon ange ?

\- Hum, fais-moi l'amour ! Enfin, si tu n'es pas trop fatigué ! Rajouta Alec en lui lançant un regard provocateur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que je suis assez en forme pour ça !

Le sorcier descendit du bureau et poussa son amant sur le canapé de cuir disposé dans la pièce. Magnus ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il lui y avait fait l'amour sur ce canapé. Il l'allongea sur le ventre, et caressa ses muscles bien dessinés, avant de parsemer son corps de baisers. Il finit par le pénétrer, ne faisant plus qu'un avec lui. Alec serra l'accoudoir avec sa main libre, l'autre caressant les cheveux de son amant, qui avait plaqué son corps contre le sien. Il bougea ses hanches pour accélérer le rythme. Il en voulait plus, il en voulait toujours plus. Sentir sa peau frotter contre la sienne, entendre son amant gémir à son oreille, le sentir en lui… Ça le rendait dingue… Alec planta un peu plus ses ongles dans le cuir du canapé, et Magnus posa sa main dessus.

\- Mon amour… Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, en accélérant de plus en plus le rythme de ses coups de reins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son amant délivra sa jouissance et il le suivit, avant de le serrer dans ses bras…

 **Plus tard**

Les deux hommes étaient rhabillés. Magnus était assis sur son fauteuil, et Alec sur le bureau.

\- Tu les as trouvé ?

\- Non, pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Je te jure que je vais mettre la main sur eux !

\- On a besoin d'eux vivants, Magnus ! Au moins un ! On a besoin de leur soutirer des informations !

\- Ils ne diront rien !

\- Tout le monde parle sous la torture !

\- Tu es sérieux là ?!

\- Ben quoi ? Personne ne touche à mes fils ! Et ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas pensé la même chose que moi !

\- Si, mais je suis étonné que toi, tu y es pensé ! Tu n'es décidément plus le gentil chasseur d'ombres que j'ai connu !

\- Je n'ai pas su protéger mon frère, je ne referais pas la même erreur avec Max et Rafael !

Magnus se leva et passa ses bras autour des hanches du néphilim.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas Alec, je te le jure ! Nos fils sont en sécurité, personne ne peut franchir les protections que j'ai posées autour de l'appartement ! Plus aucune créature obscure ne peut entrer sans notre autorisation ! Comme à l'Institut ! Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire ! Je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à notre famille !

\- Je sais… J'ai confiance en toi mais… Il n'y a pas que ça… Plus les années passes, plus je me dis que c'est des années de moins avec Rafael…

\- Non, arrête, ne pense pas à ça ! Je trouverais une solution !

\- Il n'y en a pas Magnus ! Je ne veux pas revivre la même chose qu'i ans ! J'ai cru qu'on ne les reverrait jamais !

\- Je mourais pour eux, Alec !

\- Je sais, moi aussi ! Et s'il faut en arriver là, je le ferais, mais… mais je préférerais trouver une autre solution… Je n'ai pas envie de les quitter !

\- Moi non plus…

 **Appartement Brooklyn**

Maryse dormait depuis un moment, et les deux garçons s'ennuyaient. Réunis dans la chambre de Max, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Allongé sur le lit de son frère, Rafael s'amusait à jeter et à rattraper une balle.

\- Alors c'est quoi l'histoire avec Kaylie ? Demanda Max.

\- On est sorti ensemble l'année dernière… Mais je l'ai trompée, elle l'a découvert, elle n'a pas apprécié !

\- Je suis sur que c'est pas vrai !

Rafael haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu lui laisses croire que tu es un salaud ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas ! Je ne suis pas immortel, alors je profite de la vie ! Elle en a fait les frais, c'est tout ! Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu vas faire quoi de ta vie d'immortel ?

\- Je vais la passer à te faire chier !

\- Je te parle sérieusement, Max !

\- Moi aussi ! Dans un siècle, on sera encore tous les deux, avec papa et dad !

\- Si tu le dis…

Rafael rattrapa une énième fois la balle, et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Un jour son petit frère pleurerait sur son cadavre… A cette pensée, il sentit ses yeux picotaient, les larmes faisant leur apparition. Ce n'était pas juste, il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui… Et tout ça à cause des lois stupides de l'Enclave…

\- Et si on partait ? Fit-il soudain à son petit frère.

\- Hein ?

\- Si on partait ! Tous les deux ! Si on quittait la ville pour trouver un moyen de me rendre immortel ? On protégerait les parents, ils ne pourraient pas les accuser !

\- Non, c'est trop risqué !

\- Mais non !

Rafael se redressa.

\- C'est ça la solution ! On a juste à aller jusqu'au temple ! On sait où il est !

\- Mais il est protégé ! On n'arrivera jamais à passer !

\- Je prends le risque ! Si ça peut me permettre de passer l'éternité auprès des gens que j'aime, je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices ! Mais je n'y arriverais pas sans toi petit frère…

Max soupira. Il commençait vraiment à se demander si son frère n'était pas suicidaire. Mais d'un autre côté, son idée n'était pas si stupide que ça…

\- Je te suis !

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Manon : Max et Rafael vont tomber droit dans un piège :p Alec et Magnus ne se sont pas prêt de remettre ça mdr**_

 **Los Angeles- Deux jours plus tard**

Argawaen, portant une longue cape blanche, marchait dans une ruelle. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, et ses yeux gris brillaient d'une lueur étrange dans la nuit. Il marchait vite et se retournait toutes les deux minutes. Il s'arrêta tout à coup. Il lui semblait avoir entendu du bruit. Il se retourna et plissa les yeux. Un chat renversa une poubelle et le fit sursauter. Il secoua la tête et se traita mentalement d'abruti. Il reprit son chemin et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la nuit noire. Il allait pénétrer dans la bouche de métro, lorsqu'un individu habillait de noir, sauta du toit et atterrit devant lui, si gracieusement que cela paressait irréel. La capuche, qui était relevée sur sa tête et le manque d'éclairage de l'entrée, empêchait l'elfe d'identifier l'identité de la personne. L'inconnu pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, avant de commencer un décompte.

\- 10...9...8…7….

Argawaen sentit une goutte de sueur lui couler le long de l'échine. Qui était cet homme et que lui voulait-il ?

\- 6….5….4….

L'elfe sortit son épée de sous sa cape et menaça l'homme face à lui, lui faisant arrêter le temps d'un instant, son décompte.

\- Bouge de là ou je vide tes tripes sur le sol ! Le menaça Argawaen.

Loin d'être effrayé, l'homme éclata de rire, avant de reprendre son décompte.

\- 3….2….

L'elfe leva alors son épée, avant de la lâcher dans un cri de douleur. Il tomba au sol, et se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Arrê… tez…

Il se mit à cracher du sang et la douleur s'arrêta. L'inconnu s'avança vers lui mais se maintint toujours dans la pénombre.

\- Qui t'a envoyé pour tuer Max et Rafael Lightwood-Bane ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

La douleur reprit alors de plus belle, le faisant hurler, avant de cesser à nouveau.

\- Je répète ma question… Qui ?

Argawaen se mit alors à rire.

\- Tuez-moi si vous voulez, mais je ne vous dirais rien !

L'homme s'avança alors et retira sa capuche. La lumière de la lune éclaira son visage. L'elfe leva les yeux vers lui et perdit son sourire provocateur. Les yeux bleus de l'homme le fixaient avec colère. Le dégoût, qu'il semblait ressentir, déformait ses traits fins. Argawaen déglutit difficilement.

\- Alec Lightwood !

Le néphilim lui envoya un coup de pied dans la poitrine, le faisant basculer au sol, et lui coupant la respiration sous le choc.

\- Je ne répéterais pas ma question une troisième fois !

L'elfe se releva difficilement, et recula. Une voix derrière lui le stoppa.

\- Tu vas quelque part ?

Argawaen se retourna brusquement. Appuyé non nonchalamment contre un réverbère, se tenait Magnus Bane. L'elfe pâlit, il allait mourir, il en était certain.

\- Dis-moi, je rêve ou tu fais moins le malin maintenant que ce n'est plus des enfants que tu as en face de toi ? Lui lança froidement Magnus.

\- Je…

\- Tu quoi ? Tu ne peux pas mentir !

Alec saisit alors Argawaen et le plaqua contre le mur de l'entrée du métro, avant de lui placer son poignard séraphique sous la gorge.

\- Tu disais avoir des comptes à régler avec moi, alors vas-y, maintenant que je suis là !

\- Tu as tué mon frère !

\- Oui, et je ne regrette pas sa mort, ton frère n'était qu'un vulgaire parasite !

\- Vous, les chasseurs d'ombres, vous vous êtes toujours pris pour des êtres supérieurs ! Le monde obscur te mange peut-être dans la main parce que tu baises un sorcier mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Il se tordait à nouveau de douleur. Magnus s'approcha et s'accouda à côté de lui, contre le mur. Des flammes bleues sortaient de ses mains, et ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un chat.

\- Tu menaces mes enfants, tu insultes celui que j'aime… On ne t'a pas appris qu'il ne fallait pas jouer à ce jeu là avec moi ?

Sur ces paroles, il approcha les flammes de sa joue. La respiration d'Argawaen se fit plus rapide, saccadée. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara à souffrir. Les flammes brûlèrent sa peau. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, mais la douleur était trop forte, et le cri qu'il poussa, déchira la nuit noire…

 **Institut- New York**

Jace, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle d'entraînement, regardait son neveu s'entraîner. Les yeux bandés, Rafael réussissait à éviter toutes les flèches que Raj tirait. Il finit même par en arrêter une. Fier de lui, le jeune garçon enleva son bandeau et rendit la flèche à son instructeur.

\- Alors ? J'étais comment ? Demanda Rafael.

\- Tu as réussi à éviter toutes les flèches ! Fit Raj, impressionné.

\- C'est parce que tu es nul, si c'était papa qui les avait lancées, je ne les aurait pas arrêtées aussi facilement !

Raj leva les yeux au ciel. Il aimait bien les enfants d'Alec, mais des fois, il les aurait volontiers étranglés, autant l'un que l'autre. La remarque du jeune homme, avait, en revanche, amusé son oncle. Jace était toujours touché par la fierté qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux de Max et Rafael quand ils parlaient de leurs parents.

\- Les flèches de ton père sont ensorcelées pour atteindre leur cible ! Fit Jace à son neveu, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a raison ! Rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Raj. Tu tires comme un pied !

\- Dans ce cas, fais-le toi, puisque tu es si fort ! Rétorqua Raj en quittant la pièce, furieux.

Rafael éclata de rire.

\- Tu l'as vexé je crois !

\- Il s'en remettra, t'inquiète pas !

Jace posa sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme.

\- Tu es très doué tu sais !

\- Je sais ! Répondit Rafael avec un grand sourire. Je suis le meilleur !

\- Tu es très modeste aussi !

\- Papa m'a toujours dit qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à affirmer être le meilleur de tous, surtout lorsque c'est le cas !

\- Je vois…. Pas besoin de te demander lequel des deux t'a dit ça ! Magnus n'a pas forcément tort, mais ne crois pas que tu n'as aucun progrès à faire ! Tu dois encore continuer à travailler ! Ta garde…

\- Mon frère veille sur ma garde, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Je sais… Vos parents savent que vous vous entraînez en cachette ?

\- Non, ils ne seraient pas d'accord ! Pour des raisons stupides d'ailleurs !

\- C'est pour votre sécurité ! Certaines de nos armes pourraient tuer ton frère !

Rafael éclata alors de rire, ses yeux fixant les cheveux de son oncle, qui avaient pris une couleur rose bonbon. Ce dernier ne comprit pas de suite et pensa que son neveu ne prenait pas ses avertissements au sérieux.

\- Rafael, tu ne devrais pas prendre ce que je te dis à la légère !

\- Ouais, mais en même temps comment veux-tu que je te prenne au sérieux avec cette coupe de cheveux !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma coupe ? S'étonna Jace.

Il était toujours coiffé à la perfection… Il regarda son reflet dans l'un des miroirs de la salle et leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait les sorciers, définitivement…. Même si le sorcier en question avait 13 ans et qu'en plus d'être son neveu, il était son filleul, et qu'il donnerait sa vie pour lui.

\- Max, viens ici tout de suite !

Le jeune garçon sortit de sa cachette, des larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues.

\- Vous êtes privé de sortie, tous les deux !

\- On est plus à une punition près tu sais ! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons en choeur.

\- Filez d'ici ! Tout de suite !

\- Heu, tu ne veux pas que j'arrange ton petit problème capillaire d'abord? Lui lança Max.

Jace leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois. Le jeune sorcier rendit sa couleur d'origine aux cheveux de son oncle et sortit en courant et en riant, de la pièce, son frère sur ses talons. Ils faillirent renverser Clary sur leur passage. Celle-ci, le ventre légèrement arrondit, s'écarta à temps pour les laisser passer. Max passa fit alors demi-tour et lui dit :

\- Au fait, c'est encore une fille !

Il repartit ensuite aussi vite qu'il était venu. La rouquine se tourna brusquement vers Jace.

\- Il rigole hein ?

\- Oui, bien sûr mon amour, tu le connais…Mentit Jace, en embrassant celle qui partageait sa vie depuis des années maintenant.

Lui et Clary avaient déjà une fille, Lena, âgée de 9 ans, et attendait leur deuxième enfant. Sa femme ne voulant pas connaître le sexe du bébé avant la naissance, il avait au départ tenue à respecter son choix. Malheureusement, la curiosité l'avait emporté et il avait fini par demander à Magnus de lui révéler le sexe du bébé. Après tout, puisqu'il y avait un sorcier dans la famille, autant que cela serve. Il n'avait, bien entendu, pas touché mot de tout cela à Clary.

\- Hum… On va dire que je te crois!

La rouquine s'appuya contre le mur, une main sur son ventre.

\- Vivement qu'il naisse ! Un garçon ou une fille, je m'en fiche, tant que ça arrive vite !

Jace déposa un tendre baiser sur son ventre.

\- Bientôt… Me tarde de la voir… Enfin, de le voir ! Rajouta-t-il précipitamment, sous le regard noir de sa femme.

\- Ouais… Alors, comment s'est déroulé l'entraînement de Raf ? Raj était d'humeur massacrante !

\- Oui, Rafael lui a dit qu'Alec était plus doué que lui avec un arc et des flèches !

Clary sourit.

\- Ils ont grandi tellement vite… Il me semble que c'était hier que Max faisait ses premiers pas dans le hall de l'Institut !

\- Ouais, ils ont bien grandi… Mais ce ne sont plus les deux anges que l'on a connu !

\- Oh non ! Tu te rappelles quand ils ont déclenché des feux d'artifice en plein centre d'Idris ?

\- J'ai bien cru que Magnus allait nous faire une syncope ce jour-là ! Fit Jace, en riant.

\- Ils grandissent… C'est à eux d'écrire l'histoire maintenant… Notre temps est terminé !

\- Hey, je ne suis pas encore vieux !

La jeune femme allait répondre, lorsque son portable se mit à sonner.

\- C'est Emma !

Jace fronça les sourcils : lorsque Emma Carstairs les appelait, c'était rarement de bonnes nouvelles… Jamais même… Il vit le visage de Clary s'assombrir au fil de la conversation avec la jeune fille. Elle finit par raccrocher et se tourna vers lui.

\- Alec et Magnus ont retrouvé les deux elfes qui ont attaqué Max et Raf…

\- Ok, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ça, alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Ils ont réussi à leur faire révéler qui était derrière tout ça…

\- Et ?

\- Et on a un gros problème… On part pour Los Angeles… Tout de suite !

 **Institut- Salle d'armes**

Max faisait le guet devant la porte, pendant que son frère voler des armes à l'intérieur.

\- Raf, grouille ! On n'a pas la journée !

\- Minute ! Je cherche un truc !

\- Dépêche !

\- Voilà, j'arrive !

Rafael sortit de la pièce, un grand sac sur le dos qui semblait bien rempli.

\- Heu, tu es sûr qu'on va avoir besoin de tout ça ? Lui demanda son frère.

\- Oui ! On sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber ! Je ne prends aucun risque !

\- Ouais… J'ai laissé la lettre sur le lit de dad et papa…

Rafael hocha simplement la tête et tendit la main à son frère. Celui-ci la saisit et ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée bleue.

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Bisous**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard désolé mais j'ai eu quelques soucis.**_

 **8 ans plus tôt- Appartement- Brooklyn**

Assis sur les marches menant au loft, Max s'amusait avec des figurines de pirates. Il les faisait léviter, lorsque deux chasseurs d'ombres, habillés en tenue de combat, entrèrent. Le petit garçon les fixa un instant : il ne les connaissait pas, ce n'étaient pas ceux de l'Institut, et le regard qu'il posait sur lui, était tout, sauf bienveillant. L'un des deux hommes mis la main sur son poignard séraphique. Max prit peur et il laissa tomber les figurines sur le sol, et ces dernières dévalèrent les marches. Il remonta alors celles qui le séparaient de sa maison, de ses parents. Il entra en courant dans le salon. Ses deux pères étaient assis sur le canapé, discutant. Il sauta dans les bras d'Alec, le visage en larmes, et tremblant comme une feuille.

\- Papa, Dad !

\- Max, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il y a des méchants en bas !

Alec croisa alors le regard de Magnus. Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour se comprendre. Le sorcier lui fit un signe de tête, et, le néphilim, tenant toujours son fils serré dans ses bras, l'emmena dans la chambre de Rafael. Il referma la porte et posa Max à terre. L'aîné des garçons, qui était assis sur son lit en train de lire, leva les yeux vers son père.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce que…

\- Rafael, viens mon cœur !

Le jeune garçon quitta son lit pour s'approcher de son père. Ce dernier les prit par la main.

\- Il va falloir que vous soyez très sage, d'accord ? Vous ne sortez pas de cette chambre, sous aucun prétexte, ok ?

\- Mais papa…

\- Non, Rafael, tu m'obéis ! Veille sur ton petit frère ! Promets-le-moi !

\- Je te promets !

\- C'est bien mon ange… Lui fit Alec en le serrant dans ses bras. Max, n'aie pas peur, personne ne te fera quoi que ce soit, tu restes avec ton frère, ok ?

\- Oui dad !

Le néphilim serra ses enfants contre lui, essayant de leur cacher sa propre inquiétude. Il les embrassa une dernière fois, et rejoignit son amant. Celui-ci, entouré des deux chasseurs d'ombres, avait les poignets liés. L'un des néphilims se tourna vers Alec, et prit la parole.

\- Alexander Gideon Lightwood, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour non-respect des règles édictées par l'Enclave !

\- Qui vous a donné cet ordre ? Lui demanda froidement le néphlim.

\- L'inquisiteur !

Alec blêmit.

\- Mon… mon père vous a donné l'ordre de m'arrêter ?

\- Oui, vous et votre…

Le chasseur d'ombres jeta un regard dégoûté au sorcier.

-… compagnon…

Magnus garda le silence. Pourtant la colère se lisait nettement dans ses yeux. Quant à Alec, il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Son propre père les avait trahi…

 **Présent- Los Angeles**

\- Tu as failli le tuer !

\- Estime toi heureuse que je n'ai fait que « failli » !

Emma Carstairs, en tenue de combat, ses longs cheveux blonds tressés en arrière, et les mains sur les hanches, faisait face à Magnus.

\- Fais ça et on est tous morts ! L'Enclave…

\- Tu obéis aux règles de l'Enclave, toi, maintenant ?

\- Non, mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie de les avoir dans les pattes !

\- Il y a un problème ?

Magnus et Emma se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu : grand, des cheveux bruns aux reflets argentés, l'homme paressait jeune, mais ses yeux exprimaient pourtant une profonde sagesse.

\- Je ne m'y ferai jamais… Murmura Magnus.

\- James ! S'exclama Emma. J'ignorais que Tessa et toi étiez rentrés !

\- On est arrivé ce matin… J'ai croisé des elfes, plutôt amochés, dans le couloir, c'est normal ?

Emma lança un regard noir au sorcier.

\- Oui, c'est normal…

\- L'Enclave est-elle au courant ? Demanda James.

Magnus souffla.

\- Le prochain qui redit le mot « Enclave », je le transforme en rat !

\- Magnus… Commença Jem.

\- Toi, occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde! On ne t'a rien demandé !

\- S'il y a un problème…

\- Il n'y a aucun problème ! Intervint alors Alec, qui venait d'arriver.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant. Il sentait que ce dernier était en train de monter en pression. Il le voyait à sa respiration plus rapide, à ses muscles bandaient, son regard froid.

\- Bonjour, Alec.

\- Bonjour James…

Jem remarqua immédiatement le changement d'attitude du sorcier. A l'arrivée du néphilim, il s'était immédiatement détendu. Lui qui le connaissait depuis longtemps, il ne l'aurait jamais pensé capable d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point-là. Par amour pour Alec Lightwood, il avait accepté d'abandonner sa vie sans attache, pour une famille. S'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il ne l'aurait jamais cru, et aurait pris la personne qui le lui aurait dit pour une folle.

\- Je vais vous laisser, Tessa doit m'attendre… Emma, je te vois tout à l'heure…

Il salua la jeune fille et les deux hommes, et s'en alla.

\- Pourquoi vous ne le lui avez pas dit ? Demanda Emma.

\- Parce que ça ne concerne que nous, alors s'il te plaît, garde ça pour toi pour l'instant !

La jeune fille se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Et bien je… en fait, il se pourrait que j'aie déjà prévenue Clary et Jace…

 **Espagne**

A genoux sur le sable, Rafael avait vidé le contenu d'un sac au sol. Max s'accroupit à côté de lui. Derrière eux, caché par les arbres, une immense battisse en pierre, aux murs recouverts de runes angéliques.

\- Alors ? Tu as trouvé quoi ? Tu en as mis du temps ! Fit Max avec colère, à son frère.

\- Il faut ce qu'il faut ! Et ne t'en prend pas en moi si tu ne peux pas entrer ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Je sais ! De toute façon les Frères Silencieux me foutent les jetons !

Rafael ne répondit pas, mais le regard qui lança à son frère en disait long.

\- Bon allez, regardons ce qu'il y a là-dedans…

Les deux jeunes garçons passèrent plusieurs minutes à examiner chaque objet ramené par l'aîné.

\- Sérieusement Raf, tu as pris ces trucs au hasard ou quoi ?

\- Ben oui ! J'avais pas franchement le temps de faire attention à ce que je prenais ! De toute façon, j'ai vidé la salle des archives, on va bien finir par trouver ce qu'on cherche !

\- On sait même pas ce qu'on cherche ! Et ils l'ont peut-être emporté avec eux, ils ont quitté cet endroit depuis des années !

\- Ils y reviennent parfois…

\- Oui, mais c'est ra… Raf !

\- Quoi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose? S'exclama Rafael, excité.

Le plus jeune lui tendit une boîte en bois de chêne.

\- Il y a le nom de papa là-dessus ! Annonça Max.

Son frère baissa les yeux : dans le bois, le nom « Magnus Bane » y était gravé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ? Lui demanda son petit frère. Tu crois qu'on devrait l'ouvrir ?

\- Je… je sais pas…

Il mourrait envie de le faire… Il caressa la boîte du bout des doigts… Son père était si mystérieux, il aurait tellement aimé savoir d'où il venait, son histoire… Parfois, il avait l'impression que les gens le connaissaient mieux que lui. Déjà, il était difficile d'être les enfants d'Alec Lightwood et de Magnus Bane, et les neveux de Jace Wayland et Clary Fairchild. Les premiers étaient des héros aux yeux des créatures obscures, les second aux yeux des chasseurs d'ombres. Dans les deux cas, tous les regards se posaient sur eux dès qu'ils sortaient. Puis ils attendaient tous qu'ils soient comme leurs pères ou leur oncle… des héros. Et plus il grandissait, plus il sentait cette pression peser un peu plus sur ses épaules. Chaque fois qu'il disait son nom, il avait droit à un exposé des exploits de ses parents. Et à chaque fois, il se sentait mal, parce que ces gens semblaient les connaître mieux que lui. Alors oui, oui il avait envie de savoir, d'ouvrir cette boîte, et de savoir enfin la vérité sur son père…

 **Institut- Los Angeles**

Emma avait prévenu Clary et Jace…Ce qui voulait dire qu'Isabelle et Simon l'étaient aussi… Et donc par conséquent, Lily, Maïa, Luke, Jocelyne, et Catarina, le seraient aussi bientôt… On ne pouvait décidément pas garder un secret chez les néphilims, pensa Magnus. Le parabataï de son amant arriva deux heures plus tard, accompagné de sa femme. Alec leur fondit dessus, une lueur assassine dans les yeux. Pourquoi était-il aussi en colère ?

\- Où sont Max et Rafael ?!

\- A l'Institut, on… Commença Jace.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas les lâcher du regard !

\- Ils vont bien Alec, Raj s'occupe d'eux ! Tenta de l'apaiser Clary.

Magnus s'appuya contre le mur du couloir et ferma les yeux. A tous les coups, ses fils allaient profiter de l'absence de leur tante et de leur oncle pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, et ce n'était pas Raj et son autorité légendaire qui allait les en empêcher. Conclusion : il était temps de rentrer… Remarque, ce n'était pas plus mal. Puis maintenant qu'ils savaient, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici…

\- On pourrait peut-être parler de ce qui est urgent, non ? Leur fit remarquer Emma, qui venait de revenir, Julian sur les talons. Jace, Clary, bon retour parmi nous !

Clary la serra dans ses bras et en fit de même avec Julian, puis se mit à pleurer.

\- Et allez, c'est reparti…Soupira Magnus, blasé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Julian, paniqué, en voyant la rouquine pleurer à chaudes larmes dans ses bras.

\- Les hormones ! S'exclamèrent Jace, Alec et Magnus en cœur.

Le téléphone d'Alec vibra dans sa poche. Raj… Le néphilim décrocha aussitôt… Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Allo ?

\- Alec, heu salut… Est-ce que… écoute je…

\- Où sont Max et Raf ? Le coupa Alec.

\- Je… je sais pas…

\- Comment ça tu sais pas ?

\- Je pensais qu'ils étaient dans la cour mais… mais je ne les trouve nulle part !

Alec serra son portable si fort dans sa main, qu'il était à deux doigts de le briser. Il raccrocha sans prendre la peine de répondre à son ami. Magnus, qui avait compris que leurs enfants avaient encore disparu, se laissa glisser le long du mur, la tête dans les mains.

\- C'est un cauchemar… Murmura-t-il.

Son amant vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, et le prit dans ses bras.

\- On va les retrouver, tu sais comment ils sont…Ils sont probablement déjà à la maison…

\- J'espère… Parce que sinon ils sont une proie facile pour lui… C'est ma faute… Ce qui arrive est entièrement de ma faute….

\- Non ! On a tous fait ce choix, on est tous responsable ! On va retrouver les garçons, et après on s'occupera de lui !

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Vous allez vous occuper de qui ? Demanda soudain Jace.

Voyant qu'Alec et Magnus ne disaient rien, Emma répondit à leur place:

\- Argawaen nous a donné le nom de son chef…

\- Qui ?

\- Un prince des Enfers…. Asmodée…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Bisous :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Manon : Oui, il y aura des flash back de temps en temps qui expliqueront ce qui s'est passé, et bien sûr comment Alec est devenu immortel, et pourquoi Rafael et Max sont devenu de vrais cauchemars pour leurs parents :) et on reverra Jem tkt :p**_

 **Espagne**

\- Ouvre là, j'ai envie de savoir ! Insista Max auprès de son frère.

\- Moi aussi, mais… Hésita Rafael.

\- Allez, vas-y ! Tu as peur de quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! S'offusqua Raf. On n'a qu'à jouer ça à la courte paille ou… Non, attends, j'ai une meilleure idée ! Regarde ces pièces !

Le jeune garçon montra les pièces brunes étalaient devant eux. Cela devait être une monnaie très ancienne. Il en prit une dans sa main.

\- Pile on ouvre, face on n'ouvre pas !

\- Deal !

Max tapa dans la main de son frère. Ce dernier jeta ensuite la pièce en l'air. Elle retomba au sol, face contre terre.

\- Pile… Murmura Rafael.

\- On ouvre ! Cria Max, fou de joie.

Rafael lui fit un petit sourire crispé. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

 **Brooklyn- Appartement**

Alec ouvrit la porte, et pénétra dans l'appartement, appelant désespérément ses enfants.

\- Ils ne sont pas là, Alec… Lui fit Magnus.

\- Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?

\- Va savoir…

Le sorcier se rendit dans leur chambre.

\- Alec, tu devrais venir voir…

Sur le lit, une lettre écrite de la main de Max, était posée. Le néphilim s'en saisit et la lut à voix haute.

« Papa, Dad,

Je sais que vous devez être très en colère contre nous, mais on n'avait pas le choix. Rafael ne veut pas mourir, et je ne veux pas perdre mon frère. On ne vous en veut pas, on sait que vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ça, mais nous si ! On ne veut pas être séparé, on veut rester ensemble, avec vous. On vous promet de faire attention. On veillera l'un sur l'autre comme vous nous l'avez appris. On vous aime, très, très, fort.

Max »

Magnus s'assit au bord du lit, et se passa une main sur le visage, las.

\- Il faut les retrouver, ils n'ont aucune idée du danger qu'ils courent là-dehors !

\- Je sais, Alec… On aurait dû leur dire… Ils auraient été plus méfiants…

\- On ne pouvait pas savoir que…

\- Que mon père allait se venger ? Le coupa Magnus. C'était prévisible ! C'était une erreur… Comme le reste…

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Que j'aurais dû te laisser mourir là-bas ?! S'exclama Alec avec colère.

\- Oui, peut-être !

\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux, là!

\- Si ! On n'en serait pas là si on lui avait donné ce qu'il voulait : moi…

\- Oh ben oui, tiens, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt ?! Tu as raison, on en serait pas là si tu étais mort, parce qu'on ne serait pas là du tout ! Après toutes ces années passées ensemble, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais toujours pas que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Et c'était valable aussi à l'époque !

\- Tu aurais appris à vivre sans moi, Alec !

\- Dois-je comprendre que si je mourais tu t'en remettrais facilement ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Ça y ressemblait fortement pourtant!

\- Arrête ! Je te dis juste qu'on a commis une erreur en laissant Simon se sacrifier à ma place !

\- Non, c'est faux !

\- Bien, alors on a commis une erreur en lui faisant retrouver la mémoire !

\- Je n'allais pas me plier aux ordres d'Asmodée ! Je suis un chasseur d'ombres, et je chasse les démons dans son genre, je ne me plie pas à leurs exigences !

Magnus se leva et lui jeta un regard froid.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Ah excuse-moi, j'oubliais que tu savais tout mieux que tout le monde, c'est vrai !

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on n'aurait jamais dû adopter…

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire… Le prévint Alec.

\- Tu le sais très bien… On n'a été égoïste, on a pensé qu'à nous… Et maintenant, c'est nos enfants qui en souffrent…

 **Flash Back- 5 ans plus tôt**

Alec ferma la porte de l'appartement, ses yeux rivés sur la lettre qu'il tenait à la main. Elle portait le seau de l'Enclave, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. La boule au ventre, il rejoignit son amant. Celui-ci était dans la salle de bain, en train de se préparer pour aller travailler au Pandémonium. Les enfants étaient dans leurs chambres. La maison était plongée dans le calme, mais le néphilim avait le pressentiment que ça n'allait pas durer. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte. Magnus l'aperçut dans le miroir et se tourna vers lui. Il portait une chemise bordeaux qu'il n'avait pas encore refermée, laissant sa poitrine apparente, et un pantalon beige. Il s'approcha de son amant, qui, comme il rentrait de l'Institut, était habillé en tenue de combat : vêtements noirs et en cuir. Il passa une main sous son tee-shirt, et lui déposa des baisers dans le cou. Le chasseur d'ombres ferma les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un meilleur accès.

\- J'ai cru que je serais parti avant que tu ne rentres…

\- Désolé, ces vampires étaient plus récalcitrants que prévus…

\- Lily sans est sortit ?

\- Ça va, elle se débrouille bien…

\- Tu n'as pas été blessé j'espère…

\- Non, je n'ai rien… Les enfants, ça va ?

\- Oui, de vrais petits anges… Mais tu leur as manqué…

Alec sourit.

\- Eux aussi ils m'ont manqué…

\- Et moi ? Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Bien sûr que oui !

\- Parfait alors !

Le sorcier le souleva et le posa sur le meuble, tout en continuant ses baisers sur son cou. Il commença à défaire la ceinture de son amant, mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

\- Attends…

Magnus s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir voir le visage du néphilim. Celui-ci ne le repoussait jamais d'habitude…

\- Alec, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme lui tendit l'enveloppe de l'Enclave.

\- Je… J'ai peur de l'ouvrir…

Le sorcier la lui prit des mains, et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Dans tous les cas, ça allait être une mauvaise nouvelle, alors autant faire comme avec les pansements et faire ça d'un coup, sans hésitation, comme ça on n'en parlait plus. Il déplia la lettre. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Alec remarqua que ses yeux prenaient une teinte plus jaune, et qu'il se tendait.

\- Magnus ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

Le sorcier leva des yeux, emplis de colère, vers lui.

\- Rafael, voilà ce qu'ils veulent !

Il jeta la lettre.

\- Il est hors de question qu'il aille à Idris, je te préviens !

Devant la colère évidente de son amant, Alec retint le soupir de soulagement qu'il avait failli pousser : il s'attendait à une nouvelle bien pire.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne le laisserais pas partir, il fera sa formation à l'Institut…

\- Attends, parce que tu comptes faire de lui un chasseur d'ombres ?!

\- C'est ce qu'il est, c'est dans son sang !

\- Non, c'est un néphilim !

\- Et les néphilims doivent suivre leur formation de chasseur d'ombres !

\- Ton ancêtre, Tatiana Lightwood, n'était pas une chasseuse ! Elle ne savait même pas se servir d'un poignard séraphique ! Lui fit remarquer Magnus.

\- A l'époque le nombre de néphilim était suffisant… Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons plus ce luxe, nous n'avons plus le choix… Rafael doit recevoir sa marque, et suivre la formation de chasseur d'ombres, ne serait-ce que pour sa sécurité !

\- Rafael ne deviendra pas un chasseur d'ombres ! Hurla Magnus.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Rafael, en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille et l'air endormi. Il se frotta les yeux.

\- Pourquoi vous vous disputez ?

Alec le prit dans ses bras.

\- On ne se dispute pas mon ange, ce n'est rien. Retourne te coucher… Lui fit Magnus, en lui déposant un baiser sur le front, tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Mais si ! Vous criez !

\- Mais non, on parlait juste un peu trop fort ! Le rassura Alec.

Il le reposa au sol.

\- Va te recoucher, j'arrive dans cinq minutes, et ne réveille pas ton frère !

\- Il est déjà réveillé ! Si on avait des voisins, tout l'immeuble vous aurez entendu !

\- Rafael, va te coucher ! Lui ordonna Magnus.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous disputiez !

\- On ne se disputait pas, on te l'a déjà dit !

\- C'est toujours pareil de toute façon, on n'a jamais le droit de savoir !

\- Rafael, va te coucher ! Tout de suite !

Le petit garçon obéit à contre cœur. Magnus souffla.

\- Il y a vraiment des fois où…

Alec l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Chut, calme-toi… Je sais que tu as peur de le perdre, mais je veillerais sur lui, je mourais pour lui et tu le sais !

\- Ouais, sauf que toi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre…. Sans toi…

\- Je sais… Je suis là, les enfants vont bien, tout va bien… Mais Rafael doit recevoir sa marque de chasseur d'ombres ! Sans ses runes il est une proie facile ! Quant au reste, je vais parler à l'Enclave, Rafael fera sa formation avec moi, à l'Institut…

\- Tu me promets que tu feras attention à lui ?

\- Je te le jure, je serais toujours derrière lui…

 **Présent**

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? A t'écouter on pourrait croire que tu regrettes qu'on ait adopté Max et Raf….

\- On n'aurait pas dû, effectivement…

Alec entra alors dans une colère noire, hurlant contre son amant, et balançant des objets à travers la pièce. Magnus lui attrapa les poignets.

\- Arrête ! Alec, arrête ! Calme-toi !

Le jeune homme lui donna des coups sur le torse, avant de s'écrouler en pleurs dans ses bras. Le sorcier le serra contre lui.

\- Excuse-moi… Tu sais que je les aime plus que tout, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que sans moi il n'en serait pas là…

\- C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Je sais… Je te demande pardon…

\- Et si on n'arrive pas à les retrouver ? S'il les retrouve avant nous ?

Magnus ne répondit pas, se contentant de le serrer plus fort dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'inquiéter encore plus. Asmodée les retrouverait avant eux, il en était certain….

 **Edom**

Asmodée faisait les cent pas dans son royaume. Son fils et son cher amant lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues. Quel idiot d'avoir cru que les fées pouvaient être capables de faire quelque chose ! Il y aurait une vengeance, leur Reine pouvait en être certaine. Mais pas maintenant, il avait des projets plus importants en tête. Il devait à tout prix mettre la main sur les deux garçons, et sur cette pierre… Après, le monde serait à lui…

\- Mon fils, on sera bientôt réuni, ne t'inquiète pas… Ou plutôt si, inquiète-toi !

Le prince des Enfers éclata d'un rire cruel. Cachée dans un coin, Lilith, caressa le serpent autour de son cou, tout en observant Asmodée.

\- Rit, mais si tu crois que je vais le laisser faire… Le monde m'appartient aussi, c'est à moi de le contrôler !

 **Espagne**

Une main tremblante posée sur le couvercle de la boîte, Rafael hésitait à l'ouvrir. Il avait peur, peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir sur son père. On leur cachait tellement de choses… Le nombre de fois qu'il avait entendu ses pères se disputer, pour il ne savait quelle raison, la haine de son grand-père pour Magnus, et les relations tendues entre ce dernier et sa grand-mère. Il avait posé des questions, mais on ne lui avait jamais répondu. Il avait le droit de savoir… Alors, il ouvrit la boîte. Les deux enfants se penchèrent au-dessus, examinant son contenu. Max en retira un vieux parchemin, jauni par le temps.

\- C'est un extrait de naissance… Annonça Max à son frère. Enfin, je crois…

\- Il y a écrit quoi dessus ?

\- Nom : Bane, Prénom : Magnus, Né le : 17 août 1610, Lieu : Madrid, Espagne…

\- C'est faux !

\- Ben c'est ce qui est écrit !

\- Tu trouves que papa à la tête d'un espagnol ?!

\- Ils ont quelle tête les Espagnols ?

\- La même que moi, abruti !

\- Ouais ben ça veut rien dire, peut-être que ses parents étaient originaires d'ailleurs, ça veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas quand même né en Espagne !

\- Il n'est pas né en Espagne ! J'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et dad une fois, papa est né en Indonésie !

\- T'as peut-être mal entendu !

\- Non, je ne pense pas… Il y a écrit quoi d'autre ?

\- Heu… Fils de : Identité inconnu, décédés… Fait par : Frère…

Il y eut un silence.

\- Frère qui ? S'impatienta Rafael.

\- Je sais pas, c'est effacé !

\- Ok… Quoi d'autre ?

\- Heu, ben c'est tout… Ah non, il y a un autre truc…. Statut : sorcier, niveau 1, haute surveillance. Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Je crois que ça veut dire qu'ils ont jugé que papa était très dangereux…

Max fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu crois que je suis à quel niveau moi ?

\- Niveau 100, tu fais peur à personne petit frère ! Lui fit Rafael en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Pourtant, quand ils me voient, ils s'écartent tous sur mon passage… Marmonna tristement Max.

\- Parce qu'ils sont cons !

Son frère allez répondre, mais il poussa un cri de douleur, se tenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Max ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je… sais…. Pas… ahhhh…. Hurla-t-il.

Rafael entendit alors une voix lui parler dans sa tête.

 _\- « Ton frère n'est pas le bienvenu ici, il doit s'en aller »_

Le jeune homme se retourna et se figea. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Grands, un capuchon remonté sur leurs têtes, leurs bouches cousues, une dizaine de Frères Silencieux les entouraient. Son frère, le visage blême, continuait à hurler de douleur, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Arrêtez ce que vous êtes en train de lui faire ! Leur ordonna Rafael.

\- « _Tu n'as aucun ordre à nous donner, chasseur d'ombres. Vous avez pénétré sur un lieu sacré, et vous nous avez dérobé des objets placé_ _s_ _sous haute surveillance ! »_

\- Pas tant que ça, visiblement !

\- « _Tu ne devrais pas être aussi insolent avec nous, Rafael Lightwood-Bane. »_

Un Frère Silencieux s'avança alors vers lui, et, l'attrapant par le bras, le fit se relever. Rafael essaya de se débattre, mais l'homme le tenait d'une poigne ferme, et avait nettement plus de force que lui.

\- _« Tu vas nous suivre gentiment… »_

\- Lâchez-moi !

Il vit un autre Frère s'avançait vers Max, et il se débattit avec plus de force.

 _\- « Calme-toi, ou nous serons obligés d'employer la force. »_

\- Allez vous faire voir !

Ils le tiraient de plus en plus en arrière, l'éloignant de son frère, autour duquel un groupe de Frère Silencieux s'était à présent rapproché. L'un d'eux plaça ses mains sur sa tête.

\- Niveau deux… Annonça-t-il à ses pairs.

Max s'évanouit, et le Frère Silencieux, qui maintenait Rafael, dût le soulever du sol pour l'empêcher de se précipiter sur le jeune garçon.

\- Maxxx ! Hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Maxxxx !

\- Là où nous allons, ton frère ne peut venir…

\- Maxxx ! Lâchez-moi, Maxxxx !

Le Frère Silencieux passa alors une main sur son front, et il tomba endormi. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une cellule froide et sombre, ses poignets et ses chevilles menottés à des chaînes. Il replia ses jambes contre lui, entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Max…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews**

 **Gros bisouusss :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ariane : Et oui, c'est pas toujours facile :)**_

 _ **phanie miki : merci :)**_

 _ **Manon : il regrette parce qu'il pense qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de rendre son fils immortel et qu'il ne veut pas perdre son fils, ni imposer cela à Max :)**_

 _ **Sissi 1789 : Tu sais bien que j'aime bien torturer les gens moi :D Alors je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il n'arrive rien à Max:D**_

 _ **Shadowhunteria : Ils s'engueulent mais ils s'aiment:D Ils ont une relation différente que mes autres écrits là ça va peut être te faire bizarre :D**_

 _ **Darknesscoming : Tu l'aimeras encore moins alors :D enfin peut-être :p et oui pas toutes les infos dans le même chap hihi ils ont pas eu le temps de regarder tout ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte les pauvres :p mais ça viendra :)**_

 **Flash Back- 5 ans plus tôt**

\- Ça va faire mal ?

\- Un peu… Mais ça passe vite après, ne t'inquiète pas… Prêt ?

Max acquiesça et tendit son bras à son Rafael. Celui-ci lui releva la manche de son pull, et approcha sa stèle de la peau de son frère.

\- Faut pas dire des trucs ou je sais pas quoi ?

\- Ché pas, je crois que c'est juste pour la cérémonie mais je ne crois pas que ce soit forcément nécessaire ! Faut juste qu'on se l'applique chacun notre tour !

\- Ok, vas-y !

Rafael posa le bout de sa stèle sur le bras de son jeune frère. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang, effrayant son aîné qui arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire. Des cloques avaient commencé à se former sur le bras du plus jeune, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Alerté par les hurlements de ses enfants, Magnus entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il examina la scène d'un rapide coup d'œil, son regard passant de la stèle, qui pendait au bout du bras de Rafael, au bras de Max. Il se précipita sur lui

\- Papa, ça brûle ! Se plaignit le jeune garçon.

Le sorcier lui prit son bras et fit passer les flammes bleues sortant de sa main, sur la blessure.

\- Rafael, appelle ton père, tout de suite !

Le jeune garçon ne réagit pas. Il regardait son frère, pétrifié.

\- Rafael ! Rafael… Repris Magnus d'une voix douce. Appelle Alec…

Tremblant, il obéit et prit le portable que lui tendait son père. Il appuya sur la touche d'appel et attendit, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, des larmes dans les yeux. Il faillit éclater en sanglots lorsque son père décrocha.

\- Allo ?

\- ….

\- Magnus ?

\- Papa… Dit timidement le jeune garçon.

\- Rafael ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il… il faut que tu viennes… J'ai fait une bêtise…. Sanglota le garçon au téléphone.

\- Rafael, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui c'est qui hurle derrière toi ?

\- Max…

\- J'arrive !

Dix minutes plus tard, Alec était auprès de sa famille. Son amant tenait le plus jeune de leur fils dans ses bras, celui-ci s'agitant dans tous les sens en sanglotant.

\- Max ! S'écria Alec, en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Puis il aperçut les cloques sur son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Nos fils voulaient devenir parabataï…

\- QUOI ?!

Furieux, il se tourna vers Rafael, qui tremblait de tout son corps. Il l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?! Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas appliquer de rune sur une créature obscure ou un humain !

\- Mais c'est pas une créature obscure, c'est mon frère ! Pleura Rafael.

Le cœur d'Alec se serra. Il prit son fils contre lui.

\- Chut, arrête de pleurer…

Il jeta ensuite un regard vers son amant, et formulant silencieusement sur ses lèvres : « Ça va aller ? ». Magnus, qui berçait toujours Max dans ses bras, lui fit un signe affirmatif.

\- Je suis désolé papa… S'excusa Rafael.

\- On fait tous des erreurs Raf…

\- Pas toi…

\- Si, même moi…

Le néphilim se baissa pour être à la hauteur de son fils.

\- Tu sais, une fois je devais tracer une rune de vitesse sur le bras de Jace. Je me suis trompé, et il a été incapable de bouger pendant plus d'une semaine. Et j'étais bien plus vieux que toi…

\- C'est… vrai ?

\- Oui… Sèche tes larmes…

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non. Ce que tu as fait est grave Raf, mais tu ne le referas plus, pas vrai ?

\- Non, je te jure !

\- Bien !

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi on peut pas être parabataï avec une créature obscure ?

Alec ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Ses fils ignoraient tous de la haine entre chasseurs d'ombres et créatures obscures. Ils vivaient dans une cage d'orée, et le jeune homme avait bien l'intention de les laisser encore un moment dans leur ignorance de tout cela.

\- Les chasseurs d'ombres nous protègent, on ne se bat pas ensemble, c'est comme ça, ça date d'y a très longtemps… Répondit Magnus. Si tu veux un parabataï, il te faut un chasseur d'ombres…

\- Alors je n'en veux pas… Si ça ne peut pas être mon frère, je n'en veux pas…

 **Présent- Institut**

Jace, Isabelle et Clary avaient les yeux braqués sur les écrans de contrôle. Alec arriva, suivit de Magnus. Il tendit la main vers Jace. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt, et saisit les mains de son frère entre les siennes, serrant tous deux une veste de Rafael. Ils fermèrent les yeux, se concentrant au maximum. Mais ils ne voyaient rien… Alec lâcha rageusement ses mains.

\- C'est pas possible !

\- Je te l'avais dit ! Si je n'arrive pas moi à les localiser, ce n'est pas votre truc d'amateur qui va y arriver ! Lui lança Magnus.

Jace ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Alec le fit taire d'un seul regard.

\- Réponds pas, il est comme ça depuis ce matin ! Ça sert à rien de parler avec lui quand il nous fait sa crise d'ado !

\- Merci, Alexander, de ton commentaire très pertinent !

Jace secoua la tête. Heureusement qu'il savait que ces deux-là s'aimaient plus que tout au monde, parce que, parfois, vu de l'extérieur, le doute était permis : les deux ayant des caractères explosifs, la moindre dispute pouvait vite se transformer en guerre mondiale. Combien de fois Jace avait vu Alec revenir dormir à l'Institut à cause d'une énième dispute avec Magnus. En fait, depuis que leurs fils accumulaient conneries sur conneries, rien n'allait plus. Jace les regardait s'éloignait l'un de l'autre, impuissant. Mais il savait ce qui était le fond du problème : Rafael et sa mortalité.

 **Flash Back- 11 ans plus tôt**

Les mains posées à plat sur le bureau de son amant, Magnus le fixait de ses yeux de chat furieux.

\- Tu aurais pu m'avertir non ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu prennes des décisions seul ?

\- Il n'a plus de famille ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?! Que je le laisse entre les mains de l'Enclave ?! On est tous les deux bien placés pour connaître leurs méthodes !

\- Et alors ? On va adopter tous les orphelins du monde ?! Tes hormones te travaillent ou quoi?!

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je refuse de parler avec toi quand tu es comme ça ! Reviens me parler quand tu seras redescendu d'un étage ! Et pas la peine de me faire tes yeux de démon là, ça n'a jamais marché sur moi !

\- Parce que je n'ai jamais déclenché ma fureur sur toi, mais continu comme ça et ça ne saurait tarder !

Alec haussa les sourcils et pianota sur l'ordinateur en face de lui, puis lui fit signe de s'en aller, d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

\- Tu rigoles, là, j'espère ? Lui fit Magnus, ses pupilles n'étant plus qu'une ligne verticale très fine.

Quiconque, autre qu'Alec, aurait fui, mais pourtant cela ne semblait pas effrayer le moins du monde le jeune homme.

\- J'ai du travail, on en parlera plus tard !

Le sorcier ferma violemment l'ordinateur.

\- Non, on en parle maintenant !

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?! S'énerva le néphilim.

\- Mon problème ?! _Mon_ problème ?!

\- Tu te répètes mon amour !

\- Putain Alec, je pars une semaine, une toute petite semaine, et quand je rentre je ne trouve pas un, mais deux enfants ! Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir ! Merde !

Le chasseur d'ombres souffla et tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui. Ces derniers étincelaient, à l'image de ceux de son amant, de colère.

\- Tu n'as qu'à répondre quand on t'appelle !

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à travailler Alexander !

\- Oh vraiment ? Et ça consiste en quoi exactement, ton _travail_? Rétorqua-t-il, en prononçant le dernier mot d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Tu me reproches quoi exactement ?

Le néphilim se leva de son fauteuil, la fureur se lisant nettement sur ses traits.

\- De passer ton temps loin de moi, loin de ton fils !

\- Tu crois que ça m'amuse ?!

\- Faut croire, puisque tu n'aies jamais là !

\- Je ne peux pas laisser tomber…

\- Tu te bats pour une cause perdue…

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre Alec… Je ne veux pas te regarder mourir ! Si me battre pour que tu restes à mes côtés est une cause perdue pour toi…

\- Après Edom, tu m'avais dit que tu l'acceptais !

\- Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je t'ai dit que je comptais vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier !

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu fais !

\- Non, parce que depuis il y une personne de plus dans l'équation ! Notre fils ! Et tu viens d'en mettre un deuxième ! Ton nouveau petit protégé est mortel, Alec ! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas de cœur, mais ta mort m'est déjà suffisamment insupportable, alors ne me demande pas de devoir aussi enterrer un fils…

Alec baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça… Il attira son amant contre lui.

\- Excuse-moi…

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre…

\- Je sais, moi non plus ! Crois-tu que l'idée me plaise de savoir qu'un jour je vais être forcé de vous abandonner, Max et toi ?

\- Non, je sais bien que non… Laisse-moi trouver un moyen…

\- La loi nous l'interdit, tu sais ce qu'on risque…

\- Je mourais pour vous… trois…

\- Trois? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes d'adopter Rafael ?

\- … Oui… Il est difficile de refuser quand on le voit…

\- Il était perdu, il errait dans la rue en pleurant, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça !

\- Je sais… Max veut le, « garder », de toute façon…

Alec rit.

\- Il a dit ça ?

\- Oui, il l'a pointé du doigt et il m'a dit « garder » !

\- Je crois que tu n'as plus le choix alors !

\- Vu comment le petit s'agrippait à moi ? Effectivement, je crois que je n'ai plus le choix…Mais on s'arrête à deux, je te préviens !

\- Oui chef ! Mais regarde, un sorcier, un chasseur d'ombres… On est à égalité, mon amour !

\- Les sorciers comptent double, mon ange !

\- Hum… Magnus ?

\- Oui ?

\- On trouvera un moyen, pour lui… pour moi…

 **Présent- Institut**

\- Qui a appris des sorts de dissimulation à Max ? Fit Alec à son amant.

\- Non mais je rêve, ça va être de ma faute maintenant !

\- Ça suffit vous deux !

Isabelle, ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombant sur les épaules, leur jetait des regards noirs.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a le temps pour vos chamailleries de vieux couple ?! Mes neveux ont disparu et je compte bien les retrouver !

\- Parce que tu crois que nous non, peut-être ?! Mais on n'arrive pas à les localiser ! Je serais déjà auprès d'eux sinon ! Lui fit Alec avec colère, des larmes dans les yeux.

Il les planta ensuite là, et sortit prendre l'air. Il s'assit sur le muret dans la cour derrière l'Institut. Magnus le rejoignit un instant plus tard, s'asseyant à côte de lui, et le serra dans ses bras.

\- On va les retrouver mon ange, je t'en ai fait la promesse…

\- Je sais que tu le sens aussi, Magnus… Ils ne vont pas bien !

Le sorcier resserra son étreinte. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il ressentait cela depuis leur arrivée à l'Institut. Leurs enfants avaient besoin d'eux, et il était certain que ce n'était pas de leurs volontés s'ils n'arrivaient pas à les localiser.

\- Alec, regarde-moi…

Le néphilim leva ses yeux, humides de larmes, vers lui.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Lui demanda Magnus.

\- Oui ! Répondit Alec sans hésitation.

\- Alors laisse-moi faire, je vais les retrouver, je t'en fais la promesse !

\- Mais comment comptes-tu…

\- Ils sont partis chercher le miroir, Alec, je pense que c'est évident…

\- Oui, mais.. .

\- Je vais aller au temple…

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux, si Asmodée te trouve là-bas…

\- Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance !

\- S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit…

\- Je sais, je reviendrais… Je reviendrais avec eux…

\- Magnus, je ne peux pas rester ici les bras croisés alors que…

\- Tu dois rester ici, si jamais ils reviennent…

\- Tu n'y crois pas !

\- Non… Admit Magnus. Mais on sait jamais…

\- Mon amour…

\- Occupe-toi de la reine de la cour des Lumières, des deux elfes, écarte l'Enclave de mon chemin, ok ?

\- D'accord… Asmodée…

\- Non, tu ne t'en approches pas, je m'en occupe…

\- Fais attention, je t'en supplie…

\- Je te le jure ! Mais… je mourais pour eux Alec !

Le néphilim plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je t'aime, reviens-moi…

Le sorcier lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front.

\- Je suis bien obligé, tu ne sais rien faire sans moi…

\- Va ta faire voir Bane !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Rétorqua le sorcier en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de disparaître.

 **Espagne**

Rafael tira sur ses liens, faisant cliqueter ses chaînes. La panique commençait à l'envahir. Dans quelle merde il s'était foutu ? Si encore son frère était avec lui, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait, et il avait ce pressentiment qui lui disait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il essuya rageusement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qui se rappelle ce que ses parents lui avaient appris.

 **Flash Back- 4 ans plus tôt**

Pour la énième fois, la flèche rata sa cible.

\- Rafael, concentre-toi !

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers son père, qui le fixait de ses yeux d'un bleu perçant.

\- J'y arrive pas !

\- Normal, tu ne te tiens pas correctement !

\- J'y arrive pas ! Répéta Rafael avec colère.

Son père se plaça derrière lui, et le repositionna comme il faut.

\- Regarde ta cible, ne la lâche pas des yeux, fais le vide dans ta tête, respire… Tu es prêt ?

Rafael ne répondit pas et tira. La flèche atterrit droit dans le centre de la cible. Alec, fier de son fils, sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

\- Tu vois que tu y arrives !

\- Parce que tu m'as aidé ! Seul, je n'y serais pas arrivé !

\- Ça viendra, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est le but des entraînements !

\- Je serais jamais assez bon de toute façon… Marmonna-t-il, espérant que son père ne l'entende pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Rafael soupira.

\- Rien… Répondit-il en baissant la tête.

Alec la lui fit relever.

\- Dis-moi ! Je vois bien qu'il y a un problème, tu es ailleurs depuis ce matin !

\- Rien ! Répéta le jeune garçon.

\- Rafael, ne me force pas à appeler ton père…

\- C'est pas juste ! On est obligé de tout vous dire, vous avez les moyens de tout savoir, mais nous on n'a juste le droit de se taire !

\- Là tu as le droit de parler, alors profite-en !

\- Ils vous admirent tous…

\- Qui ça ?

\- Les gens… Quand on va au Taki's avec Max, ils nous regardent tous… bizarrement… Ils viennent nous parler en disant qu'on doit être fier de vous et qu'on deviendra aussi doué que vous… Mais on sait même pas de quoi ils parlent ! Ils nous parlent d'une guerre qu'on ne comprend pas, papa ! Et en cours c'est pareil ! Quand ils nous parlent de la guerre mortelle, ils citent vos noms à tous, à toi, à papa, à tante Izzy, à tante Clary, à Oncle Jace, à tout le monde ! Ils me regardent tous comme si, comme si c'était moi qui avais fait tout ça… Puis, les vampires, les loups-garous, et tout ça, ils disent tous que je suis un bon chasseur d'ombres, comme toi, parce que je reste avec des créatures obscures, mais, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils disent ça ! Papa, pourquoi je devrais être fier d'aimer mon père et mon frère ? Tout le monde aime sa famille non ? Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans !

\- Viens, on va s'asseoir…

Alec prit la main de son fils et le fit s'asseoir sur un des tapis d'entraînement.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi dur à vivre pour toi et ton frère… C'est vrai qu'avec le temps on s'est tous habitué à ce que les regards se tournent sur nous… Ils nous considèrent comme des héros... Enfin, Jace et Clary plus que nous, mais…

\- Dans le monde obscur, ils ne parlent que de toi… Le coupa Rafael.

\- Oui, je sais…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'à l'époque où Valentin Morgenstern a commencé sa guerre contre nous et le monde obscur, je suis tombé amoureux de ton papa…

\- Et alors ?

Alec sourit face à l'innocence de son fils. Il lui caressa la joue.

\- Et alors, à cette époque, un couple composé d'un chasseur d'ombres et d'une créature obscure, ça n'existait pas. Les relations entre les deux mondes étaient un peu compliquées…

\- Ils étaient ennemis ?

\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là, mais, disons qu'ils n'étaient pas très amis, non… Et tu sais, même si ça va mieux, c'est toujours encore un peu tendu. Pas ici, mais dans d'autres villes, d'autres Instituts.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la différence fait peur mon ange…

\- Je comprends pas…

\- Tu comprendras un jour, tu es encore jeune…

\- Mais pourquoi quand je suis avec Max ils nous regardent tous comme si… comme si ça les dérangeait…

\- Qui fait ça ?

\- A Idris…

Alec soupira, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient emmené que très rarement les garçons là-bas.

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux ! Max est ton frère, garde bien ça en tête !

\- Je sais, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne l'acceptent pas ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont idiots !

Rafael sourit.

\- Ça c'est vrai ! J'aime pas aller là-bas !

\- Alors tu n'iras plus !

\- Tu me jures ? Parce qu'il y en a qui dise qu'on doit finir notre formation là-bas, à Alicante ! Mais je ne veux pas y aller ! Pas si Max ne vient pas!

\- Tu es un néphilim, tu peux rester ici ! Et de toute façon, ils ont trop peur de ton père pour t'envoyer à Idris !

\- Pourquoi ils ont peur de lui ? Il fait pas peur papa !

Alec rit.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais vu énerver mon ange… Lui fit-il, en passant affectueusement la main dans les cheveux de son fils.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es sûr que j'arriverais à me battre sans toi derrière moi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais de toute façon, je serais toujours avec toi, même si physiquement je ne suis pas près de toi ! Et n'oublie jamais une chose, ils ne peuvent rien te faire !

 **Présent- Espagne**

\- Concentre-toi, Raf… Tout va bien, ils ne peuvent rien te…

Il s'interrompit, la porte de la cellule venait de s'ouvrir, grinçant sur ses gonds.

\- _« Rafael Lightwood-Bane »_

 _-_ Oui, c'est moi ! Répondit-il au Frère Silencieux, plaquant un sourire provocateur ses lèvres.

Après tout, son sorcier de père jouait tout le temps à ça lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses « ennemis », et il s'en sortait toujours bien, alors autant faire pareil, qui sait, peut-être que ça marcherait.

\- _«_ _Tu as pénétré dans un lieu sacré, sans autorisation. C'est interdit par la loi ! »_

 _-_ Quelle loi ? Celle de l'Enclave ?

\- _« Oui »_

 _-_ Navré, mais étant encore un peu jeune, je ne leur ai pas encore fait allégeance ! Je n'ai donc pas à leur obéir !

\- _«_ _Tu dois t'y soumettre, jeune chasseur d'ombr_ _es, jeune ou pas »_

 _-_ Non merci, je passe mon tour !

\- « _Nous reconnaissons bien là le trait de caractère de ton père adoptif »_

\- Mon père, tout court !

\- _«_ _Vous n'avez aucun lien de sang »_

\- Et alors ? C'est lui qui m'a élevé, c'est largement suffisant pour moi ! Lui et Alec ! Ce sont eux mes parents ! Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ceux qui m'ont mis au monde !

\- _«_ _Te_ _proclamer c_ _omme le fils d'une créature obscure est contre nature »_

 _-_ C'est toi qui es contre nature !

\- « _L'arrogance dont tu fais preuve est une caractéristique des créatures obscures. Nous allons y remédier, effacer l'éducation de ce sorcier »_

\- Bonne chance mon gars !

\- _« Tu_ _devrais surveiller ton langage. Te considérer comme le fils de Magnus Bane et d'Alexander Lightwood_ _ne te rend pas invincible, bien au contraire. Leur union est mal vu_ _e_ _ici. Tu es bien loin de New York, jeune homme. »_

\- Je suis leur fils ! Pensez le contraire si ça vous chante, mais vous ne changerez rien à ce fait-là !

\- _Nous ne pouvons tolérer cela ! Les Frères Silencieux de New York nous en on_ _t_ _empêché jusque-_ _ici_ _, mais aujourd'hui la donne est différente. Tu as commis un crime, et tout crime mérite un châtiment._

Il s'approcha du jeune garçon, et enleva son capuchon. A la vue de ce corps rachitique et répugnant qui s'avançait vers lui, Rafael recula contre le mur. Il essayait, en vain, de contrôler la peur qui l'avait envahi.

\- Où est mon frère ?

- _« Nous nous en sommes occupé. »_

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Je vous jure que si vous lui avez fait quoi que ce soit…

\- « _Il n'est pas ton frère… Plus maintenant… »_

Plus maintenant… Ça voulait dire quoi ça ?

\- Si vous lui avez fait du mal, vous êtes mort ! Je vous jure que…

\- « _Tu parles trop. »_ Lui dit simplement le Frère Silencieux.

Rafael voulut lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais il ne pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche. Il posa une main sur ses lèvres, et s'aperçut avec horreur que ça bouche avec disparût. Il ne pouvait plus crier, il ne pouvait que regarder, terrifié, son bourreau s'avancer vers lui. Des souvenirs de lui avec ses parents, son petit frère, défilèrent dans sa tête. On vous dit bien qu'on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux avant de mourir, non ?

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisous :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ariane : Je me ferais pardonner c'est promis :D **_

_**Sissi1789 : Mais non je n'irai pas jusque là :)**_

 _ **Manon : Je sais pas, non je crois pas :p oui ils auront peut-être de belles retrouvailles :p J'ai acquis ma réputation de sadique on dirait :D Je vois pas pourquoi:p**_

 _ **Shadowhunteria : Merci :D Promis je ne serais pas trop sadique pour celui là :) **_

_**IchabodCranBurton : Tu vas le retrouver dans celui-là :) **_

_**Darknesscoming : Ah oui je pense que Magnus ou même Alec, ils vont faire un massacre, on ne touche pas à leurs enfants ! :)**_

 **Flash Back- Hôtel Dumort- 8 ans plus tôt**

\- Liiiii !

Une jeune fille d'origine asiatique, ses cheveux noirs, composés de nombreuses mèches bleues, attachés en un chignon négligé, et portant un jean et un tee-shirt blanc, se tourna vers le petit garçon qui courait vers elle. Il lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Mon petit monstre préféré ! Lui fit-elle en le faisant tourner en l'air, ce qui fit rire l'enfant.

Elle finit par le serrer dans ses bras, après lui avoir fait des tonnes de bisous. Les autres vampires de l'hôtel les regardaient en souriant. Ils avaient l'habitude de voir le petit garçon ici. Ce dernier accompagnait souvent son père lorsque celui-ci venait leur rendre visite. Alexander Lightwood était le seul chasseur d'ombres que leur dirigeante, Lily Chen, autorisait à pénétrer dans leur sanctuaire. Elle semblait avoir une confiance aveugle au chasseur d'ombres, et il le lui rendait bien, puisqu'il ne venait jamais armé, sauf cas d'extrême urgence, et laissait son fils vagabonder seul dans le Dumort. Alec, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel, l'appela :

\- Max, viens ici !

Le petit garçon courut aussitôt vers son père.

\- Dad, j'veux rester avec Liii !

\- Après, je dois d'abord lui parler ! Reste là, je reviens vite ! Sois sage, pas de bêtise !

\- Oui !

Alec secoua la tête en le voyant courir vers un vampire qui se tenait dans le fond de la pièce. Pour ce qui était d'être sage, ce n'était pas gagné… Il partit dans le bureau du Dumort avec Lily, et ils discutèrent « boulot » pendant plus d'une heure. Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle de réception, son fils dormait sur le canapé, suçant son pouce dans les bras d'un vampire.

\- Il est trop chou…. S'exclama Lily, en regardant le petit garçon d'un œil attendrit qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Tu ne voudrais pas nous le laisser ?

\- Tu me le rendrais bien vite, crois-moi ! Il a l'air d'un ange comme ça, mais… ne te fit pas aux apparences ! Lui répondit Alec en riant.

\- Hum, je suppose. En tout cas, si vous avez besoin d'une nounou…

\- Je sais, je n'oublierais pas. Merci Lily… Joyeux Noël !

\- Joyeux Noël a toi aussi, Alec. A ce soir…

\- A ce soir ! Lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Alec s'avança vers son fils, remercia le vampire, et prit délicatement Max dans ses bras pour ne pas le réveiller. Il était temps de retourner auprès de Magnus et Rafael. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de l'appartement, son fils aîné se précipita sur lui.

\- Dad, Dad, viens voir ce qu'on a fait avec papa !

Le néphilim baissa les yeux vers son fils. Son visage était recouvert de traces de farine il en avait jusque dans les cheveux. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'état de l'appartement…. Il croisa le regard de son amant, qui était dans le même état que Rafael. Alec se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

\- Dad, viens voir ! Insista le petit garçon.

\- J'arrive bonhomme, je vais coucher Max et…

\- Wow ! S'écria Max.

Le petit sorcier était déjà réveillé, et était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait, notamment le sapin de noël décorait par son frère. Il s'agita dans bras de son père pour qu'il le pose à terre, et courut dans le salon avec Raf. Alec secoua la tête en souriant. Il attira ensuite son amant dans ses bras.

\- Tu as de la farine dans les cheveux, mon amour…

\- Plus jamais ! Plus jamais je m'occupe de la déco de Noël et tout ce qui va avec ! Plus jamais !

\- Oh, le roi de la fête a été débordé et n'a pas su gérer ? Se moqua Alec.

\- Tu vas voir ce soir toi, si je n'ai pas su _gérer_!

\- Je suis terrifié !

Magnus jeta un regard vers les enfants, qui s'amusaient avec des boules de Noël. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Le sorcier poussa alors le chasseur d'ombres dans la cuisine, referma la porte, la verrouilla et insonorisa la pièce. Il le poussa ensuite contre le comptoir de la cuisine et plaqua son torse contre le dos du jeune homme. Il fit disparaître leurs vêtements en un claquement de doigt, ce qui provoqua un ricanement chez le néphilim.

\- Pressé ?

\- On n'a pas le temps, faut qu'on aille s'occuper des enfants avant qu'ils ne détruisent ce qui reste de cet appartement !

\- Tu aurais pu aussi attendre ce soir…

\- Tu aurais pu aussi éviter de me provoquer, et on n'en serait pas là !

Il pénétra son jeune amant, faisant tout de même preuve de délicatesse, malgré qu'ils n'aient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux. Alec poussa un gémissement en le sentant aller et venir en lui. Magnus posa une main sur le torse du chasseur d'ombres et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, parsemant son dos de doux baisers. Alec, gémissant de plus en plus fort, essaya de s'agripper à quelque chose, faisant tomber, dans un énorme fracas, ce qui était disposé sur le comptoir. Il finit par enserrer de ses mains le bord du comptoir, et celles du sorcier vinrent recouvrir les siennes.

\- Magnus… gémit le néphilim.

\- Oui, mon ange ?

\- Encore…

\- Pas le temps ! Lui rétorque Magnus d'un ton provocateur.

Alec poussa un soupir de frustration en le voyant s'arrêter. Il se retourna, se hissa sur le bord du comptoir, enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du sorcier, et l'attira à lui.

\- On réparera !

\- Tu répareras !

\- Oui, si tu veux, mais je t'en prie… Ahhh…

Son amant venait à nouveau d'entrer en lui, lui faisant pousser un cri de plaisir, mêlé de soulagement…

 **Présent- Appartement- Brooklyn**

Assis sur le canapé du salon, Alec se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était écroulé de fatigue en rentrant chez lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à se résoudre à aller dormir dans la chambre, pas en l'absence de Magnus. Ce souvenir d'eux et des enfants avaient peuplé ses rêves. Il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues : et s'il ne les revoyait jamais ?

 **Espagne**

Max ouvrit les yeux, avant de les refermer aussitôt en gémissant, aveuglé par la forte lumière au-dessus de son visage. Il se tourna sur le côté, et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il se mit à genoux, regardant autour de lui : il était dans ce qui lui semblait être une arène, et lui se trouvait au milieu, des barreaux de fer le séparant des gradins. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Et où était son frère ? A la pensée de ce dernier, il sentit une vague de haine l'envahir. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ce n'était pas normal, il l'aimait, il ne le détestait pas… Pourtant, cette sensation au fond de lui, lui criait le contraire….

 **Espagne- Ancienne cité Silencieuse**

S'il avait pu crier, les cris de Rafael se seraient entendus dans tout le pays, tellement la douleur était insupportable. Le Frère Silencieux avait pénétré son esprit. Il essayait de le repousser, mais son pouvoir était trop fort. Pourtant, il finit, contrarier, par cesser sa torture.

\- « _Tes parents ton bien protégé je vois. »_

 _-_ Je croyais que ce n'était pas mes parents ? Pensa-t-il, en sachant très bien qu'il l'entendrait.

\- « _Je ne parle pas de Magnus Bane et d'Alexander Lightwood. Je parle de tes parents biologiques. Il semblerait qu'ils aient appliqué une protection autour de ton esprit le plus profond, où se trouvent les souvenirs, qu'on ne peut passer. »_

 _-_ Vous avez pas de chance….

A genoux contre le sol rocailleux, il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher sa bouche sceller.

\- « _Ça ne fait rien, un seul de vous deux suffira. »_

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Où est mon frère ?

 _\- « Tu vas bientôt le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Le Frère Silencieux leva ensuite le sort qui maintenait le jeune garçon mué, et sortit.

 **Appartement- Brooklyn**

On frappa à la porte. Alec alla ouvrir : Lily et Maïa se tenaient sur le seuil.

\- Salut Alec ! Lui fit Lily.

\- Lily, Maïa… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je n'ai pas le temps de…

\- On sait ! Lui fit Maïa en le poussant pour entrer dans l'appartement, suivie de la vampire. On sait pour Max et Rafael ! On veut vous aider à les retrouver !

\- Et on sait comment faire ! Rajouta Lily.

\- Tu as des informations ? S'exclama Alec, l'espoir lui revenant soudain.

\- Peut-être… Répondit-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

\- Lily, si tu sais quelque chose…

\- Ce sont des rumeurs, pas vraiment des infos…Intervint Maïa. Tu sais que vos enfants, à Magnus et toi, bénéficient d'une protection dans le monde obscur ? On les aime bien ces gosses, alors quand on peut les aider, on le fait !

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Un membre de mon clan était en visite diplomatique chez les vampires espagnols à Madrid… Ils étaient agités. Selon leurs informations, l'ancienne cité silencieuse aurait ré ouvert ses portes, et la cheminée aurait commencé à cracher de la fumée noire. Les espions du clan leur auraient dit que deux jeunes garçons auraient pénétré dans leur cité sacrée, et auraient été arrêtés.

Alec sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit de ses enfants dont parlait Lily ?

\- Dis leur que j'arrive, que j'ai des questions à leur poser !

\- Alec, il y a quelque chose qu'il est essentiel que tu saches…

\- Quoi ?

\- Les Frères Silencieux d'Espagne, qui appartiennent à l'ancienne cité silencieuse, ont été banni de l'Enclave il y a des siècles, à cause du traitement qu'ils infligeaient aux jeunes sorciers qu'ils retrouvaient. Lorsqu'ils procédaient à une mise à mort, il mettait en marche leur cheminée pour prévenir les gens et que ces derniers puissent venir profiter du « spectacle ». Lorsque la fumé rouge remplaçait la noire…

\- Oui ? L'encouragea Alec, qui sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure.

Lily hésita un moment, échangeant un regard lourd de sens avec Maïa, avant de lui dire :

\- Cela signifiait que la mise à mort avait eu lieu et que le sang avait coulé…

Alec se sentit défaillir.

\- Max…

 **Espagne**

Max regarda, paniqué, la foule s'agglutiner autour de lui, dans les gradins. Il constata avec horreur que c'était tous des chasseurs d'ombres. Il les reconnaissait à leurs runes sur leurs peaux. Ils le regardaient tous comme s'il n'était qu'un monstre, un déchet insignifiant. Il en voyait le pointer du doigt en rigolant. Il sentit les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Il pensa à sa famille, mais une fois encore, penser à eux, provoquait en lui une vague de haine qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Un Frère Silencieux s'avança alors vers une estrade et prit la parole. Maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus près, il remarqua qu'il était différent de ceux qu'il côtoyait habituellement. Outre sa cruauté inhabituelle, il semblait plus décharné que les Frères Silencieux qui travaillait avec son père, et qu'il voyait souvent venir à l'Institut. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'écouta pas ce que « l'homme », enfin s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça, disait. Il entendit juste la foule hurler d'excitation. Une lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit alors dans le fond de l'arène. Deux autres Frères Silencieux entrèrent, tenant chacun un bras d'un jeune garçon, à peine plus âgé que lui, qui se débattait dans tous les sens. Plus ils approchaient de sa cage, plus il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part….

 **PDV Rafael**

J'essayais, vainement, de faire lâcher prise à ses deux débris. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire… J'entendais des gens hurler autour de moi. Le fracas de leurs cris m'empêchait de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Les Frères Silencieux me rapprochaient d'une cage où se tenait un jeune garçon. Non, pas un jeune garçon ! Mon frère ! Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et je me débattis avec plus de force, m'arrachant enfin à la prise des deux autres. Je courus vers lui en hurlant son prénom.

\- Max, Max !

Je voulus enserrer les barreaux de fer de la cage, mais je fis un bond en arrière, retombant sur le sol. Ils étaient électrifiés.

\- Max ! Max, je vais te sortir de là, je te le promets !

Il tourna vers moi son regard bleu, mais il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. De la colère, peut-être… On aurait dit qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas…

\- Max, c'est moi, Raf !

\- Rafael… Répéta-t-il froidement.

\- Max… Murmurais-je.

Le Frère Silencieux qui était venu me voir dans ma cellule, me souleva, et ouvrit la cage, avant de me jeter dedans. Je tombais à genoux, et il referma la porte. Je me relevais et me précipitais sur mon frère, qui recula en me jetant un regard haineux.

\- Reste loin de moi !

\- Max, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui arrivait. On me jeta alors un poignard séraphique à mes pieds, et le Frère Silencieux s'adressa à nouveau à la foule.

\- « _Regardez bien mes amis, mes frères. Ce jeune chasseur d'ombres pense que la créature en face de lui est son frère. »_

La foule éclata de rire, déclenchant en moi une bouffée de haine. Il marqua une pause, puis reprit son discours.

\- _Il est tant qu'il voit le vrai visage de celui qu'il appelle « mon frère ». Car lui, en digne fils_ _de_ _dé démon, n'hésitera pas une_ _seule_ _seconde à le tuer !_

Je compris alors ce qui s'apprêtait à se passer, et l'intérêt du poignard séraphique à mes pieds. J'avais envie de m'en saisir, mais pas pour m'en servir contre mon frère, non, mais contre ces chasseurs d'ombres qui nous regardaient comme des bêtes de foire. Le Frère se tourna vers Max, et lui dit simplement :

\- « _Tue-le ! »_

Je vis alors avec horreur mon frère se jeter sur moi. Sous l'effet de la surprise, bien que je sois plus grand que lui, il me fit tomber au sol et se mit au-dessus de moi. Des flammes bleues sortaient de ses mains qu'il approchait dangereusement de mon visage.

\- Max, arrête ! C'est moi, Raf, ton frère !

\- Tu n'es pas mon frère ! Me cracha-t-il.

Je le poussais alors de toutes mes forces, et il tomba lui aussi à terre. Je me jetais sur lui et lui maintins les mains au-dessus de sa tête. En combat au corps-à-corps, j'étais plus fort que lui. Bien que nos parents nous aient tous deux appris à nous battre comme des chasseurs d'ombres, la formation de Max s'était centrée, depuis longtemps, sur la magie. Il se débattit et m'envoya un coup de pied dans le thorax, me coupant le souffle, puis m'en envoya un autre au visage. Je crachais du sang, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Il agita la main et m'envoya voler contre les barreaux de la cage. Je reçus une décharge d'électricité qui traversa tout mon corps. Je voulus me relever, mais mes membres, douloureux, ne me répondaient plus.

- _« Il te rend faible, Rafael… Regarde-_ _l_ _e, regarde celui que tu considères comme ton frère… Il est prêt à te tuer… »_

 _-_ C'est mon frère, et il le restera! Hurlais-je.

Je tournais le regard vers Max, qui s'avançait vers moi, les mains levées. Je savais que le prochain coup serait fatal.

\- Max, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ! Sors-le de ta tête ! Tu es plus fort que lui, Max ! Pense à tous nos souvenirs ensemble ! Tu es mon frère, et je t'aime ! Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça !

 **PDV Max**

Pourquoi ressentais-je autant de haine envers le garçon en face de moi ? Envers mon frère ? Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais pourtant j'avançais inexorablement vers lui, prêt à le tuer. Je l'entendais me supplier de l'épargner, de me souvenir… Mais me souvenir de quoi ?

\- Souviens-toi de la fois où on a appris que je devais commencer ma formation de chasseur d'ombres, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit ! Max, souviens-toi de la promesse que je t'ai faite…

Je m'arrêtais, mon regard plongé dans ses yeux.

 **Flash Back- 5 ans plus tôt**

\- On va être séparé alors ? Demandais-je à mon frère.

J'étais assis sur mon lit à couverture de pirate, je devais avoir dans les 8 ans. On venait d'apprendre, que le lendemain, Rafael recevrait sa marque de chasseur d'ombres, et qu'il devrait suivre des cours plus intensifs à l'Institut. Quant à moi, je suivrais des cours au Labyrinthe en Spirale.

\- Non, jamais !

\- Mais si tu pars pour Idris…

\- Non, ils m'ont promis que je n'irai pas là-bas, et je fais confiance aux parents !

\- Moi aussi, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, Max ! Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, petit frère ! Tu sais bien que je resterais toujours avec toi, jamais je ne te laisserais tomber !

\- Tu me jures ?

\- Je te jure !

 **Présent**

\- Je te demande pardon, Max ! C'est de ma faute si on en est là ! On aurait dû rester auprès de papa et dad, je te demande pardon…

J'abaissais mes mains.

\- Rafael… Murmurais-je.

\- Oui, Max, c'est moi !

Je tombais à genoux, le regard vide. Il se traîna vers moi, et entoura mon visage de ses mains.

\- Je suis là, Max, ça va aller, je vais te sortir de là !

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues : j'avais failli tuer mon frère, mon frère putain !

\- Je suis désolé…. Sanglotais-je.

Il me serra dans ses bras.

\- C'est rien, il faut juste qu'on sorte de là maintenant ! Et j'ai besoin de toi pour ça !

 **Indonésie-Temple**

Magnus regardait l'immense édifice face à lui. Ses fils avaient-ils vraiment pénétré à l'intérieur de l'enceinte ? Cela paressait peu probable… Ils étaient doués, mais ce n'était encore que des enfants… Pourtant, il était certain que le lieu face à lui, était leur destination finale. Ils voulaient donner l'immortalité à Rafael, et le miroir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur en avait le pouvoir. Mais celui-ci avait été brisé, et sans les morceaux d'artefacts et la pierre, il ne servait à rien. Son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son jean. Alec….

\- Alec, est-ce qu'ils…

\- Non, il faut que tu me rejoignes tout de suite à Madrid, les anciens Frères Silencieux ont capturé Max et Raf et…

\- J'arrive !

Le sorcier raccrocha. Il n'avait pas besoin que son amant en dise plus. Il passa une main sur la cicatrice à côté de son cœur, et grimaça : il ne les connaissait que trop bien…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **On retrouvera Kaylie dans le prochain :) Et Maryse :)**_

 _ **La suite de Fantômes du passé demain ou mercredi :)**_

 _ **Bisous**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Manon : pauvre Max il va s'en vouloir… Ils vont régler un problème mais d'autres vont leur tomber dessus. Asmodée reste tapis dans l'ombre pour le moment mais il reviendra :D**_

 **Flash Back- 1 an plus tôt**

Assis devant Lily, et les coudes posés sur la table, Rafael lui faisait les yeux doux.

\- Allez, Liii, s'il te plaît !

\- Non !

\- Allez, s'te plaît, tu peux pas me refuser ça !

\- Oh si je peux, jeune homme ! Non, c'est non !

\- Mais, allez ! S'te plaît, s'te plaît !

\- Ah mais ce n'est pas possible, tu veux que je me fasse tuer par tes parents ou quoi ?!

\- Mais ils diront rien, ils sauront pas !

\- Tu parles !

\- Je te jure qu'ils sauront pas !

\- Je t'ai dit non ! Fais le tout seul !

\- Mais j'ai pas le temps !

\- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à faire ?

\- Je te le dis si tu fais mon devoir à ma place !

\- Tu ne peux pas demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non ! C'est toi ma vampire préférée, personne d'autre !

Flattée, la jeune vampire abdiqua.

\- Bon, allez, donne ton truc !

\- Merci, merci, merci ! S'exclama Rafael en lui sautant au cou.

\- C'est la première et dernière fois !

\- Promis ! Tiens !

Le jeune garçon lui tendit une feuille, où il avait marqué la consigne du devoir donné par ses formateurs de l'Institut.

\- Alors il faut faire une rédaction pour répondre à la question. Ils ont dit qu'il faut que ce soit clair et précis !

\- Attends une minute…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait la consigne, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- « Expliquez, en détaillant bien chaque technique, comment chasser et tuer un vampire... »… Alors c'est ça qu'on vous apprend ?!

\- Ben c'est au cas où on tombe sur des méchants !

\- Ben voyons ! Tu diras à ton chasseur d'ombres de père que j'aurais deux mots à lui dire ! Clair et en détail qu'ils disent ! Je vais leur en faire du détail moi, tu vas voir !

\- Heu, ouais si tu veux, mais faut que ce soit prêt pour demain, que j'ai le temps de le recopier !

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va vite être réglé !

\- Heu, t'écris pas n'importe quoi hein ?

\- Tu veux le faire ? Rétorqua-t-elle en lui tendant la feuille.

\- J'ai rien dit, oublie ! Fit-il en levant innocemment les mains.

\- Je préfère ! Et donc, à quoi vas-tu occuper ta journée ?

\- Je vais voir Kaylie !

\- C'est qui ça ?

\- Une fille super canon !

\- Mon dieu mais comment tu parles…. C'est tes pères qui t'apprennent tout ça ?

\- Ils ne m'apprennent rien du tout, ils n'aiment pas les filles ! Lui dit Rafael, comme si ce fait lui semblait évident.

\- Oh, mais détrompe toi ! Ton cher papa sorcier est même sorti avec mon ancienne chef de clan !

Rafael ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'était pas au courant de cette histoire. Oubliant son rendez-vous avec Kaylie, il s'assit à côté de Lily.

\- Raconte-moi toutttt !

 **Plus tard- Appartement-Brooklyn**

Rafael entra en courant dans l'appartement. Il savait que ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés : l'un était au Pandémonium, l'autre à l'Institut.

\- Max, Max, j'ai un scoop de fouuuu !

Son jeune frère, avachi sur le canapé du salon, s'amusait à changer de chaîne à la télé, d'un simple geste de la main. Il leva la tête vers son aîné.

\- Tu t'es découvert un cerveau ?

Rafael ne releva pas et sauta sur le canapé.

\- Papa est sorti avec une fille !

\- Nonnnn !

Le jeune sorcier se redressa, son frère ayant capté toute son attention.

\- Vas-y, raconte ! Comment tu sais ça ?

\- C'est Lily qui me l'a dit ! C'était l'ancienne chef du clan de Vampire ! Avant Santiago !

\- Attends, mais avant lui, c'était pas…

\- Camille Belcourt, si !

\- Papa et elle ! S'exclama Max, dégoûté !

\- Ouais, c'est énorme !

\- Tu crois que Dad le sait ?

\- Alors là, je suis prêt à te parier ce que tu veux que oui ! Nous ils ne nous disent rien, mais alors eux, ils se racontent tout !

\- Hum… J'arrive pas à y croire…

\- Ouais, moi aussi ça m'a fait cet effet-là ! Oh et tu sais quoi, j'ai appris autre chose, mais en cours cette fois : papa il a toujours détesté les Lightwood !

\- Ben non, il aime Dad !

\- Justement ! T'aimerais pas savoir pourquoi ?

\- Si, mais ils ne voudront pas nous dire !

\- Hop pop hop, fais confiance à ton grand frère ! Ce soir, on connaîtra tout, tout, tout !

Max n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et les voix de leurs pères leur parvinrent. Avec un grand sourire coquin, ils fixèrent tous deux leurs regards vers leur sorcier de père.

\- Ça va les enfants ? Leur demanda Magnus en enlevant sa veste.

\- Oui, oui ! Répondirent-ils en choeur, en ne se départissent pas de leurs sourires.

\- C'est quoi ces sourires ? Leur demanda le sorcier, méfiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ? Leur fit Alec, suspicieux.

\- Riennn !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice.

\- On leur dit ? Demanda Rafael à Max.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Rafael.

\- A trois… Un, deux, trois ! C'est vrai que tu es sorti avec Camille Belcourt ? S'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

Magnus prit un air étonné, alors qu'Alec semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

\- D'où vous sortez ça ? Leur demanda le sorcier.

\- On peut pas dire ! Alors ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Leur fit Alec. Faut pas croire tout ce que vous attendez sur nous !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent à nouveau :

\- T'es jalouuuux !

Alec leur fit un sourire faux.

\- Et vous, vous êtes punis ! Dans vos chambres, tout de suite !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, mais lui obéirent, tout de même, mais sans oublier de lui lancer un, « Tu vois que t'es jaloux », au passage. Alec se tourna vers son amant, en quête de soutien, mais celui-ci le regardait avec un grand sourire moqueur.

\- Ils ont raison tu sais…

\- Jaloux de quoi ? De cette pouffe que tu te tapais parce que tu t'ennuyais ?!

\- Tu rigoles ? J'étais fou amoureux d'elle !

\- Non, tu ne l'étais pas ! Insista Alec, la jalousie assombrissant ses yeux.

\- Oh si, et laisse-moi te dire, qu'au lit, c'était une perle. Elle savait faire des choses que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Alec venait de le plaquer violemment contre le mur derrière eux, ses mains entourant sa tête. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait : provoquer son amant. Il adorait jouer à ce jeu. Il était tellement facile de faire craquer le néphilim, et de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

\- Redis ça pour voir !

\- Redire quoi ?

Le chasseur d'ombres frôla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Tu me rends dingue, tu sais ça ?

\- Je le sens surtout ! Lui rétorqua le sorcier en passant sa main sur l'intimité du jeune homme.

\- Tu as de la chance que les enfants soient là !

\- Ça peut s'arranger ça, tu sais !

La sonnerie de l'appartement retentit alors, les interrompant. Alec lui lança un regard signifiant clairement « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre », et alla ouvrir, espérant que la déformation au niveau de son entrejambe ne soit pas voyante.

\- Jace ?

Son parabataï, habillait en tenue de chasseur d'ombres, lui montra un dossier qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Les rédactions de ton fils ! Je pense que ça va t'intéresser ! Lui fit le blond en le lui tendant.

Alec le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Ils rejoignirent le salon, où Magnus était à présent en train de siroter un cocktail, assis nonchalamment sur son fauteuil.

\- Tiens, le blondinet, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ton désagréable visage renfrogné dans les parages !

\- Le plaisir est partagé, Magnus !

\- C'est quoi le problème avec les rédactions de Raf ? Les interrompit Alec.

\- Lis-les, tu vas comprendre… Lui dit simplement Jace.

Alec fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil aux écrits de son fils. Au fur et à mesure, la colère commença à monter et à ce soir sur son visage. Plus il grandissait, plus ils avaient du mal à faire entrer Rafael dans le rang, mais alors là….

\- Tu fais partager ? Lui demanda Magnus.

\- Écoute bien ce qu'il répond quand on lui demande de décrire la technique pour tuer un loup-garou:

« 1, je ne tue pas les loups-garous, il n'y a que les barbares qui font ça ! »

« 2, vous devriez avoir honte de faire partie de ses gens »

« 3, ce sujet est contraire aux Accords établis »

« 4, je les aime plus que vous »

Magnus se retint de rire. Bon, il ne devrait pas être fier de son fils, mais il fallait bien reconnaître que de le voir manifester zéro allégeance à l'Enclave, était assez jouissif.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien passer par la tête de ce gosse ?

\- Oh ne l'accuse pas si vite ! Intervint Jace. Tu devrais regarder celle qui concerne les sorciers…. Rajouta-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Magnus.

Alec leur lança un regard suspicieux. Le sorcier, lui, se fit plus petit dans son fauteuil : il savait que dans quelques minutes, les foudres de son amant en colère, allaient s'abattre sur lui.

\- Les sorciers sont des êtres supérieurs, et… et mon père est le meilleur ! Magnus !

\- Oui ? Quoi ? Répondit-il innocemment.

\- C'est toi qui lui as soufflé cette idée ?

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !

\- Parce que tu dis ça tout le temps ! Lui fit remarquer Jace.

Magnus lui fit une grimace.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon fils pense comme moi !

\- Bon, ça suffit ! Rafael, viens ici tout de suite ! Hurla Alec. Rafael !

\- Oui, j'arrive c'est...bon…

Rafael se figea, et il dût résister à l'envie de faire demi-tour : ses pères et son oncle réuni dans la même pièce, avec le même air furieux, c'était tout sauf engageant.

\- Tu t'assieds ! Lui ordonna Alec en lui désignant la chaise en face de lui.

Le jeune garçon obéit, faisant défiler dans sa tête toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faite ses derniers temps, se demandant laquelle allait lui tomber à présent sur le nez.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer le contenu des devoirs que tu rends ?

Aie, il aurait peut-être dû rectifier deux, trois trucs…

\- Heu, ben, je fais que dire ce que je pense ! Oncle Jace dit qu'il ne faut pas mentir !

Magnus ricana.

\- Merci, Jace, pour ton enseignement très pertinent ! C'est quoi le prochain ? Un cours d'humilité ?

\- Faut bien que quelqu'un le lui apprenne, puisque toi tu en es dépourvu !

\- Ça suffit ! S'exclama Alec, alors que Rafael avait tourné le regard vers eux, souriant à pleines dents.

Il était si facile de détourner l'attention quand on savait exactement où frapper.

\- Allez vous entre-tuer ailleurs ou tout ce que vous voulez, mais débarrassez-moi le plancher ! Et tous les deux !

\- Pour la crédibilité, c'est raté ! Leur fit Rafael.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai autorisé à parler, toi ? Non ! J'attends toujours ton explication !

\- J'ai pas écrit ça !

\- Qui alors ?

\- Ben, papa et Maïa….

\- Moi je vais y aller ! Annonça Magnus avant de disparaître.

Jace leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla à son tour.. Alec, toujours aussi en colère, n'y avait pas fait attention ! Il ne quittait pas son fils des yeux, qui, lui, ne l'avait rarement vu aussi furieux.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu fais faire tes devoirs par d'autres personnes ?

\- C'est pas si grave…

\- Si, Rafael, ça l'est ! L'Enclave peut te retirer tes runes pour ce que tu as écrit!

\- C'est pas moi qui ai écrit ça !

\- C'est ton écriture là-dessus, non ?

\- Hum…

\- Rafael !

\- Oui, mais…

\- Oui mais quoi ? Tu recopies comme un idiot ! Ça veut dire quoi, que tu es faible, qu'on peut te faire faire n'importe quoi ! Ces exercices sont importants, ils nous montrent si oui ou non, tu peux réagir à une situation d'urgence !

\- Mais je sais le faire ! Je les connais mieux que personne ! Je vis avec des sorciers, je passe mon temps au Dumort, et …

\- Parlons-en de ça !

\- Quoi? J'ai plus le droit d'y aller, c'est ça ? Ouais, parce que j'ai aussi demandé de l'aide à Lily, et elle n'est pas très contente des sujets que vous nous donnez ! Vous signez des Accords, mais vous nous apprenait à les tuer !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Et tu n'as pas à te mêler de la politique, tu fais ce qu'on te demande ! Point !

\- Je ne suis pas un soldat, et je n'ai pas envie de l'être ! Je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre à tuer mes amis, mais à les protéger ! Excuse-moi de ne pas être un parfait chasseur d'ombres comme toi !

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Tu le sais très bien… Marmonna Rafael.

Alec le prit par le bras et le força à le regarder.

\- Tu vas changer de ton, immédiatement ! Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, tu me le dis et on en parle !

\- J'ai rien à dire ! C'est toi qui t'énerves pour rien ! Tu sais très bien que je sais comment tuer des loups-garous, des vampires, et tout ce qui va avec !

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi tu accumules conneries sur conneries !

\- Parce que je m'ennuie ! Répliqua Rafael.

\- Bien, tu veux le prendre comme ça ? Parfait ! Tu files dans ta chambre, et je ne veux pas t'en voir sortir ! A partir de maintenant, je ne te lâche plus ! Je t'accompagne à l'Institut et je te ramène !

\- Tu me fliques, quoi !

\- Exactement ! Pas de sortie, pas d'amis, et tu laisses ton frère tranquille !

\- J'ai pas le droit de lui parler à lui non plus, c'est ça que ça veut dire ?

\- Oui ! Peut-être que ça te donnera un peu plus envie de modifier ton attitude !

\- Je te déteste…

\- Oui, je sais ! Allez, dans ta chambre, hors de ma vue !

Rafael se leva avec colère, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage, et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

Alec s'assit à son tour. Il ferma les yeux. L'attitude de son fils l'inquiétait, mais, à l'image de Magnus, quand il était dans cet état, sur la défensive, il était inutile d'essayer de lui parler. Il attendrait qu'il soit calmé… Peut-être que Magnus arriverait à lui parler… Après tout, le garçon se confiait plus facilement au sorcier…

 **Présent-Espagne- Ancienne cité silencieuse**

La situation n'allait pas tarder à s'envenimer, pensa Rafael. Une vague de protestations s'était élevée dans la foule rassemblait sur les gradins, en voyant que la mise à mort qu'ils attendait, n'était plus d'actualité. Rafael profita du fait que l'attention soit portée ailleurs que sur lui et son frère, pour chercher une issue de secours, et trouver un plan de génie pour les sortir de là. Il baissa les yeux vers Max, qui sanglotait toujours. Quant à lui, il sentait qu'une jolie bosse était en train de se former à l'arrière de sa nuque, il avait mal aux côtes, et avait bien l'impression d'avoir une épaule démise. En résumé, la situation n'était pas brillante, et la seule arme qu'ils avaient, était le poignard séraphique qui gisait à ses pieds. En temps normal, il aurait surtout compté sur la magie de son frère, mais là…

\- Max ? Max ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille, tu peux te lever ou pas ?

\- On va mourir, Raf !

\- Mais non, fais-moi confiance, je vais te sortir de là ! Quel genre de frère je ferais si je laisse mon petit frère aux mains de ces tarés ! Puis, papa et dad me tueraient si on ne rentre pas tous les deux sains et saufs !

\- Ils… Ils vont nous retrouver, tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais en attendant, il faut qu'on sorte de là ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi !

Max hocha affirmativement la tête, et il aida son frère à se lever. Rafael gémit : son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien.

\- J'suis désolé… Je voulais pas…

\- Je sais Maxou, t'inquiète !

\- Hum… Je sais pas soigner les gens encore…

\- Tu sais quoi ? Quand on sort d'ici, c'est la première chose que tu vas faire !

\- D'accord…

\- Allez, Max, souris ! Regarde autour de toi : on est enfermé dans une cage électrifiée, avec des fous qui veulent notre mort ! Si ça c'est pas le plus beau jour de ta vie, je ne sais pas ce qui te faut de plus ! Lui fit Rafael, ironiquement .

Ça remarque parvint à décrocher un sourire timide à son frère.

\- T'es qu'un idiot, tu le sais ça ? Et c'est entièrement de ta faute si on en est là !

\- Ben voilà, là je retrouve mon frère !

\- Comment on sort d'ici ?

Rafael leva les yeux vers les Frères Silencieux qui s'avançait à présent vers eux. Il commençait à se dire que, finalement, il aurait peut-être dû faire plus attention en cours et prendre plus au sérieux les avertissements de son père.

 **Espagne- Institut de Madrid**

Alec faisait les cent pas devant l'Institut. Depuis combien temps il attendait Magnus ? Cinq minutes ? Dix ? Peut-être plus… Ou moins. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il sentit soudain un courant d'air frôler sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de se retourner et de se blottir contre le corps derrière lui. Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait qu'il était là.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as rien !

\- Je n'ai rien, Alec… Il est temps d'aller chercher nos fils !

\- Oui… Les autres nous attendent à l'intérieur !

\- Je ne veux pas les mêler à ça ! Je sais où les trouver, je connais ses Frères Silencieux !

\- Je sais, et justement, je préférerais que tu restes ici ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils mettent la main sur toi ! Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'ils veulent ! Et avec Asmodée qui...

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller seul…

\- Personne n'ira seul ! Intervint Lily.

La jeune fille descendit les escaliers de l'Institut, faisant voleter la cape noire qu'elle avait passée sur ses épaules.

\- On vient avec vous et c'est non négociable !

\- Lily… Soupira Magnus.

\- Non, je sais ce que tu vas dire « C'est une affaire de famille, ce sont nos enfants » ! Je croyais qu'on était tous une famille ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on passe Noël, Thanksgiving, le jour de l'an, et j'en passe, ensemble ?! Ces gamins je les ai vus grandir autant que vous, j'ai séché leurs larmes moi aussi ! Alors je viens, et les autres aussi parce qu'il est hors de question que je sois la seule à risquer ma vie ! Pigé ?!

Alec et Magnus échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas le choix…

 **Espagne- Ancienne cité silencieuse**

Max et Rafael reculèrent face aux Frères Silencieux qui avançaient vers eux. Visiblement, ils avaient bien l'intention de donner à leur public, le spectacle qu'ils attendaient.

\- Raf, il y a un truc que je trouve qu'il est important que tu saches ! Je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs contre eux !

\- Merde…

\- Ouais, ça résume bien la situation!

D'un même mouvement, les Frères Silencieux levèrent leurs mains. Les deux jeunes garçons s'écroulèrent au sol. Ils avaient l'impression qu'un étau géant leur enserrait le crâne. Ils entendirent alors des cris et un des Frères tomba à leurs pieds, mort, un poignard séraphique logé au milieu du front. Un étrange sang noir s'écoula de la plaie. Max eut un haut-le-cœur. Il vit alors que des chasseurs d'ombres avaient envahi la cage et s'avançaient, leurs poignards braquaient sur eux. L'un d'eux le leva avant de le lancer dans sa direction. Une silhouette, habillée de noir de la tête aux pieds, et un foulard de la même couleur recouvrant la moitié de son visage, vint se positionner au milieu de sa trajectoire, et l'arrêta, en l'attrapant par le manche, avant de le relancer aussitôt vers son propriétaire, qui le reçu en pleine poitrine.

\- Wow, comment t'a fait ça ? S'exclama Max.

L'inconnu se tourna vers lui et abaissa son foulard, alors que des silhouettes identiques envahissaient l'arène, faisant reculer chasseurs d'ombres et Frères Silencieux.

\- Kaylie ! S'exclama Rafael, qui venait de porter, à son tour, son attention sur elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh rien, je visite ! Je suis venue sauver tes fesses, débile !

\- C'est qui ces gens avec toi ?

\- Des Gardiens ! Tiens, rends-toi utile ! Lui fit-elle, en lui lançant un poignard, qu'il attrapa au vol.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas au top de ma forme, j'ai une épaule…

\- Ah la ferme, c'est pas le moment de te plaindre ! Protège ton frère, je vais vous faire sortir d'ici !

\- Je sais me protéger tout seul ! S'offusqua Max.

Kaylie lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Oui… je vois ça…

Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers son frère.

\- Je suis pas fan !

\- Crois-moi, moi non plus !

Une explosion retentit alors à l'opposé d'où il se tenait, faisant voler la lourde porte en chaîne, en éclats. Une seconde plus tard, les deux jeunes garçons et Kaylie, vire passer une tornade de cheveux bruns, qui vint ensuite s'arrêter à leurs côtés, après avoir lacéré un Frère Silencieux au passage.

\- Lily ! S'exclama Max.

\- Ça va petit monstre ? Les renforts arrivent Gardienne ! Rajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Kaylie.

Celle-ci lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris, et para une nouvelle attaque d'un chasseur d'ombres. Ils tombaient les uns après les autres. Voyant cela, certain essayait de s'échapper. Le Frère Silencieux, qui avait organisé tout cela, voulut discrètement s'éclipser, mais il fut projeté dans les airs. Il s'agita comme un pantin désarticulé et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Magnus, des flammes bleues sortant de ses mains qu'il pointait sur lui, le foudroyait de ses yeux de chat, une lueur assassine dans le silence pesant s'était abattu. Plus personne ne bougeait ou ne parlait. Tous avait le regard tourné vers eux. En cet instant, Max et Rafael comprirent pourquoi les gens étaient aussi impressionnés en présence de leurs pères, parfois même effrayé, et Rafael comprit enfin ce qu'Alec lui avait dit un jour « Tu ne l'as jamais vu vraiment énervé ».

\- Raf, Max, sortez d'ici, tout de suite !

Les deux garçons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Escortés de Lily et Kaylie, ils sortirent à l'extérieur, où le combat continuait. Ils croisèrent leurs oncles Jace et Simon, ainsi que leur tante Izzy, mais aucune trace de leur père. Lily les entraîna à l'écart. Il leur sembla attendre une éternité. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, et l'épaule de Raf lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il aurait bien voulu engager la conversation avec Kaylie, mais celle-ci s'était murée dans le silence, concentrait vers il ne savait quoi. Quant à son petit frère, il racontait ce qui s'était passé à la vampire.

\- Max, Rafael !

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête : Alec courait droit sur eux.

\- Dad ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

Max courut dans ses bras, et le néphilim le serra contre lui. Le jeune garçon laissa alors les pleurs qu'il retenait depuis des heures, s'écouler.

\- Chut, c'est fini… Rafael ? Appela Alec en levant les yeux vers son fils aîné.

Lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. A présent, il se rendait compte d'à quel point il avait été stupide. Il avait mis son frère, sa famille, en danger, pour un simple caprice. Il était peut-être mortel, mais au vu de la façon dont son père le regardait, il l'aimait plus que tout, et ferait tout pour qu'ils passent l'éternité tous ensemble. Il aurait juste dû être patient et leur faire confiance.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Viens là… Lui fit Alec, berçant toujours le plus jeune dans ses bras.

Rafael les père le serra contre lui, des larmes de soulagement s'écoulant sur ses joues. Il s'écarta ensuite d'eux, et les détailla de la tête aux pieds. Max ne semblait pas blessé, Rafael en revanche… Alec fronça les sourcils : que s'était-il passé ? Mais les questions viendraient plus tard. Il les fit asseoir.

\- Raf, enlève ton tee-shirt !

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta, grimaçant de douleur. Alec serra les dents de colère en voyant le corps de son fils couvert d'ecchymoses. Il sentit Max, collé toujours à lui, tremblait. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne.

\- C'est fini mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas…

\- C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça, dad… Sanglota-t-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les Frères Silencieux l'y ont forcé papa, il n'avait pas le choix ! Intervient Rafael. Tu n'avais pas le choix, Max ! Rêve pas, dans le cas contraire, tu n'aurais pas été assez fort pour me foutre une raclée ! Rajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Mais à bout de nerfs, et sur le contrecoup de la peur qu'il avait eu, le jeune sorcier pleura encore plus. Alec le reprit dans ses bras, mettant de côté la rage qu'il ressentait en cet instant envers ceux qui avaient osé faire du mal à ses enfants.

\- Chut, je suis là maintenant, tout va bien… Je vais soigner ton frère…

Il joignit le geste à la parole, en traçant de nombreuses iratzes sur la poitrine et l'épaule de Rafael.

\- Regarde, Max, regarde, il n'a presque plus rien…

Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux et Alec essuya ses larmes.

\- Tout va bien… Mais ne me refaites jamais ça !

Il prit une main de chacun de ses fils, et les serra dans les siennes.

\- Vous êtes toute notre vie, à votre père et à moi !

\- C'est de ma faute, papa…

\- Non, c'est de la nôtre… On parlera de tout ça plus tard…

Il se tourna ensuite vers Isabelle qui avançait vers lui. Elle serra ses neveux dans ses bras. Alec fronça les sourcils en les voyant tous revenir petit à petit… Tous, sauf un…

\- Où est Magnus ? Demanda-t-il ,essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

\- Papa il a fait voler un Frère Silencieux dans les airs tout à l'heure ! Lui fit Max.

\- Monsieur ? L'appela Kaylie. Pourrais-je vous parler en privé ?

\- Heu, oui, bien sûr.

Il l'emmena à l'écart.

\- Votre… compagnon… est encore à l'intérieur…

\- Je vais aller le chercher !

\- Attendez ! Vous saviez qu'il était l'un des rares survivants de la cité, monsieur ?

\- Oui, je le savais ! Pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ?

\- Parce qu'ils l'ont étudié pendant des années, avant que l'Enclave ne se décide à fermer ce… Bref, ils ont des moyens de le…

Ils furent alors projetés au sol, alors que le bruit d'une explosion se faisait entendre. Alec leva les yeux, toussant à cause de la poussière qu'il avait avalée. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il eut alors l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux : l'ancienne cité silencieuse, dans laquelle se trouvait toujours son amant, venait d'être réduite en cendres.

\- Papa ! S'exclama Rafael en courant droit vers les flammes, provoquées par l'explosion, qui léchaient ce qui restait de la cité.

\- Rafael, non ! Hurla Alec en le ceinturant juste à temps, et en le tirant en arrière.

\- Papa, papa ! Cria le jeune garçon, en essayant de se dégager, avant de s'écrouler en pleurs dans les bras d'Alec. Papa….

 **A suivre**

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Finalement Maryse ce sera pour le prochain j'ai coupé avant :)**_

 _ **Je sais que je devais poster la suite de « Fantômes du passé », et je l'ai d'ailleurs écrite mais sur mon ordi. Elle est donc sur une clé USB que j'ai oublié à mon appart, et étant chez mes parents pour le week end… Donc un grand désolé mais je suis miss tête en l'air :/**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hachiko 97412 : Tu ne les tortures pas sur celle-là, ça va ? Mdr**_

 _ **Manon : A force que je te fasse des fins sadiques tu vas finir par réellement me détester :D Si tu savais ce que je réserve comme fin pour « je t'aime autant que je te hais »:D**_

Alec fixait avec horreur ce qui restait de l'ancienne cité silencieuse, serrant son fils aîné dans ses bras. Le plus jeune pleurait dans ceux de Lily. Il mourait d'envie de se précipiter à l'intérieur, malgré les flammes, mais il ne pouvait prendre un risque pareil, pas maintenant qu'il y avait les enfants. Rafael leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Dad… Papa… Pleura le jeune garçon.

Alec ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des flammes. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu, ce n'était pas possible, pas maintenant…. Jace se tourna vers lui.

\- Alec… Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

\- Je…

\- Mon dieu, heureusement que je ne suis pas à l'agonie, parce que vous avez un temps de réaction pitoyable ! Fit une voix derrière eux.

Les garçons furent les premiers à réagir.

\- Papaaaa ! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Max courut dans ses bras, et Rafael, après s'être dégagé des bras du néphilim, se précipita à sa suite. Alec se retourna, et ferma les yeux, soulagé : Magnus, appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre, serrait ses fils dans ses bras.

\- Papa ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Sanglota Rafael.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est fini… Mais je peux vous assurer à tous les deux, que vous êtes punis de sortie à vie !

Les deux garçons rirent de bon cœur. Magnus leva les yeux vers Alec, qui avait rouvert les siens, des larmes de soulagement roulant sur ses joues.

\- Les garçons, allez voir tante Izzy, il faut que je parle à votre père…

Une fois qu'ils se furent éloigné, il s'avança vers Alec, et posant une main sur sa nuque, l'attira contre lui, le serrant fort dans ses bras.

\- Ne pleure pas mon ange, ne pleure pas…

\- J'ai cru que… que tu…

\- Chut, tout va bien, je suis là… Je n'allais quand même pas mourir au moment où on est enfin réuni tous les quatre !

\- Je te déteste…

\- Je sais ! Lui fit Magnus en souriant, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ?

\- J'ai fait en sorte que ces Frères Silencieux ne commettent plus jamais de crime…

\- Je n'en serais pas plus, c'est ça ?

\- Si, mais plus tard… J'ai envie de rentrer, de profiter des enfants, de toi…

\- Hum, je suis d'accord …

 **Plus tard**

Magnus, assit au bord du lit de son plus jeune fils, caressait tendrement les cheveux de ce dernier. Alec le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse de café, fumante, dans une main, et un verre d'alcool dans l'autre, qu'il tendit à son amant.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Ça va… Je vais devoir avoir une discussion avec lui demain…

\- Rafael m'a dit que Max s'en voulait énormément de lui avoir fait du mal….

\- Je sais… Il n'a pas arrêté de s'excuser… J'ai beau lui avoir expliqué que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, il se sent toujours aussi coupable…. Puis il n'y a pas que ça… Ils lui ont dit… Pour ses parents…Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il était heureux qu'ils l'aient abandonné, parce que comme ça il nous avait nous…

Alec passa sa main dans les cheveux du sorcier.

\- Il est fort et courageux… Il aurait fini par le savoir un jour ou l'autre de toute façon… Je regrette qu'il l'ait appris de cette façon, mais je crois qu'un d'un côté, je suis soulagé…

Magnus se leva et sortit, Alec sur ses talons, et partit prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Le chasseur d'ombre posa sa tasse sur la table basse du salon, et le rejoignit, l'entourant de ses bras.

\- On lui parlera demain… On parlera tous les quatre, ok ?

\- Oui… Comment va Rafael?

\- Oh lui ça va, je crois bien qu'il a eu la peur de sa vie quand il t'a cru mort, plus tout le reste, et… Bon on verra demain, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a enfin compris qu'il avait encore besoin de nous et qu'il n'était pas si indestructible que ça… Je pense qu'il va faire une pause sur les conneries, disons pendant… deux, trois, jours ! Rajouta-t-il en riant.

\- Rafael…Fit Magnus en secouant la tête.

\- Ouais… Rafael… Je ne lui laisse pas deux heures avant d'appeler tous ses petits camarades pour leur raconter ce qui lui est arrivé !

\- On devrait lui retirer son portable !

\- Oui, on devrait, mais on est beaucoup trop content de les avoir retrouvés sains et saufs, pour songer à les punir !

\- Oui… Admit Magnus. Au fait, tu as vu comment il regarde cette fille, Kaylie…. ?

\- Oui, je crois qu'il est amoureux… Il a le même regard que tu posais sur moi à l'époque…

\- J'ai toujours le même !

\- Oui, c'est vrai…

Le néphilim captura les lèvres de son amant. Elles avaient un léger goût du whisky qu'il buvait, ce qui le fit sourire : cela lui rappelait un très, très, bon souvenir. Mais ça, c'était un secret entre eux. Ils restèrent un moment seuls sous les étoiles, à s'embrasser silencieusement. Puis Alec, sentant que son amant restait tendu, rompit leur baiser.

\- Magnus… Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse comme ça ?

\- Rien…

\- Magnus… Soupira Alec. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que tout ça a dû te rappeler de douloureux souvenirs, alors si tu veux en parler…

\- Pas maintenant… Je suis juste inquiet, mais pas par rapport à eux…

\- Ton père, hein ?

\- Hum… Il est toujours là, quelque part, à attendre son heure…

\- Il ne peut pas nous atteindre, ici ! Le Labyrinthe en Spirale a monté ses protections autour de l'appartement au maximum, et plus les tiennes… Puis il y a des chasseurs d'ombres qui se relaient devant l'immeuble, on ne risque rien !

\- Hum… Je sais pas… Il est puissant…

\- Je sais, mais je suis certain qu'il ne peut pas nous atteindre ici… Et surtout, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant…

\- Faudra bien un jour…

\- Oui, mais ce soir j'ai envie de profiter de toi… J'ai cru t'avoir perdu…. J'ai eu tellement peur…

\- Je t'ai promis de ne jamais te laisser…

Le sorcier attrapa la main du néphilim et l'embrassa.

\- Toi et moi, pour toujours…

 **Flash Back- 10 ans plus tôt**

Alec, enfermé dans une cellule à Idris, tournait en rond depuis des heures. Magnus, assit contre le mur, le suivait des yeux.

\- Alexander,, tu veux bien arrêter de t'agiter comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis !

\- Je peux pas ! Je sais pas comment tu fais pour rester assis là, comme ça !

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre…

\- Trouver une solution pour nous sortir de là, par exemple ! S'énerva le néphilim.

\- Et comment ? Je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs…. Ton père y veille à la perfection !

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait trahis !

\- Il ne supporte pas de nous voir ensemble…

\- Je ne comprends pas, je pensais que ça allait mieux depuis qu'on a Max…

\- Il pense qu'en te rendant immortel, je t'ai maudit, que j'ai sali et perverti ton âme ! Tu ne risques rien, Alec, c'est moi qu'il fera tuer, pas toi !

Alec vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Te tuer, c'est me tuer ! Je ne le laisserai jamais faire !

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne te laisse pas le choix…

\- Magnus, toi et moi, pour toujours, tu me l'as promis ! On rentrera auprès des enfants, toi et moi ! C'est clair ?!

\- Très clair même…

 **Fin Flash Back- Présent**

\- Et si on allait se coucher ? Proposa Alec à Magnus.

\- Je n'arriverais pas à dormir…

\- Moi non plus, mais…. Il faut qu'on se repose, demain on va devoir gérer l'Enclave, ma mère…

\- Ta mère ? Comment ça ta mère ?!

\- Elle va passer voir les enfants, elle était morte d'inquiétude !

\- Je te préviens, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ces reproches !

\- Elle n'en fera pas… Et arrête de faire semblant de râler, je sais qu'au fond tu commences à l'apprécier !

\- Ah non, non ! Je fais un effort pour toi et les enfants, mais c'est tout !

\- Ben tiens, je ne m'en serais pas douté ! Rétorqua-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras, avant de lui chuchoter un, « Je t'aime », au creux de l'oreille.

Magnus sourit et se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Papa, Dad…

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. Rafael, l'air endormi, se tenait contre la baie vitrée.

\- Raf, tu devrais aller te coucher ! Lui fit Magnus.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai mal à la tête ! Se plaignit-il.

\- Je vais te donner quelque chose pour te calmer… retourne te coucher, j'arrive…

\- Merci, papa…

Il retourna dans sa chambre, et Alec le suivit. Le jeune garçon s'assit au bord du lit, se massant les tempes. Son père prit place à côté de lui.

\- Ça va bonhomme ?

\- Non, j'ai super mal !

Alec posa une main sur le front de son fils.

\- Tu as de la fièvre…

\- C'est normal ça ?

\- Oui, c'est rien… Le rassura Alec.

\- Les Frères Silencieux ils ont essayé de rentrer dans ma tête, mais ils ont dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui les bloquait…. Ils arrivaient à me parler, mais ils n'avaient pas accès à mes souvenirs….

\- Tu sais pourquoi ils voulaient y accéder ?

\- Je crois qu'ils… qu'ils voulaient effacer mes souvenirs de vous et de Max… Ils voulaient que je vous déteste ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de répéter que Max n'était pas mon frère, que je devrais avoir honte de le considérer comme tel, qu'il n'était qu'une abomination….

Alec sentit la colère monter. Parfois, il avait tellement honte de son propre peuple…

\- Rafael, Max est ton frère, ok ? Vous avez grandi ensemble, vous avez été éduqués de la même manière, avec les mêmes valeurs !

\- Je sais, papa ! J'ai jamais dit le contraire, je te dis juste ce qu'ils m'ont dit !

\- Hum… C'est fini maintenant, essaye de ne plus y penser… Pense à Kaylie ! Rajouta-t-il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ça remarque fit rougir son fils.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle te plaît bien…

\- J'ai déjà une copine…

\- Ça, ce n'est pas un problème ! Intervint Magnus qui venait d'arriver, une tasse à la main, qu'il tendit à son fils.

\- Bahhh, dégeu ! S'exclama Rafael, en esquissant une grimace de dégoût à la vue du contenu.

\- Oui, mais efficace, alors bois !

Il l'avala d'un cul sec.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse, t'as foutu quoi dans ce truc?!

\- Plein de bonnes choses ! Rétorqua son père en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit. Alors, Kaylie ?

\- Mais rien ! On est sorti ensemble, mais c'est terminée…

\- Vu comment elle te regarde, et inversement, je ne crois pas ! Je m'y connais en femme !

\- Ouais, mais fais attention à ce que tu vas dire mon amour ! Le prévint Alec en lui lançant un regard noir, ce qui fit rire Rafael.

\- Dad, comment t'a su que tu étais amoureux de papa ?

\- Wow, holà, heu…Tu devrais plus poser cette question à ton père, il saurait mieux te répondre…

\- Je lui ai déjà demandé, je sais déjà ! Alors, comment t'as su ?

Alec se gratta le front, gêné.

\- Très bonne question ! Lui fit remarquer Magnus.

\- Ouais, heu… Ben à chaque fois que je le voyais, j'avais le cœur qui s'accélérait, des papillons dans le ventre, et du mal à respirer… J'avais tout le temps envie de le voir, et quand il était là… je…

\- Il n'arrivait pas à me regarder dans les yeux ! Intervint Magnus, volant au secours de son amant, qui semblait mal à l'aise d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Je peux te dire que j'ai ramé, mais au final j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais ! La persévérance mon fils, n'oublie jamais ça !

Rafael rit de plus belle et tapa dans la main que son père lui tendait. Alec leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je l'aime bien, Kaylie… Mais, elle… je sais pas si…

\- Si tu lui as fait quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû faire, essaye de te rattraper ! Lui fit Alec.

\- Comment ?

\- Écoute ton cœur et tu sauras ! Lui dit Magnus en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Allez, maintenant dodo. Si ton mal de tête ne va pas mieux, tu nous appelles, ok ?

\- Ok… Bonne nuit papa, bonne nuit Dad…

\- Bonne nuit bonhomme ! Lui répondirent ses pères.

Ils le laissèrent ensuite seul.

\- C'est normal cette fièvre, tu crois ? Je n'ai pas voulu l'inquiéter, mais…

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est le contre-coup des Frères Silencieux, ça ! Il rentre dans ta tête, et…

Le sorcier ne termina pas sa phrase, et frissonna. Le néphilim le serra contre lui.

\- Viens, on va se coucher…

 **Le lendemain**

Lorsque Max ouvrit les yeux, son frère était déjà levé. Il le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

\- 'jour… Marmonna-t-il.

\- Wow, petit frère, t'as une sale tête !

\- T'as vu la tienne ? Rétorqua le jeune sorcier.

\- Hey, on se calme ! Intervint Magnus qui venait de sortir de sa chambre.

Il boutonna un bouton à la manche de sa veste.

\- Max, mange un truc, et après vous venez tous les deux, il faut qu'on vous parle !

\- Ouais, alors on est vraiment désolé d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise, pas vrai Max ?

\- Hum…

\- Voilà, et on jure de ne pas recommencer ! Mais s'il te plaît, épargnez-nous les longues conversations super-chiantes !

\- Alors tes excuses me vont droit au cœur, crois le bien, mais tu vas quand même aller poser tes fesses sur le canapé, et tout de suite !

Rafael obéit, tout en maugréant.

\- Et sans râler, s'il te plaît !

\- Ouiiii, papaaa !

\- Rafael ! Stop !

\- J'ai rien fait !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Alec, qui, sortant de la douche, avait les cheveux mouillés.

\- Tu avais dit quoi hier déjà ? Deux jours ? Ouais, il a tenu, allez disons, cinq heures !

\- C'est ton éducation ça, Sorcier ! J'y peux rien moi !

\- Mon éducation ?! _Mon_ éducation ?!

\- Oh mais c'est que tu m'as très bien entendu, la vieillesse de t'as toujours pas rendu sourd apparemment !

\- Au moins moi je n'ai pas de rides ! Rétorqua Magnus.

\- Max !

\- Ce n'est pas bien d'accuser notre fils de…

Alec le coupa d'une tape sur le bras, et il lui fit un signe de tête. Le jeune garçon, assit au comptoir, faisait tourner sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales, l'air ailleurs, des larmes dans les yeux. Magnus s'approcha de lui et les essuya.

\- Hey, il ne faut pas pleurer, tu sais qu'on rigole avec papa…

Max leva la tête vers lui, et essuya rageusement ses larmes.

\- C'est pas ça !

\- Maxou, pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda Rafael, qui vint s'accouder face à lui.

\- Rien !

\- Max, regarde-moi ! Lui ordonna Magnus. Dis-moi ce que tu as !

\- Mais rien, je suis fatigué, c'est tout !

\- On dirait ton père… Soupira le sorcier, lui valant un regard noir de ce dernier. Allez viens, on va parler tous les deux, dehors.

\- Non…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas aller manger une glace avec ton vieux père ?

\- C'est pas ça…

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Dis-nous Max… Lui fit Alec d'une voix douce. Tu peux tout nous dire à nous…

\- Ils vont encore se moquer de moi… Confia-t-il enfin en essuyant une larme qui coulait.

\- Qui mon ange, qui se moque de toi ?

\- Les gens… A cause de ma peau…

Magnus échangea un regard avec Alec. Ce dernier savait à quoi son amant pensait : Catarina. Elle seule arriverait à remonter le moral du jeune garçon. Magnus s'agenouilla pour être à hauteur de son fils.

\- Écoute-moi, je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne dois jamais laisser qui que ce soit t'atteindre ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de toi…

\- Mais là-bas ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire que j'étais une abomination !

Magnus soupira. Il était temps qu'il parle à son fils.

\- Alec, Rafael… Vous pouvez….

\- Oui, on sort faire un tour ! On vous laisse ! Rafael, viens !

L'aîné des garçons suivit son père s'en broncher. Une fois seul, Magnus s'assit à côté du plus jeune.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que je te raconte une histoire… Tu sais, même si tu auras peut-être du mal à le croire, mais moi aussi j'ai été un enfant… Il y a très, très, longtemps… Mais je ne suis pas né, contrairement à toi, ou à Catarina, avec ma marque de sorcier… Tu sais qu'elle forme elle prend sur moi ?

\- Oui… Tes yeux, ils se transforment comme ceux des chats… Tu nous le faisais quand on était petits, pour nous faire rire…

\- Et ça marchait plutôt bien ! Mais quand j'étais enfant, je ne pouvais pas le faire… Comme toi quand tu étais petit, tu ne pouvais pas utiliser tes pouvoirs… Ben moi c'était la même chose. Mais du coup, mes parents m'ont gardé, m'ont élevé, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir que je n'étais pas comme eux…

\- Contrairement aux miens…

\- Oui… Mais un jour, j'avais dans les dix ans, ma marque s'est révélée, et… mon beau-père a essayé de me tuer….

Max ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué.

\- Vraiment ? Mais… Mais.. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il a eu peur je suppose, il n'a pas compris…

\- Mes parents ont fait pareils avec moi, tu crois ?

\- Non, non, ils… ta maman t'a déposé sur les marches de l'Académie… Comment elle est arrivée jusque-là étant donné que c'était forcément une terrestre, je n'en sais rien, peut-être qu'un sorcier t'a trouvé et t'a déposé là, ou bien une autre créature obscure… On ne sera peut-être jamais…

\- Tu crois qu'elle est encore vivante ?

\- Peut-être… Tu voudrais en savoir plus sur elle ?

\- Sur une femme qui m'a abandonné, qui était incapable de m'aimer ? Non merci !

\- Max, ta maman a… elle a peut-être passé des épreuves très douloureuses pour te mettre au monde, et elle n'a pas dû se sentir capable de t'élever comme il se doit, elle a dû avoir peur…

\- Hum… Tu sais, je sais comment les sorciers naissent…. C'est un démon qui… Enfin, tu sais… Mon géniteur c'est un démon ! C'est le mal !

\- Oui… Mais toi tu es quelqu'un de bien !

\- Je sais pas… Ce que j'ai fait à Raf…

\- Était indépendant de ta volonté ! Le coupa Magnus. Je te connais, je vous connais tous les deux, je vous vois faire depuis que vous êtes hauts comme trois pommes : vous vous protégez l'un l'autre…

\- C'est mon frère, je mourais pour lui !

\- Je sais, et lui aussi le ferais pour toi, tu sais…

\- Oui… Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais qui c'est ton père toi ?

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Depuis longtemps ?

\- Plusieurs siècles… Je me suis servis de son nom pour devenir le sorcier le plus puissant au monde !

\- C'est vrai ? Tu l'es vraiment ? Ou ce sont des rumeurs que les gens racontent ?

\- C'est la vérité, il n'y a pas un seul sorcier sur cette terre qui soit plus fort que moi !

\- Même pas moi ?

\- On verra plus tard, tu es encore jeune ! Lui répondit Magnus en riant, lui arrachant un sourire.

\- Tu sais, là-bas avec Raf, on a trouvé une boîte où il y avait ton nom dessus… On l'a ouverte, et…. Il y avait ton extrait de naissance, mais Raf dit que c'est un faux…

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi il dit ça ?

\- Parce qu'il y avait marqué que tu étais né en Espagne, et Raf dit que tu es né en Indonésie… C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Ils ont sûrement fait cet extrait de naissance lorsqu'ils m'ont… recueilli… après que mon beau-père est essayé de me tuer….

\- D'accord… Il y avait aussi autre chose marquée dessus… « Statut : Sorcier, niveau 1, haute surveillance ». Ça veut dire quoi ? Parce qu'ils ont dit que moi j'étais un niveau 2…

Magnus se tendit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de ces classes….

\- Cela veut dire que tu es un sorcier très puissant !

\- Je vais devenir comme toi, alors ?

\- C'est ce que tu voudrais ?

\- Oui ! Répondit le jeune sorcier, sans hésitation.

\- Alors on fera en sorte que tu le deviennes ! Mais pour ça, il faut que tu t'acceptes toi-même !

Max baissa les yeux.

\- Je sais, mais j'en ai marre que les gens me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre !

\- Je comprends...Tu sais Catarina pourra t'apprendre à cacher la couleur bleue de ta peau, et tu pourras lui poser autant de questions que tu veux sur comment elle vit avec tous les jours… Mais tu sais, moi, ton père, ton frère, ou qui que soit de la famille ou de nos amis, on t'aime comme ça, parce que c'est le vrai toi, et je ne veux pas que tu te caches derrière un masque à cause de gens stupides qui ne comprennent rien à rien ! La couleur de ta peau fait de toi quelqu'un de spécial, cela montre que tu appartiens à une catégorie de personnes très puissantes ! Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte !

Le sorcier sécha les larmes sur les joues de son fils.

\- Je t'aime très, très, fort, tu le sais, ça ? Avec ton frère et ton père, vous êtes toute ma vie !

Max fit un câlin à son père, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Je t'aime aussi papa ! Pour moi, mes vrais parents, c'est toi et dad, personne d'autre !

Il se détacha de lui.

\- Là-bas, j'ai… j'ai cru que j'allais mourir et que plus jamais je ne vous reverrais…Lui fit-il en recommençant à pleurer.

Magnus le serra à nouveau contre lui.

\- Chut mon ange, c'est fini, tout va bien maintenant…. Plus personne ne vous fera de mal…

 **Edom**

Asmodée, une haute bassine de pierre remplie de sang devant lui, observait la petite famille.

\- Que c'est touchant, vraiment… Fit-il ironiquement. Profite mon fils, ça ne va pas durer…. Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, ni toi, ni ton fils…

 **A suivre**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hachiko 97412 : Tu vas pouvoir les torturer encore :p mdr oui j'ai vu mdr**_

 _ **Manon : Pour les retrouvailles torrides va falloir encore attendre un petit peu :p**_

 **Un mois plus tard- Institut**

Alec, debout derrière son bureau, les mains posées à plat dessus, fulminait. Face à lui, son fils aîné soutenait son regard. Son père faisait appel à tout le self-contrôle dont il était capable pour ne pas lui coller une gifle. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur un de ses fils, mais franchement là, il avait dépassé les bornes. Il avait failli se faire tuer, et faire tuer son frère par la même occasion, il y a peine quelques semaines, et il recommençait déjà à faire n'importe quoi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête, Rafael ?!

\- Ben rien, c'est bien connu ! Rétorqua le jeune garçon.

\- Change de ton, immédiatement !

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'en coller une ? Ben vas-y !

Alec ferma les yeux. On frappa à la porte du bureau.

\- QUOI ?!

Jace entra et s'accouda dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Lui demanda Alec avec agressivité.

\- T'es dans mon bureau !

Rafael ricana. Grave erreur…

\- Ça te fait rire ? Tu crois que ton oncle va se montrer moins sévère avec toi ? Ta cousine a failli être blessée par ta faute ! Alors si j'étais toi, j'enlèverais ce sourire de mes lèvres… Lui fit Jace.

Rafael, loin de montrer le moindre signe de peur, haussa les sourcils et le toisa de haut en bas.

\- Quelle belle démonstration de solidarité envers mon père… Ça me toucherait presque si je ne savais pas à quel point vous êtes tous hypocrite dans cette… famille…

Il se tourna ensuite vers son père.

\- Une famille j'en ai déjà une, je n'ai pas besoin de vous !

\- Rafael ! S'exclama Jace, choqué.

\- Laisse, Jace… Fit Alec, froidement. Tu ne veux plus de nous, Rafael ? Bien ! Dans ce cas, tu ne rentres pas avec moi, tu restes ici !

Il attrapa le bras de son fils et le fit sortir du bureau, avant de l'entraîner vers une des chambres destinées à accueillir les chasseurs d'ombres d'Idris ou d'autres Instituts, qui venaient leur rendre visite. Il le fit entrer à l'intérieur.

\- Ta stèle, tout de suite !

\- Non !

\- Non ? Vraiment ?

Alec la lui arracha des mains et la brisa en deux. Rafael poussa un cri de rage.

\- TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA !

\- J'ai tous les droits sur toi !

\- T'es pas mon père !

\- Non, mais je suis ton supérieur ! Puis de quoi tu te plains ? Tu n'as jamais voulu être un chasseur d'ombres ! Je ne fais qu'exaucer ton vœu !

\- Au moins je ne deviendrais pas comme toi !

Alec accusa le coup.

\- Oh non, ça c'est sûr ! Je t'interdis de sortir de cette chambre !

Le néphilim sortit, ferma la porte avec colère, la verrouilla à l'aide d'une rune, et s'en alla. De retour dans son bureau, Jace le suivit des yeux.

\- Tu sais qu'il parle sous le coup de la colère, Alec…

\- Si tu le dis… Rafael, ce n'est pas Max ! Il avait presque 5 ans quand on l'a eu… Il a eu une famille avant nous…

\- Arrête ! C'est vous qui l'avez élevé !

Alec ne répondit pas. Il prit sa veste et partit affronter le froid hivernal.

 **Appartement-Brooklyn**

Magnus, apprenant des tours à Max qui riait de bon cœur, tourna la tête vers Alec lorsqu'il entra. Il lui sourit, ainsi que Max.

\- Dad, regarde ce que papa m'a appris ! Fit le jeune garçon, enthousiaste, en transformant la fleur devant lui en fontaine à eau.

\- T'as vu ? C'est stylé, hein ?

\- Inutile, surtout… Murmura Alec.

Max perdit son sourire.

\- D'a… d'accord…

Il se leva et fit exploser la fontaine, répandant de l'eau sur le sol.

\- Tu nettoies ça, immédiatement ! Lui ordonna Alec.

Décidément, aujourd'hui, ses deux fils avaient décidé d'être insupportable.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi ! Moi je trouve ça…. inutile !

Le jeune sorcier partit s'enfermer, sous l'œil furieux de son père, dans sa chambre. Magnus, qui était resté en retrait jusqu'à présent, intervint en voyant que son amant était sur le point d'exploser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Alec ?

\- Quoi ce qui me prend?! Tu as vu comment il me parle ?

\- Tu as vu ce que tu lui as dit ?!

\- Je….

Alec se laissa tomber dans le canapé, et laissa éclater sa tristesse. Magnus prit place à ses côtés et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Allez, calme-toi et explique-moi ce qui se passe ! Où est Rafael ?

\- A l'Institut… Il… Il va rester là-bas pour le moment….

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Il est allé trop loin, Magnus…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il a entendu parler d'un groupe de vampires rebelle venant des pays de l'Est, qui se serait installé dans le Nord de New York… il a voulu allait voir, sauf que Lena l'a suivi… Ils ont failli se faire tuer…

\- Ils sont blessés ? Demanda Magnus, inquiet.

\- Non, ils n'ont rien… Raj nous a prévenus à temps…

\- Alors pourquoi Rafael est resté à l'Institut?

\- Parce qu'il m'a dit que… qu'il n'avait pas besoin de nous, qu'on n'était pas sa famille….

\- Alec, il ne le pense pas !

\- Tu en sûr ?

\- Bien sûr que oui !

\- Pour toi peut-être alors… Parce que moi il me déteste et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi…

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, il ne te déteste pas ! D'où tu sors ça ?!

\- J'arrive pas à lui parler, Magnus… Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre….

\- Tu comprends plus Max, et moi plus Rafael. Ça fait un équilibre ! Ce n'est pas grave ça !

\- Max ne te hait pas…

\- Max n'a pas le même caractère que Raf, Alec !

\- Je pensais qu'après ce qui leur était arrivé en Espagne, il se serait calmé, qu'il serait redevenu celui qu'il était enfant, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pire…

\- Non, ce n'est pas pire, c'est juste que… On pensait tous deux que Rafael se comportait comme ça à cause de sa mortalité mais en réalité je pense que c'est juste son caractère… On n'y peut rien…

\- Ce n'est pas biologique…

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il le tenait de ses vrais parents !

\- C'est nous ses vrais parents ! Personne d'autre ! S'énerva Alec.

Magnus ne releva pas.

\- Bon, tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

\- J'ai pas faim !

\- Et bien moi si, et je pense que Max aussi ! Tu devrais d'ailleurs aller t'excuser, tu l'as blessé !

Alec se leva, mais le sorcier le fit se rasseoir.

\- Pas maintenant, tu te calmes d'abord ! Je ne veux pas entendre des cris dans tout l'appartement !

\- Non, j'y vais maintenant !

\- Alec ! Je t'ai dit non ! Tu es au bord des larmes, et énervé…

Magnus l'attira dans ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Essaye de te calmer… Je vais aller parler à Rafael… Toi tu restes là, tu redescends d'un étage et tu vas parler à Max, ok ?

\- Oui…

 **Institut**

A peine sortit de l'ascenseur, Magnus tomba sur Jace, qui lui fit signe d'approcher.

\- Magnus !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Alec et Rafael ?

\- C'est tendu… Il t'a dit ce que ton fils a fait ?

\- Oui… Je vais aller lui parler…

\- Hum… Magnus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Alec et lui se sont disputés toute la semaine…

Magnus fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas au courant de ça…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas été souvent à la maison ces derniers jours…

\- Rafael a joué la carte de la provocation toute la semaine…. Lena a eu très peur…

\- Tu devrais peut-être surveiller un peu plus ta fille ! Ce n'est pas la faute de mon fils si elle l'a suivi !

\- Non, mais c'est peut-être de la tienne s'il n'écoute rien !

Magnus ne lui répondit pas et lui lança un regard assassin.

 **PDV Rafael**

Je le détestais, je ne voulais plus le voir ! Il ne sait faire que mentir de toute façon ! C'est facile de me faire la morale, encore faut-il être bien placé pour le faire ! J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. J'essuyais rageusement mes larmes et relevais la tête, m'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés. Je ne voulais voir personne, mais de toute façon dans cette pseudo famille, tout le monde n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Un deuxième coup se fit entendre.

\- Quoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer mon père. Et aller, round numéro 2… M'en fou, j'avais l'habitude de me faire engueuler à force.

\- Assis toi ! M'ordonna-t-il.

\- Je suis bien là !

Il sourit. Heu, j'ai raté un épisode ?

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père tu sais…

\- Impossible, on n'a aucun lien génétique !

Il soupira et s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas t'asseoir près de moi ? J'aimerais qu'on parle toi et moi…

\- De quoi ? Alec m'a déjà fait la leçon !

\- Alec… Répéta le sorcier. Tu veux bien ne jamais l'appeler comme ça devant lui ? Cela lui briserait le cœur…

\- Je crois pas… Il se fiche de moi !

\- Tu te trompes ! Viens, viens t'asseoir…. S'il te plaît…

J'obéis et m'assis près de lui.

\- Tu lui reproches quoi ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander !

\- Je l'ai fait… J'ai eu sa version des faits, maintenant je veux la tienne…

\- J'ai rien à dire…

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Rafael, pas avec moi !

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire… De toute façon tu prendras son parti à lui !

\- Pas forcément ! Si Alec à tort je le lui dirais, comme je te le dirais si c'est toi qui as tort ! Et à mon avis, vous êtes fautifs autant un que l'autre ! Et probablement moi aussi !

Rafael resta un moment silencieux, les yeux baissés. Puis il releva la tête et tourna le regard vers son père.

\- Je ne veux pas être un soldat !

\- Je sais…

\- Et bien lui ne le sait pas !

\- Tu le lui as dit ?

\- Pourquoi tu crois qu'on s'est disputé….

\- Parce que tu as fait une bêtise…

\- Et pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai faite ?

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas… Mais j'aimerais que tu m'expliques…

\- Je… Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais capable de faire quelque chose tout seul, d'être un bon chasseur d'ombres…

\- Il le sait, tu n'as pas besoin de risquer ta vie pour ça !

\- Alors s'il le sait, explique-moi pourquoi il passe son temps à m'engueuler ?!

\- Peut-être parce que tu fais des bêtises , Rafael !

\- Putain, j'en étais sûr !

Le jeune homme se leva et pointa un doigt accusateur sur son père.

\- Tu prends sa défense, tu lui donnes raison ! Mais moi j'ai juste le droit de ne rien dire, juste de fermer ma gueule ! MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS MES PARENTS ET JE NE SUIS PAS LUI NI JACE !

\- Je le sais… Lui répondit Magnus d'une voix calme.

\- Il m'oblige à m'entraîner dix fois plus qu'avant… Je sais que j'ai été nul et qu'à cause de moi Max a failli mourir ! Je le sais ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle toutes les cinq minutes !

\- On a eu peur, pour vous deux ! Je pense qu'il veut que tu t'entraînes parce que ça le rassure… Il a eu très peur….

\- Ben moi aussi ! Puis… L'Enclave me met la pression papa….

Magnus se leva à son tour et prit son fils par les épaules, le forçant à le regarder.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils veulent que j'aille à Idris pour suivre des cours plus poussés à l'Académie… Ils l'ont dit à papa et… et il a dit qu'il allait y réfléchir…. Il m'avait promis que je n'irais jamais là-bas !

Un éclat de colère passa dans les yeux du sorcier. Il prit le visage de son fils en coupe.

\- Écoute-moi bien, jamais tu n'iras étudier à Idris ! Jamais, tu m'entends ?!

\- Si papa leur dit oui…

\- Il ne leur dira jamais oui ! Ça je peux te l'assurer…

Magnus prit son portable, et à la surprise de son fils, appela Maryse Lightwood.

\- Magnus… Répondit-elle froidement.

\- Maryse, j'aurais besoin que tu ailles chercher Max et que tu le gardes chez toi cette nuit….

Maryse avait une maison au nord de New York depuis quelques années maintenant. Voulant le plus possible éviter son ex-mari, elle avait pris ses distances avec l'Institut.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, je dois juste parler avec ton fils, et je préfère que les garçons ne soient pas là… Je te dépose Rafael dans deux minutes !

Il raccrocha, ouvrit un portail, et entraîna son fils à travers.

 **Maison de Maryse**

Ils atterrirent dans le salon de la chasseuse d'ombres. Si son père ne l'avait pas soutenu, Rafael se serait probablement lamentablement affalé sur le tapis.

\- Grand-mère !

Il se détacha de son père et courut dans les bras de sa grand-mère, qui lui rendit son étreinte, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Ça va mon garçon ?

Rafael haussa les épaules.

\- Il y a des trucs à manger, gram ? J'ai trop, trop, faim !

\- Va voir dans la cuisine… Lui répondit Maryse.

Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à qu'il soit hors de vue, puis se tourna vers Magnus.

\- Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ?

\- Plus tard !

Il ouvrit à nouveau un portail et le traversa avec Maryse.

 **Appartement – Brooklyn**

Alec frappa à la porte de la chambre de son plus jeune fils, et l'ouvrit. Max, assit en tailleur sur son lit, un coussin serré contre lui, leva des yeux embués de larmes vers lui. Le néphilim sentit son cœur se serrait en voyant que son fils avait pleuré par sa faute.

\- Je peux entrer?

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis plus inutile à tes yeux ?

\- Max, je te demande pardon…

Alec s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui. Max s'écarta.

\- J'étais en colère, très en colère… Ce n'était pas contre toi, mais…

\- Contre Raf, je sais !

\- Oui… Ton frère a fait une grosse bêtise et….

\- Et quoi ? Moi je n'y suis pour rien mais je me fais engueuler autant que lui ! Encore !

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison… Max, je m'excuse, j'aurais dû réussir à mettre ma colère de côté ! Tu as parfaitement raison de m'en vouloir ! Mais sache que je ne le pensais pas, je t'assure !

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as dit ?

\- Parce que au fond de moi je crois que je préférerais voir ton père t'apprendre à te battre… Parce que la vérité c'est que j'ai eu tellement peur de vous perdre toi et ton frère, et que j'ai tellement peur que ça se reproduise, que je veux que vous soyez près…

\- On n'est pas des soldats, on ne veut pas apprendre à tuer… On n'est que.. On n'est que des enfants ! Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir aussi faible que j'ai pu l'être là-bas, mais je ne veux pas non plus que… qu'il n'y ait plus que ça qui compte !

Alec prit son fils dans les bras.

\- Je te demande pardon… J'ai eu tort…

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée, laissant passer Maryse et Magnus. A l'image de son frère, lorsque le jeune sorcier aperçut sa grand-mère, il sauta dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Magnus m'a demandé de venir chercher Max ! Rafael est déjà chez moi…

\- On va passer la soirée chez toi ? C'est vrai ? Lui demanda Max, l'excitation se lisant dans son regard.

Maryse lui fit un grand sourire et commença à lui faire des chatouilles.

\- Et oui, alors file vite prendre tes affaires ! Départ dans deux minutes !

Max claqua des doigts et un sac apparut dans ses mains.

\- Je suis prêt, on peut y aller !

\- En route, alors !

\- Mais… Commença Alec, mais Magnus l'interrompit d'un simple regard.

Une fois sa mère et son fils furent partis, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?!

\- J'avais besoin de te parler… Seul à seul…

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Comme quoi, Alexander ?

\- Comme si tu allais me tuer !

\- Parce que j'y songe… réellement !

\- Ben voyons…

Magnus se rapprocha de lui.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ton fils est autant en colère contre toi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Alec d'une voix blanche.

\- Parce qu'il a entendu une conversation entre toi et l'Enclave….

\- Et merde…

\- C'est le mot oui… Dis-moi qu'il a mal compris Alec, dis-moi que tu n'as pas, une seule seconde, pensé à l'envoyer là-bas ?

\- Magnus, s'il y va, ils…

\- Il n'ira pas, Alec, tu oublies cette idée de suite ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! Sans m'en parler?!

\- J'allais le faire !

\- Ah oui ? Et quand ?

\- Quand tu te serais décidé à m'écouter au lieu de chercher des informations sur ton père partout ! On t'a vu qu'en coup de vent pendant des jours ! Et quand tu étais là, tu étais tellement ailleurs que tu n'as même pas remarqué que Rafael ne m'adressait plus la parole !

\- Oh non Alec, ne me met pas, TES erreurs, sur le dos ! Pas cette fois !

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça « pas cette fois » ?!

\- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire !

\- Ahh oui, c'est vrai, le grand sorcier Bane est meilleur que tout le monde !

\- Meilleur que toi, ça c'est sur !

\- Ben casse-toi, je te retiens pas !

\- Ne me tente pas… Je ne joue pas cette fois…

\- Moi non plus… C'est l'avenir de nos fils qui est en jeu…

\- Justement… Je ne te laisserais pas faire de Rafael un soldat aux ordres de l'Enclave ! Je ne te laisserais pas transformer notre fils en pantin !

\- Rafael doit apprendre à se battre !

\- Il n'a pas besoin d'aller à Idris pour ça ! Et ce ne sont que des enfants !

\- Des enfants que ton père menace !

\- Mon père, c'est mon problème ! Puis c'est toi qui disais qu'on ne risquait rien ici !

\- Ils doivent pouvoir se défendre contre lui !

\- Mais même nous, nous ne le pouvons pas, Alec !

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux.

\- Rafael n'ira pas à Idris ! N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as dit quand on a adopté Max, n'oublie pas la seule raison qui m'a poussé à accepter…

\- La seule raison… Tu n'as jamais voulu d'enfant…

\- Arrête, commence pas avec ça ! Tu sais que je les aime plus que tout ! Mais oui, je ne les voulais pas, parce que je savais que tout ça allait arriver un jour ! Et on en est qu'au début…

\- C'est pour ça qu'il ira à Idris…

\- Fais ça Alec, et tu le perdras, tu perdras Max, et tu me perdras !

\- Peut-être, mais ils iront bien !

\- Vraiment ? Tu t'es comporté de la même manière avec ton petit frère, tu as voulu en faire un soldat comme toi, résultat : son corps repose dans une tombe !

Alec le prit alors par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Ne reparle jamais de mon frère !

\- J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait…

\- Va te faire foutre, Bane !

\- Un conseil, Alec : lâche-moi !

\- Ou sinon quoi ?

Magnus planta ses yeux dans ceux d'un bleu océan de son amant, et où y brillait ) présent une fureur qu'il n'y avait jamais lue auparavant. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il voulait que le jeune homme réalise à quel point il faisait fausse route. Il écarta sa main, qui tenait toujours son col, et lui fit lâcher prise.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

\- Je vais à l'Institut… J'ai besoin d'être seul…

\- Alec…

Mais le néphilim était déjà parti. Magnus appuya sa tête contre le mur. Il se calmerait, il le savait, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ressentait sa présence de plus en plus. Ça l'étouffait, assombrissait le monde autour de lui, répandant une ombre noire… L'ombre de son père….

 **Maison de Maryse**

La maison était plongée dans le noir et le silence. Il était tard, et Maryse était parti se coucher. Elle était ravie de les avoir avec elle, mais il fallait qu'elle soit honnête avec elle-même, s'occuper de deux adolescents, à son âge, ce n'était pas de tout repos, surtout quand les deux ados en question n'étaient autres que Max et Rafael Lightwood-Bane. Elle avait bien essayé de soutirer des informations sur ce qui s'était passé à Rafael, mais le jeune garçon s'était contenté de lui faire un sourire innocent en lui disant qu'il ne voyait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle n'avait donc pas insisté, elle n'aurait fait que le braquer contre elle, ce qui n'était pas dans son intérêt. Déjà qu'elle trouvait qu'elle ne les voyait pas aussi souvent qu'elle aimerait… Elle dormait à poings fermés depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Mais contrairement à elle, Rafael et Max étaient parfaitement réveillés, chacun dans leurs chambres respectives. Si le premier semblait s'ennuyer à mourir, le second semblait occupé avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose. De sa chambre, Rafael entendait des voix provenant de celle de son petit frère. Il se leva et avança à pas de loup pour écouter ce qu'elles disaient. Il colla son oreille contre la porte :

\- Le temps presse…. Il faut se dépêcher… Fit une voix caverneuse, qui provoqua des frissons chez Rafael.

\- Je sais mais il y a toujours quelqu'un derrière moi ! Ils nous lâchent plus à Raf et moi !

\- Hum… J'ai l'impression que tu ne mets pas tout ton cœur dans cette tâche…

\- Si ! Je vous assure ! Mais c'est compliquée !

\- Je veux retrouver mon fils…. Tu ne voudrais pas que j'en sois privé parce que tu es trop faible, si ?

Rafael, alerté par la menace qui perçait dans ces dernières paroles, ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, mais ne trouva que son frère, debout devant le miroir accroché au mur.

\- A qui tu parlais ? Lui demanda Rafael.

\- Personne ! Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama-t-il en voyant son frère ouvrir les placards, et regarder sous le lit, puis ouvrir la fenêtre et regarder dans la rue.

\- Je t'ai entendu parler à quelqu'un !

\- Fais-toi soigner alors, parce que je suis seul ! Mentit le jeune sorcier.

Rafael scruta le visage de son frère. Il le trouvait bizarre en ce moment, il avait l'impression qu'il s'éloignait de lui…

\- Si tu le dis… Tu faisais quoi debout devant ce miroir alors ?

\- Je m'admirais… Tu dois savoir ce que ça veut dire puisque tu fais ça tout le temps toi… D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce nouveau look ?!

Max détailla son frère de la tête aux pieds. Ce mois passé, il l'avait vu changer des choses dans son apparence, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi flagrant. A présent, son frère portait sa tenue de chasseur d'ombres, ce qui chez lui comportait un pantalon de cuir noir et des bottes dans la même matière. Il portait ensuite un tee-shirt marron à manches longues sur lequel il avait passé une veste en cuir, noire. Enfin, il portait également des mitaines noires toujours faites de cuir. Mais ce n'est pas tant sa tenue vestimentaire qui choqué son petit frère. Non ce qui l'étonnait, c'était les colliers de chaînes qui surplombaient sa tenue, le tatouage en forme de serpent sur son avant bras gauche, qui dépassait légèrement de sa manche relevée, et dont il était certain que ses pères ne l'avaient pas encore vu ses cheveux coiffés en épi, laissant juste une mèche brune lui tomber devant les yeux, et ses yeux marrons maquillés de khôl noir, et ses ongles vernis de noir également.

\- Ben quoi ma tenue ?

\- Heu, par où commencer…. Le tatouage peut-être ? J'espère pour toi que c'est un faux, sinon Dad va te tuer !

Rafael haussa les épaules.

\- C'est mon corps, j'en fais ce que je veux !

\- Hum…. En fait ta tenue est un mélange entre papa et Dad ! Si avec ça ils ne comprennent pas le message…

\- Quel message ?

\- Allez ça va, je suis pas idiot ! Tu fais ça pour te sentir plus « leur fils » !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Ouais… Un conseil : change-toi avant que grand-mère ne voit ça !

\- Je vais passer au-dessus de ton conseil petit frère, m'en veux pas !

\- Je t'aurais prévenu !

\- Ouais ! Allez, je te laisse parler à ton ami imaginaire !

Max le regarda partir avec inquiétude. Et si Rafael parlait de ce qu'il avait entendu à leurs pères ? Bon il pouvait exclure Alec, puisque son frère ne lui adressait plus la parole. En revanche, avec Magnus…

 **Edom**

Lilith observait, toujours discrètement, Asmodée, qui jubilait de plus en plus. Visiblement, son plan fonctionnait, pas assez vite, mais fonctionnait quand même. Elle l'observa caressait tendrement de ses lèvres, le cou de la reine des fées. Cette dernière gloussait comme une idiote. Ça la débectait…. A une époque, c'est sur elle, la mère des enfants de Lilith, qu'il posait son regard, c'est elle qu'il désirait… La chute de Jonathan avait jeté la honte sur elle, l'avait affaibli, mais elle avait aussi accru le pouvoir d'Asmodée. Mais Lilith ne comptait pas se laisser faire…

\- L'âme de ton fils m'appartient autant qu'à toi…. Jubile Asmodée, mais tu vas tomber de haut…

Elle s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

**Flash Back- 3 ans plus tôt**

\- AHHHH ! Hurla Max.

Son frère se tourna vers lui et explosa de rire. Se tenant les côtes, des larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues, il regardait son frère qui venait d'atterrir sur les fesses, dans la neige, essayer désespéramment de se relever, mais les températures glaciales avaient rendu le sol glissant. Après une énième tentative, le petit sorcier bleu retomba dans la neige. Il s'assit et croisa les bras, boudant.

\- Arrête de rire ! C'est pas marrant !

Son frère l'imita et rit de plus belle.

\- Maisssss arrêteeee ! Aide-moi !

\- Nannnnn !

\- Raf, s'te plaît ! Sanglota Max. Je me suis fait mal !

\- Ça va, ça va, pleure pas, j'arrive !

Rafael avança prudemment sur la neige, faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur les plaques glissantes. Arrivé à la hauteur de son frère, il lui tendit la main. Il l'avait pratiquement relevé lorsqu'une petite fille aux cheveux blond vénitien fonça vers eux.

\- Lena, attentionnn... ! Lui fit Rafael, avant de se retrouver lui aussi couché dans la neige, sa cousine riant dans ses bras, et lui envoyant de la neige dans la tête.

Max, qui était retombé à son tour, rit de voir son frère essayer de s'extirper comme il pouvait du sol neigeux.

\- Rafou il est plein de neige ! Rigola la petite fille.

Max éclata de rire avant de manquer de s'étouffer à cause d'une boule de neige que Rafael venait de lui envoyer droit dans la tête.

\- Hey ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

\- Pour que tu arrêtes avec ton rire de crécelle !

Max, qui avait à présent de la neige dans ses cheveux bleus, lui tira la langue.

\- Maxouuuu ! S'exclama Lena en tendant les bras vers lui.

Il tendit la main vers elle, et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux, permettant ainsi à Rafael de se redresser.

\- On fait un bonhomme de neige ? Lui demanda sa cousine.

Les deux garçons acceptèrent et réussirent tant bien que mal à se relever, puis ils aidèrent leur petite-cousine à en faire de même. Au bout d'une heure, le bonhomme finit, ils admirèrent leur travail. Lena était tout excitée, sautillant en tapant dans ses mains. Rafael se pencha vers son frère et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- On est d'accord que ça ne ressemble strictement à rien ?

\- Ben…

Max pencha la tête sur le côté, se disant que peut-être, de cette façon, il aurait une meilleure vision de leur « œuvre ».

\- C'est vrai que si on c'est pas que c'est un bonhomme de neige…. On dirait plutôt…

\- Trois boules de neige les unes sur les autres ?

\- Heu… oui….

Une des boules s'écrasa alors au sol. Lena se tourna vers eux en pleurant.

\- Casséééé !

\- Hey, Lena, vient me voir ! L'appela Max.

La petite fille s'avança vers lui. Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur, et prit un peu de neige dans sa main, qu'il fit voleter, sous les yeux émerveillés de sa cousine, au-dessus d'eux.

\- Y volent ! S'exclama-t-elle, ravit.

Il les fit ensuite changer de couleur, les faisant passer du blanc neigeux au rouge, puis au bleu, au vert,… Il les fit ensuite retomber sur la petite fille, qui secoua ses cheveux, recouvert d'un bonnet blanc, en riant.

\- Encorreeee !

\- Max, Rafael, Lena !

Les trois enfants se retournèrent. Magnus leur faisait signe de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'Institut. Lena se précipita en courant dans les bras du sorcier, qui la fit tournoyer un instant dans les airs, la faisant rire de plus belle. Ils entrèrent ensuite tous les quatre à l'intérieur, Magnus tenant toujours la petite fille dans ses bras. Alec, assit sur la table devant les écrans de contrôle, tourna la tête vers eux. Rafael s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Tu fais quoi papa ?

\- Je te surveille ! Lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Non, mais en vrai, tu fais quoi ? Disssss s'te plaît !

\- Je surveille que les méchants ne rentrent pas dans l'Institut !

\- Quels méchants ? Les _monstres_ qu'il y a sur les livres de papa ?

Alec lança un regard sévère à Magnus. Ce dernier fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, mais face au regard insistant de son amant, il finit par dire :

\- Promis, je jette un sort d'invisibilité dessus dès qu'on rentre !

Alec lui fit un sourire satisfait

\- Dis papa, tu m'apprendras à les tuer moi aussi les _monstres ?_

Il savait pertinemment de quels genres de monstres parlait son père, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer sa jeune cousine. Alec passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

\- On verra… Si t'es sage, peut-être…

\- Je suis toujours sage !

\- Oui, un vrai petit ange !

Rafael hocha innocemment la tête. Alec, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, se leva, et se tourna vers son amant.

\- On y va ?

Magnus lui fit oui de la tête, et la petite famille rentra à l'appartement. La petite Lena s'était endormi dans les bras du sorcier durant le voyage. Ses parents étant en voyage de noces, ils la gardaient donc avec eux jusqu'à leur retour. Il l'avait installé dans la même chambre que Max, et par miracle, la cohabitation semblait bien se passer. Une fois la petite couchée, il retourna auprès de son amant et de ses fils. Rafael riait avec son père, ce dernier lui faisant des chatouilles, ce qui les faisait rire tous les deux. Magnus chercha Max des yeux, et sourit. Le petit garçon, du chocolat plein la bouche et le visage, tourna un regard innocent vers son père. Le sorcier s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Quelle idée ta grand-mère a eu de t'offrir autant de chocolat !

\- Mais ché bon le chocolat ! Fit-il la bouche pleine.

Magnus rit.

\- Oui, je vois ça ! Allez on nettoie tout ça et au lit !

Alec leva la tête vers lui. La nuit était à peine tombé, et ils ne les couchaient pas aussitôt d'habitude. Un seul regard de son amant suffit à lui faire comprendre les intentions, pas très angéliques, qu'il avait en tête.

\- Rafael, va te coucher ! Lui ordonna Alec.

\- Quoi ?! Maintenant ?!

\- Oui ! Tout de suite !

Le regard du jeune garçon passa d'Alec à Magnus, puis se reposa sur Alec.

\- Je veux pas aller au lit, moi !

\- Ben tu vas y aller quand même !

\- Maissss….

\- Rafael, si tu nous fais plaisir en obéissant gentiment, je te promets que demain tu pourras te coucher à l'heure que tu veux….

\- Et j'aurais le droit de manger tous les gâteaux que je veux ?!

\- Oui !

\- Ok, ça marche ! Bonne nuit dad, bonne nuit papa !

Rafael partit en courant dans sa chambre. Max, débarbouillé du chocolat qu'il avait sur le visage, se tourna à son tour vers eux.

\- Moi aussi je pourrais avoir comme Raf ?

\- Oui, Max, mais faut que tu ailles tout de suite au lit !

\- Trop coooool !

Il quitta lui aussi le salon, et Magnus, amusé, se tourna vers Alec.

\- Faudra qu'on reparle sérieusement de tes méthodes d'éducation !

\- Oh tais-toi et viens là !

Le néphilim l'entraîna dans la chambre, tout en commençant à lui ôter ses vêtements.

\- Tu te débarrasses de nos enfants juste pour coucher avec moi ? Ce n'est pas très joli tout ça, Alec… Lui fit Magnus, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Non, ça c'est toi mon amour… Moi je n'ai fait que te soutenir…

\- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, si tu me montrais à quel point tu me soutiens ?

Alec le poussa contre le mur, avant de faire descendre ses lèvres sur le torse qu'il avait mis à nu quelques instants auparavant. Il descendit jusqu'à l'intimité du sorcier, encore protégé par des couches de tissu. Le chasseur d'ombres s'en débarrassa bien vite, et la prit en bouche tout en lançant un regard coquin à son amant. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés.

\- Papaaaa ! Cria alors Max de sa chambre.

Alec s'arrêta aussitôt, mais Magnus fit un mouvement de hanche, vers la bouche du chasseur d'ombres, pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Papaaa viens voir, Max il a fait une connerie ! Leur lança Rafael du salon.

\- Je vais les tuer ! Vraiment ! S'exclama Magnus, avant de se rhabiller. La prochaine fois, je les endors de force !

 **Présent- Institut**

Alec se sentait seul dans sa chambre à l'Institut. Il n'aimait pas être ici, loin d'eux… Il avait conscience qu'il avait commis une erreur, que ce soit avec Magnus ou Rafael, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Les menaces sur ses enfants se faisaient trop nombreuses, et se produisaient bien trop souvent. Il devait les protéger… Il fallait qu'ils le comprennent…. Mais en attendant, il avait besoin du soutien de son amant. Il ne supportait pas quand ils se faisaient la gueule. Certes, ce n'était ni la première fois, ni la dernière, mais… Il prit son portable, et composa son numéro. C'était lui le fautif, il aurait dû lui dire ce qu'il envisageait pour Rafael, c'était donc à lui de s'excuser. Il appuya sur la touche d'appel. Le néphilim savait que le sorcier répondrait, peu importe à quel point il lui en voulait, il répondrait, ils avaient un lien beaucoup trop fort pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Et Magnus lui donna effectivement raison.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Toi…

Alec l'entendit soupirer au bout du fil.

\- J'arrive… Lui fit Magnus avant de raccrocher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alec entendit frapper à sa porte.

\- Entre, c'est ouvert….

Le sorcier pénétra alors dans la pièce : contrairement à son habitude, il avait troqué les paillettes pour un sweat gris à capuche et un jean. Seul son maquillage était toujours présent. Il referma derrière lui, et s'assit sur le lit. Alec, debout face à lui, le regardait timidement.

\- Je… Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Alec… Viens dans mes bras ! Lui fit-il en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Le néphilim, esquissant un petit sourire, vint se blottir contre lui, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Magnus resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

\- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Oui….

\- Rafael aussi je suppose ?

\- Parle avec lui, Alec…. Parle avec lui au lieu de le repousser !

\- Je ne le repousse pas !

\- Ah bon ? Tu en es sûr ? Parce que c'est à ça que ça ressemble pourtant !

\- Je l'envoie à Idris parce qu'il sera en sécurité là-bas !

\- Oh je vois, donc la prochaine étape c'est quoi ? Tu envoies Max au labyrinthe en spirale ?!

Alec baissa les yeux, évitant son regard.

\- Tu y as pensé ?! Ok, maintenant ça suffit les mensonges ! Tu me dis tout de suite ce qui se passe ou je m'en vais ! Le menaça Magnus.

Le chasseur d'ombres ne répondit pas. Excédé, le sorcier le repoussa et se leva. Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais Alec le retint par le bras.

\- Les fées les menaces, tous les jours ! Et la menace de ton père plane toujours au-dessus de nous ! J'ai peur pour eux, tu comprends ?! On n'arrive pas à les protéger, ils n'écoutent rien, ni l'un ni l'autre… Et surtout Rafael, c'est vrai… Il accumule connerie sur connerie, il risque sa vie, se met en danger… La dernière fois n'a visiblement pas suffi pour lui faire attendre raison… C'est même pire qu'avant ! Je l'aime, et moi non plus je n'ai aucune envie de me séparer de lui ! Et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'en faire un soldat ! Je veux juste qu'il soit en sécurité ! Je n'ai pas envie de voir le nom de mon fils sur une tombe…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, très vite essuyée par le sorcier.

\- Magnus, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu comprends… J'ai besoin de toi…

\- Je comprends, Alec… Tu aurais dû m'expliquer tout ça plus tôt !

\- Oui, je sais… Mais la communication ça n'a jamais été notre truc, pas vrai ?

\- Hum…Tu devrais expliquer tout ça à Rafael…

\- Je le ferais… Quand il acceptera de m'adresser à nouveau la parole…

\- Ça lui passera… Alec, garde bien en tête qu'il t'aime !

\- Je sais…

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de ton frère….

\- Non… Tu avais raison…

\- Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Si…. J'étais nul comme frère, et comme père c'est pire….

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, en tant qu'amant, tu es parfait !

Magnus obtenu l'effet escompté : Alec sourit, et posant sa main sur la joue du sorcier, il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Alexander… Tu es un très bon père, arrête de douter de toi comme ça… Ils traversent une période un peu difficile, mais ça leur passera…

\- J'espère…

 **Le lendemain- Appartement – Brooklyn**

Magnus venait de ramener les deux garçons chez eux. Alec, accoudé au comptoir, les attendait. Rafael entra en premier, et lui jeta un regard froid. Le néphilim fronça les sourcils en voyant l'apparence de son fils. Magnus perçut son regard, et passant derrière lui, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Ne fais pas attention, il le fait pour te provoquer ! Laisse, ne dis rien…

\- Il ne peut pas aller à l'Institut comme ça !

\- Alec, fais-moi confiance, n'y fait pas attention…

\- Papa ? Appela Rafael à l'intention de Magnus.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est mon anniversaire demain soir…

\- Je sais ! Ne crois pas qu'on a oublié Raf ! Lui fit le sorcier en souriant et en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Je sais, mais… J'avais quelque chose à te demander…

\- D'accord, je t'écoute, dis-moi…

\- Ben… Je sais que je n'ai pas été spécialement sage ces temps-ci, et…

\- Ça, je te confirme ! Le coupa Magnus.

\- Oui, mais… C'est mon anniversaire ! Je te promets de bien me conduire si…

\- Si ? L'encouragea son père.

\- Si tu me prêtes le Pandémonium pour une soirée !

Alec, qui avait avalé une gorgée de café, manqua de s'étouffer avec.

\- Pardon ?! Certainement pas !

\- C'est pas à toi que j'ai demandé !

\- Si tu crois que c'est avec cette attitude que tu vas obtenir quoi que ce soit !

\- De toute façon avec toi, quoi que je fasse, ça ne va pas, alors…

\- Ok, ça suffit ! Intervint Magnus. Rafael, si tu veux faire une soirée, il n'y a pas de soucis, je te laisse l'appartement si tu veux, mais le Pandémonium, c'est hors de question! Tu es trop jeune !

\- Mais…

\- Non, c'est ça ou rien ! Et estime-toi heureux que je te laisse la faire ta « soirée » ! Mais je te conseille fortement de changer d'attitude envers ton père , et tout de suite ! D'ailleurs, tu t'excuses !

\- Plutôt crever ! Puis ce n'est pas mon père !

\- Raf, arrête ! Lui fit Max, qui venait de les rejoindre.

Rafael se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu le défends ? Tu sais ce qu'il veut faire ? Il veut m'envoyer à Idris ! Annonça-t-il à son petit frère, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le néphilim.

\- Quoi ? Dad, c'est vrai ?

\- Max, ne te mêle pas de ça ! Lui répondit Alec.

\- Si ! Si, je m'en mêle ! Je ne veux pas être séparé de mon frère !

\- Ça vous ferez peut-être pas de mal !

\- JE TE DETESTE ! S'écria Rafael en lui lançant un regard noir et embué de larmes, avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte au passage.

\- T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Rajouta Max. T'as pas le droit ! J'ai besoin de lui, on a besoin l'un de l'autre !

\- Tu survivras sans le voir de quelques jours, n'exagère pas !

\- Tu comprends rien…

Le jeune sorcier secoua tristement la tête et partit rejoindre son frère. Magnus soupira et se tourna vers un Alec dépité.

\- Alec, on ne peut pas les séparer… Comprends-les… Que ressentirais-tu si on te séparait de Jace ?

Il en souffrirait… Mais ça, il se priva bien de l'avouer.

 **Edom**

Assit son trône d'or, la reine de la cour des fées à ses pieds, Asmodée était aux anges. Son plan se déroulait mieux encore qu'il ne l'espérait. Il se pencha et caressa la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Ce Rafael m'est très précieux… Je ne l'ai pas approché une seule fois, et pourtant, inconsciemment, il facilite mes plans… Sa petite crise d'enfant pourri gâté, attire toute l'attention de ses idiots de parents, laissant ainsi le champ libre à ce cher Max…

\- On passe bientôt à l'action, maître ?

\- Oui… L'heure est bientôt venue…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews**

 **Je réponds à toutes les reviews demain, je me suis dépêché de poster ce chapitre mais je dois vite filerrr désoléééé**

 **Gros bisoussss**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Kilibilie : Non dans le chapitre 16 :) un petit peu :)**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : La suite de fantômes du passé dimanche ou lundi :)**_

 _ **Manon : Pas de réconciliation pour le moment :p**_

 **Appartement- Brooklyn**

\- Raf, ouvre-moi !

\- Dégage, Max…

\- Putain, Raf, ouvre cette putain de porte !

\- T'as qu'à l'ouvrir toi-même, monsieur le sorcier !

\- Ok, tu l'auras voulu !

Rafael se leva alors en quatrième vitesse et ouvrit la porte. Les mains levées, paumes vers le ciel, Max se figea. Son frère lui fit les gros yeux.

\- T'allais vraiment défoncer la porte là ?!

\- Non, je savais que tu finirais par lever ton cul et m'ouvrir !

Max poussa son frère et entra dans la chambre. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

\- Tu vas vraiment aller à Idris ?

\- J'ai pas le choix…

\- Peut-être que si tu t'excuses, tu…

\- M'excuser ? J'ai tout fait pour être à la hauteur de leurs espérances, et ils me trahissent !

\- Arrête, on sait très bien toi et moi que tu n'as jamais arrêté de faire des conneries !

\- C'est pas des conneries ! Je vis, c'est tout ! Attends, c'est quand même pas ma faute si Lena me suit partout où je vais, si ?!

\- Raf… Je veux pas que tu ailles à Idris… Confessa tristement Max.

Son frère vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Moi non plus…. Mais je crois que je ne vais pas y échapper….

\- Alors on va être séparé…

\- Oui… Mais je vais leur faire vivre un vrai cauchemar jusqu'à qu'ils reviennent sur leur décision !

\- Toi seul ne suffira pas…

Rafael tourna la tête vers son petit frère, et, comprenant où celui-ci voulait en venir, il lui fit un sourire malicieux et complice.

\- Pacte ? Lui fit-il en levant la main.

Max la serra dans la sienne après avoir tapé dedans.

\- Pacte !

\- Tu viens à ma soirée demain soir ?

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Peux pas te dire ! Surprise !

\- Ici ?

\- Non, au Pandémonium !

\- Papa veut pas !

\- Je sais, mais puisque lui aussi m'a trahi en acceptant que je parte pour Idris, alors je n'ai plus aucun ordre à recevoir de lui non plus ! J'espère juste qu'il se rendra compte un jour qu'Alec le manipule !

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi dur avec Dad ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il me ment sur mes parents…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber …

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître leur sorcier de père.

\- Rafael, en cours, tout de suite ! Ton père t'attend !

\- Je n'ai pas de père… Lui répondit froidement le jeune garçon.

A bout, et fatigué par l'attitude de son fils, Magnus le fit se lever de force, l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Écoute-moi bien, j'ai été gentil jusqu'à présent, mais continue comme ça et tu vas beaucoup moins rire ! Tu ne veux pas parler à Alec, soit ! Mais je te conseille fortement d'adopter une attitude plus respectueuse avec lui !

\- Sinon quoi ?!

Les yeux de son père prirent une teinte jaunâtre et ses pupilles formèrent une ligne fine et verticale. Rafael eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça, Rafael ? Alors on va jouer, mais ne crois pas que tu peux gagner contre moi ! Maintenant tu m'enlèves ce maquillage ridicule sur tes yeux et tu vas en cours ! Je reviens dans 5 minutes, et autant te dire que tu as intérêt à être prêt, et dans une tenue présentable !

Rafael, qui avait senti qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne réplique pas, serra les dents, et lui obéit. Son petit frère le vit pourtant mettre ses affaires dans son sac avant de s'en aller avec Alec. Lorsque la porte se referma, Max tourna la tête vers Magnus.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus fort que les liens du sang, pas vrai ?

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son fils lui disait cela ?

 **Plus tard- Institut**

Assit au fond de la classe, Rafael était affalé sur sa chaise. Il portait toujours sa tenue de chasseur d'ombres, et ses cheveux étaient toujours coiffés en épi, mais son maquillage avait disparu. Le cours que leur faisait Raj ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Il portait sur la transformation des lycanthropes ou quelque chose dans le genre...

\- On s'emmerde… Chuchota-t-il à son camarade assit à côté de lui, un blond aux yeux marron.

Ce dernier, appuyé sur un coude, sa main soutenant sa tête, approuva d'un signe de cette dernière.

\- On perd notre temps ici… J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire…

\- Genre quoi ?

\- Genre mon anniversaire, abruti !

\- Tu crois vraiment que tes parents vont te laisser le fêter ?

\- Je ne leur demande pas leur avis…

\- C'est quoi le plan ?

Rafael lui fit un sourire , ses yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Rendez-vous au Pandémonium, demain soir… On va jouer avec les terrestres….

\- On n'a pas le droit !

\- Ben on va le prendre ! Préviens Erika et les autres !

\- Mais, Raf, ton père travaille là-bas, il…

\- Pas demain soir…

\- Ouais mais les employés vont…

\- Ils ne vont rien du tout ! Je gère, t'inquiète ! Contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis ! A moins que tu n'aies la trouille ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire, attirant l'attention de leur formateur.

\- Hey ! Rafael, Stanley ! Vous pourriez avoir l'amabilité de suivre le cours ?

Rafael mordilla, d'un air provocateur, le bout de son crayon.

\- Nous sommes sincèrement désolé… Monsieur…

Raj fronça les sourcils et retourna à son cours. Rafael tapa dans l'épaule de son camarade de devant pour qu'il se retourne, puis il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci sourit et lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Il murmura ensuite, à son tour, quelque chose à son camarade de droite, et ainsi de suite. A la fin du cours, Raj demanda à Rafael de rester. Levant les yeux au ciel et soupirant, le jeune garçon s'avança vers le bureau de son professeur.

\- Assis toi deux minutes, je voudrais te parler…

\- J'ai pas trop le temps là, je dois….

\- Tu as de très bonnes capacités, Rafael ! C'est dommage que tu adoptes cette attitude….

\- Tu voudrais que je rentre dans le rang, hein ? C'est ce que vous voudriez tous… Mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que la vie m'a appris, c'est qu'on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut…

\- Il n'est pas trop tard, Rafael… Tu peux encore avoir une très bonne carrière !

\- Je me fous complètement de ça ! Moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la liberté…

\- La liberté est utopiste…

Rafael ne répondit pas. Raj soupira.

\- Tu peux y aller…

 **Le lendemain – Appartement- Brooklyn**

La tension était palpable. Appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main, Magnus observait sa famille. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez chacun d'eux : Max était trop distant, Rafael trop calme, et Alec était redevenu l'Alec renfermé qu'il était lorsqu'il l'avait connu. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux. Magnus, qui commençait à trouver l'atmosphère un peu trop étouffante, prit la parole.

\- Raf, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi pour ton anniversaire ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Oubliez-moi, ce serait le plus beau cadeau que vous pourriez me faire…

\- Rafael…

\- Faut que j'aille en cours ! Salut !

Le sorcier vit Alec tourner la tête pour cacher les larmes qui étaient apparu dans ses yeux. Max s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Je t'aime dad… Tout ira bientôt beaucoup mieux, je te le promets !

Alec leva les yeux vers lui, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange…

\- Dad… Je veux pas que Raf il aille à Idris….

\- Je sais… Moi non plus…

\- Alors pourquoi tu as dit oui à l'Enclave ?

\- Parce que ton frère doit comprendre qu'il existe des lois, et que même si ce n'est pas très marrant de les suivre, on se doit de les respecter !

\- Mais dad, tu ne comprends pas, on peut pas être séparé l'un de l'autre !

\- Max, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais jamais le revoir !

\- Ils vont le changer et je vais perdre mon frère…

\- C'est ça qui te fait peur ?

\- Les chasseurs d'ombres d'Idris sont des cons !

\- Max, ton langage !

\- Il a raison ! Lui fit Magnus. Je suis d'accord avec lui !

\- Moi aussi, mais… Max, Rafael t'aime, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire !

\- Mais j'ai besoin de lui !On a appris à se battre ensemble, seul on est faible ! C'est comme toi et Jace ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas une foutue rune sur le bras qu'on ne ressent pas la même chose que vous !

\- Ok… Je vais y réfléchir…

\- Tu me promets ?

\- Oui, je te promets… Si ton frère se calme, il restera ici…

Max sauta au cou de son père.

\- Merci dad !

\- Hum… Allez, va te préparer, toi aussi faut que t'aille en cours !

\- J'y vais !

Une fois le jeune sorcier partit, Magnus attira Alec sur ses genoux.

\- Ça va ?

\- Rafael me déteste toujours autant, donc non… J'ai essayé de lui parler ce matin, je lui ai souhaité son anniversaire, mais il ne m'a même pas adressé un regard…

\- Je sais, j'ai vu…

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Chaque jour je me demande quelle connerie il va faire… Je suis en train de le perdre… C'est peut-être même déjà fait…

\- Alec, il t'aime, crois-moi ! Il ne ferait pas tout ça si ce n'était pas le cas !

\- Si tu le dis… Au moins Max m'adresse encore la parole…

\- A propos de Max justement, tu ne le trouves pas un peu… étrange… en ce moment ?

\- Comment ça, étrange ?

\- Je sais pas, hier il m'a dit quelque chose de bizarre…

\- Quoi ?

\- « Il n'y a rien de plus fort que les liens du sang »

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, en ce moment nos fils ont tendance à penser qu'on n'a aucun droit sur eux…

\- Je ne pense pas que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec nous… Pas comme on l'imagine en tout cas…

\- Hum… J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous échappent tous les deux…

\- Ils grandissent…

\- Ouais, mais j'espère qu'ils vont se calmer parce que je ne supporterais pas ça longtemps !

\- Je sais…

\- Tu sais à qui Rafael me fait penser quand je le vois agir comme ça ?

\- Jace ?

\- Oui ! Lui aussi faisait n'importe quoi, se foutait de l'autorité, et se foutait de me mettre dans la merde !

\- S'il suit son chemin à lui, on n'a pas trop à s'inquiéter alors…. Regarde, Jace a une vie calme maintenant !

\- Tu oublies tout ce qu'il a traversé pour en arriver là !

\- C'était une époque différente !

\- Hum… Tu crois vraiment que tout ça est derrière nous ? Notre passé..

\- Non… Je pense qu'on devra toujours en assumer les conséquences…

\- Des fois j'aimerais que les choses aient été différentes… Des fois je me dis que ma vie aurait été beaucoup mieux si je n'avais pas été un Lightwood…

\- Mais on ne se serait peut-être pas rencontré, ni même aimé…

Alec tourna la tête vers lui de façon à pouvoir voir son visage.

\- Ça aurait été bête quand même !

\- Je trouve aussi ! Tu aurais manqué le meilleur coup du siècle !

Le néphilim éclata de rire.

\- Rien que ça…

\- Hum…

Le sorcier commença à embrasser son cou.

\- Alexander… J'ai envie de toi…

\- Là maintenant ?

\- Oui… Autant en profiter tant que nos deux charmants enfants ne sont pas là, et avant qu'ils ne fassent une connerie….

\- J'ai pas trop la tête à ça tu sais…

\- Vraiment ?

Le sorcier fit descendre sa main sous le pantalon en cuir du jeune homme, prenant bien soin de caresser son intimité au passage. Alec gémit, et rejeta la tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule de son amant, et ferma les yeux.

\- Une remarque à faire mon ange ?

\- Hum… Non… Continue…

\- Sûr ? Je peux arrêter tu sais… Lui fit Magnus, un sourire en coin.

\- Fais ça et je te tue !

\- Hum…. Je sais pas, je ne voudrais pas te forcer…

\- Magnus… S'il te plaît…

Le sorcier reprit ses caresses, faisant gémir son amant. Ce dernier mouvait de plus en plus ses hanches, frottant son corps contre celui de l'asiatique. Celui-ci le leva et le fit asseoir sur la table. Alec écarta les jambes de lui-même en le voyant s'agenouiller entre elles. Magnus embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant doucement vers son intimité. Le néphilim passa la main dans ses cheveux, impatient que les lèvres douces de son amant se posent sur lui.

\- Hummm…. Gémit-il.

Le sorcier passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe du chasseur d'ombres, qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier de plaisir. Ils avaient à peine commencé, et il en voulait déjà plus : il le voulait en lui, maintenant, tout de suite.

\- Att… attends…

Magnus relava la tête vers lui.

\- Viens… L'implora Alec.

Le sorcier se releva et l'enlaça.

\- Pas ici… Lui murmura-t-il.

Il lui prit la main, et l'entraîna vers la chambre, où il le fit basculer sur le lit. Il se mit au-dessus de lui et plongea ses yeux mordorés dans ceux, bleu océan, du néphilim. Il le pénétra doucement tout en lui chuchotant un « Je t'aime », son regard toujours ancré dans le sien. Alec lui offrit un magnifique sourire, et poussa un soupir de satisfaction, mêlé de soulagement, lorsqu'il le sentit bouger en lui. Il serra les barreaux du lit d'une de ses mains, l'autre s'agrippant aux cheveux de son amant alors qu'il l'embrassait. Il était tellement bien dans ses bras, il oubliait tout, il se déconnectait du monde. Le sorcier quitta ses lèvres et mordilla tendrement le lobe de son oreille, faisant gémir Alec de plus en plus fort.

\- Alexander…. Gémit Magnus dans le creux de l'oreille du brun.

Ce dernier resserra ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant, qui accéléra ses coups de reins.

\- Plus… fort… Le supplia Alec.

Magnus obéit à ses requêtes, faisant gémir son prénom à Alec. Le sorcier captura alors de nouveau son regard.

\- Mon ange…

\- Magnus…. Je…

Alec se cambra dans les bras du sorcier et déversa sa jouissance entre eux, avant de sentir, quelques secondes plus tard, celle de son amant à l'intérieur de lui. Le sorcier resta encore un moment blotti dans les bras du néphilim, avant de s'écarter et de s'allonger à côté de lui, sur le dos. Alec se mit alors au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu en veux encore ? Lui fit Magnus en ricanant, tout en frôlant de ses doigts les flancs du chasseur d'ombres.

\- Épouse-moi…

Le sorcier haussa les sourcils, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu m'aimes…

\- Qui te dit que je t'aime ?

\- Tu me l'as dit…

\- C'est l'excitation qui parlait, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- Hum… Épouse-moi… J'ai envie de porter ton nom…

\- Alexander, ta demande me touche mais…

Alec attrapa ses poignets et lui fit remonter ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Épouse-moi… Répéta le néphilim.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te donne une réponse dans cette position ? Ça me donne plutôt envie de faire autre chose !

Il bougea ses hanches, se frottant à son corps. Alec entra dans son jeu, et vint titiller de sa bouche, la peau fine du cou du sorcier, avant de rapprocher ses lèvres de son oreille et d'y murmurer une nouvelle fois :

\- Épouse-moi…

Magnus tourna la tête et mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son amant.

\- Non !

Alec éclata de rire.

\- Si…

\- Non…

\- Si… Je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi…

\- Ah bon ? Tu es dans ma tête maintenant ?

Alec le pénétra d'un coup sec, faisant pousser un cri de surprise au sorcier.

\- Maintenant, je suis surtout en toi !

\- Putain, Alec…. Gémit Magnus.

\- Dis-moi oui ou je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre…. Lui susurra-t-il.

\- Non…

\- Hum… j'ai tout mon temps tu sais…

\- Alec, s'il te plaît… Tout ce que tu veux, mais s'il te plaît….

\- Dis le moi, un simple oui…

\- On t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on demandait les gens en mariage ?

\- Chacun sa méthode… Alors ?

\- Oui… Murmura Magnus.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Oui, j'accepte de t'épouser !

Alec sourit, et l'embrassant tendrement, il commença de doux va et viens, qui s'accélèrent au fur à mesure que le plaisir montait.

 **Plus tard**

Appuyé sur un coude, Alec traçait des sillons imaginaires sur le torse nu de son amant. Celui-ci en faisait de même sur le dos du néphilim, mais il le sentait ailleurs.

\- Alec, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien…

\- Arrête, je te connais…

\- Je… J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure… Murmura-t-il si bas, que le sorcier ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

\- Mon ange, tu peux répéter un tout petit peu plus fort s'il te plaît ?

Alec baissa les yeux, il n'avait pas la force de soutenir son regard. Il était certain que Magnus avait pris sa demande précédente pour un jeu, et que son « oui », n'était absolument pas sincère. Certes, il lui avait déjà demandé, il y a 13 ans, lorsqu'ils avaient adopté Max, et le sorcier lui avait répondu qu'ils se marieraient lorsque l'Enclave aurait changé ses lois et que leur union pourrait être reconnue. Depuis, ils n'avaient plus abordé le sujet, et bien que la loi n'ait pas changé d'un pouce, il n'avait jamais oublié l'idée. En revanche, il n'était pas certain que le sorcier soit très emballé par le mariage. Prenant une grande respiration dans l'espoir de se donner du courage, il répéta ce qu'il lui avait dit.

\- J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure…

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Tu le sais bien… S'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez gênant comme ça, alors je t'en supplie ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas !

Magnus fronça les sourcils. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont lui parlait son amant.

\- Alexander, je t'assure que je ne comprends ce que…

\- Ok, laisse tomber !

Le chasseur d'ombres se leva, serrant le drap contre son corps, et voulut quitter le lit, mais Magnus le ramena contre lui.

\- Lâche-moi ! Lui ordonna Alec.

Il sentait que les larmes montaient, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie que Magnus les voit.

\- Alec, arrête ! Parle-moi au lieu de prendre la fuite ! Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça !

\- Je t'ai demandé de me lâcher…

\- Et bien j'ai pas envie !

Le sorcier força le jeune homme à le regarder.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Rien, laisse-moi…

Magnus soupira.

\- Et après tu oses me demander de qui Rafael tient son caractère ?!

\- Fou moi la paix !

Magnus le serra plus fort dans ses bras, ignorant les protestations du néphilim. Il réfléchit à tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit plus tôt… Au bout d'un moment, le déclic se fit.

\- Est-ce… Est-ce que c'est à propos de ta fausse demande en mariage ?

Alec releva la tête vers lui. Autant jouer cartes sur table….

\- Elle n'était pas fausse… Pas vraiment…

\- Oh Alec…

Le sorcier le prit dans ses bras. Il s'en voulait, il n'avait pas compris…

\- Je suis désolé, je te demande pardon, je… je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux…

\- Je ne l'étais pas, pas vraiment… Je crois que je voulais voir ta réaction… Magnus, j'ai besoin de savoir : si je te faisais ma demande, là, maintenant, est-ce que ça serait un « oui » ?

\- Alec, ce mariage ne serait pas reconnu, rien n'a changé…

\- Je sais, mais dans ton monde il le sera ! Puis quelle importance ?! L'essentiel c'est qu'il le soit pour nous ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Si…

\- Nos fils portent déjà nos deux noms, et c'est important pour moi de porter le même qu'eux ! De porter ton nom et de te voir porter le mien ! Bien que je sais que tu le détestes…

Alec baissa la tête. Magnus sourit et la lui fit relever.

\- Comment pourrais-je détester une partie de toi ? Je t'aime Alec, ma vie elle est à tes côtés !

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

Le sorcier écarta la mèche brune qui tombait devant les yeux de son ange.

\- Ce qui veut dire que je veux que tu me répètes ta demande, et sérieusement cette fois !

Alec, les larmes aux yeux, mais de bonheur cette fois, se leva, entraînant le sorcier avec lui. Il lui prit la main, et mit un genou à terre.

\- Magnus Bane, accepterais-tu de m'épouser, moi Alexander Gideon Lightwood ?

Le sorcier s'agenouilla à son tour et l'embrassa.

\- Oui, oui j'accepte de t'épouser !

 **Plus tard- Pandémonium**

Kaylie n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comment Rafael avait-il réussi à manipuler les employés du Pandémonium pour qu'ils le laissent entrer, lui et sa bande d'abrutis et inconscients chasseurs d'ombres ? Elle maudissait ses supérieurs de lui avoir collé la protection de cet idiot de Rafael Lightwood-Bane sur le dos. Elle ne le supportait pas, il n'était qu'un enfant pourrit gâté, qui avait toujours tout obtenu de ses parents. De plus, il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts, et par la célébrité de sa famille, il obtenait ce qu'il voulait. Preuve, il avait une attitude détestable, n'obéissait jamais, transgressait sans cesse les règles, mais pourtant l'Institut lui appartiendrait un jour, allez comprendre pourquoi. Et il le savait… Il savait qu'un jour tout lui appartiendrait. Et, elle, ça l'inquiétait. Lorsqu'il aurait les rennes du navire, cette ville tomberait en ruine, elle en était certaine. Mais en attendant, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de ne pas le lâcher des yeux. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon dans cette tenue, voire même carrément sexy : le jeune homme portait un pantalon de cuir noir qui lui collait parfaitement à la peau, un tee-shirt blanc moulant ouvert jusqu'à mi-torse et qui laissait percevoir ses abdos plutôt déjà bien dessinés pour son âge, et une veste noire en cuir, le tout surmonté par ses éternels colliers de chaînes, qu'il portait depuis un bon moment déjà. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient coiffés en épi sur sa tête, et ses yeux maquillés outrageusement de khôl noir. La jeune fille remarqua qu'en plus des runes qu'ils portaient, il avait une croix tatouée sur la nuque, et un serpent sur son avant-bras gauche, que la manche relevée de sa veste, laissait paraître. Elle remarqua également un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière droite. Mon dieu… Quand ses parents allaient voir ça… Elle ricana : il allait sûrement passer un sale quart d'heure, et ça la réjouissait. Elle laissa tout de même ses yeux glisser le long du corps du jeune homme : son nouveau look de bad boy lui allait bien, elle devait le reconnaître. Elle vit une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, et habillé d'une robe beaucoup trop courte pour son âge, s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux du jeune homme. Loin de la repousser, ce dernier passa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sous les sifflets de sa bande de débiles. A l'image de son sorcier de père, il avait réussi à se créer un cercle « d'admirateurs », qui le regardait comme si c'était l'ange Raziel en personne. Il est vrai qu'avec sa peau rendu plus pâle par son maquillage noir et par la lumière des projecteurs, il aurait pu facilement se faire passer pour un ange… autant que pour un démon… Un parfait mélange d'entre les deux. S'il voulait prouver au monde entier qu'il était bien le fils d'Alec Lightwood et de Magnus Bane, il n'aurait pas pu s'y prendre autrement. Il était le parfait résultat d'une union entre l'innocence et la luxure, et si on ne savait pas qu'il n'avait, biologiquement parlant, aucun lien de parenté avec eux, on aurait pu aisément croire qu'il était bel et bien leur fils. Il tourna le regard vers elle. Ses yeux marron l'hypnotisaient. Elle secoua la tête pour se ramener à la réalité. Elle était là pour veiller sur lui, rien d'autre. Rafael fut alors entouré par sa bande, le cachant à la vue de la jeune fille.

\- Super… Maugréa-t-elle.

Elle s'avança à contre cœur vers le groupe, et sentit une vague de nausée l'envahir en voyant la traînée aux cheveux rouges, qui apparemment semblait être sa petite amie du jour, l'entourer de ses bras.

\- Kaylie, quel honneur ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu te joins enfin à nous ?

La jeune fille balaya du regard le groupe d'adolescents regroupé autour de lui. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru voir de sa place, il n'y avait pas que des chasseurs d'ombres : elle repéra des vampires, des loups-garous, des sorciers, et même des terrestres, tous d'environ son âge, certains un peu plus vieux, d'autres plus jeunes. Fronçant le nez d'un air désapprobateur, elle se pencha vers lui :

\- Où est ton frère ?

\- Pourquoi ? Il t'intéresse ?

\- Il n'a que 13 ans ! S'offusqua-t-elle, choquée.

Rafael éclata de rire. Il empestait l'alcool. Elle le vit alors mettre une cigarette à sa bouche, du moins elle espérait que ce ne soit que du tabac. Il lui recracha la fumée au visage. Et non, ce n'était pas que du tabac... Elle toussa et la lui arracha des mains, avant de l'écraser sur la table devant lui, jonchée déjà de nombreux cadavres de bouteilles.

\- Où est ton frère ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle l'avait vu entrer avec lui. Si elle ne savait pas comment leurs compagnons avaient réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur du club alors que très peu d'entre eux semblaient avoir la majorité, elle savait en revanche pertinemment comment Rafael et Max avaient réussi cet exploit : ici, lorsque vous êtes les fils de Magnus Bane, personne ne vous refuse rien.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes ?

\- Tu es complètement inconscient, il n'a que 13 ans ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour lui ! Pour toi non plus d'ailleurs !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à gueuler celle-là ? S'exclama Stanley.

\- Elle cherche mon petit frère !

\- Il dort !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je croyais que ton frère comptait pour toi… Que tu veillais sur lui… Fit froidement Kaylie à Rafael.

Celui-ci leva des yeux furieux sur elle.

\- C'est ce que je fais ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas avec moi ! Tu me prends pour qui ?!

\- Pour un abruti complètement défoncé !

\- Max va bien, maintenant dégage !

\- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis où il est !

Agacé, le jeune homme se leva, écartant la traînée de ses genoux, et lui fit face.

\- Wowwww, il va y avoir de la baston ! S'exclamèrent ses, « groupies », derrière lui.

\- Il est allé aux toilettes ! Tu veux aller l'aider peut-être ?

\- Depuis une heure ?! S'exclama-t-elle avec colère, sans tenir compte de sa dernière remarque.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller vérifier puisque tu ne me crois pas !

Elle lui lança un regard dégoûté, et quitta le groupe. Tant pis s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il le méritait après tout. Il était plus urgent de trouver Max.

\- Roule pas du cul comme ça quand tu marches ! Lui lança Rafael.

Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur, et elle les entendit éclater à nouveau de rire. Furieuse, elle prit son portable et envoya un message aux parents de Rafael. Elle allait lui passer l'envie de rire…En même temps, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas déjà là, ils ne s'inquiétaient donc pas que leurs enfants ne soient toujours pas rentrés à trois heures du matin? A moins que le spécialiste du mensonge ait encore joué un mauvais tour à ses pères…. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la foule, Stanley redonna un joint à Rafael.

\- Tu tires encore ou je fais passer ?

\- Non, donne !

Il tira une taffe, puis une deuxième. Il le tendit ensuite à une vampire aux cheveux bruns. Elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Je préfère l'avoir d'une autre manière…

Il lui sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Viens, on va ailleurs !

Il l'entraîna par la main dans les bureaux du Pandémonium. Il tapa le code d'accès, et referma la porte derrière lui. Il la plaqua contre le mur, collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Il lui présenta ensuite son cou et elle planta ses crocs dans la peau fine. Il poussa un gémissement, un sourire aux lèvres. Il entendit alors une porte claquée, et il se sentit violemment rejeté en arrière. Levant les yeux, une main posée au niveau de sa blessure, il croisa les yeux furieux d'Alec. Ce dernier l'empoigna par le bras, et le traîna hors des bureaux. Il n'entendait plus aucune musique, ni même le moindre bruit. L'alcool et toutes les autres substances qu'il avait prises commençaient à faire effet, et sa tête tournait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que ses amis étaient tous réunis dans le carré VIP, mais son père ne lui laissa pas le temps de voir leurs expressions. Sans qu'il n'ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva à l'Institut, devant le portail menant à Idris. Comprenant ce que son père s'apprêtait à faire, il se débattit.

\- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, putain !

\- Je t'avais prévenu Rafael !

\- Rafaellll ! Hurla une voix derrière lui.

Il cessa un instant de se débattre, et tourna la tête. Son frère, maintenu par Magnus, essayait de le rejoindre.

\- Rafaelll !

\- Maxxxx !

Il tendit la main vers lui, mais Alec l'entraîna avec lui à travers le portail, et sa vue se brouilla.

\- Nonnnnn ! Hurla Max.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues bleues.

\- Nonnnn ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

\- Max, ça suffit, calme-toi !

Le jeune sorcier tourna ses yeux, embuaient de larmes, vers son père.

\- T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste ! Et Alec aussi ! Vous n'êtes que des menteurs ! Je vous déteste !

\- Max, écoute-moi…

\- JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE T'ÉCOUTER ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOUS VOIR !

Les yeux du jeune sorcier devinrent presque gris, et les lumières de l'Institut vacillèrent.

\- Max, calme-toi, s'il te plaît… Lui fit Magnus d'une voix la plus douce possible.

\- Vous allez me le payer… Lui fit-il froidement, avant de disparaître, sans que son père n'arrive à le retenir.

\- Maxxxx !

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisous**_

 _ **Un OS demain ou ce soir peut-être et la suite de « Fantômes du passé » demain ou lundi :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Manon : Oui on la reverra. Elle va prendre plus d'importance dans les prochains chapitres :)**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Pauvre petit ! Ils n'ont pas de chance avec toi :p**_

 **Flash Back- 11 ans plus tôt- Idris**

Alec, les yeux étincelants de colère, ne quittait pas Jia Penhallow des yeux. Jace, une main posée sur le bras de son parabataï, le fit reculer. D'autres membres du Conseil avaient tourné la tête vers eux, et leurs regards étaient, tout, sauf amicaux. Bien que leur victoire contre Jonathan Morgenstern les ait tous fait remonter dans l'estime de l'Enclave, les rapports entre eux et Alec demeuraient tendus, notamment depuis l'adoption de Max. Idris désapprouvait clairement qu'un chasseur d'ombres élève une créature obscure. De plus, les relations entre le jeune homme et son père, inquisiteur depuis quelques années maintenant, ne facilitaient rien, et Alec ne faisait aucun effort pour arranger les choses. Protégé par le monde obscur, il n'hésitait plus à se mettre entre eux et l'Enclave pour les protéger, et défendait bien souvent leurs intérêts lors de réunions du Conseil. Pour ne rien arranger non plus, la représentante du clan de Vampire de Manhattan, ignorant toute hiérarchie, s'adressait directement au néphilim en cas de problème, et ce dernier omettait volontairement d'en informer son père. Robert disait ne plus comprendre son fils, ce à quoi Alec répondait « Cela fait longtemps que j'avais remarqué que tu ne me comprenais pas ». Jace avait bien demandé à Magnus d'essayer de parler à Alec pour que les choses s'arrangent entre le jeune homme et Robert, mais le sorcier ne comptait pas sans mêler. De manière générale, et aussi étrange que cela est pu paraître, face aux oppositions de son frère à l'Enclave, qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et nombreuses, Jace était rentré dans le rang petit à petit. Alec ne lui laissait pas le choix, c'était son parabataï, il devait le protéger, et bien qu'il soit tout à fait d'accord avec lui, s'opposer tous les deux à l'autorité n'aurait rien arrangé. Et par l'Ange, il fallait que les choses s'arrangent.

 **PDV Jace**

\- Alec, calme-toi ! Lui ordonnais-je entre mes dents.

La tension dans la salle du Conseil était de plus en plus palpable. Je lançais un regard désespéré à Robert, espérant qu'il essaye de calmer les choses. Quelle idiotie. Il se détourna et sortit. Je soupirais et reportais mon attention sur Alec. Ses yeux bleus avaient pratiquement viré au gris. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. C'est dans ces moments-là que la présence de Magnus me manquait : même si ça me tuait de l'avouer, seul lui était capable de calmer Alec en ce moment.

\- Tu devrais écouter les conseils de ton frère, Alec… Ton attitude envers nous devient de plus en plus inquiétante… Lui fit Jia d'une voix calme. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, et tu le sais ! Mais je ne suis pas seule à décider… Je regrette…

\- Rafael est le fils de Magnus au même titre que Max ! Rétorqua Alec avec colère.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! Mais je regrette, il ne peut porter le nom de ton… de Magnus…

Alec éclata de rire.

\- Tu ne sais même pas comment l'appeler, hein ? Pourtant autant que je me souvienne, ta fille partage le lit d'une autre, non ?! Ah mais c'est vrai que tu as exilé la petite amie de ta fille ! Elle était trop _gênante_ …

Je me tendis et resserrais mon emprise sur son bras, envisageant fortement la possibilité de lui coller mon point dans la figure pour le faire taire, et lui éviter ainsi de finir par dire une énormité qui lui vaudrait un avertissement… ou pire.

\- Je te conseille de surveiller tes paroles… J'ai voté contre et tu le sais très bien ! Et pour la énième fois, je n'ai rien contre ta relation avec Magnus Bane !

\- Ah ouais ? Ben on dirait pas !

Jia soupira.

\- Tu mélanges tout, Alec… Rafael ne peut pas porter le nom de ton compagnon, car à nos yeux, une créature obscure ne peut pas être le père d'un chasseur d'ombres ! C'est la loi….

\- Faux ! Cette loi n'existe que depuis que vous avez appris que nous avions recueilli Rafael ! Vous faites passer des décrets en force et vous n'en informez même pas les représentants du monde obscur !

\- Nous n'y sommes pas obligés ! Certaines de nos lois, ne les concernent en aucun cas !

\- Celle-là, si !

\- Tu es le seul chasseur d'ombres que l'on connaisse qui sort avec une créature obscure !

\- Qui m'affiche avec surtout, non ?!

Les lèvres de Jia se pincèrent, et bien qu'elle ne répondit pas, son expression affichait clairement un « Oui ».

\- Nous avons déjà fait un effort considérable en acceptant que le jeune sorcier, que vous avez adopté il y deux ans, porte ton nom… Votre nom a tous les deux… Nous nous en arrêterons là, fin de la discussion. Maintenant, je te prierais de sortir !

\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est comme ça que vos relations avec le monde obscur vont s'apaiser ?

Jia ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux sur les dossiers qu'elle tenait à la main, et elle nous fit signe de sortir. Je tirais Alec à l'extérieur de la salle du Conseil. Une fois dehors, il se dégagea violemment et me lança un regard noir.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?! Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais rien ?!

\- Ben depuis que tu joues à être moi, je suis bien obligé de jouer à être toi !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu passes ton temps à t'opposer à eux, Alec ! Si tu crois que c'est de cette manière que tu vas arranger les choses…

\- Il n'y a rien à arranger… Ils ne changeront jamais…

\- Ignore-les…

\- Non ! Rafael portera les noms de ses DEUX pères ! Je te le garantis !

Il tourna les talons. Je soupirais. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre, je réagirais de la même manière à sa place….

 **Plus tard- Appartement Brooklyn- Fin PDV Jace**

Alec fulminait toujours autant. Affalé dans le canapé de son salon, Jace le suivait des yeux, l'écoutant à peine. La porte d'entrée claqua, et un instant plus tard, une boule bleue courait dans les bras d'Alec. Jace sourit devant la vision de son frère serrant son fils dans ses bras. Âgé de presque trois ans, Max était un véritable petit ange, mais son oncle avait la sensation que cela n'allait pas durer : il y avait une lueur de malice, bien trop importante, qui brillait dans ses yeux, pour que le calme persiste.

\- Dadddd…

\- Ça va mon ange ?

Le petit garçon fit oui de la tête, et ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Jace. Il tendit la main vers lui. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, son père le lui mit dans les bras.

\- Que c'est mignon ! Leur fit Magnus.

Jace leva les yeux vers lui, surpris : il ne l'avait pas attendu rentrer. Le sorcier lui fit un sourire moqueur, avant de poser son regard sur Alec. Ce dernier, toujours d'humeur massacrante, malgré que l'arrivée de son fils l'ait légèrement calmé, lui lança un regard empli de reproches.

\- Tu as vu l'heure qui l'est ?! Lui fit-il froidement.

\- Non, et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche un peu ! Lui rétorqua Magnus sur le même ton.

\- Il devrait déjà être couché !

\- Tu sais bien qu'il ne dort pas tant que tu n'es pas là !

\- Je suis rentré il y a deux heures ! Je t'ai laissé je ne sais pas combien de messages !

\- Et ? Je suis censé accourir dès que tu me siffles ?!

\- Oui ! C'est exactement ce que tu es censé faire ! Surtout quand Max est avec toi !

\- C'est fou, ça ne te passera jamais…

\- De quoi ?!

\- Tu me crois toujours aussi incapable de m'occuper de lui !

\- On se demande pourquoi !

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'avec la vie que tu mènes, j'ai parfaitement le droit d'émettre des craintes !

\- La vie que je mène?! Mais si tu n'es pas content, tu sais que tu peux partir ?!

Les deux hommes hurlaient à présent, effrayant Max, qui se blottit contre son oncle.

\- Vous savez qu'il y a un enfant dans la pièce ? Leur fit remarquer Jace. Mettez sur pause un peu !

Alec baissa les yeux vers son fils, qui le regardait avec des yeux effrayés. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sa colère s'envola aussitôt et il le prit dans les bras, le berçant contre lui.

\- Ne pleure pas, c'est rien… Lui murmura doucement Alec. N'aie pas peur…

Magnus s'avança et embrassa les cheveux de son fils. Croisant le regard d'Alec, il lui dit :

\- Tu as raison, il devrait être couché…

\- Oui…

Le néphilim se détourna de lui et entra dans la chambre de Max. Il le coucha, l'embrassa sur le front, avant d'essuyer ses larmes et de remonter la couverture sur lui.

\- Dors maintenant…

Le petit bout hocha à nouveau la tête et Alec sourit. Il ferma doucement la porte de la chambre et retourna dans le salon. Seul Jace s'y trouvait.

\- Où est Magnus ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Au Pandémonium…

Alec soupira.

\- Tu peux rester ici pour garder Max ?

\- Oui…

\- Merci…

 **Pandémonium**

Alec entra timidement dans le club, la boule au ventre. Il y était allé un peu fort avec Magnus. Surtout qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, il était juste à cran à cause de l'Enclave et de ses lois stupides… Assit au bar, le sorcier notait quelque chose sur un cahier. Il ne semblait y avoir personne d'autre dans le club. Le néphilim s'avança à pas de loup, avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- Pardon…

Le sorcier ne répondit pas, mais écarta les mains du chasseur d'ombres de son corps.

\- Je travaille, j'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi là !

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça !

\- Et pour quoi alors ?

\- Pour… Pour m'excuser…

\- D'accord ! Et bien c'est fait, maintenant tu peux t'en aller !

\- Magnus, s'il te plaît… Tu ne voudrais pas juste oublier ? J'ai déjà passé une journée de merde, alors ne t'y met pas non plus!

Magnus se tourna vers lui et le toisa froidement.

\- Je t'ai demandé de t'en aller, ne m'oblige pas à appeler la sécurité pour te foutre dehors !

\- Comme si tu oserais le faire !

\- Ne crois pas que tout t'est permis parce que je couche avec toi, Alec !

\- Rectification : tu couches, et tu _vis_ avec moi ! Et on a un enfant ensemble ! Même deux…

\- Hum... Quand Rafael sera à la maison ?

\- Quand j'aurais réglé certaines choses avec l'Enclave !

\- Et je peux savoir quoi ? Pourquoi ils sont revenus le chercher ?

\- Pour rien ! Des papiers à régler !

\- Pourquoi tu me mens ?

\- Je ne te mens pas !

Le sorcier soupira. Alec s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, et il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la raison. Mais malgré tout, il demeurait persuadé que le jeune homme l'aimait toujours autant.

\- Tu sais, Alec, si tu n'es plus heureux avec moi, tu es libre de partir… Je ne te retiens pas prisonnier…

\- A force de me dire ça, je vais finir par vraiment le faire !

\- Et bien fais-le, si ça peut te redonner le sourire et me faire retrouver un semblant de tranquillité !

\- Tu es sérieux là ?!

\- Très !

Alec haussa les sourcils et planta ses yeux dans les ceux du sorcier, une lueur de défi y brillant.

\- Je ne te donne même pas deux jours avant de me supplier de revenir !

Magnus éclata de rire.

\- Au moins oui ! Allez, sors d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve réellement !

\- J'aime quand tu t'énerves !

\- Alec, je suis sérieux ! Je ne veux plus te voir ici ! En fait, je ne veux pas te voir de quelques jours !

\- Je rêve… Je passe mon temps à te défendre et…

\- Me défendre ? Contre qui ? Parce que la seule personne qui me fait du mal, c'est toi !

Alec sentit ses yeux picotaient. Il cligna plusieurs fois pour chasser les larmes naissantes.

\- Tu as raison, je crois qu'il est temps que je m'en aille…

Le néphilim tourna les talons, mais une main le retenu et le tira en arrière, dans les bras du sorcier.

\- Bon, maintenant tu arrêtes de me prendre pour un con, et tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ! Et je te conseille de tout me raconter de A à Z, parce que ma patience à des limites, Alexander !

\- J'en ai marre, c'est tout…

\- De moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- On dirait pourtant…

\- Je sais… Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… Je ne le pensais pas, je t'assure ! J'étais juste énervé et… inquiet… Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils nous enlève Max et j'ai peur qu'ils ne nous rendent pas Raf…

\- Qui ça ? L'Enclave ?

\- Oui…

\- Pourquoi ? Alec, qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?!

\- Ils ne veulent pas que Rafael porte ton nom….

Magnus haussa les sourcils.

\- Et ça t'étonne ? C'est un chasseur d'ombres, je suis une créature obscure ! Tu vois le problème ? Il est censé me détester, pas m'appeler papa !

\- Comme moi je ne suis pas censé t'aimer…

\- Oui !

\- J'en ai marre ! Je n'en peux plus de devoir me battre à chaque fois ! Je me suis battu pour être avec toi, puis pour que Max porte mon nom, pour qu'il soit officiellement reconnu comme mon fils, notre fils, et maintenant je dois encore me battre pour que Rafael ait le même nom que son petit frère !

\- Alec, écoute-moi ! Regarde-moi !

Le néphilim leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Rafael est mon fils, là, dans mon cœur ! Ce n'est pas une question de nom !

\- Je sais, mais… Mais c'est pour le principe !

Le sorcier resta un moment silencieux, puis il reprit la parole.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais non !

\- Alec, est-ce que tu m'en veux de ne pas être un chasseur d'ombres, mais d'être… et bien, moi…

Le néphilim lui sourit, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, qu'il caressa tendrement.

\- La seule chose pour laquelle je t'en veux, c'est que tu as mis trop longtemps avant d'arriver dans ma vie…

\- Hum… Tu ne méritais pas que j'arrive plus tôt !

\- Si…

Alec passa ses lèvres sur la peau du cou de son amant. Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière, en souriant.

\- Je ne pouvais pas t'aimer, tu es un Lightwood !

\- Tu es une créature obscure !

\- Être un Lightwood, c'est pire !

\- Tu es un Dom Juan complètement dépravé !

\- D'accord, un point partout !

Il se leva et souleva Alec dans ses bras. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour du cou du sorcier, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, et l'embrassa amoureusement. Magnus le coucha sur les banquettes du carré VIP et se plaça entre ses jambes, frottant son corps contre le sien.

\- Si c'est important pour toi que Rafael porte mon nom, Alec, je te jure qu'il le portera !

\- Sauf que l'Enclave…

\- Je suis le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn mon ange, et personne ne m'interdit quoi que ce soit !Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens ! Et si tu en veux une preuve… Regarde…

Le sorcier lui fit tourner la tête sur la gauche, vers les nombreux miroirs accrochés au mur. Alec se mordit la lèvre en apercevant leur reflet dans le miroir.

\- Toi… Sous moi… Complètement à ma merci… Je te voulais et je t'ai eu ! Lui chuchota Magnus.

\- Je veux juste qu'ils nous laissent vivre en paix…. Toi, Max, Rafael et moi… Je ne demande rien d'autre… Je veux juste être libre d'être heureux…

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler…

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… Je pensais pouvoir régler ça seul…

\- Laisse-moi m'en occuper maintenant…. Personne ne te fais du mal, n'oublie jamais ça… Ils t'ont fait pleurer et je peux te jurer qu'ils le regretteront!

Alec se noya dans les yeux mordorés de son amant. Bien que ce dernier ne l'avouerait jamais, le néphilim savait que les réactions de l'Enclave lui faisaient du mal. Et cela ferait aussi du mal un jour à ses fils…

\- Personne ne touche à notre famille…

 **Présent- Idris**

Rafael, assit dans le fauteuil face au bureau de l'inquisiteur, les genoux repliés contre lui, avait les yeux fermés. Les larmes qu'il avait versées un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, avaient fait couler son maquillage, répandant des traînées noires sur ses joues. Il était épuisé. Il avait tellement hurlé contre son père, que sa gorge lui faisait mal, et il était à bout de forces. Il n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher. Mais pas ici, pas dans cette ville. Il sentit les larmes refaire leur retour dans ses yeux. Il voulait rentrer…. Il sursauta lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Il leva les yeux et les posa sur Robert Lightwood… Son grand-père… Cela faisait des mois que le jeune garçon ne l'avait pas vu, et des années qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Robert était plus mince que dans son souvenir, et ses cheveux beaucoup plus grisonnants.

\- Bonsoir, Rafael…

\- Il est où mon père ?

Robert ignora sa question et prenant un fauteuil, il le plaça face à son petit-fils, avant de se pencher vers lui.

\- Ce que tu as fait ce soir est très grave tu sais…

\- J'ai rien fait de mal ! Se défendit Rafael d'une voix tremblante.

Il n'avait jamais été vraiment à l'aise avec cet homme.

\- C'est bien plus grave que ce que je ne pensais si tu ne distingues plus le bien du mal…. Mais après tout, comment le pourrais-tu alors que tu vis dans un équilibre familial instable?!

Rafael cligna des yeux. Un quoi ? Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui racontait. Il avait froid, et il luttait pour garder ses paupières ouvertes.

\- Tu sais Rafael, je sais qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces dernières années, mais…

\- Je veux voir mon père…

\- Alec est reparti ! Rafael…

\- QUOI ?

\- Tu vas rester ici quelque temps avec moi ! On va reprendre toute ton éducation !

\- On va rien reprendre du tout !

Le jeune garçon se leva. Il voulut sortir, mais la porte était fermée à clé. Il tira plusieurs fois sur la poignée, sans succès.

\- Laissez-moi sortir !

\- Assieds-toi ! Je voudrais qu'on parle des événements de ce soir!

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire !

Rafael commençait à paniquer. Alec l'avait vraiment abandonné là ? Il ne reverrait jamais son petit frère ? Ni même ses pères ? Ses amis ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Il se retourna et fit face à Robert.

\- Je ne dirais rien tant que je n'aurais pas vu mes parents !

Robert plissa les yeux.

\- Tes parents ont pris de mauvaises décisions te concernant ! Mais maintenant que tu es ici, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre !

\- Je ne deviendrais pas comme vous !

\- C'est quoi être comme moi, Rafael ?

\- Vous détestez les créatures obscures !

\- C'est vrai, je l'admets… Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Le jeune chasseur d'ombres secoua négativement la tête.

\- Si tu veux bien, je vais te l'expliquer… Tu veux bien t'asseoir ? Je ne te veux aucun mal, juste parler un peu avec mon petit-fils….

\- Vous avez voulu tuer mes parents !

\- Non ! Jamais je ne ferais de mal à mon fils !

\- Mais à Magnus, si !

\- C'est compliqué… Il m'a pris Alec…

\- Mes parents ont tous les défauts du monde, mais ils s'aiment !

\- Je n'en doute pas… Mais les créatures obscures sont dangereuses, instables ! Elles ont commis beaucoup de crimes dans le passé !

\- Les chasseurs d'ombres aussi !

\- Oui, mais si le monde obscur n'avait pas existé, on en serait pas là !

\- N'importe quoi !

Robert soupira.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu as été élevé trop longtemps loin du monde réel…

\- Le monde dans lequel j'ai été élevé est parfaitement réel ! Il est juste mieux que le vôtre !

\- Tu changeras d'avis avec le temps, en grandissant ! Tu as beaucoup de retard sur les chasseurs d'ombres de ton âge qui, eux, ont été élevé ici, à Idris…

\- Si vous le dites… Je peux sortir maintenant ? J'aimerais rentrer chez moi…

\- Mais tu es chez toi ici…

\- Non, je voulais dire… Chez moi, à Brooklyn, avec mes parents et mon petit frère !

\- Je regrette, mais ce n'est pas possible !

\- Laissez-moi voir Alec !

\- Non… Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ! Après tout, je suis ton grand-père !

\- Je vous connais à peine…

\- Et cela est bien regrettable…

Rafael fixa le visage de Robert un moment. Il ne voulait pas rester ici, avec cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais c'était entièrement de sa faute s'il était coincé là. Il avait voulu jouer au dur et au plus fort avec son père, et maintenant il en payait le prix… Il sentit les larmes monter.

\- Il faut que je rentre chez moi, s'il vous plaît…

Robert ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais il fit coupé par des coups frappés à la porte. Il se leva, écarta son petit-fils de l'entrée, et après avoir déverrouillé la porte, il l'ouvrit. Rafael avait suivi tous ses gestes un à un, calculant à toute vitesse un plan pour s'échapper. A peine la porte ouverte, il s'engouffra à l'extérieur, passant sous le bras tendu de son grand-père. Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de faire un mètre, qu'un bras le ceintura et le ramena en arrière. Il se débattit, essayant d'échapper à la personne qui le maintenait contre elle.

\- Rafael, calme-toi !

Le jeune garçon, sous l'effet de la surprise, cessa de se débattre et tourna la tête vers l'homme qui le ceinturait, avant de s'engouffrer dans ses bras.

\- Papa !

Magnus, le visage fermé, le serra contre lui, caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Je suis là, tout va bien…

\- Magnus Bane ! Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! Lui fit Robert, visiblement surpris de cette arrivée.

Rafael leva les yeux vers son père.

\- Papa, il veut m'enfermer ici ! Il ne veut plus que je vous vois !

Magnus, tourna la tête vers son beau-père.

\- Vous vous prenez pour qui, Robert ?!

\- Pour son grand-père ! Et Alec était d'accord avec ça !

\- Je ne pense pas, non ! Maintenant vous m'excuserez, mais je vais aller le chercher, et j'emmène mon fils avec moi !

\- On reste pas papa ! Pas vrai?

\- Non, mon ange, on rentre à la maison ! Tu ne restes pas une minute de plus avec ces dégénérés !

Rafael souffla de soulagement.

\- Je regrette, mais je peux pas le laisser partir ! Il a commis un acte très grave en donnant de son sang à un vampire ! On ne peut pas se permettre qu'un nouveau vampire diurne naisse !

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur qu'il prenne le pouvoir sur vous ?

\- Mon seul souhait est que les choses restent dans l'ordre !

\- Dans ce cas, restez à votre place !

\- Oh mais c'est ce que je fais ! Rafael va devoir répondre de ses actes devant le conseil !

Magnus sentit son fils tremblait contre lui. Il resserra son étreinte.

\- Il n'a commis aucun crime ! Ce sont juste des bêtises d'ado !

\- C'est pourquoi nous devons le punir avant que ça n'aille plus loin !

\- Et vous comptez agir de cette manière avec ses camarades ? Ou c'est juste lui ?

\- Il était l'organisateur de tout ce cirque ! Les autres n'ont fait que suivre son influence néfaste !

\- Ben voyons…

\- Rafael passera devant le Conseil ! Sauf s'il reste ici et suit sa formation de chasseur d'ombres à l'Académie !

\- C'est du chantage ?

\- Prends-le comme tu veux Magnus !

\- On se tutoie à nouveau, Robert ?!

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire cruel.

\- Tu trouveras Alec chez moi ! Il se repose !

Le sorcier lui lança un regard noir, et, entraînant son fils avec lui, il sortit du bureau.

\- Magnus ? Le rappela Robert.

\- Quoi ?!

\- N'oublie pas que c'est uniquement grâce à Jia que tu es encore vivant aujourd'hui ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tu serais mort depuis bien longtemps !

\- Tu n'es qu'un sal… Commença Rafael, mais Magnus lui mit une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

Sans un regard en arrière, ils partirent retrouver Alec. Arrivés devant le perron de la maison de l'Inquisiteur, et après s'être assuré qu'aucunes oreilles indiscrètes ne les écoutaient, Magnus se tourna vers son fils.

\- Raf, Max a disparu !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ton frère était très en colère contre moi et Alec ! Il ne voulait pas être séparé de toi !

\- Mais… Mais il est où ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien, Raf, je viens de te le dire ! Alors si tu as la moindre idée d'où il peut être, c'est le moment de me le dire !

\- Je… Je sais pas ! Je te jure ! Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Papa, Max il est bizarre en ce moment…

\- Bizarre comment ?

\- Ben il… L'autre jour, chez mamie, je les ai entendu parler avec quelqu'un… J'ai pas trop compris ce qu'ils se disaient mais… Max était bizarre quand je suis rentré dans la chambre !

Magnus se tendit, mais essaya de cacher son inquiétude à son fils.

\- D'accord… Merci de me l'avoir dit… Je vais m'en occuper maintenant… Viens, on va retrouver ton père…

\- Attends ! Tu…. Papa veut que je reste là ! Mais moi je veux pas !

\- Rafael, ton père souffre de ton attitude envers lui, il veut juste trouver une solution !

\- Ce n'est pas en me laissant ici qu'il va arranger les choses !

\- Je sais, je sais tout ça ! Écoute… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu lui en veux autant, pourquoi tu fais tout ça, mais je crois qu'il faut que tu parles avec lui ! Il t'aime plus que tout au monde, toi et Max êtes toute sa vie !

\- Toi aussi tu es toute sa vie….

Magnus sourit.

\- Oui, moi aussi… Ton père s'y prend très mal avec toi, je le reconnais, mais ne le repousse pas… Peu importe la raison qui te pousse à faire tout ça, la colère ne résoudra rien ! Parle avec lui…

\- D'accord…

\- Allez, viens…

Le sorcier ouvrit la porte de la maison, et poussa son fils à l'intérieur, avant de refermer derrière lui. Il trouvait l'endroit lugubre… Des portraits des Lightwood étaient accrochés au mur, leurs airs hautain et suffisant, semblant le suivre des yeux.

\- Alec ? Appela Magnus, mais il n'obtient aucune réponse. Rafael, tu restes ici, ok ? Je vais voir à l'étage…

Magnus monta les escaliers, continuant à appeler son amant. Il finit par le trouver dans une chambre, assit au bord du lit, la tête dans les mains.

\- Alec ?

Le néphilim se redressa, laissant voir ses yeux rougis.

\- Je suis le père le plus nul du monde…

\- Non, le second, ton père obtient largement la première place !

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Arrête de pleurer, et descends ! J'aimerais quitter cette maison et cette ville le plus vite possible ! Et j'emmène Rafael avec nous, hors de question que je le laisse entre les mains de ton père ! Tu sais qu'il veut le faire passer devant le Conseil ?

Alec blêmit.

\- Tu… tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- J'ai l'air de rigoler ? Il nous fait du chantage ! Soit il punit Raf pour ce qu'il a fait, soit il reste ici !

\- Il m'a encore trahi…

\- Bon sang, Alec, tu t'attendais à quoi ?!

\- Je sais pas… Je crois que j'avais besoin d'un père…

Magnus s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit face à lui. Il posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Mon ange… Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens, mais Robert ne s'est jamais comporté comme un père avec toi depuis que…

\- Depuis qu'il sait que je suis gay…

\- Oui… Alexander, je ne le laisserai pas briser notre famille !

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Pour le moment, je vous ramène, toi et Raf, chez nous !

\- Max doit nous attendre…

\- Oui… Sûrement… Lui mentit Magnus.

Alec l'embrassa tendrement, sa main s'aventurant dans ses cheveux.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime… Viens, on rentre !

 **Appartement- Brooklyn**

\- Rafael, tu… Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Demanda Alec à son fils.

Il venait d'arriver chez eux, et au grand soulagement de Magnus, Alec ne posa pas de question au sujet de l'absence de Max. Peut-être pensait-il que le jeune sorcier s'était enfermé dans sa chambre…

\- Tu vas m'engueuler ?

\- Non, personne ne va gueuler sur personne ! Intervint Magnus. Vous allez faire un tour tous les deux, allez dehors !

\- Heu… Papa ? Je peux me laver avant ?

Le sorcier examina l'apparence de son fils. Effectivement, il valait mieux qu'il ne sorte pas dans cet état.

\- Oui et va te changer aussi !

Rafael disparut dans la salle de bain.

\- Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera un jour ?

\- Je sais pas…

\- Comment va Max ? Il est dans sa chambre ?

\- Non, chez Catarina… Je préférais ne pas le laisser seul…

Magnus détourna le regard. Il s'en voulait de lui mentir, mais il devait d'abord vérifier quelque chose avant de lui parler. Cinq minutes plus tard, Rafael revenait dans le salon. Son pantalon de cuir avait disparu, laissant place à un bas de jogging noir. Il portait également un sweat gris. En revanche, il avait refait son maquillage, repassant correctement l'eye liner sur ses yeux. Le tout lui donnait un look plutôt étrange. Le sorcier secoua la tête. Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre, il avait des problèmes bien plus graves à régler. Il poussa son fils et son amant à l'extérieur, leur interdisant de revenir tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas réconciliés…

 **Plus tard-Central Park**

Durant le trajet jusqu'au parc, le fils, autant que le père, étaient restés silencieux. Ils passèrent les grilles et entrèrent dans le parc désert. Le soleil se levait doucement, mais ses rayons semblaient avoir du mal à percer les épais nuages noirs qui recouvraient le ciel New-yorkais. Alec s'assit dans l'herbe. Rafael en fit de même, prenant soin de rester à distance de son père. Ce dernier le fixa un moment, la boule de stress dans sa gorge l'empêchant de parler.

\- Tu voulais me dire quoi ? Lui demanda Rafael. Si c'est pour rien dire, autant rentrer ! On se les gèle !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à t'habiller un peu plus !

\- Et voilà, ça commence ! Encore des reproches !

Rafael se leva, mais Alec le retint par le bras.

\- Attends… Excuse-moi… Je… Je voudrais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé entre nous…

\- Tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as trahi !

\- Je sais… Je… J'ai du mal à te comprendre tu sais… Je te vois faire n'importe quoi, prendre des risques inconsidérés, et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ! Puis… pourquoi tu me repousses tout le temps ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est parce que j'ai voulu t'envoyer à Idris, parce que je sais qu'il y a autre chose !

\- Tu… Tu m'as menti sur mes parents….

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'était des salauds ! Jonathan ne les a pas tué, mais toi si !

Les yeux de Rafael s'embuèrent de larmes, alors qu'Alec palissait à vue d'œil.

\- Rafael, je t'assure que…

\- Non, ne me mens pas ! Ils faisaient partie de ceux qui ont accepté de le rejoindre volontairement ! Après que Jonathan ait attaqué l'Institut de Los Angeles, l'Enclave a ordonné que vous soyez tous évacué à Idris ! Mais vous avez été les derniers à partir… Lorsque celle de Buenos Aires vous a appelé à l'aide, tu es parti les aider avec d'autres chasseurs d'ombres… Tu as tué mes parents… Tu m'as adopté par culpabilité…

\- Non, Rafael, je… Je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard…

\- Tu mens ! Tu l'as toujours su ! J'ai vu le dossier sur moi, sur mes parents, dans ton bureau ! Je cherchais un truc l'autre fois et je suis tombé dessus….

\- Rafael, je…

\- Papa ne le sait pas, hein ?

\- Non… Il ne sait rien… Lui et moi n'étions plus ensemble à ce moment-là…

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Je croyais que c'était des gens bien !

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu aies à vivre avec ce fardeau ! Je voulais te protéger !

\- Tu parles ! Tu m'as adopté pour avoir un œil sur moi et pour t'assurer que je ne devienne pas comme eux !

\- Non, c'est faux… Il y a 11 ans, j'ai été appelé en Argentine pour une mission qui impliquait des vampires. Je te passe les détails pour en venir au plus important : j'allais m'en aller et rentrer à New York, lorsque j'ai appris qu'un enfant néphilim avait été retrouvé errant dans la rue…

\- Tu te rends compte que tu m'as menti toute ma vie ? Tu m'as dit que j'étais né en Espagne ! Tu m'as dit que j'avais été élevé par ma grand-mère alors quand réalité elle s'était faite assassiné elle aussi par l'armée de Jonathan !

\- Je ne pouvais pas te dire la vérité, tu étais trop jeune…

\- Mais maintenant j'ai le droit de savoir ! Qui m'a élevé avant que tu ne me recueilles ? Qui ?!

\- Des terrestres… Des drogués…

Rafael ferma les yeux et éclata en sanglots. Alec le prit dans ses bras mais le jeune garçon le repoussa, lui donnant des coups sur le torse.

\- JE TE DÉTESTE ! JE TE DÉTESTE !

Alec le laissa faire, jusqu'à que son fils cesse de lui-même et s'effondre dans ses bras. Le néphilim le serra fort contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je voulais te protéger ! Rafael…

Il prit le visage de son fils en coupe. Son maquillage avait à nouveau coulé.

\- Regarde-moi : je t'aime, tu es mon fils ! Je te jure que je ne savais pas qui tu étais avant de te ramener avec moi ! Et même si je l'avais su, je l'aurais fait quand même, parce que ce jour-là tu m'as regardé avec de grands yeux tristes qui semblaient me supplier de t'arracher à la vie que tu avais… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser là-bas…. Et sache que je suis fier de toi ! Tu as beau faire connerie sur connerie, lorsque la situation est grave tu fais preuve d'une grande maturité ! Tu as toujours veillé sur ton petit frère, tu l'as toujours protégé ! Lui et toi êtes ma plus grande fierté… Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, ou faire ! Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait ! Rafael, je te fais la promesse que toi, Max, ton père et moi, on restera ensemble pour toujours ! Je te le jure ! Je refuse de te perdre ! Je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonnes et que tu me considères à nouveau comme ton père !

\- Je suis désolé moi aussi d'avoir fait tout ça…. Je voulais juste attirer ton attention ou me venger… Je sais pas trop… Je suis perdu papa, je sais même pas qui je suis…

\- Tu es mon fils, tu es le fils de Magnus et le frère de Max ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien et de courageux ! Voilà qui tu es !

Alec plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fils. Il essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues du jeune homme.

\- Quand je te vois comme ça avec ton eye liner, tu me fais penser à ton père… Sauf que lui son maquillage ne coule pas ! Rajouta Alec en souriant. Tu lui ressembles tellement dans tes manières de faire… Viens, assis toi sur le banc…

Rafael obéit, et Alec s'agenouilla face à lui, avant de poser à nouveau une main sur sa joue.

\- Je sais que toi et moi on se dispute souvent, bien plus souvent que Max et moi, mais… Je t'assure que je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre… Regarde, avec ton père on passe notre temps à nous disputer, et pourtant je peux t'assurer, que lui et moi, nous nous aimons plus que tout au monde…. D'ailleurs… On va se marier…

Rafael ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Oui, sérieux ! Lui fit Alec en riant.

Son fils lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Je le sais que vous vous aimez, Max et moi on n'en a jamais douté !

\- Tu avais l'air pourtant…

\- Je sais, mais je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit… J'étais en colère…

\- Quand je te dis que tu lui ressembles…. Des fois j'ai l'impression de le voir en toi…

\- Tu… Tu m'en veux beaucoup d'avoir fait tout ça au Pandémonium ?

\- Non… Mais je dois quand même te dire que je t'interdis de recommencer ! Plus de drogue !

\- C'est pas de la drogue, c'est…

\- Je sais ce que c'est, et si, ça en est ! Et je t'interdis d'en reprendre !

\- Mais ça fait presque rien sur nous, on…

\- Rafael !

\- Bon, ok… Soupira le jeune garçon.

\- Bien… Plus d'alcools non plus ! Oh, et tu oublies l'idée de donner de ton sang à des vampires !

\- Ouaissss….

Alec soupira. Il n'était pas convaincu que son fils ne recommencerait pas, et qu'il avait compris la leçon, mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer à nouveau avec lui.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais pas aller à Idris, hein ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu si peur d'aller là-bas ? Tu sais, ça ne voudrait pas dire qu'on ne te verrait plus, je resterais avec toi si ça te rassure !

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu vas m'y envoyer ? C'était du vent ce que tu m'as dit ?! S'énerva Rafael.

\- Heyyy, calme-toi ! Tu n'iras pas, ok ?! Explique-moi juste ce qui t'effraie autant…

\- Je ne veux pas être séparé de Max ! Ni de vous ! Je ne veux pas que… vous m'oubliez…

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on t'oublie ? Tu es ma vie Rafael ! Je mourais s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose ! Quant à Max…

\- Je ne veux pas être séparé de mon petit frère ! Promets-moi que vous aller le retrouver !

Alec fronça les sourcils et Rafael comprit qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « retrouver » ? S'inquiéta Alec.

Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite au fur et à mesure que l'inquiétude le gagnait.

\- Je… Je suis désolé, je pensais que papa te l'avait dit….

\- Rafael ! Où est ton frère ?!

\- Je sais pas… Il a disparu…

 **Appartement-Brooklyn**

Sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Max, le sorcier resta figé. Tous les murs étaient recouverts d'un symbole qui ne connaissait que trop bien…. Il se laissa glisser au sol, incapable de détacher son regard des symboles. Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir ? Il finit par détacher son regard des inscriptions, et tomba sur une feuille qui dépassait de sous le lit. Il s'en saisit et la lut. Une phrase y était écrite de la main de son plus jeune fils, dans une langue ancienne, disparut depuis des siècles.

« Alors que la paix entre le monde d'en bas et le monde d'en haut sera établie, un enfant, qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour, naîtra dans l'ombre. Le monde sera alors recouvert de cendres, le ciel deviendra aussi noir que les ténèbres, et les rivières seront contaminées par le sang. Le royaume des limbes renaîtra »…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces trucs ?

Magnus releva la tête. Alec se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, horrifié par ce qu'il voyait.

\- Alec… Il faut que je te parle…. On a un très gros problème…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisous**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Manon : Et oui pour une fois ce n'est pas Maryse la garce :p ne crie pas trop vite victoire pour Rafael et Alec, ils ont encore beaucoup de choses à régler :p**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Ne torture pas les pauvres enfants ils sont innocents ! Promis ? :p**_

 _ **Le tout premier paragraphe je me suis inspiré du début de « Tu ne tueras point » mdr ( très gore ce film au passage mdr)**_

 **4 ans plus tôt- Idris**

Rafaël, le visage ruisselant de larmes de rire, s'appuya contre un arbre de la forêt de Brocelinde, pour reprendre son souffle. Son frère, riant autant que lui, arriva à ses côtés.

\- Il va mettre des jours à s'en remettre ! Fit Rafael.

\- Cette tête qu'il faisait ! Il a eu la peur de sa vie !

\- C'est un abruti de toute façon !

Les deux garçons rirent encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver à reprendre leur sérieux.

\- Le seul problème dans tout ça, c'est que papa et dad risquent de nous tuer !

\- T'inquiète Maxou, on dira que c'est pas nous, ça devrait passer !

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on est connu pour être des anges !

Les deux jeunes garçons échangèrent un regard, avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire. Une fois calmé, Rafael se tourna vers son frère :

\- On fait la course ?

\- Tu vas perdre !

\- On parie ?

Max ne répondit pas. Il était déjà parti en courant. Rafael le rattrapa et ils atteignirent ensemble le bas d'une falaise. L'aîné des frères commença à l'escalader. Arrivé au sommet, il jeta un œil en bas. Voyant que son petit frère n'avait pas bougé, il haussa les sourcils.

\- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu veux de l'aide, peut-être ?

\- Non…

Max, hésitant, grimpa à son tour. Rafael s'avança vers le bord. En bas, on pouvait voir le sentier qu'ils avaient emprunté, ainsi que le lac de Lynn, un peu plus loin.

\- Raf, t'approche pas trop ! Le réprimanda Max.

\- T'as peur ou quoi ?

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Ben approche-toi, alors ! Pourquoi tu restes aussi loin ?

\- J'aime pas…

\- T'as de le vertige ou quoi ? Se moqua Rafael.

\- Pff, t'es con !

\- Allez, viens !

Rafael tendit la main à son jeune frère.

\- Viens ! Tu verras, ce n'est pas si terrible !

Max examina anxieusement la main tendue de son frère.

\- Je… je sais pas…

\- Tu me fais confiance ou pas ?

\- Oui ! Répondit Max, sans hésitation.

\- Alors viens !

Le jeune sorcier saisit la main de son frère et s'avança vers le bord de la falaise, blanc comme un linge.

\- C'est haut quand même !

\- Tu ne risques rien, je te tiens !

\- Mais, Raf, et si je tombe quand même ?

\- Si tu tombes, je tombe !

Étonnamment, cela sembla rassurer le jeune sorcier. Un couple de chasseurs d'ombres passa alors sur le sentier. En les apercevant au bord du vide, la femme prit peur.

\- Descendez de là tous les deux, avant de vous rompre le cou ! Leur fit-elle.

\- Laisse ! Lui dit son mari. Ce sont les enfants Lightwood-Bane, ils sont aussi fous que leurs pères !

\- Encore plus même ! Leur lança Rafael.

Max souffla dans sa main comme si leur envoyait un baiser. Une seconde plus tard, de petits oiseaux bleus voletaient autour du couple, qui battait des mains pour les chasser. Les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire.

\- Arrête ça ! Tout de suite ! Hurla l'homme.

\- C'est que des oiseaux, ils vont pas vous manger ! Se défendit Max.

\- Tu vas voir toi !

Le chasseur d'ombres dégaina son poignard séraphique et le pointa sur le jeune garçon.

\- Je vais te faire descendre de ton perchoir, moi, tu vas voir !

Rafael tira son frère derrière lui.

\- Je crois pas, non ! Fit-il au chasseur d'ombres.

Les oiseaux avaient fini par disparaître. La femme, les cheveux en bataille, les fusillait du regard.

\- Quelle honte ! Un néphilim qui défend une créature obscure !

\- Je ne défends pas une créature obscure, je défends mon frère ! Et je vous conseille d'abaisser immédiatement ce poignard ! Touchez à un seul de nos cheveux, et nos pères feront plus que vous tuer ! Vous tenez vraiment à énerver le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ?

Les paroles du jeune homme eurent l'effet escompté. Le chasseur d'ombres rangea son poignard, tout en lui jetant un regard dégoûté.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne m'en prends pas à des enfants !

\- Ben voyons…

 **Présent- Appartement Brooklyn**

Rafael faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Ses pères l'avaient congédié là, et il avait eu beau protester, le résultat avait été le même. Et bien entendu, même s'il l'avait espéré quelques secondes, Magnus n'avait pas oublié de jeter un sort d'isolement, rendant sa conversation avec Alec, inaudible aux oreilles de leur fils. Tout ce que savait ce dernier, c'était que Max avait fait une grosse connerie. Certes, ce n'était pas la première, mais habituellement, Rafael était dans la confidence. Mais cette fois, Max avait tenu son frère aîné à l'écart. Il s'était d'ailleurs éloigné de lui petit à petit ces derniers jours. Si Rafael avait d'abord cru que c'était son attitude envers Alec qui commençait à construire une distance avec son petit frère, il n'en était plus si sûr à présent. Max s'était comporté étrangement ces derniers temps, et son frère s'en voulait de ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre pourquoi. Le jeune homme s'avança vers la porte. Sans trop espoir qu'elle s'ouvre, il actionna la poignée, et faillit pousser un cri de joie en réalisant que son père ne l'avait pas verrouillé. Il sortit discrètement de sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil discret dans le salon, veillant à rester caché. Magnus, assit dans le canapé, se tenait la tête dans les mains. Alec se tenait face à lui. Rafael ne pouvait voir son expression, mais compte tenu du ton avec lequel il s'adressait au sorcier, il semblait furieux.

\- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?!

\- Ben pour tout te dire, je ne comptais pas te le dire !

\- C'est aussi mon fils, Magnus !

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit le contraire ? Je ne voulais juste pas t'inquiéter pour rien !

\- Même ! Tu aurais dû me le dire ! On devrait tout se dire !

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de se disputer, Alec ?! Max a disparu et il est probablement en ce moment même entre les mains de mon père ! Je me sens suffisamment coupable comme ça, alors n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît ! Nous déchirer ne fera que mettre la vie de nos fils en danger !

Rafael vit Alec s'avancer vers Magnus, et s'agenouiller devant lui, les cachant tous deux aux yeux de leur fils. Le néphilim sembla murmurer quelque chose à son amant, avant de reprendre plus haut.

\- Il faut retrouver la mère de Max…

\- Alec… Si ce que je pense est vrai… On… On a élevé l'enfant qui nous détruira….

\- Max ne nous fera jamais de mal ! Intervient Rafael, en s'extirpant de sa cachette.

Ses pères se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Rafael, retourne dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît ! Lui ordonna Alec.

\- Non ! Je ne suis plus un enfant ! J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe avec Max !

\- Il a raison… Il a le droit de savoir… Fit Magnus à Alec.

\- Il est trop jeune !

\- A mon âge, tu combattais déjà des démons ! Lui fit remarquer Rafael.

\- Moi, c'est moi ! C'est bien toi qui disais ne pas vouloir être comme moi, non ?

Rafael bomba le torse et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son père, une lueur de détermination y brillant.

\- Max est mon frère, il n'y a personne qui ne le connaisse mieux que moi ! Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, je ferais tout pour le ramener près de nous !

\- Rafael, viens t'asseoir… Lui fit Magnus, en lui faisant signe de prendre place à côté de lui.

\- Mais… Voulut objecter Alec, mais Magnus le coupa.

\- Il a le droit de savoir, Alec !

Face à son fils et son amant, Alec capitula à contre cœur.

\- Bien… Comme vous voulez… Mais je tiens quand même à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée…

\- J'ai toujours protégé Max, papa ! Comme toi tu protèges tante Izzy !

Alec soupira. Il comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de Rafael, mais son souhait de le maintenir loin des ennuis, de le protéger, prenait le pas sur tout le reste.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu, là, Raf… Il s'agit de la réalité, et tu sais qu'elle est loin de celle dans laquelle on vous fait vivre depuis votre enfance !

\- Elle n'a pas toujours été aussi rose que tu ne le penses ! Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur Max et moi, papa. Sur tout ce qu'on a pu faire, et tout ce qui nous est arrivé ! Tu as souvent dit qu'on avait changé, qu'on été plus les petits anges qu'on était étant enfants. Mais t'étais-tu seulement demandé pourquoi on avait autant changé ?

\- Je… Bien sûr !

\- Non, tu mens ! Tu préférais te dire que c'était l'adolescence, et que ça allait passer ! C'est ce que vous avez tous deux préféré vous dire ! Vous avez fermé les yeux, vous avez refusé de voir ce qui crevez les yeux ! Vous avez choisi de ne pas voir ces regards dégoûtés que les gens posaient sur nous parce qu'on n'est pas comme les autres, et surtout Max ! Vous avez choisi de ne pas entendre les insultes qui fusaient sur notre passage ! La seule solution qu'on avait Max et moi, c'était qu'ils nous craignent ! C'était de leur montrer qu'on n'avait pas peur d'eux, que leurs remarques ne nous touchaient pas ! On préférait passer pour des sales gosses, plutôt que de s'agenouiller devant ceux qui nous méprisaient ! La vérité, dad, c'est qu'aujourd'hui celui qui me connais le mieux ce n'est pas toi, ni papa, mais Max ! Et je suis aussi celui qui le connaît le mieux ! Sans moi, vous ne le retrouverez pas ! Il a plus confiance en moi qu'en vous !

Alec resta silencieux, et croisa le regard du sorcier. Tous deux pensaient la même chose : c'étaient entièrement de leur faute s'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui. Magnus posa une main sur le bras de son fils.

\- Rafael, le temps n'est plus aux secrets ! Je te dirais tout mais tu dois me jurer que tu répondras à mes questions, d'accord ?

\- D'accord ! Dis-moi d'abord ce qui se passe avec Max. C'était quoi tous ces signes dans sa chambre ?

\- Bon, commençons par le début : en cours, on a dû te parler de la création de l'Enfer, non ?

\- Oui.. Un ange du nom de Lucifer s'est révolté contre Dieu. Il lui reprochait d'aimer sa toute nouvelle création, les terrestres, plus que ses vrais fils, les archanges. Plus que lui… Il a toujours été le préféré de Dieu et il était jaloux de l'intérêt que son père portait aux humains. Dans l'ombre, il a alors commencé à monter d'autres anges contre Dieu, dans le but de provoquer une révolte au Paradis. Mais Dieu l'a découvert et les a chassé… Ils sont tombés sur Terre, déchus de leurs ailes, et ils furent enfermés dans un monde où tout n'était que cendres. Fou de rage, Lucifer en fit son royaume et le nomma Edom. Il fit alors de deux de ses plus fidèles compagnons, Lilith et Asmodée, des princes de l'Enfer. Tous deux devinrent ensuite les maîtres d'Edom. Lucifer aurait alors ordonné aux anges tombés avec lui, y compris Asmodée, de parcourir la terre et de violer des humaines pour les enfanter, donnant naissance à des enfants dotés de puissants et dangereux pouvoirs: les sorciers. Leurs âmes auraient alors étaient encore plus perverti que ce qu'elles n'étaient déjà. De retour aux Enfers, Lucifer ordonna à Lilith de se donner aux anges déchus. Ils l'enfantèrent plusieurs fois, donnant naissance à un grand nombre de démons….

\- C'est exact… Maintenant je vais compléter cette histoire avec des détails qu'aucun chasseur d'ombre n'a entendus parler. Je n'étais qu'un jeune sorcier lorsque la rumeur a commencé à courir comme quoi Lucifer désirait avoir un enfant, un enfant spécial, puissant. Une prophétie a alors vu le jour. Elle disait : « _Alors que la paix entre le monde d'en bas et le monde d'en haut sera établie, un enfant, qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour, naîtra dans l'ombre. Le monde sera alors recouvert de cendres, le ciel deviendra aussi noir que les ténèbres, et les rivières seront contaminées par le sang. Le royaume des limbes renaîtra »._ Bien entendu, à l'époque, seuls les sorciers se sont intéressés à cette prophétie. Mais les années passaient, et cette paix tant attendue n'arrivant jamais, beaucoup se sont alors mis à penser que cette prophétie n'était qu'un tissu d'âneries, écrit par un charlatan.

Le sorcier soupira.

\- Je dois admettre que moi le premier, j'ai fini par cesser d'y croire… A mes yeux, Edom et le Paradis ne pouvaient faire la paix. Sauf que comme tout le monde, j'avais mal interprété les termes de la prophétie : le monde d'en bas ne signifiait pas Edom, et le monde d'en haut ne désignait pas le Paradis.

\- Il désignait quoi alors ? Demanda Rafael.

\- Les créatures obscures et les néphilims… Les néphilims représentent le paradis, et nous, nous représentons l'enfer… Le monde d'en haut, et le monde d'en bas… Sans nous en rendre compte, les nouveaux accords signés entre nos deux mondes, et…

Il jeta un regard anxieux à Alec, avant de reporter son attention sur son fils.

\- Et l'union d'une créature obscure à un néphilim…

Rafael, qui avait compris à quoi faisait référence son père, s'exclama soudain :

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas mariés !

\- Le mariage n'est qu'un bout de papier, Rafael… Lui dit Alec. Mon cœur et mon âme appartiennent déjà à ton père depuis très longtemps…

\- Sans compter l'amitié qui nous lie aux vampires et loups-garous de cette ville. Rajouta Magnus. Comme tu nous l'as si souvent dit, tu les aimes comme ta propre famille.

\- Ok, admettons ! Quel rapport avec Max ?

\- J'y viens… A l'époque où les sorciers croyaient en la véracité de la prophétie, ils se sont demandé quel genre d'enfant pourrait convenir à Lucifer. Bien entendu, un simple démon n'aurait pas été suffisant pour lui. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus… D'anciens sorciers présents avant même la naissance des chasseurs d'ombres, raconte que malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour nous, il aurait essayé un jour d'enfanter lui-même une terrestre. Le résultat a été désastreux… C'est d'ailleurs à cette époque que Raziel a commencé à créer ses premiers néphilims. Beaucoup ont alors pensé que les néphilims étaient des enfants du mal, les enfants du diable lui-même. Tu apprendras d'ailleurs que dans les croyances des terrestres, les néphilims sont les fils d'un enfant de Dieu et d'une terrestre.

Rafael, qui ne voyait toujours pas le rapport avec son petit frère, fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas… Nous avons certes du sang d'ange et de terrestre, mais….

\- Ils n'étaient donc pas très loin de la vérité ! Mais effectivement, ces nouveaux êtres qui apparaissaient n'étaient pas les enfants de Lucifer. Les sorciers ont réfuté cette piste au profit d'une autre : l'union de Lucifer avec une sorcière. Nous ne pouvons nous reproduire entre nous, l'enfant serait trop puissant et ne survivrait pas. Et nous ne pouvons nous reproduire avec des humains car cette fois la mère ne serait pas suffisamment forte pour lui donner naissance. Crois-moi, beaucoup ont essayé avant d'en arriver à ce triste constat. Il fut une époque où un grand nombre de démons avaient commencé à s'attaquer à des sorcières. Ayant entendu la prophétie, les sorciers ont pensé que Lucifer menait des expériences pour ses propres enfants.

\- Les enfants ont survécu ?

\- Il n'y pas eu d'enfant. Soit les démons mouraient avant d'avoir pu toucher à la sorcière, soit l'union allait jusqu'au bout, mais il n'y avait aucune gestation.

\- Aucune quoi ?

\- Aucune grossesse si tu préfères. L'expérience était à nouveau un échec. La prophétie a ensuite été, comme je te l'ai dit, oubliée, et la rumeur sur Lucifer et son envie d'enfant s'est envolée.

Le sorcier tendit à son fils une feuille de papier sur laquelle était dessinée un symbole identique à celui présent sur les murs de la chambre de Max.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda Magnus à Rafael.

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête.

\- C'est la première fois que tu le vois ?

\- Ben non, la première fois c'était dans la chambre de…

\- Autre que là, je veux dire ! L'interrompit Magnus. Réfléchis-bien…

Rafael fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il est vrai que ce symbole lui disait quelque chose. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il revit une pièce froide et sombre, le visage décharné d'un Frère Silencieux penché sur lui.

\- L'ancienne cité silencieuse… Ce symbole était gravé sur tous les murs et ils le portaient tous sur leurs robes, au niveau du cœur !

\- Exact ! Je devais avoir 11 ou 12 ans quand ils m'ont emmené là-bas…

Le visage du sorcier s'assombrit. Alec lui prit la main et la serra. Prenant une profonde respiration, Magnus reprit son récit.

\- Ces Frères Silencieux se sont retournés contre l'Enclave il y a des siècles. Leurs idéaux se rapprochaient beaucoup de ceux de Jonathan Morgenstern. Sauf qu'à côté d'eux, il pourrait facilement passer pour un être inoffensif. Tout comme Lucifer, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Dieu accordait autant d'importance aux terrestres et pourquoi ils devraient être entièrement loué à leurs causes. Ils ont alors renoncé à leur allégeance à l'Ange Raziel et se sont tourné vers un autre : Lucifer. Il est représenté ici :

Il montra une partie du symbole.

\- Le serpent…

\- Que représente le reste ? Un pentagramme, non ?

\- Oui…. Mais pas celui que tu connais… Regarde, celui-là à six branches au lieu de cinq… Crois-moi, celui-là ne te protégera pas…

Il soupira.

\- Les Frères Silencieux le vénéraient… Leur but était de lui rendre sa puissance et de le libérer de la cage dans laquelle l'Archange Saint-Michel, sous les ordres de Dieu, avait fini par l'enfermer pour diminuer sa puissance et l'empêcher de détruire le monde. Malheureusement, eux aussi avaient entendu parler de la prophétie, et ils s'en sont servi pour attirer un très grand nombre de chasseurs d'ombres, qu'ils appelèrent leurs « fidèles ». Ils ont mené des tas d'expériences, les unes les plus immondes que les autres, que ce soit sur des terrestres ou sur des sorciers. Je crois même qu'il fut un temps où ils s'en sont pris aux vampires et aux loups-garous, à cause de la propriété de leur sang qui leur donne une force surhumaine.

\- Quel était leur but ?

\- Pouvoir créer un hôte suffisamment puissant pour enfanter l'enfant du diable…

\- Mais si Lucifer ne pouvait pas sortir de sa cage…

\- Justement… C'est lorsqu'ils ont compris que sans lui il ne pourrait rien faire, qu'ils ont changé les données : l'enfant ne détruirait pas le monde lui-même, mais il serait l'outil nécessaire pour libérer celui qui anéantirait notre monde : Lucifer.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, ils ont voulu donner naissance à un enfant pour pouvoir libérer Lucifer ?

\- Oui… Puisque Lucifer ne pouvait pas sortir de sa cage, alors ils utiliseraient un simple démon. Mais pour que l'enfant soit suffisamment puissant pour libérer Lucifer, il lui fallait du sang de sorcier.

\- Mais tu as dit que cela était impossible ! Qu'aucune grossesse avait lieu !

\- Faut croire qu'il y en a une qui a fini par aboutir….

Rafael regarda son père avec horreur. Il venait de comprendre où son père voulait en venir.

\- Non ! Non, c'est impossible ! Et même si ça le serait, Max ne ferait jamais de mal à personne !

\- Rafael… Si la prophétie est réelle, cet enfant est l'incarnation du mal lui-même…

\- Ce n'est pas Max ! Tu ne peux pas croire que c'est lui, papa !

\- On sait que Max est bon, Raf ! Lui fit Alec. Je te promets qu'on va le retrouver !

\- Vous savez où il est ?

\- J'ai des raisons de penser que mon père est avec lui… Annonça Magnus.

\- Ton père ? C'est qui ton père ?

\- Asmodée…

\- Un prince de l'Enfer ?! Ton père, c'est un prince de l'Enfer ?

\- Oui…

\- Wow ! Heureux d'apprendre que maintenant que mon deuxième grand-père est lui aussi un dégénéré ! S'exclama Rafael avant de se lever.

\- Bon, alors, par quoi on commence pour retrouver mon idiot de petit frère ? Leur demanda-t-il sur un ton déterminé.

\- Viens ! Lui fit Alec.

Magnus les regarda s'éloigner et se plongea dans ses pensées. Il s'en voulait. Il savait depuis longtemps que Max avait quelque chose de plus que les autres sorciers….

 **Flash Back- 10 ans plus tôt- Appartement Brooklyn- PDV Magnus**

Le repas, préparé par les bons soins de Catarina, était presque prêt. Un verre de vin à la main et appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, je la regardais faire, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu devrais te reconvertir ! Lui fis-je. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta magie pour accélérer le processus !

Elle me lança un regard exaspéré.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est des sorciers, qu'on doit utiliser notre magie pour tout !

\- Question de point de vue ! Plus on l'utilise, plus on est puissant !

\- Encore faut-il qu'elle soit pratiquée intelligemment ! Ce qui dans ton cas, je doute fortement que ce soit toujours le cas !

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Bon, je vais chercher les deux monstres !

Je posais mon verre et me dirigeais vers les chambres de mes fils. La porte de celle de Max était ouverte, et la pièce était vide. Je ne m'en étonnais guère. Lui et son frère étaient inséparables. J'allais pousser la porte de la chambre de Rafael, entrouverte elle aussi, lorsque je me figeais devant la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Le plus jeune de mes fils sanglotait, tenant la main en sang de son frère, dans la sienne.

\- Désolé, désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès, Raf !

\- Pleure pas petit frère, c'est pas grave !

Max passa alors sa main sur celle de son grand frère, faisant apparaître des flammes bleues qui vinrent caresser la peau blessée. Un instant plus tard, elles disparurent.

\- Wowww ! J'ai plus rien ! Plus rien du tout ! S'exclama Rafael, ravi.

Le visage de Max s'éclaira.

\- J'ai réparé ma bêtise !

\- T'es trop cool, Maxou !

\- Tu me promets de rien dire à dad et papa ? Ils vont me punir s'ils savent que je t'ai blessé !

\- Mais t'as pas fait exprès ! C'est le vase qui a fait boum !

\- Mais si, ils vont crier ! S'il te plaît, Raf, dis rien !

Max recommençait à sangloter. Son frère le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

\- Je dirais rien, promis !

Je m'écartais de la porte et retournais dans la cuisine. Catarina, trop occupée à la préparation du repas, ne sembla pas remarquer ma présence. Je m'appuyais contre le mur. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, ce que j'avais vu me dérangeait. Comment un enfant aussi jeune pouvait-il utiliser des pouvoirs aussi puissants que ceux de guérison ? Comment pouvait-il les contrôler aussi facilement ?

Catarina se tourna enfin vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien ?

Je m'efforçais de reprendre contenance. Alec allait bientôt arriver et je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter pour rien. D'ailleurs, il y avait-il vraiment matière à s'inquiéter ? Max serait sûrement un sorcier puissant une fois adulte. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ça, rien….

Je souris à mon amie.

\- Tout va très bien ! Ils arrivent !

 **Présent- Edom**

Max regardait le paysage désolé autour de lui. L'inquiétude commençait à le gagner petit à petit. Il aurait tout donné pour que son frère soit à ses côtés. Une main cadavérique se posa sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de son grand-père. Il avait les mêmes que ceux de son père, et dans un sens, cela le rassurait, malgré l'apparence plus qu'antipathique du démon.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix en me rejoignant ! Tu es ici chez toi ! Ce royaume est aussi le tien !

\- Ils ont voulu me séparer de mon frère…. Murmura Max.

\- Oui, je sais… Ils ne comprennent pas ce lien unique qui te lie à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non… Ils ne comprennent pas…

\- Moi je le comprends…. Tu mourais pour lui… Tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour le sauver…

\- Oui…

\- Ton frère est en danger, tu sais… On en a déjà parlé ! Tous les gens que tu aimes sont en danger !

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi qu'ils ont choisi pour le libérer !

\- Parce que son sang coule dans tes veines mon garçon…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Un OS est en préparation, il sera en ligne demain :)**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Nouvel OS en ligne :D**_

 _ **Bisousss :D**_


	19. Chapter 19

Nouvelle histoire : Amoureux du fils de mon ennemi s'il y a des curieux qui veulent y jeter un œil. Bisousss

La suite arrive bientôt c'est promis :) Pareil pour l'OS. :)


	20. Chapter 20

_**La suite de l'OS « N'aie pas peur » est disponible :D**_

 _ **Gros bisoussss**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Oui il est enfin là :D Mais très court désolé. Promis le prochain sera plus long. Lui aussi est un chapitre de transition mdr**_

 **2 ans plus tôt-** **Idris**

Rafael se planta devant son frère, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut moustique!

\- Dégage Raf ! J'suis pas d'humeur !

Le jeune garçon perdit son sourire à la vue du visage triste de son frère. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien !

\- C'est ça oui, je te crois !

Max haussa les épaules.

\- Tu t'es fait engueuler par les parents ? Lui demanda Rafael.

\- Non ! Laisse tomber !

\- Mais vas-y, dis-moi ! Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ?!

\- Parce que ça ne te concerne pas !

\- T'es mon petit frère, donc si, ça me concerne !

Il essuya une larme qui coulait sur le visage du plus jeune.

\- Dis-moi !

\- J'aime pas être ici !

\- Il y a encore quelqu'un qui a ouvert un peu trop sa bouche ?!

\- Pour eux je suis un monstre de toute façon !

Rafael lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

\- Raconte pas n'importe quoi !

\- C'est pas n'importe quoi ! T'as vu comment ils me regardent ?!

\- Parce qu'ils sont débiles !

\- Je les déteste !

\- Tu leur accordes trop d'importance… Murmura Rafael.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Tu n'as pas ce problème!

\- Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir quand ils s'en prennent à toi ?! Quand ils disent qu'on n'est pas une famille ?! Les regards qu'ils posent sur moi sont peut-être différent, mais ils sont loin d'être amicaux, je peux te le garantir !

Max resta silencieux un moment.

\- Je veux rentrer… Finit-il par dire.

\- Max…

Rafael prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens : yeux bleus océan contre marron sombre.

\- Peu importe ce qu'ils disent, tu es mon petit frère ! Rien ni personne ne pourra jamais changer ça ! Et je veillerai toujours sur toi !

\- C'est pas vrai… Un jour tu ne seras plus là…

\- Je trouverai un moyen, Max, je te le promets ! Puis les parents seront toujours là !

\- C'est pas pareil ! Puis tu les vois beaucoup, toi, depuis qu'on est ici ?! Ils sont jamais là !

Rafael baissa les yeux. Son frère n'avait pas tort. Depuis leurs arrivés à Idris, une semaine plus tôt, il n'avait que très peu vu leurs pères. Il s'occupait alors comme il pouvait de son petit frère pendant l'absence de leur parent.

\- Ouais, je sais… Mais dans deux jours, on sera à la maison, et tout reviendra à la normale ! Essaya-t-il de rassurer Max.

\- A la maison non plus ils ne se sont jamais là… Jamais là tous les deux en tout cas… Soit dad est en mission, soit c'est papa qui est pas là parce qu'il travaille dehors !

Il est vrai que leur dernière soirée passée tous les quatre datait d'un certain temps…

\- Et papa et dad n'arrêtent pas de se disputer… Rajouta tristement Max.

\- Ils se sont tous le temps disputés ! Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça, tu sais très bien comment ils sont !

\- Non, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude ! C'est plus grave… Tu t'es déjà demandé ce qui arriverait s'ils ne voulaient plus de nous ?

\- Oui… Avoua Raphaël. Mais ils ne nous abandonneront pas ! Et même s'ils le faisaient, toi et moi on resterait ensemble quand même, et ça c'est plus important que tout le reste !

Max leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers son frère.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Oui, je promets…

 **Présent-Brooklyn**

Un verre de whisky à la main, Magnus avait le regard perdu dans le lointain. Sur la terrasse de son appartement, il fixait un point imaginaire, dans le lointain. Alec passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il avait les traits tirés, et des poches sous les yeux. Il ferma les yeux, s'enivrant de l'odeur rassurante de son amant.

\- Alors ? Lui demanda Magnus.

\- Rien de plus…

Le sorcier serra le verre dans sa main.

\- C'est de ma faute !

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Si ! Il était avec moi ! J'aurais dû le retenir ! J'aurais dû essayer de le retrouver plus tôt, au lieu de… Je pensais qu'il avait juste besoin d'être seul…

\- On était inquiet pour Rafael, on avait tous passé une soirée difficile, et…

\- Non ! On n'a aucune excuse ! Nos enfants ne sont pas rentrés et nous on ne s'inquiétait même pas ! On s'envoyait en l'air alors que Rafael et Max faisaient n'importe quoi ! Quel genre de parents font ça, hein ?!

Des flammes bleues apparurent dans ses mains, et le verre qu'il tenait, éclata, répandant au sol des débris de verre.

\- Merde ! S'exclama Magnus avec colère.

Alec le retourna vers lui et prit les mains du sorcier, dont la peau blessée par le verre cicatrisait à vue d'œil, dans les siennes.

\- Calme-toi ! On n'a pas merdé, on leur a fait confiance ! Rafael nous a menti, Max l'a couvert ! Ce n'est pas la première fois, et ce ne sera pas la dernière !

\- Et tu trouves ça normal toi ? Il n'y a rien qui te dérange ?!

\- De quoi tu parles ? J'ai toujours fait ça avec Jace, et…

\- Exactement, c'est bien ça mon problème !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Ta relation avec Jace va bien au-delà de l'amour fraternel…Ça a toujours été plus que ça…

\- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?! Du fait que j'ai cru pendant quelques années être amoureux de lui ? Parce que je peux te rassurer, ce n'est pas le cas de nos enfants !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais leur relation va au-delà de l'amour d'un frère pour son frère ! Tout comme toi et Jace, ils risqueraient leur vie l'un pour l'autre !

\- Comment tous les frères et sœurs… Regarde avec Izzy, je…

\- Non, c'est différent… Ils se comprennent en un seul regard, ils…

\- Comme des frères ! Il n'y a rien d'autre ! Magnus…

Alec l'attrapa par le coude et l'attira vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Et si… Et si cette prophétie était vraie, et si… Si Max était le mal…

\- Non ! S'exclama aussitôt Alec ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?!

\- On ne sait rien de ses parents ! C'est vrai, comment a-t-il pu arriver sur les marches de l'académie d'Idris si sa mère était une terrestre ?! Hein ? Tu peux me l'expliquer ça ?! Puis je n'ai jamais vu un sorcier aussi jeune avec autant de pouvoir ! Tu ne l'as pas vu toi !

\- Tu délires !

\- Et toi tu te berces d'illusions !

\- Putain, mais… C'est notre fils, Magnus ! On…

\- Non, il ne l'est pas !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Il ne l'est pas, Alec ! Dans notre cœur, oui, rajouta-t-il sous le regard noir de son amant, mais biologiquement, non ! On ne sait pas d'où il vient, et…

\- Ton père est la pire ordure que j'ai vue, et pourtant j'en ai vu, à commencer par l'assassin de mon frère, mais toi tu es quelqu'un de bien, non ? Ou alors ça fait 17 ans que je me trompe sur ton compte ?!

\- Peut-être, oui ! Lui répondit-il en tournant les talons.

Alec resta seul quelques minutes. Il voulait le laisser se calmer. Et se calmer lui aussi par la même occasion. Malgré l'aide de tous les chasseurs d'ombres de l'Institut et des créatures obscures de New York, ils demeuraient toujours sans nouvelles de Max. Il était hors de question, bien évidemment, d'en alerter l'Enclave. S'ils pouvaient les tenir éloignés de tout ça le plus longtemps possible, ils le feraient. Le néphilim finit par se décider à rejoindre son amant. Celui-ci s'était enfermé dans leur chambre. Il se tenait au bord du lit, la tête dans les mains. Alec s'assit à ses côtés, et posa sa tête contre ses épaules.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre… Lui confessa Magnus.

\- Je sais… On ne le perdra pas, on va le retrouver !

\- On n'aurait jamais dit dû accepter de faire ce stupide pacte avec Azael !

Alec releva la tête.

\- Ce stupide pacte, comme tu dis, nous a permis de nous assurer qu'on passe l'éternité ensemble !

\- Pas tous ensemble, non… Tu oublies Rafael…

\- On trouvera une solution pour lui ! Je le jure sur ce que j'ai le plus cher !

\- Si tu pouvais éviter… Je n'ai pas envie de mourir !

\- Tu pourrais positiver ?! Ou au moins faire semblant ?!

\- Je te trouve bien optimiste, Alec !

\- Je suis inquiet autant que toi ! Je sais pertinemment que s'il est entre les mains de ton père, chaque seconde qui passe nous éloigne un peu plus de lui ! Mais j'essaye de rester fort ! Je préfère économiser mon énergie pour le retrouver, au lieu de la dépenser inutilement en pleurant sur mon sort !

\- Je dois y voir un message, là ?! Lui lança Magnus, froidement.

\- D'après toi ?! Ça ne te ressemble pas d'agir comme ça ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive !

\- Tu ne comprends pas que je me sens coupable ?! J'aurais dû le tuer mais j'en suis incapable ! Lui hurla-t-il en se levant, arpentant nerveusement la chambre.

\- Tuer qui ?

\- Tu le sais très bien…

\- Asmodée, hein ?

\- J'aurais dû lui donner mon immortalité ce jour-là…

Alec se leva à son tour, et prit le visage du sorcier en coupe.

\- J'ai risqué ma vie pour venir te sauver et toi tu aurais voulu la sacrifier ?! Je serais mort avec toi ! Jamais je n'aurais pu continuer ma vie sans toi !

\- Ouais, ben on voit où ça nous mène !

\- On va invoquer Azael, et…

\- Et quoi, Alec ?! Il nous a trahis !

\- On n'en est pas sûr !

\- Alors comment tu expliques que mon père ait été libéré, hum ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, mais on va le découvrir !

\- Il faut qu'on retrouve Max…

\- On va le retrouver !

\- J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop tard…

\- Fais confiance à Max ! Il ne fera pas n'importe quoi !

\- Il est puissant, Alec…

\- La prophétie ne parle pas de notre fils ! Arrête avec ça !

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Mag..

\- Papa ?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. Rafael se tenait devant eux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Max ne ferait jamais de mal à qui que ce soit !

\- On n'a jamais dit ça ! Lui fit Alec.

\- Si ! Si c'est exactement ce que vous avez dit ! Mais je le connais mieux que vous, je sais de quoi il est capable ! Oui, c'est un sorcier puissant, mais il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Et pourtant, certains l'auraient mérité…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda Magnus.

\- Rien…

\- Rafael, si tu veux qu'on puisse retrouver ton frère, il faut que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais !

Le jeune garçon hésita, puis consenti à se confier à ses parents.

\- Quand on allait à Idris, à chaque fois, c'était un enfer pour nous. Et surtout pour Max… Vous, vous n'étiez jamais là… Vous n'avez cessé de nous répéter que vous seriez toujours là pour nous, mais au final quand on a eu besoin de vous, vous n'étiez pas là !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Alec.

\- J'ai essayé de t'en parler… Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit un jour que c'était difficile pour nous d'être vos enfants ? Soit les gens vous haïssent, soit ils vous admirent… Mais dans les deux cas, c'est nous qui en subissons les conséquences, alors qu'on n'a rien demandé ! Mais ce n'est pas seulement nous, pour Lena aussi c'est dur ! Elle est encore petite, mais elle le ressent déjà. Ses parents sont vus comme des héros, et les gens ont leurs yeux rivés sur elle, attendant qu'elle réalise un acte héroïque à son tour. Le problème c'est qu'on n'est pas vous : on ne veut pas être des soldats au service de l'Enclave, ni être le Grand Sorcier de je ne sais quelle ville ! On veut simplement être nous ! Être des enfants normaux ! Alors, oui je sais que ce n'est pas possible, et que nous ne pouvez rien contre ça, mais on aurait voulu que vous soyez là quand on a eu besoin de vous ! Mais au lieu de ça vous passez votre temps à vous disputer ! Max a même cru que vous alliez vous séparer… Il le pense toujours d'ailleurs… Il a cru que vous alliez nous abandonner…

\- Non ! Jamais ! S'exclamèrent Magnus et Alec, d'une seule et même voix.

\- Rafael… Repris Magnus. Ton père et moi, nous nous aimons, nous n'allons pas nous séparer ! On…

\- Vous allez vous marier, oui, je sais… Mais Max, lui, ne le sait pas ! Il ne sait pas non plus que vous avez changé d'avis sur Idris ! Il pense que vous m'avez séparé de lui ! Et ça, c'est pas franchement envisageable ! Il a besoin de moi, et moi j'ai besoin de lui ! Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui puisse le retrouver, et qu'il écoutera, c'est moi !

\- Tu as raison… Nous n'avons pas été suffisamment là à cette époque, mais… Rafael, on vous aime de tous notre cœur, je t'assure ! Lui fit Alec. On va le retrouver, ensemble !

\- Non… Max ne veut pas vous voir, ça j'en suis certain. J'ignore où il se trouve, mais je le connais, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il ressent !

\- Rafael, ton frère n'a pas juste fait une fugue, on a de très bonnes raisons de penser qu'Asmodée le tient ! Tu ne peux pas l'affronter seul ! D'ailleurs je t'interdis de l'approcher !

\- Alors occupez-vous de lui, et laissez-moi m'occuper de mon frère !

Alec tourna la tête vers son amant, qui était resté étonnamment silencieux.

\- Dis quelque chose ! Lui fit Alec.

Le sorcier ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'avancer vers son fils, et de poser deux doigts sur son front. Un instant plus tard, Rafael s'écroulait dans ses bras. Il le coucha ensuite sur le lit, et se tourna vers Alec.

\- Prépare ce dont on a besoin… On va convoquer Azael…

 **Pandémonium**

Max parcourut des yeux la salle du « palais », comme aimait l'appeler Asmodée. Le jeune sorcier en avait entendu parler des centaines, si ce n'est des milliers de fois, à travers les récits que lui racontaient ses professeurs du Labyrinthe en Spirale. Cet endroit lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il n'était pas non plus très à l'aise avec le maître des lieux. Il s'avança dans les couloirs sombres. Ses parents, sa famille, les avaient traversés il y a une dizaine d'années. Il marchait sur leurs traces, et pourtant, en cet instant, il n'était pas certain que ces derniers seraient fiers de lui. Pourtant il faisait le bon choix, non ? Il allait réunir un père et son fils, il allait sauver le monde, sauver son frère… Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait d'ailleurs. Sauver Rafael… Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il était son seul repère, son pilier. Personne ne le comprenait mieux que lui. Rafael l'avait toujours protégé, maintenant c'était à son tour. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il tourna à droite, et percuta quelque chose qu'il n'identifia pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés, et recula en hurlant. Il trébucha, et tomba au sol.

\- Du calme, jeune sorcier, tu risques de te faire mal !

\- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Lilith… Lui répondit-elle.

Elle se pencha au-dessus du jeune garçon, et prit sa main dans la sienne. En tombant, Max s'était ouvert la main. Elle passa un doigt sur la plaie, avant de le passer sur ses lèvres, léchant le sang qui s'y trouvait. Dégoûté, il essaya de retirer sa main, mais elle le retint.

\- Tut, tut, tut… Le sang d'un sorcier ne se gâche pas, chaque goutte doit être récolté avec le plus grand soin !

Elle lui fit un sourire cruel, et les serpents autour de sa tête s'agitèrent, avant de se jeter sur le jeune sorcier, qui hurla de terreur, sous l'œil satisfait de la démone…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Bisouss :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Manon : Azael va être le dernier de leur soucis pour le coup :D**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Pour le mariage, je sais pas peut-être s'ils sont encore vivants :p**_

 _ **Kilibilie : peut-être qu'ils survivront :p**_

 **Flash Back- 5 ans plus tôt**

Rafaël pencha la tête sur le côté, examinant les dégâts.

\- Papa va nous tuer ! Fit-il à son petit frère.

Max leva des yeux paniqués vers lui.

\- Mais tu vas arranger ça, hein ?!

\- Comment ?! T'as tout fait exploser, Moustique !

\- J'ai pas fait exprès ! S'indigna le jeune garçon au bord des larmes. On a qu'à dire que c'est pas nous ! On a qu'à dire que c'est le chat !

Comme s'il l'avait compris, Président Miaou, couché dans son panier, releva la tête vers lui. Il cracha dans sa direction.

\- Désolé… Mais ça passera mieux si je dis que c'est toi ! Se défendit Max.

Pour toute réponse, il obteint un miaulement furieux.

\- Je sais, j'arrangerai ce… ce petit problème !

Rafael coula un regard vers le chat de leur père, dont le pelage était recouvert de poudre pailletée, rose. Le jeune garçon secoua la tête. Le reste de l'appartement n'était pas en meilleur état. On aurait pu croire qu'un ouragan avait traversé leur salon. Max tira sur la manche de son frère.

\- Raf ! Rafou !

\- Quoi?!

\- On fait quoi ? On fait accuser le chat ?

\- Non… Ça ne marchera pas ! On va aller voir papa, et… on va être tout câlins et mignons, ça devrait passer !

\- Et on y va comment ?

\- A pied, comment veux-tu qu'on y aille ?!

\- Mais il fait froid dehors !

Rafael leva les yeux au ciel. Il attrapa le bonnet blanc de son frère et le lui enfonça sur la tête.

\- Tu mets ton manteau, tes gants et tes bottes et on y va ! Grouille !

Max obéit à son frère, et revint, emmitouflé dans une doudoune noire. Il courut vers la cuisine et son aîné le vit pousser un tabouret contre un placard.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je veux des gâteaux pour la route !

\- Tu ne vas pas y arriver comme ça !

\- Si !

\- Non, tu es trop petit !

\- Non, c'est pas vrai !

Le jeune garçon monta sur le tabouret, sous l'œil moqueur de son frère. Il tendit le bras vers la boîte de gâteaux, mais celle-ci demeurait encore hors de portée du petit garçon. Il tourna un regard triste vers Rafael.

\- Raffff ! Aide-moi !

\- Non, débrouille-toi ! C'est toi le sorcier, pas moi !

\- Mais je sais pas comment on fait !

\- Claque des doigts !

Max allait s'exécuter, lorsque son frère lui saisit le poignet.

\- Stop ! C'était une blague ! Si tu détruis aussi la cuisine, on est foutu !

\- Mais je veux des gâteaux !

\- Tu me soûles ! Descends, je vais t'en donner un !

Tout heureux, Max descendit de son perchoir, et attendit que son frère lui tende un gâteau.

\- Allez, viens, on va voir papa !

 **Pandémonium**

Magnus était en grande discussion avec son barman, lorsque ses deux fils apparurent devant ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Leur demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

\- On avait envie de te voir ! Lui fit Rafael, en se blottissant contre lui, imité par son frère.

Le sorcier les serra brièvement contre lui.

\- Attendez-moi dans mon bureau, j'arrive dans cinq minutes ! Leur ordonna-t-il.

Les deux jeunes garçons obéirent et montèrent les marches menant à l'étage, sous le regard méfiant de leur père. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, Magnus composa le numéro d'Alec sur son portable. Ce dernier répondit, d'une voix fatiguée. Le sorcier se gratta le front, craignant une énième dispute avec lui. Cela faisait des semaines que leur relation était électrique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Alec, brusque.

\- Il me faut forcément une raison pour t'appeler ?! Répondit Magnus sur le même ton.

\- Je travaille là, je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi !

\- Moi non plus figure-toi ! Et cas où ça t'intéresserait, nos fils sont avec moi ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne les trouves pas à la maison quand tu rentreras ! Salut !

Le sorcier raccrocha avant qu'il n'est pu répondre. Il éteignit rageusement son portable et monta dans son bureau. Ses fils l'attendaient, assit calmement sur le canapé. Ils lui sourirent, un peu trop angéliquement. Magnus soupira.

\- Bon, ok. Et si vous me disiez ce que vous avez encore fait ? On gagnerait du temps…

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

\- On n'a rien fait, papa. On le ju…

\- Non, ne jurez pas ! Les coupa leur père en levant une main. Maintenant vous me dites ce que vous avez fait ! Vous êtes trop sages pour que ça paraisse honnête !

\- Bon,, d'accord. Max n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qui…

\- Qui quoi ? L'encouragea Magnus.

\- Ben, heu… Il n'y a plus de salon… Enfin si, mais…

D'abord furieux, Magnus finit par sourire. Alec allait entrer en premier, et se serait donc lui qui serait de corvée de nettoyage. Une stèle marchait aussi bien que des pouvoirs de sorciers après tout. Et puis il tiendrait sa petite vengeance personnelle pour avoir subi la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme ces dernières semaines.

\- Bon, allez, on rentre ! Leur fit-il.

\- Je suis pas puni ? Lui demanda Rafael, surpris.

\- Non. Mais si ton père te le demande, tu diras que si ! Compris ?!

\- Heu.. Oui, d'accord !

Soulagés, les deux garçons sortirent du bureau en compagnie de leur frère. Magnus ouvrit un portail et se pencha à l'oreille de son fils aîné.

\- C'est très courageux de te dénoncer à la place de ton frère, Rafael !

\- Quoi?! Mais non, je… Comment tu sais ?

\- Je vous connais par cœur.

Il les prit ensuite par la main et leur fit traverser le portail. Comme prévu, Alec les attendait, planté au milieu du salon dévasté. Rafael et Max n'avaient jamais autant vu de colère dans ses yeux.

\- Lequel de vous deux a fait ça ?!

\- Je leur ai déjà fait la morale, Alexander. Pas besoin d'en rajouter, ils ont compris, n'est-ce pas les garçons ?

Devant le regard appuyé du sorcier, ils hochèrent frénétiquement la tête.

\- Oui, on a compris. Désolé, Dad…

\- Allez dans vos chambres, tout de suite… Leur fit froidement Alec sans quitter Magnus des yeux.

Max allait répliquer, mais Rafael lui mit une main devant la bouche et l'entraîna avec lui vers leurs chambres. Il avait senti qu'entre ses parents, ça allait chauffer.

\- Tu prends des décisions sans m'en informer maintenant ?! S'exclama Alec avec colère. Et depuis quand tu me raccroches au nez ?!

\- Depuis que tu me jettes à chaque fois que je t'appelle !

\- Je travaillais ! Tu comprends ça ou…

\- Ou quoi, Alec ?! J'en ai marre ! Je sais qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas facile avec l'Enclave, mais je n'y suis pour rien cette fois ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec nous ! Et je commence en avoir plus qu'assez de te voir t'acharner sur moi à chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !

\- Moi je m'acharne sur toi ?! Oh mais excuse-moi d'être un peu énervé de voir le salon dans cet état !

\- Oh ça va ! Un claquement de doigt et il n'y a plus rien ! Max ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs ! Chez un sorcier de son âge, ces choses-là arrivent tout le temps !

\- Génial… Magnifique… Je commence à en avoir ma claque des sorciers !

Magnus haussa les sourcils.

\- Non, je… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Se rattrapa précipitamment Alec. Désolé…

Le sorcier ne répondit pas et se contenta de claquer des doigts, remettant en état l'intégralité du salon.

\- Tu vois, pas de quoi s'énerver…

 **Présent**

Azael fixait Alec de ses yeux rouges.

\- L'immortalité semble t'aller à merveille, Alexander.

Le néphilim tressaillit. A l'image d'Asmodée, Azael lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les éliminer tous les deux définitivement. Magnus avança vers le pentagramme, tracé sur le sol de leur salon. Ses yeux de chat semblaient transpercer le démon de toute part. Azael tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon _neveu_?

Les pupilles du sorcier se rétrécirent un peu plus.

\- Je ne suis pas ton neveu !

\- Asmodée est mon frère, donc…

\- Peu importe ! Je ne suis pas là pour qu'on discute de notre lien d'affiliation !

\- Soit ! On en revient donc à ma question première : qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi et ton néphilim ?!

\- Mon fils a disparu, et j'ai des raisons de penser qu'Asmodée le détient !

Curieux, Azael pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Ton sorcier de fils, je suppose… L'autre ne représente aucun intérêt aux yeux de mon frère. Je me trompe ?

\- Non…

\- Ton fils est puissant. Ses pouvoirs sont… intéressants.

\- Intéressant ?! Répéta Alec.

\- Oui. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de les examiner de près, mais… Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient une source d'énergie incroyable…

\- Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et…

\- Et quoi, chasseur d'ombres?! Ne me menace pas ! Ce que je t'ai donné, je peux te le reprendre !

Alec pâlit. Magnus lui serra le bras et s'avança un peu plus vers le démon.

\- Écoute, nous avions un pacte toi et moi. En échange de l'immortalité d'Alec, je te donnais suffisamment de mon pouvoir pour que tu puisses affaiblir Asmodée, et régner à sa place à Edom. Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu n'as pas rempli ta part du marché ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, je pensais avoir été clair ! Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière ici et là-bas. Il me faut plus de temps.

\- Tu parles… Tu n'essayes même pas ! Lui fit Alec.

Le démon tourna ses yeux rouges vers lui.

\- Si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux que moi, je t'en prie, vas-y !

\- Ça suffit ! S'écria Magnus. Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps ?

\- Ton père est plus fort que ce que je pensais. Et je dois être discret. Mais je suis en bonne voie.

\- Changement de plan : retrouve mon fils et ramène-le auprès de nous.

Azael éclata de rire.

\- Ton fils est à sa merci maintenant, je ne peux rien pour lui !

\- Tu… Tu l'as vu ? Bégaya Alec.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Lilith allait en faire son dessert lorsque je suis intervenu, entrant ainsi dans les bonnes grâces d'Asmodée.

Alec se tourna vers Magnus.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici les bras croisés alors qu'il… Il faut qu'on y aille ! Il faut qu'on retourne à Edom !

\- Si tu veux te faire tuer, oui, effectivement, c'est la meilleure solution. Lui fait observer Azael. Ou faire tuer ton sorcier. Ou devrais-je dire _, tes_ sorciers !

\- Quelle autre solution avons-nous ? Lui demanda Magnus.

\- Moi ! Laissez-moi m'en occuper. Je peux vous promettre que personne ne touchera à un cheveu de votre enfant.

\- Qui nous dit que tu ne nous trahiras pas ?

\- Rien. Mais j'ai été longtemps enchaîné au royaume d'Edom, et vous m'avez promis ma liberté si j'élimine Asmodée. Je ne l'oublie pas.

\- Sauve Max et tu l'auras !

\- Je le protégerai du mieux que je peux. Mais ça s'arrête là. Maintenant si tu pouvais me renvoyer dans mon royaume…

Magnus hocha la tête et le renvoya, ignorant les protestations d'Alec.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as renvoyé ?! Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?! Max…

\- Je ne confierai jamais la sécurité de mon fils à ce démon ! Je vais aller à Edom, Alec. Je vais ramener Max…

 **Edom**

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Asmodée avait posé sa main cadavérique sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier. Celui-ci regardait, effrayé, la chose qui gémissait à ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une âme mon enfant, une âme… Pas tout à fait détruite, comme tu peux le voir !

\- On… on dirait une personne. Un enfant…

\- C'est l'impression que ça donne, oui.

Max déglutit difficilement. Alors c'était comme ça qu'on finissait lorsqu'on mourait ? Comme s'il avait pu lire dans son esprit, ce qui était d'ailleurs peut-être le cas, Asmodée lui dit :

\- L'hôte de cette âme avait commis d'infâmes méfaits. Il avait vendu son âme au diable…

\- Mais s'il fait ce genre de choses, pourquoi voulait-vous que je le libère ?

\- Lucifer s'en prend aux mauvaises personnes, Max.

Le démon s'agenouilla devant le jeune garçon, et lui parla tel que l'aurait fait un grand-père voulant réconforter son petit-fils adoré.

\- Ce royaume a été créé pour punir les mauvaises personnes. Je connais ces histoires qui se racontent sur Lucifer. Avec le temps, elles ont été déformées, modifiées. Lucifer est bon. Mon père nous a punis car nous lui avons désobéi. Tout ça n'est qu'une simple querelle de famille, peux comprendre, non ? Combien de fois tes parents se sont disputés ? Combien de fois as-tu entendu ton frère et tes parents hurler dans la maison ?

Max baissa les yeux. Des millions de fois, pensa-t-il. Il n'y avait pas une seule journée sans que ses pères ne se disputent, au sujet d'eux, de l'Institut, de l'Enclave, de Robert, Maryse, du Pandémonium, et de tant d'autres sujets. Il avait parfois l'impression que tout était sujet à dispute.

\- Je sais que tu me comprends, Max. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. J'ai ressenti la même chose que toi en voyant mon frère et mon père se déchirer.

Asmodée prit un air faussement peiné.

\- Ce n'était pas facile pour Lucifer, tu sais. Il était le préféré, et de ce fait, mon père faisait peser sur ses épaules une lourde pression. Lucifer était l'héritier, celui qui prendrait la place de notre père lorsque celui-ci retournerait à Eden pour se reposer du dur travail accompli. Mon père a mis trop d'espérances en lui, il lui en a demandé trop. Trop souvent sur son dos, il a voulu en faire un être parfait. Mon frère n'a pas pu le supporter… Tout comme Rafael aujourd'hui, Max… Il est le préféré, celui-ci qui héritera de la direction de l'Institut, celui qui luttera aux côtés de ton père contre nous autres, démons, et contre notre création : vous, les créatures obscures, les sorciers. Nos enfants… Nos héritiers…

\- Rafael ne veut pas ça ! S'exclama Max, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Tout comme Lucifer, tout ce qu'il veut, s'est protéger son frère, et rester à ses côtés.

\- Mes parents ont voulu nous séparer ! Ils l'ont envoyé à Idris !

\- Je sais, Max, je sais… Lui répondit Asmodée en essuyant ses larmes. Et je suis sûr que tu ferais tout pour pouvoir le retrouver, je me trompe ?

\- J'ai besoin de mon frère…

\- Tout comme moi j'ai besoin du mien. Aide-moi à libérer Lucifer, et toi et moi pourrons retrouver notre famille. Lucifer me libérera de mes chaînes, et je pourrai retrouver mon fils, ton père. J'aurai enfin la chance d'être auprès de lui… De toi, et de ton frère. Libère Lucifer, et tout s'arrangera. Ton monde sera protégé, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre, de personne.

Max tourna le regard vers la chose qui gémissait toujours à ses pieds. Grise et gluante, elle lui faisait penser à une grosse limace. Il grimaça, dégoûté.

\- Il faut que je la tue ?

\- Oui… Tu n'auras juste qu'à poser tes mains dessus, et laisser tes pouvoirs s'exprimer.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas comment on fait !

\- Si, tu le sais… Écoute ton instinct, laisse-le prendre le contrôle.

Le jeune sorcier s'avança et s'agenouilla auprès de la chose. Surmontant sa répulsion, il posa ses mains dessus. Il sursauta. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, la chose n'était pas froide, mais diffusait au contraire une douce chaleur. Il leva les yeux vers Asmodée, qui le fixait de ses yeux jaunes.

\- Vas-y mon enfant, fais ce que tu as à faire… Ce pour quoi tu es né.

\- Je retrouverai mon frère ?

\- Tu retrouveras toute famille, Max… Toute ta famille…

Max hésita une seconde, puis ferma les yeux. Il fit le vide dans sa tête, se focalisant sur la puissance qu'il sentait en lui et qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Une puissance trop longtemps retenue. Il pouvait la sentir envahir tout son être, lui procurant une sensation de bien-être comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à présent. Et puis il la sentit entrer en contact avec la chaleur de la chose sous ses mains, et tout se décupla. Il eut alors l'impression d'avoir entièrement implosé et d'avoir plongé les mains dans l'eau bouillante. Il voulut les retirer, mais il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps. Ses pouvoirs en avaient pris entière possession, agissant comme s'ils possédaient leur propre volonté. L'énergie libérée devenait de plus en plus puissante au fil des secondes. Le jeune sorcier avait l'impression qu'on lui enserrait la tête dans un étau. Il sentait le sol sous ses pieds trembler. Sous ses paupières, il ne percevait qu'une vive lueur jaune. Il hurla et la douleur se fit plus forte.

Asmodée, semblable à un fou, riait. Lilith, terrorisée, s'était recroquevillée dans un coin. Azael, lui, regardait avec horreur la salle du royaume s'effondrer à mesure que le sol s'ouvrait en deux, et libérait une lumière blanche de plus en plus éclatante. Azael baissa les yeux sur Max. Ce n'était pas le garçon qui fallait protéger, pensa-t-il. Mais nous….

 **Institut**

Debout face à un miroir, Clary brossait les cheveux de sa fille. Cette dernière lui racontait ce qu'elle avait fait durant sa journée. Cela apaisait la jeune maman qui s'inquiétait pour son neveu. Le jeune garçon demeurait toujours introuvable, et elle craignait qu'il ne lui soit arrivé du mal. Elle croisa le regard de sa fille dans le miroir, et lui sourit.

\- Maman, c'est quand qu'on va chez tonton Magnus et tonton Alec ? Lui demanda la petite fille.

\- Je ne sais pas, mon cœur. Max est malade, il faut qu'il se repose. Tes oncles restent près de lui.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas… Tu le reverras bientôt.

Clary s'en voulait de donner de l'espoir à sa fille alors qu'elle-même n'y croyait pas. Elle agissait comme sa propre mère : elle lui mentait. Mais c'est pour la protéger, pensa-t-elle. Elle posa une main sur son ventre arrondi. La naissance était pour bientôt, quelques jours maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle se repose, qu'elle évite de se faire du souci. Mais comment voulez-vous y arriver quand vous vivez dans ce monde ?! Elle sentit alors une vive douleur dans son ventre, puis une deuxième. Elle gémit. Une autre vague de douleur l'envahie, à la tête cette fois. Elle tomba à genoux, se tenant la tête dans les mains, hurlant. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Du sang commença à se répandre autour d'elle, sous les yeux effrayés de sa fille.

\- Maman ! Criait Lana, en pleurs.

Clary voulait lui hurler d'aller chercher de l'aide, mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Elle s'évanouit alors au sol. La petite fille se jeta sur elle, la secouant.

\- Maman ! Maman ! Hurla-t-elle.

Alerté par ses cris, Simon entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il se précipita sur son amie, et lui appliqua aussitôt une Iratze sur son bras, mais celle-ci se révéla inefficace. Il se tourna alors vers sa nièce.

\- Va chercher ton père, vite !

La jeune fille obéit, mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que dans son bureau, son père n'était pas dans meilleur état. Au sol, il hurlait lui aussi de douleur, se tenant la tête dans les mains…

 **Institut de Los Angeles**

Catarina et Tessa discutaient dans les appartements de cette dernière. Elles semblaient inquiètes.

\- Magnus va vouloir aller à Edom. Si vraiment Max est là-bas, on n'arrivera pas à le retenir. Et Alec ne sous sera d'aucune aide sur ce coup-là ! Disait Catarina à Tessa.

\- J'ai essayé de faire parler notre chère Reine des fées, mais elle ne veut rien dire. Asmodée lui fait beaucoup plus peur que nous..

\- Dans ce cas, quelles sont nos options ? On ne peut pas…

Catarina s'interrompit. Tessa fronça les sourcils en la voyant se lever, titubant.

\- Cat', tout va bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je…

Elle se mit alors à hurler, et se prit la tête entre les mains. La tasse que tenait Tessa, explosa, ainsi que les vitrines des meubles disposaient dans la pièce. Catarina continuait à hurler de douleur, faisant trembler les murs tout entiers. Tessa voulut utiliser son pouvoir pour la calmer, mais elle fut prise également de douleur. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir, c'est le sang coulant des yeux de son amie…

 **Appartement Brooklyn**

\- Non, c'est hors de question ! Hurlait Alec. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul ! J'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois, je ne vais pas prendre le risque que…

\- Tu dois rester ici pour t'occuper de Rafael si jamais… Le coupa Magnus. Si jamais je ne reviens pas. Rajouta-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- Tu ne reviendras pas, et tu le sais très bien ! Gémit Alec. S'il te plaît, ne me fait pas ça…

\- On n'a pas le choix, Alec.

\- Si ! Laisse-moi y aller à ta place ! Ou allons-y ensemble !

\- Non, c'est hors de question !

\- Arrête de faire ça ! Arrête de me surprotéger ! Arrête de…

Dans sa chambre, où Magnus l'avait enfermé après l'avoir endormi de force, Rafael se mit à hurler le prénom de son frère. Ses pères échangèrent des regards inquiets.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Commença Magnus.

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Poussant un cri de souffrance, il enserra son crâne de ses mains. Alec se précipita à ses côtés, mais fut projeté au sol. Se redressant péniblement, il aperçut le halo de lumière qui entourait le sorcier. Les yeux de ce dernier s'étaient transformés, mais Alec ne les avait jamais vus briller autant. Magnus continuait à se plier de douleur, son hurlement se répercutant en écho dans l'esprit du néphilim. Il essaya à nouveau de s'approcher, criant son nom, mais il fut à nouveau projeté en arrière.

\- Laisse-moi approcher ! Lui hurla-t-il.

Il lut dans ses yeux que le sorcier n'y pouvait rien, que ce n'était pas dépendant de sa volonté. L'inquiétude du chasseur d'ombres augmenta lorsqu'il vit du sang couler de ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui, ignorant ce qui se passait autour, ignorant que la moitié de l'appartement était détruit. Les cris de douleur de son amant, et ceux de son fils hurlant le nom de son frère, le paralysaient. Persuadé qu'ils allaient mourir, il ferma les yeux, attendant la fin, des larmes coulant sur ses joues…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews**

 **Gros bisoussss**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Kilibilie : Avec un peu d'attente, mais elle est là :p**_

 _ **Manon : Magnus va devoir l'affronter, il n'aura pas le choix, et tu imagines bien qu'il ne laissera ni Alec ni ses enfants l'approcher. Encore faut-il qu'ils écoutent :p**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : T'as encore le temps avant leur mariage :p tu peux continuer tranquillement à torturer Asmodée :p**_

En totale panique, Alec tremblait. Assit contre le mur de mur du couloir menant à l'infirmerie de l'Institut, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Sa mère le berçait contre elle, essayant vainement de l'apaiser. Il avait le visage figé, et tremblait de tout son corps. Elle lui chuchotait des mots réconfortants à l'oreille, mais ils ne semblaient pas efficaces. Isabelle sortit alors de l'infirmerie, pâle. Le maquillage sur ses yeux avait coulé, répandant des traînées noires sur ses joues. Maryse releva les yeux vers elle.

\- Alors ?

\- Clary a perdu son bébé…

Maryse ferma les yeux. La femme forte qu'elle était lui permettait de contenir ses larmes, mais au fond d'elle, son cœur venait de se briser. Alec, lui, ne semblait pas avoir entendu.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Mal… Elle et Jace ont repris connaissance, mais… ils sont faibles, très faibles. On a rendormi Clary pour éviter que le choc de la nouvelle n'aggrave son état.

\- Et Magnus ?

Isabelle secoua la tête.

\- J'ai eu l'Institut de Los Angeles, et… L'état des sorciers est préoccupant. Le labyrinthe en Spirale est entièrement détruit. Beaucoup de sorciers n'ont pas survécu, et les autres sont dans un état grave. Catarina et Tessa n'ont toujours pas repris connaissance. Magnus…

Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Alec.

\- Il est de plus en plus faible… Sans un sorcier pour le soigner…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Maryse avait très bien compris où sa fille voulait en venir.

\- L'Enclave est en panique. Sans les protections du labyrinthe, ils sont vulnérables. Mais ce n'est pas leur seul soucis : les loups-garous et les vampires sont devenus incontrôlables….

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Lui demanda Maryse.

\- J'en ai aucune idée !

Dans les bras de sa mère, Alec tremblait de plus en plus. Elle lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Ton frère ne va pas bien…

\- Rafael non plus… Et il n'est pas le seul. Les enfants néphilims ont tous été pris de vertige et de fortes fièvres. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ça nous affecte tous !

\- Je sais, je le sens aussi…. C'est comme si une main invisible nous enserrait… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais Rafael n'arrête pas de murmurer le nom de son frère…

\- Max ? Attends, tu ne crois quand même pas que…

\- Je ne sais pas, maman ! La coupa brusquement Isabelle. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ! Je sais juste que si on ne fait rien et qu'on reste ici les bras croisés, on va tous mourir !

Elle eut alors un vertige, et du se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec sa mère.

\- Si une armée de démons nous attaque, on n'y survivra pas. Aucun d'entre nous n'est en état de se battre…

 **Espagne- Ancienne cité Silencieuse**

Formant un cercle dans les ruines de l'ancienne cité Silencieuse partit en fumée, une dizaine de Frères Silencieux semblaient en grande discussion.

\- Nous avons sous-estimé le pouvoir de ce sorcier. Nous aurions dû le tuer quand on en avait l'occasion. Disait l'un d'eux.

\- Le garçon n'était qu'un niveau deux. Lui répondit un autre.

\- Plus maintenant. Une réévaluation a été faite. Son pouvoir est bien plus puissant que ce nous pouvions oser imaginer. Nous devons mettre la main sur ce sorcier et le tuer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Il est probablement déjà trop tard. Chacun d'entre nous le ressent. Quelque chose se trame dans les Enfers…

\- Nous seul pouvons arrêter tout cela. Trouver le jeune sorcier, tuer le jeune sorcier.

Un silence pesant s'installa au sein du cercle de Frères Silencieux. Puis ils acquiescèrent les uns après les autres.

 **Edom**

Contrairement à Lilith qui tremblait dans un coin, Asmodée s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur, fier. Le jeune sorcier avait accompli plus qu'il ne l'espérait. Il devait avouer qu'il avait été surpris : il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il libère une aussi impressionnante quantité d'énergie. Il s'avança lentement vers le jeune garçon qui gisait à terre. L'âme avait disparu, il l'avait entièrement détruite. Le démon éclata d'un rire cruel en retournant le corps inerte de Max. S'il n'avait pas vu sa poitrine se soulever doucement, il aurait pu penser qu'il était mort. Hors cela aurait été problématique : il avait encore besoin de lui. Le démon s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il pouvait encore sentir l'énergie qui émanait de lui. Il leva les yeux vers le haut plafond. La lumière brillante, qui l'avait traversé, avait disparu. Le calme était revenu au moment où le jeune sorcier s'était écroulé. Mais ça avait été suffisant. Il sourit. Bientôt une armée d'anges descendrait des cieux, envoyés par son père. Il viendrait pour Lucifer, mais ce serait trop tard. Il avait fait briser sa cage. A l'heure qu'il est, il devait déjà être en train de se balader dans le monde des terrestres. Il n'y avait plus qu'à le retrouver. Plus aucune barrière ne séparait Edom du monde terrestre. Il souleva Max dans ses bras, et il quitta le monde dans lequel il avait enchaîné si longtemps…

 **Idris**

Tenant à peine debout, Robert Lightwood pénétra dans le bureau de Jia Penhallow. Bien qu'elle ne soit plus le Consul depuis quelques années, il avait plus confiance en elle qu'au crapaud chauve, comme il aimait l'appelé, qui occupait à présent sa place. Il entra dans son manoir sans frapper. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil de velours, le visage pâle, les traits tendus.

\- Robert… Murmura-t-elle faiblement. Les tours….

\- Elles se sont éteintes. Lui fit-il. Alicante est plongée dans le noir depuis plus d'une heure ! Le Labyrinthe en Spirale s'est affiché sur nos cartes ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?!

\- Les sorciers ne sont plus en état de maintenir leur protection…

\- Pire ! Nous nous y sommes rendu ! La moitié des sorciers ont péri ! Et New York ne répond

pas ! Il faut que j'y aille !

\- Comment ? Nos portails ne marchent plus…

\- As-tu réussi à avoir Tessa Gray ? Magnus Bane ? Un sorcier, n'importe lequel !

\- Aucun d'eux ne répond, Robert…

\- Alors je me débrouillerai sans portail ! Il faut que j'aille à New York ! Il faut que je sache si mes enfants vont bien !

Jia lui fit comprendre d'un bref signe de tête qu'elle comprenait.

\- Fais attention à toi…

Ils échangèrent tous les deux un regard inquiet. Ils ignoraient ce qui venait de se passer, tout était allé tellement vite, mais ils savaient tous les deux que la situation n'avait jamais été autant catastrophique. Même l'attaque de Jonathan contre Alicante n'avait pas été aussi violente. Ils n'avaient jamais été autant affaibli. Et cette fois, les créatures obscures aussi étaient touchées, et bien qu'il ne les portait pas dans son cœur, Robert devait bien avouer que sans les sorciers, ils avaient un sérieux problème…

 **New York- Institut**

Relevant la capuche de son sweat noir sur sa tête, Rafael sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Le couloir était désert. Les chasseurs d'ombres étaient en panique. Leurs protections autour de l'Institut n'étaient plus efficaces, et les terrestres qui passaient dans la rue, s'arrêtaient admirer cette immense cathédrale qu'il prenait jusqu'à présent pour une ruine d'ancienne église. De plus, l'étrange teinte verte qu'avait pris le ciel, n'aidait pas. Les terrestres commençaient à paniquer, et parler de fin du monde, et l'apparition d'une cathédrale renforçaient les plus croyants dans leur dire, les emmenant à croire que se réfugier à l'intérieur les sauverait. Les chasseurs d'ombres de l'Institut s'efforçaient de les maintenir à l'extérieur, mais ils étaient affaiblis, et plus le temps passait, plus la tâche se révélait difficile. Rafael s'arrêta un instant dans le couloir désert, s'appuyant un instant contre le mur. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enserrait la tête dans un étau. Il s'efforça à avancer de nouveau, essayant d'ignorer la douleur. Son frère avait besoin de lui, il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il passa devant l'infirmerie, et hésita. Il savait que son père n'allait pas bien, mais il ne pouvait pas entrer. Alec était probablement à ses côtés, et s'il le voyait, il l'empêcherait de quitter l'Institut. La boule au ventre, il continua son chemin. Il sortit par l'arrière, essayant de se fondre dans la noirceur de la nuit, mais il fut stoppé par la voix d'une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?! Tu crois vraiment que le moment est bien choisi pour continuer ta crise de rébellion ?!

\- Kaylie… Souffla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

\- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu es un lâche ?! Oh si, crois-moi, je le comprends très bien !

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle. Elle portait sa tenue de combat, et ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue-de-cheval. Comme les autres, elle était pâle et ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

\- Il faut que je retrouve mon frère ! Il est en danger ! Il ne va pas bien, je le sens !

\- Et t'es-tu demandé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, s'il avait vraiment envie que tu le retrouves ?!

\- Max et moi on est liés, mais ne cherche pas à comprendre, tu n'y arriverais pas !

\- Rafael… Commença-t-elle d'une voix compatissante qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Max est responsable de tout ça et tu le sais !

Rafael s'avança vers elle, menaçant.

\- Mon frère ne nous ferait jamais de mal ! Alors ne redis jamais ça ou je te jure que c'est la dernière chose que tu diras !

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche, Rafael. Si tu as un lien aussi fort que tu le prétends, avec lui, alors tu le sais autant que moi. Max a accompli la prophétie. Il a fait ce que pour quoi il est né !

\- Cette prophétie ne concerne pas mon frère !

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais il faut que tu sois prêt…

\- Prêt à quoi ?

\- Prêt à le perdre !

\- Je ne le perdrai pas !

\- Rafael… lui fit-elle en posant une main sur son bras. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais… Les Gardiens ont l'ordre de le tuer. Si Max croise leur chemin…

Rafael pâlit.

\- Max est innocent ! Il n'y est pour rien ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de… Kaylie, s'il te plaît, aide-moi à le retrouver avant eux !

\- Je ne peux pas, je regrette !

\- Bien sûr que si tu peux ! Il suffit de le vouloir !

Elle jeta un regard anxieux derrière elle, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle était contre la mise à mort de Max, mais aller contre les ordres, c'était prendre le risque de tout perdre.

\- S'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin que tu m'aides ! Je n'y arriverais pas seul ! Insista Rafael. Et tu sais que ça me coûte de devoir te dire ça !

Elle allait répondre, lorsque l'alarme de l'Institut se déclencha.

\- Les terrestres… Murmura Rafael. Ils ont fini par rentrer…

\- Ok ! Je vais t'aider ! Mais j'espère que tu as conscience qu'on risque de ne jamais revenir !

\- On reviendra ! On reviendra avec mon petit frère !

 **Infirmerie**

Alec tenait la main de son amant, allongé dans un des lits, toujours aussi pâle. Maryse s'approcha d'eux, et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Alec, tu ne peux pas rester là. On a besoin de tous les chasseurs d'ombres encore debout pour…

\- Je ne peux pas, maman. Je ne peux pas le laisser… Les laisser… Rajouta-t-il en jetant un regard vers le lit à côté de celui du sorcier.

Jace y était allongé. Il ne cessait d'alterner entre conscience et inconscience.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour eux, Alec…

\- Je ne peux plus rien faire du tout… Et vous non plus. C'est fini, Asmodée a gagné…

\- Qui te dit qu'il y est pour quelque chose ?

\- Qui d'autre ? Magnus avait raison. Il s'est servi de Max pour accomplir la prophétie. A cette heure-ci, mon fils est probablement mort, et on ne va pas tarder à le rejoindre…

Maryse se tendit. Elle n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi désespéré. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait baisser les bras.

\- Alec, tant qu'on respire, il y a encore un espoir ! On peut encore sauver Magnus, Jace, Clary et tous les autres ! Max a besoin que son père se relève ! Il a besoin de nous, Alec ! De nous tous !

\- Je n'y arriverais pas… J'ai besoin de Magnus ! Seul, je… Et puis regarde autour de toi ! Jace, Clary… Ils vont tous mal ! Dans tous les cas, quoi que je fasse, j'abandonne quelqu'un ! Que suis-je supposé faire ?! Dis-moi…

Maryse prit son fils dans ses bras. Il était à bout de forces. Sans Magnus ni son parabataï, il n'y arriverait pas. Il avait conscience qu'il fallait qu'il réagisse, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Pour lui tout était fini, tout venait de s'écrouler. Le retentissement de l'alarme lui fit retrouver quelque peu ses esprits.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il à sa mère.

\- Rien de bon !

\- Rafael ! S'exclama alors Alec. Où est-il ?!

\- Dans ton ancienne chambre, il…

Alec ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se précipita hors de l'infirmerie, prenant la direction des chambres, mais un chasseur d'ombres lui barra la route.

\- Laisse-moi passer ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

\- Non, on évacue l'Institut ! Il faut partir !

\- Pas sans mon fils ! S'exclama Alec en l'écartant de son chemin.

Le chasseur d'ombres lui attrapa le bras.

\- Il n'y a plus personne là-bas, Alec ! J'ai vérifié toutes les chambres !

Le sang d'Alec ne fit qu'un tour. Il courut jusqu'à son ancienne chambre, dont la porte était restée ouverte. Il sentit la panique l'envahir en voyant que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ignorant les protestations du chasseur d'ombres qui l'avait suivi, il fouilla toutes les chambres, avant de s'écrouler le long d'un mur. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était le pire père du monde. Il n'avait pas su protéger Max, et maintenant Rafael disparaissait. C'était la goutte de trop…

 **New York- Central Park**

Kaylie n'arrêtait pas de se retourner. Elle se sentait vulnérable, ainsi exposé. Les terrestres se retournaient sur leur passage. Ils étaient trop affaiblis pour utiliser une rune d'invisibilité. Elle baissa la tête, et tira sur les manches de sa veste pour cacher le plus possible ses runes. Rafael, lui, ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça.

\- On dirait que tu t'en fiches ! Lui lança Kaylie, mi agacé, mi impressionné.

\- J'ai l'habitude que les regards se tournent vers moi !

\- Je suppose que tu adores ça !

\- Pas vraiment, non… Tu sais, des fois, j'aurais bien aimé qu'on me fiche la paix !

\- Leurs parents devraient avoir honte ! Lança alors une terrestre à une autre femme. Jamais je ne laisserais mes enfants sortir dans cette tenue ! Tatoués à leurs âges, quelle honte !

\- Ce sont probablement des gothiques ! Lui répondit son amie.

Rafael leur lança un regard noir. Il pensa que leur look à elle n'était pas mieux : la première portait une robe rose bonbon, et la seconde, une robe jaune aux motifs ignobles.

\- Mes parents, ils t'emmerdent ! Leur fit-il avec colère.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les remarques des terrestres.

\- Mon dieu ! S'exclama la femme à la robe rose bonbon. Sa mère ne lui a donc pas appris les bonnes manières ?!

\- J'ai pas de mère ! J'ai été élevé par deux hommes ! Un couple gay quoi !

Les deux femmes prirent un air choqué, et celle à la robe jaune mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

\- Mon pauvre garçon ! Mais comment cela est possible ?!

Rafael allait répondre, mais Kaylie le tira en arrière, le forçant à continuer à avancer.

\- Laisse tomber ! Il faut se tirer d'ici, on est trop à découvert !

\- Des fois je me dis que les terrestres sont encore plus fermés que les chasseurs d'ombres !

\- On s'en fiche, Rafael ! Avance !

\- Ouais, ouais ! Je n'allais quand même pas les laisser nous insulter, si ?!

\- Rafael ! Laisse tomber, ok ?!

\- Ok ! Mais mon look est très bien !

Kaylie sourit malgré elle. Même en situation de crise, Rafael restait Rafael. Et dans un sens, cela était rassurant.

\- Tu sais, quand elles ont parlé des parents, ça m'a fait penser que… On aurait dû prévenir ton père ! Lui demander de nous aider ! Après tout il est l'un des meilleurs chasseurs d'ombres que notre monde est connu !

\- Crois-moi, mon père ne nous sera d'aucune aide ! Pas avec mon autre père entre la vie et la mort ! Il ne le quittera pas ! Le ciel pourrait s'écrouler, il resterait quand même à son chevet ! C'est comme ça !

\- Tu parles ! Il doit sûrement être en train de remuer ciel et terre pour te retrouver !

\- Pas avec mon père entre la vie et la mort ! Répéta Rafael. Il sera probablement furieux contre moi, fou d'inquiétude, aboiera des ordres à tout le monde pour qu'ils me retrouvent et qu'ils me ramènent à l'Institut, mais il ne quittera pas mon père !

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut à tout prix que je retrouve Max ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je suis certain qu'en retrouvant mon frère, tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! Tu comprends, si Magnus meurt, je perds mes deux pères ! Alec n'y survivra pas ! Il ne peut pas vivre sans lui ! Ils ont beau passer leur temps à s'engueuler et à se faire la gueule, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre ! Je ne veux pas perdre mes parents, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin d'eux…

Kaylie fixa le visage du jeune homme. Ses yeux exprimaient une réelle tristesse.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sincère… Alors oui, je comprends…

\- Ils ont tous sacrifié pour mon frère et moi ! Aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour ! Je retrouverai Max ! Lui et moi sommes liés ! Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais on a toujours tout fait l'un pour l'autre ! Je l'ai toujours protégé ! Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal !

Son amie posa une main sur son bras.

\- On va le retrouver !

 **East River- PDV Max**

Je mis un moment avant de réaliser que j'avais quitté Edom. Mon grand-père se tenait à côté de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que j'avais fait une grosse bêtise. Je ne me rappelais que très vaguement des derniers événements, mais j'avais la désagréable impression que mes parents n'auraient pas voulu que je fasse une chose pareille. Étonnamment, loin d'Edom, je voyais les choses autrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demandais-je à Asmodée. Où est Lucifer ?

\- On ne tardera pas à le savoir, crois-moi. J'ai encore besoin de toi, mon garçon.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Je ne peux plus utiliser ma magie, je suis fatigué !

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Son sourire me fit froid dans le dos. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. Je n'avais qu'une envie, rejoindre mes parents et mon frère.

\- J'ai besoin de ton sang. Tout ton sang !

Je reculais, effrayé.

\- Allons, Max, n'aies pas peur de moi ! Tu m'as fait confiance jusqu'ici, non ?

Il m'attrapa le bras et me fit me retourner. Sur l'eau, des centaines de cadavres flottaient sur l'eau rougie par leur sang. Le cri que je poussais dû s'entendre dans toute la ville. Je ne pus retenir un haut-le-cœur. J'essayais de me dégager, mais il était bien plus fort que moi. Il me rapprocha encore plus de lui, et me saisit le visage.

\- Grâce à toi, je vais enfin pouvoir régner sur ce monde ! Joins-toi à moi mon enfant, et peut-être que j'épargnerais ceux que tu aimes !

\- Vous m'aviez dit que vous… vous alliez m'aider à donner l'immortalité à mon frère !

\- J'ai menti ! Maintenant, regarde !

Il me traîna jusqu'au bord de la rive et enserra ma tête de ses mains. Mes yeux se révulsèrent et des images apocalyptiques défilèrent devant mes yeux. New York s'était transformée en une rivière de sang. Des corps jonchaient le sol. J'entendis alors des cris. J'ignorais s'il provenait de la vision qu'il m'avait fait voir, ou bien de la réalité, mais je sentis mon corps se soulever du sol, et Asmodée me propulsa dans l'eau. J'atterris au milieu de l'East River. Au milieu de cette rivière de sang. Je paniquais et avalais de cette eau immonde. J'essayais de me maintenir à la surface, mais c'était comme si mon corps était attiré par les profondeurs, comme si une force invisible me tirait sous l'eau. Bientôt, je ne pus plus remonter et je me laissais couler lentement. La lumière au-dessus de moi se fit de plus en plus petite, et je fus englouti par les ténèbres, au moment où je sentis quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'attraper par le bras. Revenant à moi, je sentis à nouveau l'air emplir mes poumons et je crachotais. Je me débattis en sentant qu'on me traînait sur la rive. Pensant que c'était Asmodée, je tendis la main et saisis le poignet posé sur mon bras. Un hurlement se fit entendre, et je pus me dégager. Malheureusement, je fus à nouveau plaqué au sol, et un visage familier se pencha au-dessus de moi.

\- Max, Max ! Arrête, c'est moi ! Arrête !

\- Rafael… Murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

Il me sourit.

\- En chair et en os, petit frère !

Ses cheveux bruns habituellement coiffés en épi, encadraient à présent son visage, dégoulinant d'eau. Des gouttes tombèrent sur mes joues, se mélangeant à mes larmes. Ses yeux d'un marron foncés, qui tiraient presque sur le noir, me fixaient avec inquiétude.

\- Rafael… Répétais-je.

\- Oui… Me fit-il d'une voix douce.

Il m'aida à me redresser.

\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille, et vite ! Fit une voix féminine derrière moi .

Je me retournais et aperçus Kaylie, un poignard séraphique à la main. Je remarquais qu'il brillait beaucoup plus faiblement que d'habitude.

\- Asmodée ! M'exclamais-je soudain. Il est ici, Raf, il…

\- Je sais ! On était à Central Park quand j'ai senti ta présence. Quand on est arrivé, les Gardiens étaient déjà sur place. J'ai vu Asmodée t'envoyer voler dans l'eau, et…

\- L'eau !

Je me retournais et fus surpris de constater qu'elle avait retrouvé sa couleur habituelle. Si elle était encore bien loin de la clarté de l'eau de source, elle ne ressemblait plus à ce paysage de désolation que j'avais aperçu un peu plus tôt.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi il n'y a plus rien ?!

\- Comment ça ? Me demanda Rafael. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé y avoir ?

\- Tu ne les as pas vu ?! Cette rivière était remplie de cadavres ! Paniquais-je.

Rafael prit mon visage en coupe.

\- Calme-toi… Il n'y avait rien, Asmodée te l'a sûrement fait croire…

\- Je…

\- On discutera de ça plus tard ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille, et tout de suite ! Nous lança Kaylie.

Mon frère lui fit comprendre d'un simple signe de la tête qu'il avait compris, et il m'entraîna avec lui. Me retournant, je vis un chasseur d'ombres se faire décapiter par Asmodée. Celui-ci, une épée à la main, les tuait les uns après les autres. Rafael me mit la main devant les yeux, m'ordonnant de ne pas regarder. J'essayais de dégager sa main, mais il était plus fort que moi. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'on s'était suffisant éloigné, il la retira, et m'entraîna en courant vers les docks. Il me poussa à l'intérieur d'un hangar à bateaux, et Kaylie referma derrière nous. Mon regard croisa alors celui de mon frère. Un instant plus tard, il me serrait dans ses bras. Je laissais ma tristesse éclater dans ses bras. Il finit par m'écarter de lui, et essuya mes larmes.

\- Je vais te ramener auprès des parents, ok ?

\- Non… Je ne peux pas rentrer ! Je crois que je vais quelque chose de très, très mal… Mais je te jure que je savais pas ! Sanglotais-je.

Il s'agenouilla face à moi et me força à le regarder.

\- Max, je vais te ramener à l'Institut, et même si j'ignore ce que tu as fait, je veux que tu le gardes pour toi, d'accord ? Personne ne doit jamais le savoir.

\- Mais…

\- Max, tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui…

\- Bien ! Alors écoute-moi : papa est très malade, il a besoin de toi.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, et le bombardais de questions. Il me fit taire d'un regard.

\- On parlera de tout ça plus tard. Pour le moment, je t'emmène dans un lieu sûr. Mais n'oublie pas, peu importe qui te pose des questions, même si c'est moi, tu ne réponds pas !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que rien ne prouve que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un qui te veut du mal qui a pris notre apparence ! Donc tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- Oui… Rafael ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai peur…

\- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je suis là maintenant !

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :D**_

 _ **Partiels finis :D**_

 _ **Gros bisous :D**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Kilibilie : merci :D**

 **Manon : On retrouvera Asmodée dans le prochain ainsi que les disputes Rafael/ Alec qui ont encore beaucoup de choses à régler entre eux :D Max va beaucoup souffrir de la situation de sa famille… Quant à Clary et Jace, ils vont vivre des moments douloureux eux aussi. Et Simon fera son arrivée :D ( pas dans celui-là mais le prochain).**

 **Hachiko 97412 : Apprends à Rafael et Alec à communiquer s'il te plaît, moi ils m'écoutent pas ( je file lire tes nouveaux chapitres) . Non pas encore la fin ne t'inquiète pas :p**

 **Heichou : T** **hank you** **so** **much** **:D**

 **New York**

Seul dans un coin, Max réfléchissait. Rafael voulait le ramener à l'Institut, auprès de leurs parents, mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer, bien qu'il en ait envie plus que tout. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec ce que son frère lui avait appris. Sa tante avait perdu son bébé par sa faute, son père était entre la vie et la mort, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres gens, et tout ça à cause de lui. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer, il n'était pas le bienvenu, il en était certain. A l'opposé de lui, Rafael se disputait avec Kaylie. Les mains sur les hanches, elle le fusillait du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu le lui as dit ?!

\- Parce qu'il est hors de question que je lui mente !

\- Rafael, regarde-le !

Le jeune néphilim tourna la tête vers son frère, qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin.

\- Je vais le ramener et il ira mieux !

\- Le ramener où ? A l'Institut ?! On ne sait même pas ce qui s'y passe ! Je te signale que quand on l'a quitté, l'alarme s'était déclenchée !

\- Mes parents sont encore là-bas, j'en suis certain ! Alors on y retourne !

\- Ils ne sont probablement pas les seuls ! Tu vas jeter ton frère dans les bras de ceux qui veulent ça mort !

\- C'est là que tu entres en jeu, ma chère Kaylie ! Tu fais diversion pendant que je l'emmène à mon père ! Une fois qu'il sera auprès de lui, personne ne le touchera !

\- Je ne risquerai pas ma vie en me fiant uniquement à ton jugement !

\- Très bien, alors dis-moi ce que tu proposes, toi qui es aussi intelligente ?!

Elle garda le silence, le défiant du regard. Rafael leva les yeux au ciel, avant de rejoindre son frère.

\- Lève-toi, on y va…

\- Je ne veux pas y aller !

\- Max… Soupira Rafael.

Il s'agenouilla face à lui.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. Il faut qu'on rentre à l'Institut, auprès des parents ! Je sais que je ne dis pas ça souvent, mais on a besoin d'eux !

\- Je peux pas, j'ai fait de trop mauvaises choses ! Je dois d'abord réparer mes erreurs !

\- Ok. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va rentrer, rassurer les parents, et après je viendrai avec toi et on remettra de l'ordre dans le merdier que ta foutue ! Ça te va ?

\- J'ai peur…

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu veux qui t'arrive quand tu es avec moi ? Tu n'as rien à craindre petit frère !

Il posa une main sur la joue du jeune sorcier.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, toi et moi on reste ensemble, ok ?

\- Ok…

 **Institut**

Isabelle ferma précipitamment la porte de l'infirmerie, et appliqua une rune de verrouillage dessus.

\- On ne va pas pouvoir tenir les terrestres éloignés très longtemps… Fit-elle à son frère.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Tenant la main de son amant dans la sienne, il ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

\- T'as des nouvelles de Rafael ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non… Je suis désolé…

Alec ferma les yeux. Il paressait à bout de forces. Baissant les yeux sur sa rune parabataï, il poussa un gémissement douloureux en la voyant disparaître petit à petit. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir, il le sentait. Il était en train de perdre Jace, et Magnus s'affaiblissait lui aussi un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Rafael et Max étaient il ne savait où, probablement en danger, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. De rage, le néphilim renversa ce qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet du lit.

\- Alec !

Isabelle s'approcha de lui et prit son visage en coupe.

\- Calme-toi ! On va trouver une solution, et on doit commencer par mettre Jace, Magnus et Clary en sécurité ! Après on cherchera les garçons, et on essaiera de comprendre ce qui s'est passé !

\- Max…

\- Quoi Max ?

\- C'est lui qui est derrière tout ça… Comment et pourquoi je l'ignore, mais… je le sens…. J'aurais dû veiller plus sur eux, être plus souvent là. Mais au lieu de ça, je préférais provoquer Magnus parce que c'est toujours comme ça qu'on a fonctionné. Se disputer pour se montrer qu'on s'aime… C'est tellement stupide !

\- Alec, vous êtes de très bons parents ! Rafael et Max sont des adolescents maintenant, et… Il vous faut juste un temps d'adaptation ! Rappelle-toi comment on était à leurs âges ! Rappelles-toi comment toi tu étais ! Tu n'aimais déjà personne, mais arrivé à l'adolescence, tu repoussais carrément tout le monde ! Tu t'es isolé, renfermé sur toi-même !

\- J'avais mes raisons…

\- Je sais, et je ne doute pas une seule seconde que les garçons ont les leurs ! On va les retrouver Alec, tu verras. Les Gardiens sont à leur recherche, ils ont accepté de nous rendre ce service. Ils les retrouveront…

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout raté avec eux… Ils ont grandi tellement vite… Tu te rappelles quand Max était bébé ?

\- Il ne te lâchait pas et pleurait à chaque fois que tu t'éloignais ! Se rappela Izzy avec un sourire attendri.

\- Et Rafael a fait la même chose avec Magnus…

\- Je me rappelle du jour où tu l'as ramené chez vous sans en informer Magnus ! J'étais avec lui, je ne sais plus pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais enfin passons… Il était furieux, mais après il ne le quittait plus !

\- Il le comprend mieux que moi… Si je le perds, je ne pourrais pas y arriver… Je ne peux pas les élever sans lui…

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire, tout va s'arranger, tu verras !

\- Même toi tu n'y crois pas !

Isabelle ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son frère. Non, elle n'y croyait pas…

Rafael tirait à moitié son frère derrière lui. Kaylie, elle, grommelait. Elle n'approuvait pas le plan de Rafael, et ne se cachait pas de le lui faire comprendre.

\- Ouais, ben c'est comme ça ! Lui rétorqua-t-il alors qu'elle lui faisait part de ses craintes, pour la énième fois. Tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon, c'est pas ton père qui est sur son lit de mort!

\- Oh je t'en prie, Rafael ! Nous faire tuer ne va pas l'aider !

\- Non, mais nous avoir auprès de lui, si !

\- Papa va si mal que ça ? Lui demanda Max, inquiet.

\- T'en fais pas, il va s'en sortir, comme toujours !

\- Mais… Mais s'il.. s'il meurt, ce sera de ma faute, et… Et je lui ai dit que je le détestais, et….

\- Max ! Lui fit brusquement Rafael en le saisissant par les épaules. De toi et moi, d'habitude, qui fait les conneries et en fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux parents ?

\- Toi…

\- Voilà ! J'ai donc l'habitude de ce qu'on pourrait appeler « l'après-connerie » ! Alors fais-moi confiance et fais ce que je te dis de faire ! Et n'oublie pas, si on te demande quoi que ce soit au sujet de tout ça, tu dis que tu ne sais rien !

\- Rafael, les gens vont mourir à cause de moi ! C'est de ma faute ! Pleura le jeune sorcier.

\- Non, c'est faux ! Asmodée t'a fait croire que ce que tu désirais le plus, il pouvait te l'offrir. Tu y as cru, et n'importe qui a ta place y aurait cru aussi. Tu as cru bien faire, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

\- Alors je suis stupide, et nul ! C'est pire !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as fait des mauvais choix ?

\- Oui… Papa et dad n'auraient jamais fait une chose pareille…

Rafael éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Papa et dad ont eux aussi fait de mauvais choix ! Tout le monde en fait…

Max leva ses yeux bleus embués de larmes vers lui.

\- Tu crois que nous aussi ont été des mauvais choix ?

\- Non, ça je suis sûr que non… Allez viens, on va les rejoindre…

 **Institut**

Quittant la chambre discrètement, pour ne pas réveiller Isabelle qui avait fini par s'endormir, Alec se dirigea vers le hall désert de l'Institut. Il avait besoin de savoir s'ils avaient des nouvelles de ses fils, mais il ne trouva personne. Furieux, inquiet et épuisé, il reprit la direction de l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le bâtiment. Des feuilles de papier jonchaient le sol, accompagnées de différents objets abandonnés là. Alec ramassa un poignard séraphique, et murmura le prénom d'un ange. Le poignard s'activa, avant de s'éteindre. Le néphilim le laissa alors retomber au sol. Il se souvint de cette chasseuse d'ombres à Idris qu'il lui avait dit qu'un jour l'ange Raziel lui ferait payer d'avoir donné son âme au diable. Il serra les dents et se précipita dans la chapelle attenante à l'Institut, à l'intérieur de laquelle il se planta devant la statue de son ange.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Hurla-t-il. Tu peux t'acharner sur moi, sur ma famille, mes amis ! Mais rien, tu m'entends, rien, ne me fera arrêter de les aimer ! RIEN !

Il mit un coup de pied dans la statue, et elle se brisa en touchant le sol. Le néphilim se laissa alors tomber à genoux et éclata en sanglots, la tête dans les mains.

\- S'il vous plaît, sauvez-les, sauvez-les tous…

Il releva la tête. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

\- Si vous les sauvez, je renoncerais à mon immortalité… Je redeviendrais un soldat à votre service, je vous le jure. Mais s'il vous plaît, sauvez-les…

Il resta un moment à genoux sur le sol de pierre de la chapelle, priant silencieusement. Il finit par se lever et retourna à l'infirmerie. Arrivé dans le couloir, il se figea. Kaylie et Rafael se tenaient devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Le regard du jeune homme croisa celui de son père. Il fut étonné de n'y voir que du soulagement. Il s'écarta, révélant son frère, qui s'était fait tout petit derrière lui.

\- Max.. Murmura Alec, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Max !

Il s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Par l'Ange, merci !

\- Dad… Sanglota Max. Je suis désolé, je te demande pardon.

\- Chut, chut, chut…

Le néphilim prit le visage de son fils en coupe et essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Tu n'as rien ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien…

\- Il n'est pas blessé, papa… Lui fit Rafael.

Alec leva les yeux vers lui, et l'attira dans ses bras, serrant ses jeunes fils contre lui.

\- C'est la deuxième et dernière fois que vous me faites des peurs pareilles ! C'est clair ?!

\- Dad… C'est ma faute… Je vais partir, je…

\- Écoute-moi bien, Max Lightwood-Bane ! Tu ne vas partir nulle part loin de moi, tu m'entends ?!

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur le visage bleu du jeune sorcier, et Alec le reprit dans ses bras. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Ça va aller, mon ange. Je suis là, tout va bien…

Max releva la tête vers lui et le fixa avec des yeux tristes.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux voir papa ?

\- Bien sûr ! Viens…

Alec les emmena dans l'infirmerie. Kaylie, silencieuse, se posta à l'entrée, une main sur son poignard séraphique. Rafael leva les yeux au ciel et elle lui lança un regard noir. Timidement, Max s'avança vers Magnus.

\- Papa… Murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres tremblantes.

Timidement, il posa sa main sur celle de son père, et la serra.

 **PDV Magnus**

Une douce musique me parvenait aux oreilles. Avançant le long d'un couloir sombre, je me dirigeais vers la source de cette mélodie. Poussant une grande porte en bois, je me retrouvais dans une grande salle éclairée de mille couleurs. Des guirlandes et des confettis parsemaient le sol. Le décor ressemblait à celui d'une fête abandonnée précipitamment. En son centre, un homme en costume noir, de dos, était assis à un piano, sur lequel il faisait courir ses doigts. Je m'avançais vers lui, et m'assis à ses côtés, soupirant.

\- Bonjour mon neveu… Me salua l'homme, sans cesser de jouer.

\- Je ne suis pas ton neveu…

\- Tu es le fils de mon frère, donc si, tu l'es…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Luci…

Lucifer cessa de jouer, et se tourna vers moi. Il avait le visage tiré, semblant avoir été épuisé par la traversée des siècles.

\- Ton fils…

\- Quoi mon fils ?

\- Son pouvoir est immense…

\- Je sais…

\- Cela semble te faire peur, mon vieil ami…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je à nouveau, ignorant ça remarque.

\- J'avais besoin de te parler. Asmodée me cherche…

\- Alors il t'a libéré…

\- Je devrais l'en remercier et m'en réjouir, mais je sais que ce qui m'attend est pire que le sort que m'a réservé mon père.

Il se tourna vers moi, révélant ses yeux rouge sang.

\- J'ai besoin de toi. Trouve-moi avant qu'il ne me trouve !

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Je m'affaiblis un peu plus à chaque minute…. Pour preuve, tu as réussi à entrer dans ma tête.

\- Le monde entier s'est affaibli…. Le monde entier se meurt… En me libérant, mon frère a provoqué non seulement la colère de mon père, mais il a fait s'abattre sur ce monde une énergie dont lui-même n'a même pas idée. Vous la sentez déjà, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les terrestres ne la ressentent aussi. L'énergie démoniaque s'est mélangée à l'énergie céleste. Vous ne le supporterez pas longtemps….

\- On ne le supporte déjà pas… Crois-moi, je ne suis pas vraiment en état de danser la lambada…

\- La quoi ? Demanda l'homme avec curiosité, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Rien, laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Luci ?

\- Trouve-moi avant ton père et protège-moi !

J'éclatais de rire.

\- Oh Lucifer, je t'en prie ! Ne me dis pas que tu es incapable de te défendre seul !

Lucifer me fixa un instant, puis déboutonna sa chemise, avant de l'ôter.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Commençais-je avant de me taire, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Mon dieu… Murmurais-je.

Lucifer m'avait tourné le dos, révélant d'immense et profonde cicatrice à l'endroit où auraient dû se trouver ses ailes.

\- Tu… Tu les as arrachées ?!

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois où j'ai pu quitter la cage dans laquelle mon père m'avait enfermé?

\- Oui…

\- Je ne voulais plus être rattaché à lui. J'avais découvert un autre monde. Le monde que je pensais aimé m'avait rejeté alors que celui que je haïssais, m'ouvrait les bras sans hésitation. Je voulais faire comprendre à mon père que je ne lui appartenais plus.

Lucifer remonta sa chemise et se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

\- Sans elles, je ne suis rien…

\- Magnifique ! Super idée que tu as eue dis-moi !

\- J'ai besoin de toi…

\- Je sais, ça fait je ne sais combien de fois que tu me le dis ! Est-ce que tu pourrais développer un peu plus ?!

\- Trouve Azazel… Lui seul peut localiser mes ailes. Si Asmodée les trouve avant moi…

\- Laisse-moi deviner : on est tous morts !

\- Si seulement la mort était la seule chose qui nous attendait…

Il leva les yeux vers moi, ses yeux rouges brillant d'une lueur étrange.

\- C'est mon père qui m'attend de l'autre côté. Crois-moi, le paradis ne vaut pas mieux que l'enfer. S'il y a bien une chose avec laquelle je suis d'accord avec ton père, c'est qu'il vaut mieux régner en enfer, que…

\- Que servir au paradis… Poursuivis-je.

Lucifer hocha la tête.

\- Ton fils est un bon garçon… Finit-il par dire.

\- Qui est son père ?

\- Pas moi ! Me fit Lucifer avec un sourire. J'aurais aimé avoir des enfants, mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance…

\- La prophétie est-elle vraie ?

\- Non. Tu le sais bien. Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?

\- Pour être sûr…

\- Tu avais des doutes ? Tu m'as cru capable d'une chose pareille ?

\- Le doute était permis, non ?!

Lucifer me lança un regard dégoûté.

\- Je ne fais de mal qu'aux gens qui le mérite ! Asmodée m'a désobéi, il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à le tuer !

\- Jamais ! C'est mon frère !

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Pour le diable, je te trouve plus angélique que l'ange Raziel lui-même !

\- Raziel n'a rien d'angélique, crois-moi…

\- Oh je te crois sur parole…

Lucifer me fixa intensément.

\- Si tu trouves mes ailes, je te révélerais l'identité de la mère de ton fils.

\- Tu la connais ?!

\- Je sais qui elle est, oui… Trouve mes ailes !

\- Et comment ? Je suis coincé dans mon propre esprit !

\- Ton fils, Magnus, ton fils…

\- Quoi mon fils ?

\- Tu ne le sens pas ?

\- Sentir quoi ?

\- Sa présence ! Elle embaume la pièce depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant !

Je fermais les yeux. Oui, je la sentais…

 **Institut- Fin PDV Magnus**

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Max. Le jeune garçon était terrorisé à l'idée que son père ne se réveille pas. Alec s'avança vers lui, et le fit asseoir sur le lit. Le jeune sorcier ne lâchait pas la main de son père.

\- C'est de ma faute…

Alec s'accroupit face à lui, pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Non, Asmodée est le seul responsable de tout ça !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, dad !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Je connais mon fils, et je sais qu'il est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit !

\- Tu te trompes…

Max tourna le regard vers Magnus.

\- Je ne peux même pas réparer ce que j'ai fait… Je ne sais même pas faire un simple sort de guérison !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Intervint Rafael en s'avança vers eux. Tu l'as fait une fois sur moi !

\- Je ne saurai pas le refaire… je ne sais pas comment je m'y suis pris !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu sais le faire petit frère, il faut juste que tu te fasses confiance !

\- Tu as confiance en moi, toi ?

\- Oui ! Oui, j'ai confiance en toi !

Rafael attrapa la main libre de son frère et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Tu peux y arriver !

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurai assez de force…

\- Prends de la mienne !

\- Et de la mienne ! Rajouta Alec en prenant la main de Rafael. Tu vas y arriver, Max. Tu es un Lightwood et un Bane ! Rien ne peut t'arrêter !

Face à la confiance de son père et de son frère, le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux et se concentra, essayant d'appliquer les conseils que Magnus lui avait donnés.

\- Visualise ce que tu veux faire… Murmura-t-il. Penses-y très, très fort…

Alec vit alors des flammes entourer les mains liées de son fils et de son amant. Il leva la tête vers Rafael, qui fixait leurs mains à eux : un filament bleu les liait. Il n'avait jamais vu aucun sorcier faire une telle chose…

\- Max… murmura Magnus faiblement.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, avant de les poser sur son père et de fondre en larmes. Magnus le serra dans ses bras, le berçant contre lui.

\- Chut, ne pleure pas. Tout va bien, je suis là…

Rafael lui sourit mais resta à l'écart. Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Tournant son regard vers Alec, il lui formula sur ses lèvres, un « je t'aime » silencieux. Le néphilim serra sa main, que Max avait lâchée, et ferma les yeux, soulagé.

 **Plus tard**

Max s'était endormi dans les bras de son père. Rafael et Kaylie dormaient dans les lits à côtés. Alec, lui, n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Il caressa la joue de son amant.

\- Tu m'as fait peur tu sais… J'ai cru t'avoir perdu…

\- Pour tout avouer, moi aussi. Lui répondit Magnus.

Sa voix était encore faible, mais il semblait aller mieux.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va… Max m'a donné de sa force, et de la vôtre. Mais elle finira par se dissiper…

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Je vais sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience, Alec.

\- Non, non ! S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas ! Ne me quitte pas encore une fois ! Paniqua le néphilim.

\- Alexander, hey ! Calme-toi ! Écoute-moi ! J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire !

\- Magnus, je… Je n'y arrive pas sans toi ! J'ai besoin de toi !

\- Je sais que tu peux y dois y arriver….

\- Je ne peux pas les protéger sans toi !

\- Il va bien falloir… Alec, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Promets-moi de ne poser aucune question et d'accepter sans hésiter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Il faut que tu trouves Lucifer.

Alec le fixa comme s'il était devenu fou. Peut-être était-ce le cas d'ailleurs : depuis quand le sorcier l'envoyait se faire tuer ?

\- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ou quoi ?

\- Non, Alec, tu… Il ne te fera aucun mal. Il sait qui tu es et ce que tu représentes pour moi. Il n'est pas notre ennemi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Lucifer est le diable en personne, Magnus !

\- Alexander… Tu m'as promis de ne poser aucune question !

\- Je n'ai rien promis du tout ! S'emporta Alec. Il est hors de question que…

\- Il faut que tu le trouves avant mon père, c'est très important ! Et que tu lui rendes ses ailes !

\- Ses ailes ?!

\- Oui. Azazel t'aidera à les trouver. Demande-lui de l'aide !

\- T'es devenu fou ou quoi ?!

\- Regarde autour de toi ! Ton frère est en train de mourir, et moi aussi ! Le sang de démon en nous fait que nous sommes plus affectés que vous pour le moment, mais ça ne va pas durer !

\- Jace n'a plus de sang de démon en lui…

\- Visiblement, si ! Mais là question n'est pas là ! J'ignore pourquoi Max n'est pas affecté, mais je ne vais pas attendre qu'il le soit, ni que toi et Rafael ne teniez plus debout ! Alec, tu sais que je ne t'enverrai jamais à la mort ! Je ne te le demanderai pas si ce n'était pas important. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour confier les trois vies les plus importantes à mes yeux !

\- Donne-moi au moins une explication ! Il est hors de question que je sauve Lucifer, surtout après ce que tu m'as dit sur lui !

\- Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer maintenant, ce serait trop long. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance, s'il te plaît.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, mais je ne vais certainement pas épargner la vie de ce démon !

\- Alec, il est le seul qui puisse nous sauver. Il faut qu'il retrouve ses ailes…. On doit empêcher Asmodée de mettre la main dessus. S'il met la main dessus, et qu'il récupère la pierre, il pourra reconstituer le miroir.

\- Il n'a pas les artefacts….

\- Il les trouvera. Nos enfants ont réussi à les trouver, et même si je sais que ce sont de petits génies, si eux le peuvent, Asmodée aussi.

\- Je ne te quitterai pas !

\- Alexander… Soupira Magnus.

Il savait que ça allait être dur de le convaincre de le laisser en arrière, surtout que son parabataï s'ajoutait à l'équation.

\- Il faut que tu y ailles, toi seul peut réussir ! Tu es le seul qu'il laissera approcher !

\- Si j'y vais, c'est pour le tuer !

Magnus eut un rire sans joie.

\- Dans ce cas je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire, tu tiens à peine debout….

\- Ouais, et toi tu veux m'envoyer dans la gueule du loup !

\- Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance, Alexander ? Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais le choix je ne prendrais pas les risques à ta place ?!

Alec se pencha au-dessus de lui et plongea ses yeux couleur océan, dans ceux, mordoré, de son amant.

\- Écoute-moi bien, monsieur le sorcier de Brooklyn…

\- Grand sorcier, s'il te plaît ! Objecta Magnus.

Le néphilim lui lança un regard de dédain.

\- Excuse-moi, mais là tout de suite, ce n'est pas vraiment flagrant, tu vois !

\- Oh Alexander, tu as toujours eu les mots pour remonter le moral des gens !

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, et Alec posa son front contre le sien.

\- Me laisse pas…

Magnus leva une main faible, et caressa les cheveux de son amant.

\- Trouve Lucifer, Alec… Et trouve ses ailes… Trouve-les avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Alec n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir que le sorcier était reparti dans le royaume des songes, pour il ne savait combien de temps.

\- Papa ! S'exclama soudain Max.

Le néphilim sursauta. Le jeune sorcier secouait son sorcier de père.

\- Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ! Papa !

\- Max, arrête ! Max !

Alec le prit dans ses bras et l'éloigna de son père. Ses cris avaient réveillé son frère et Kaylie, qui les fixaient à travers leurs yeux ensommeillés.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, Max. Mais moi si ! Je veux que tu restes ici, avec Izzy et ton frère, d'accord ?

\- Heu j'ai une objection ! Lui fit Rafael.

Alec lui lança un regard signifiant clairement « attention à ce que tu vas dire ».

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici moi ! Ce démon s'en est pris à mon frère, j'ai donc bien l'intention d'aller lui faire sa fête !

\- Rafael, ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas. Ne te crois pas invincible !

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas invincible, mais moi au moins je ne suis pas lâche !

Alec ne répondit pas, refusant de rentrer dans le jeu de son fils. Ses relations avec lui demeuraient toujours tendues et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de détruire le peu de lien qu'il partageait avec lui.

\- Laisse nous venir avec toi, dad…. Le supplia Max. J'ai besoin de réparer les erreurs que j'ai faite !

\- Je comprends mon ange, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te perdre, je suis désolé.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'enfermer ici !

\- Je ne t'enferme pas. J'ai une mission très importante à te confier, Max. Je veux que tu veilles sur ton père et que tu le maintiennes en vie jusqu'à mon retour. Lui, Clary et Jace. D'accord, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Le jeune sorcier fixa son père avec des yeux brillants de terreur. Yeux qu'Alec ne vit pas, ou fit semblant d'ignorer.

\- D'accord… Murmura Max.

Il lança un regard apeuré à son frère, qui sentit la colère l'envahir.

\- Je peux te parler papa, avant que tu ne partes ? Demanda-t-il à Alec.

Le chasseur d'ombres accepta, et suivit l'aîné de ses fils hors de l'infirmerie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rafael ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je…

\- Comment peux-tu lui demander ça ?!

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De Max ! Il n'a que 13 ans ! C'est un enfant !

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas?!

\- Visiblement, non ! Tu l'abandonnes alors qu'il a besoin de toi, tu le laisses ici alors qu'Asmodée est probablement à sa recherche, et que les Gardiens veulent le tuer, et… Tu lui demandes de maintenir ton parabataï, et papa en vie ?! Et s'ils ne s'en sortent pas ? Il en portera le poids de la culpabilité toute sa vie ! Tu ne peux pas lui demander ça!

\- Tu t'imagines que j'ai le choix ?! Tu n'as que 16 ans, Rafael ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu n'as aucune décision à prendre, la vie est facile pour toi !

\- Facile ? Facile ?

Rafael lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

\- Si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à moi, tu saurais que ma vie est loin d'être facile… Mais tu te fiches de moi, à tes yeux il n'y a que Max qui compte, il n'y a toujours eu que Max !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me faire une crise de jalousie envers ton frère ?! Tu le crois vraiment ?

Les yeux du jeune homme se teintèrent de larmes.

\- Tu ne comprends rien à rien…

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi ! Alors tu vas bien écouter ce que je vais te dire : je veux que tu restes ici et que tu veilles sur ton frère, c'est clair ?!

\- Non… Je n'ai pas à t'obéir…

\- Tu es mon fils…

\- Ton fils oui, pas ton soldat !

\- Rafael…

\- Je viens avec toi ! Je sais ce que papa t'a demandé de faire! J'ai entendu… Je sais où sont les artefacts, j'ai étudié le miroir mieux que personne ! Tu as besoin de moi ! Je connais cette ville par cœur, je connais des moyens de la traverser sans se faire repérer ! Laisse-moi venir avec toi ! Et laisse Max nous accompagner… Je ne veux pas être séparé de lui à nouveau…

\- Max reste ici ! Il est sécurité !

\- Non, il ne l'est pas ! Tu n'as donc pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ?! Les Gardiens veulent le tuer ! Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Kaylie !

\- Si tel est le cas, Isabelle saura le protéger !

Rafael pesa le pour et le contre. Il ne voulait pas être séparé à nouveau de son frère, mais il voulait partir avec son père et trouver un moyen de sauver leur famille.

\- Ok, mais je viens quand même avec toi !

\- Très bien, mais tu restes derrière moi, si je te demande de courir, tu cours ! Je veux que tu obéisses à mes ordres, sans les contester, c'est clair ?!

\- Très clair !

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews**

 **Gros bisousss**

 **OS « Je t'offrirai le monde » en ligne :)**

 **La suite de « Amoureux du fils de mon ennemi » là il y en a un, un autre demain.**

 **Bisoussss**


	25. Chapter 25

**Voilà enfin la suite ! Oui je sais, je suis impardonnable, mais le travail à la fac pour mes chers professeurs passent malheureusement en priorité !**

 **Toutes mes excuses pour cette longue attente !**

 _ **Manon : Entre Rafael et son Alec ça va être compliqué encore quelques temps :p**_

 _ **Heichou :** **Thank you so much for your comment. Do not worry about the mistakes, being myself very nil in English, I understand perfectly!**_

 **Institut- Infirmerie**

Lorsque Rafael entra dans la pièce, suivi par son père, Maryse et Isabelle entouraient son petit frère. Il vit sa grand-mère échanger un regard inquiet avec son père.

\- Max, je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-il au jeune sorcier.

Max s'écarta des bras de Maryse et s'avança vers son frère. Celui-ci l'entraîna à l'écart.

\- J'ai réussi à convaincre dad de m'emmener avec lui.

\- Quoi ? Tu me laisses ici ?! Tout seul ?!

\- Tu n'es pas tout seul, tu seras avec mamie et tante Izzy. Puis…

Rafael jeta un regard à sa famille. Ces derniers étaient en pleine discussion, ne faisant pas attention à eux. Il en profita pour glisser un portable dans la main de Max.

\- Cache ça. Mon numéro est enregistré dedans. Si jamais il y a un problème, tu m'appelles, ok ?!

\- Il n'y a plus de réseau, Raf ! Lui fit remarquer Max.

Rafael lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

\- Tu es un sorcier, débile ! Tu trouveras une solution !

\- Si tu le dis… Je pourrais venir aussi avec vous ! Tu m'avais promis que…

\- Je sais ce que je t'ai promis, mais dad veut que tu restes ici !

\- Mais je ne pourrai pas sauver papa ! T'as bien vu, ça ne marche pas !

\- Hey…

Rafael s'agenouilla face à son petit frère.

\- Tu vas rester auprès de lui et si jamais il y a du changement, tu m'appelles, ok ?

\- Mais s'il meurt ce sera de ma faute !

\- Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! T'es un sorcier, Max, pas dieu ! Si jamais papa meurt, ce sera de sa faute à lui, et à personne d'autre !

\- C'est moi qui ai libéré Lucifer…

\- Max ! Je t'ai dit de ne rien dire de cette histoire ! Le gronda Rafael.

\- Je veux venir avec toi !

\- Rafael, on y va ! L'appela Alec.

Il lui lança un regard noir, lui en voulant de l'obliger à laisser son frère en arrière. Il fit un sourire d'excuse à ce dernier.

\- Je dois y aller. Oublie pas, tu m'appelles s'il y a un problème !

 **Plus tard- Souterrains- New York**

Alec regarda son fils le dépasser. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça, le peu de rapprochement qu'il avait réussi à recréer avec lui avait à nouveau disparu. Rafael n'avait même jamais été aussi distant. Simon s'approcha de lui.

\- Ça va, mec ?

\- Tu aurais dû rester à l'Institut avec Isabelle !

\- J'aurais bien aimé, mais elle m'a promis que ma vie serait un enfer si je ne venais pas avec toi et que je ne veillais pas sur tes fesses !

\- Alors elle aussi elle pense que je ne suis plus aussi bon qu'avant ?

Simon se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Le col de sa veste en cuir laissait voir une rune sur son cou, à l'image d'Alec.

\- Elle s'inquiète juste pour toi. Tu cours après le diable, Alec !

Le néphilim soupira. C'était de la folie, il en était bien conscient, mais il avait fait une promesse à Magnus…

\- Il faut que j'arrive à éloigner Rafael. C'est trop dangereux, et il refuse de rentrer.

\- Rafael n'est plus un enfant, Alec. A son âge, tu tuais déjà des démons. A son âge, on courait après Valentin !

\- J'étais plus âgé que lui !

\- D'un an ! Qu'est-ce que c'est une année ?!

\- J'étais entraîné, lui ne l'est pas !

\- Si, il l'est ! Tu refuses juste de le voir ! Puis tu reconnaîtras quand même que Rafael t'en fait moins voir que ce que toi tu as imposé à tes parents !

Alec lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ton fils ne passe pas toutes ses nuits dans les bras d'un sorcier âgé de 400 de plus que lui ! Lui fit Simon avec un sourire moqueur.

Le néphilim piqua un fard.

\- Je ne passais pas toutes mes nuits avec Magnus !

\- Si tu le dis !

Alec jeta un regard inquiet à son fils.

\- Tu crois que… Non, il est amoureux de cette fille… Kaylie… Hein, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il…

\- Non, je pense que ton fils préfère les filles ! Par contre, je pense que niveau sexe, il est plus en avance que toi !

Tournant vivement la tête vers Simon, Alec ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « plus en avance » ?!

\- Ben tu sais bien, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin ! Rafael a déjà goûté au plaisir charnel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- QUOI ?! Il… il t'en a parlé ?!

\- Non, mais c'est évident !

\- Non ! Il… Je le saurais si c'était le cas !

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'il a vachement l'air de se confier à toi !

\- Je suis son père ! C'est un peu compliqué en ce moment, mais… Tu crois vraiment qu'il… Avec cette fille ?!

\- Avec cette fille, je ne sais pas, mais oui, ton fils a perdu son innocence ! Lui fit Simon en riant.

\- Tu.. Tu crois que je devrais lui en parler ?

\- Tu me demandes sérieusement ça à moi ? Izzy et moi n'avons même pas d'enfant !

Alec se laissa tomber sur le sol du souterrain de la ville, construit il y a des siècles par des chasseurs d'ombres de l'époque, pour une raison qui reste encore obscure. Alec, Simon, Rafael et Kaylie l'arpentaient depuis des heures. Visiblement, Rafael en connaissait le moindre recoin.

\- J'ai vraiment tout raté avec lui…

Simon s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux en ce moment ?

\- Il m'en veut de lui avoir menti à propos de ses parents. On en a discuté, et je pensais que les choses reviendraient comme avant, mais il y a eu tout ce bordel, et… Et je me rends compte qu'il m'en veut toujours autant. Il me reproche de ne pas avoir assez été là pour lui et Max. Avec Magnus on a traversé une période un peu difficile. On se disputait beaucoup, on n'était d'accord sur rien. Je me suis réfugié dans le travail, et je me suis éloigné d'eux. Ils l'ont mal vécu et je n'ai rien vu. Rafael me le reproche.

\- Ça lui passera.

\- Je sais pas… Il a peut-être raison. Peut-être que je me suis tellement reposé sur Magnus, que je ne sais même plus comment être un bon chasseur d'ombres.

\- Alec, tu ne vas quand même pas accorder le moindre crédit aux paroles d'un adolescent en colère ! - Si, parce qu'il a raison… Je suis un mauvais père, un mauvais chasseur d'ombres, un…

\- Le jour où ton père a dit ça de toi, Magnus a bien failli le tuer ! Le coupa Simon. Si j'étais toi, je ne répéterais jamais ça devant lui !

\- Magnus m'a toujours protégé. Peu importe les erreurs que je faisais, il a toujours pris ma défense ! S'il ne s'en sort pas…

\- Ils s'en sortiront tous ! Magnus, Clary, Jace ! Tous !

\- Je suis désolé, Simon. Pour Clary…

Le regard du jeune homme se voila.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle arrivera à se remettre de la perte de son bébé…

\- Asmodée paiera pour tout le mal qu'il a fait ! Cette fois, je le tuerai !

\- Moi aussi ! Il me doit des souvenirs !

\- Tu as sauvé Magnus ce jour-là. Je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez !

\- Bah, ce n'était pas un gros sacrifice, tu sais. Bon, certes, n'avoir aucun souvenir était un peu problématique, mais au final, tout est bien qui finit bien ! Puis si je ne l'avais pas fait, je suis sûr que Magnus aurait trouvé un moyen de nous hanter ! Déjà que vivant il me fait peur, alors mort…

Alec éclata de rire.

\- Sérieusement ? Après tout ce temps, il t'effraie encore ?!

\- J'ai été transformé en rat par sa faute !

\- Au cas où tu te poserais la question, il n'est pas le moins du monde désolé !

\- Génial, ça fait du bien de savoir ça ! T'as bien fait de me le dire ! Ironisa Simon.

Alec se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous le craignez autant… Murmura-t-il.

\- Parce que qu'il n'est pas fou amoureux de nous, et que du coup, nous, il n'hésiterait pas à nous griller sur place si on allait trop loin !

\- Il vous ressusciterait, ne t'en fais pas !

Simon rit à son tour.

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il nous aime !

\- Toi aussi, avoue !

\- Oui, je suis fou de lui ! Mais ne le lui dit pas !

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur, jusqu'à ce que Rafael vienne se planter devant eux.

\- Ça va ? Vous rigolez bien ?! Leur fit-il en lançant un regard méprisant à son père, qui perdit son sourire.

\- Il fait nuit, Rafael, on ne fera rien de plus maintenant. Repose-toi, on…

\- Se reposer ? Ah ben oui, attendons gentiment qu'Asmodée détruise le monde !

Alec se tourna vers Simon.

\- Tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît ?

Le chasseur d'ombres hocha positivement la tête et rejoignit Kaylie, qui les fixait quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Rafael. Ce n'est pas une simulation, c'est la réalité ! Si tu meurs, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière !

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? Je le sais, MOI ! C'est plutôt toi qui devrais t'en souvenir !

\- Rafael… Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que toi et moi…

\- On quoi ? On se réconcilie ? Non, merci ! Pas après ce que tu as fait à Max !

Le jeune homme tourna les talons. Alec le rattrapa en hâte.

\- Max ne pouvait pas venir avec nous ! Et tu le sais très bien !

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Je te parle de ce que tu lui as dit ! Si papa meurt il s'en sentira responsable toute sa vie !

\- Ton père ne va pas mourir, Rafael !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu sais lire l'avenir toi maintenant ?!

Alec prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

\- Je sais que tu as peur. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais je te promets qu'une fois que tout ça sera terminé, je passerai plus de temps avec vous deux et,…

Rafael ne le laissa pas finir et s'écarta de son père.

\- Ne te fatigue pas. Quand tout ça sera terminé, à supposer qu'on y survive tous, je quitterai la maison. Je ne veux plus vivre sous le même toit que toi !

Les larmes aux yeux, Alec laissa son fils rejoindre Kaylie. Simon, qui avait entendu chaque mot prononcé par son neveu, s'avança vers lui.

\- Il ne le pense pas, Alec.

\- Laisse-moi… J'ai besoin d'être seul…

 **New York- East River**

Asmodée passa ses doigts aux ongles crochus, sur la lame d'un poignard séraphique. Autour de lui, s'amoncelaient des cadavres de chasseurs d'ombres. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre, au moment où un éclair le traversait. Il sourit.

\- Tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter papa… Je vais détruire ce monde…

Un deuxième éclair illumina pendant un instant la nuit noire.

\- Venez mes frères, venez…

 **New York- Souterrains**

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Kaylie rejeta ses cheveux bruns en arrière et s'approcha de Rafael.

\- C'est immonde ce que tu lui as dit !

Le jeune néphilim releva la tête vers elle.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre !

\- Tu te comportes vraiment comme un gosse pourri gâté ! Je serais à sa place, cela ferait longtemps que tu te serais pris une claque !

\- Parce que tu crois que je n'en ai jamais reçu de sa part ?!

\- Pas assez, visiblement…

\- Tu ne comprends pas, alors ne viens pas me juger ! Occupe-toi de tes propres parents et fous-moi la paix !

Les yeux de la jeune fille se plissèrent.

\- J'aimerais qu'ils soient près de moi en ce moment, pour pouvoir leur dire que je les aime! J'aimerais pouvoir avoir encore cette chance ! Tu as des parents aimants, Rafael, qui sont là pour toi, et toi tu fais tout pour leur faire comprendre que tu n'es pas leur fils biologique ! Qu'ils ne sont pas tes vrais parents ! Mais tu te trompes sur toute la ligne ! Ce n'est pas parce que leur sang ne coule pas dans tes veines, qu'ils sont moins légitimes que qui que soient pour exercer ce rôle ! Sans eux tu serais encore dans la rue à servir de poche humaine à des vampires !

Il lui lança un regard méprisant et la dépassa en la bousculant, continuant son chemin.

\- Ton père nous a ordonné de nous arrêter ! Lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il disparaissait dans les profondeurs du souterrain. Rafael ! Rafael !

Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Les autres ne semblaient pas les avoir suivis. Poussant un juron, elle s'élança à la suite du jeune chasseur d'ombres.

 **East River**

Leur capuchon blanc relevait sur leurs têtes, leurs ailes dépliaient, une dizaine d'anges entouraient le démon.

\- Mes frères, vous êtes venus si nombreux pour me tuer. Comme c'est touchant.

\- Où est Lucifer ?

Asmodée prit un air vexé.

\- C'est lui qui vous intéresse ?

\- Père se fiche de toi, tu ne représentes aucune menace. Répondit un ange, à sa droite.

Sa voix sembla résonner dans toute la ville.

\- Semiel, toujours aussi charmant à ce que je vois. Devine quoi, tu ne m'as pas manqué, mon frère !

\- Tu n'es pas notre frère ! Tu es un démon, un être impur !

\- La faute à qui ?! Vous m'avez brûlé mes ailes ! D'ailleurs où est ce traître de Raphaël ?!

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un archange va descendre pour toi ? Raphaël est auprès de notre père.

\- Et vous vous êtes là à faire la salle besogne. Rien n'a changé au Paradis !

\- Tu es un traître, Asmodée. Nous te traitons en tant que tel.

\- Faux ! Vous m'avez toujours traité comme si je n'étais qu'un moins que rien ! Mais maintenant tout cela est fini ! Faites passer un message à notre cher papa : «les heures de son fils chéri sont comptée ».

Le dénommé Semiel s'approcha de lui, ses ailes s'agitant.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à Lucifer.

\- Comme si papa tenait vraiment à lui. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est ses ailes ! Mais jamais il ne les récupérera ! Jamais ! Je détruirais sa création, je détruirais cette terre !

Il éclata d'un rire cruel, puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

\- Retrouvez-le ! Vite ! S'exclama Semiel.

\- Notre présence sur terre affecte les néphilims et les terrestres, nous ne pouvons pas rester ! Lui rappela l'un de ses frères.

\- Je me fiche de ces abominations, retrouvez ce démon !

\- Tu frôles le blasphème, mon frère. Fais attention.

Semiel lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Il ne peut pas nous entendre ici…

 **New York- Institut**

Isabelle jeta un regard inquiet à travers la fenêtre de l'infirmerie.

\- Les terrestres ont fini par s'en aller… La rue est déserte… On dirait la fin du monde… Fit-elle à sa mère, qui se tenait au chevet de Jace.

\- C'est peut-être le cas…

Jace papillonna des yeux.

\- Hey… S'exclama Isabelle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Clary…

\- Ça va, elle se repose...

\- Lena…

\- Elle dort près de sa maman. Nous avons veillé sur elle, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il essaya de se relever, mais Maryse le fit se recoucher.

\- Tu es trop faible pour te lever !

\- Alec… Pourquoi je ne sens pratiquement plus notre lien ?

\- Alec va bien. On ne s'est pas ce qui se passe mais on est tous affaibli. Et cela s'aggrave au fil des heures. Nous n'arrivons même plus à activer nos poignards séraphiques.

Jace tourna la tête et aperçut Max qui le regardait avec des yeux apeurés. Il tendit la main vers lui.

\- Approche bonhomme…

Les yeux baissés, le jeune sorcier s'avança vers son oncle.

\- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, Max, on va s'en sortir. Ton père va allait mieux, tu verras…

\- C'est de ma faute… Confia le jeune garçon, les lèvres tremblantes.

Jace se redressa et le serra contre lui.

\- Chut ne pleure pas… Max, tout va bien. Tu n'y es pour rien !

Ignorant les avertissements de son frère, Max avoua tout à son oncle, sous les yeux stupéfaits de sa tante et de sa grand-mère. Jace resta silencieux un moment, encaissant les révélations de son neveu. Il s'écarta ensuite de lui et lui fit une place sur le lit, lui faisant signe d'y prendre place. Gardant la tête baissée, Max s'y assit, se tordant nerveusement les mains. Jace le serra contre lui et le berça.

\- On fait tous des erreurs, Max. Moi le premier. Et crois-moi que j'ai fait des choses bien pires. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu n'es qu'un enfant. Max, regarde-moi…

Max leva les yeux vers lui, ses joues bleues mouillées de larmes.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable…

\- Tu… Clary a perdu son bébé à cause de moi ! Pleura le jeune sorcier.

\- Non, c'est faux… Leur fit une voix faible sur leur gauche.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Clary. Les yeux ouverts et embués de larmes, elle tendit la main vers son neveu.

\- Asmodée est le seul responsable… Lui seul… Viens, approche…

Max se jeta dans ses bras, laissant toute sa culpabilité s'écouler à travers ses larmes. La rouquine croisa le regard de Jace, y faisant passer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

\- On va s'en sortir… Leur fit-il, en prenant la main de sa sœur et de sa mère dans les siennes. Vous verrez…

 **New York- Souterrains**

Kaylie, le visage en sueur, s'appuya contre la paroi rocheuse. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, elle avait chaud, sa vue se flouait… Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement, elle le savait. La chaleur qui régnait dans les souterrains était étouffante, anormale. Plus elle avançait, plus la température semblait monter de plusieurs degrés. Elle n'était pas arrivée à rattraper Raphaël. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir pris le bon chemin. Cet endroit était un vrai labyrinthe. Elle épuisa ses dernières forces pour appeler le jeune homme. Sa voix sembla se répercuter en écho dans le tunnel. Un cri déchirant se fit alors entendre, suivit d'un long son strident. Elle tomba à genoux, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Le bruit finit par s'arrêter et elle sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Se retournant, elle aperçut les visages inquiets d'Alec et Simon. Ce dernier l'aida à se relever. Alec lui donna de l'eau. Le liquide lui fit du bien. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la gorge en feu.

\- Doucement, voilà… Ne bois pas trop vite…

Elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

\- Merci… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Où est Rafael ? Où est mon fils ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas réussi à le rattraper…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews**

 **Dans le prochain Robert is back :p**

 **Gros bisoussss**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Heichou :** **It is there : p**_

 _ **Manon : Rafael est un sale gosse :p mais moins à la ramasse que ses parents :p Les anges, Asmodée, Lucifer = gros problème en perspective :p Peuvent-ils vraiment lui faire confiance ? Même si sa famille se déchire, il ne voudra peut-être pas la détruire :p telle est la question :p**_

 _ **Phanie Miki : J'écris quand j'ai le temps mais mes études passerons en premier. Je suis désolé de vous faire attendre mais elles passeront toujours en premier :p Merci :D**_

 **Institut- Flash Back- 4 ans plus tôt**

Perché sur une poutre à plusieurs mettre de haut, Rafael fixait anxieusement son père.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas…

\- Tu me dis toujours ça, Rafael.

\- Mais c'est haut ! Se plaignit le jeune garçon.

Sa tenue de combat en cuir le gênait. Il voulut enlever sa veste mais le regard sévère de son père l'en dissuada.

\- Tu dois la garder. En combat, elle te protégera !

\- Mais elle me fait perdre l'équilibre, elle est trop lourde !

\- Rafael… Soupira Alec, agacé. Arrête de te plaindre et marche sur cette poutre !

\- Mais si je tombe…

\- Tu es un chasseur d'ombres, tu ne tomberas pas !

Au bord des larmes, le jeune néphilim, avança un pied tremblant sur la poutre en bois. Celle-ci craqua dangereusement, et il recula.

\- Rafael ! S'impatienta Alec.

\- Mais j'y arrive pas, dad ! J'ai peur !

\- La peur est dans ta tête !

Soufflant un grand coup, Rafael finit par avancer sur la poutre, faisant preuve toutefois d'un équilibre précaire. Arrivé au milieu, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Il hurla de douleur, son bras formant à présent un angle inquiétant. Il sanglota et Alec s'approcha de lui, une lueur d'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux bleus. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

\- Fais-moi voir ton bras. Hum… Ça m'a l'air cassé… Rajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- Ça fait mal, dadddd ! Sanglota le jeune garçon.

\- Tu sais comment guérir, Rafael, alors fais-le !

\- Nonn ! Dad, j'ai mal !

Face à la détresse de son fils, Alec sortit sa stèle et traça une Iratze sur l'avant-bras du jeune garçon. Ce dernier leva vers lui des yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Tu dois apprendre à te servir des runes, Rafael. Tu dois apprendre à avoir ce réflexe ! Si tu t'en étais servi, tu ne serais pas tombé !

Rafael ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser les yeux et de serrer son bras guérit contre lui.

\- Allez, viens on rentre ! Lui fit Alec.

Il l'aida à se relever. Sur le chemin du retour, aucun des deux ne se parla. C'est donc dans un silence de plomb qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement chaleureux où les attendaient Magnus et Max. Leurs rires provenant de la cuisine se firent entendre. Alec se tendit. Entre lui et le sorcier, l'amour n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous ces derniers temps. Rafael partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans un mot. Soupirant, Alec rejoignit son amant et son plus jeune fil dans la cuisine. Max lui sauta aussitôt dans les bras.

\- Daddd !

\- Hey, mon ange. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, avec papa on a fait à manger.

\- Ah, et vous avez fait quoi ?

\- Plein de trucs ! Lui répondit Max en jetant des regards autour de lui. Il est où Raf ?

Bien qu'il ne le vît pas, Alec sentit le regard de Magnus peser sur lui.

\- Dans sa chambre. Il a eu une journée un peu difficile.

Max leva ses yeux bleus, si semblables à deux saphirs, sur lui.

\- Il pleure… Fit-il à son père.

\- Et si tu allais voir ton frère, mon ange ? Lui demanda Magnus.

Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux vers lui. Il sentit que sa question cachait en réalité un ordre. Obéissant aussitôt, il disparut. Alec allait quitter à son tour la cuisine, mais la voix de son amant le stoppa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé avec Rafael ?

\- Pourquoi « encore » ?! Lui répondit Alec assez agressivement.

\- Je te pause une simple question, Alec. Alors si tu y répondais au lieu de tout de suite monter sur tes grands chevaux ?!

\- Il ne s'est rien passé du tout. Il n'est juste pas assez concentré. Il ne prend pas sa formation au sérieux.

\- Sa formation ? Sa formation de quoi exactement, Alec ?! Ôte-moi d'un doute, tu ne formes quand même pas notre fils à être un soldat ?!

\- Rafael est un chasseur d'ombres !

\- Non, Rafael est un néphilim !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'aux jours d'aujourd'hui, c'est du pareil au même ! Rafael doit apprendre à se battre, ne serait-ce que pour se défendre !

\- Tu ne lui apprends pas seulement à se défendre, tu en fais un soldat ! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Que je ne le vois pas ? Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre avec lui !

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce qui ne te va pas ?

\- Tu es trop dur avec lui ! Quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression de voir ton père ! Rafael est ton fils, pas ton soldat ! Tant que tu n'auras pas compris ça, il est hors de question qu'il continue.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider.

\- Je suis son père, donc si.

\- Un père, il en a deux !

\- Pas tant que tu t'obstineras à jouer au petit commandant !

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! Il doit apprendre à se battre ! Je fais ça pour le protéger !

\- Je ne te reconnais plus, Alec…

Les deux hommes continuèrent à se disputer, leur voix se faisant entendre dans tout l'appartement. Dans sa chambre, Rafael serra son frère contre lui. Il était en colère, triste, effrayé. Il avait de plus en plus peur que leurs parents les abandonnent, lui et son frère. Les cris se turent, et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Une porte claqua et ce fut le silence. Max sanglota dans les bras de son frère. Rafael ferma les yeux, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il était persuadé qu'un jour Alec ne rentrerait pas, qu'il les quitterait définitivement…

 **Présent- Infirmerie**

\- Quelqu'un sait pourquoi on est tous aussi faible ? Demanda Jace.

Trois paires d'yeux perdus se posèrent sur lui. Isabelle secoua négativement la tête.

\- On sait juste que toi, Clary et Magnus avez été plus affecté que nous. Ou du moins plus vite. Les créatures obscures se sont également mis à agir bizarrement, mais nous n'avons plus de nouvelles d'elles depuis des heures. La rue est déserte.

\- C'est le cas de dire qu'il n'y a pas un chat, quoi ! S'exclama ironiquement Jace.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour ! Le réprimanda Maryse. Et j'ai peut-être une hypothèse sur le fait que tu es été plus affecté. Soit tu as encore du sang de démon en toi, et cela est tout de même peu probable, soit le feu céleste qui a coulé en toi a laissé des traces.

\- Et ?

\- Et dans les deux cas, et si on examine la situation attentivement, je dirais qu'une importante énergie s'est libérée.

\- Quelle sorte d'énergie ? Interrogea Clary.

\- Céleste ou démoniaque. Mais dans les deux cas, ce n'est pas bon. Pour aucun d'entre nous. Et si on en croit la façon dont est tous affecté, je dirais… les deux.

\- Comment ça « les deux » ?! S'exclama Jace.

\- Et bien nous sommes affectés, les créatures obscures aussi. Donc si on emboîte les choses les unes dans les autres, je dirais que les deux énergies…

\- Sont sur terre… Compléta Isabelle.

\- Oui. Sous quelle forme, je l'ignore.

\- Pourquoi Max n'est-il pas affecté ? Demanda Clary.

La jeune fille tenait toujours serrée contre elle le jeune garçon, qui avait fini par s'endormir. Sa fille, Lena, dormait également à ses côtés. Jace avait essayé d'engager avec elle le sujet de la perte de leur bébé, mais la rouquine avait esquivé le sujet. Jace était inquiet, très inquiet même. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment. Lui-même devait essayer de surmonter cette perte…

\- Bonne question. Lui répondit-il. Magnus nous donnerait sûrement la réponse s'il ne s'obstinait pas à imiter la belle au bois dormant !

\- Je peux le réveiller si vous voulez ! Leur fit Max.

Le jeune sorcier venait de se réveiller, et les fixait de ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de réponse. Puis c'est ma faute s'il est… comme ça ! Il faut que je le sauve !

\- Max, tu as de très grands pouvoirs, mais tu ne peux pas faire de miracle ! Lui fit Isabelle d'une voix douce.

Loin de l'écouter, il s'écarta des bras de sa tante et rejoignit le lit de son père. Lui prenant la main, il tendit l'autre vers sa famille.

\- Lequel de vous accepterez de me donner un peu de sa force ?

\- De quelle force as-tu besoin ? Lui demanda Maryse.

\- Le plus que vous pouvez me donner.

Jace lui attrapa la main.

\- Prends toute la force qu'il t'est nécessaire !

Isabelle prit la main de son frère, et Clary attrapa la sienne. Maryse sourit en voyant sa famille aussi unie. S'approchant à son tour du lit de son gendre, elle lui prit la main, avant d'attraper celle de son petit-fils.

\- Prends toute l'énergie qui t'est nécessaire, Max. Fais comme tu as fait avec ton père et ton frère.

\- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. Sans Rafael…

\- Pense à lui. Lui dit Jace. Il est toujours près de toi, peu importe la distance qui vous sépare. Il est toujours avec toi, comme Alec est toujours avec moi. Pense à lui, puise la force dans le lien qui vous unit.

Écoutant les conseils de son oncle, Max ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le lien qu'il partageait avec son frère….

 **PDV Magnus**

Las, j'appuyais sur une touche du piano de Lucifer, répandant un bruit affreux dans toute la pièce.

\- Génial, même pas accordé !

\- Mon piano est accordé, tu es juste nul !

Je levais les yeux vers le diable en personne, bien qu'en cet instant il ressemblait juste à un enfant en colère.

\- Ton petit ami met trop de temps ! Me reprocha-t-il.

\- Ça a des points positifs, parfois ! Lui fis-je avec un clin œil.

Il grimaça, dégoûté.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de connaître les détails de ta vie sexuelle !

\- Tu as tort ! On a un peu que ça à faire en ce moment !

\- Hum… Tu es sûr qu'il a compris le message ?

\- Alec est têtu, pas sourd. Il fera ce que je lui ai demandé.

\- J'espère, parce qu'il en va de notre survie à tous !

\- Il y arrivera !

\- Quand ?! Le temps presse ! Je le sens, ils sont descendu…

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mes frères…

\- Génial, une armée d'anges en colère ! Fis-je ironiquement. Comme si la fête n'était pas assez joyeuse…

\- Ils veulent le miroir, et les artefacts…

\- Et ils savent où les trouver ?

\- Non… Je ne crois pas…

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

\- Ils ne tarderont pas à le savoir ! Et Asmodée aussi !

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?!

\- Tu ne peux rien faire ?

\- Je m'en occuperai quand j'aurai récupéré mes ailes ! Azazel me rejoindra, il m'aidera, je le sais ! Il est sur Terre lui aussi, il vous faut le trouver !

\- J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider… Si seulement je n'étais pas coincé ici…

\- Sert toi de ton fils… Il t'appelle…

 **FIN PDV Magnus- Institut- Infirmerie**

Magnus ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ses yeux de chat brillants d'une intensité que ses amis avaient rarement eu l'occasion de voir. Ils reculèrent tous, y compris Max, qui ne semblait pas très rassuré, mais le sorcier le retint par la main.

\- Où est ton père ?

\- Il… Il est parti faire ce que tu lui as demandé…

Magnus soupira de soulagement et laissa sa tête retomber sur les oreillers. Il se sentait las. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lucifer tenait tant à ce qu'il retourne à la conscience sachant que cela ne durerait que quelques minutes. Il sentait la force de son père autant que s'il avait été dans son royaume. En y réfléchissant bien, il se demanda même si ce n'était pas pire. Il coula un regard vers les visages inquiets penchés au-dessus de lui. Il fut heureux de constater que Jace et Clary semblaient aller mieux.

\- Comment ça ce fait que vous tenez debout vous maintenant ? Leur demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

\- C'est mon pouvoir qui les a mis dans cet état. L'énergie que j'ai libérée… Expliqua Max. Mon énergie. Je ne la sens plus dans l'air.

Magnus hocha la tête, comprenant. Il remarqua alors une absence qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

\- Où est Rafael ?

\- Avec dad.

\- Quoi ?!

Il se redressa, essayant de se lever, mais il fut pris de vertige et retomba sur le lit, jurant. Isabelle s'avança vers lui.

\- Tu devrais rester couché. La présence ne ton père t'affecte plus que nous, et…

\- Je sais ! S'exclama-t-il agressivement. Comment avez-vous pu laisser Rafael suivre Alec?!

\- On n'a pas trop eu l'occasion de donner notre avis, tu sais ! Lui fit Jace.

\- Alec doit accomplir une mission d'une extrême importance, et qui plus est, qui est dangereuse ! La présence de Rafael le met en danger ! Les met en danger tous les deux !

\- Tu ne les crois pas capable de fonctionner ensemble ? L'interrogea Maryse, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, effectivement. Rafael n'est pas un soldat. Il n'est pas formé pour ça, et il n'écoute rien, vous le savez très bien !

\- Rafael est un très bon chasseur d'ombres ! Le défendit Max.

\- Max, s'il te plaît, ne te mêle pas de ça !

\- Si je m'en mêle ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre le prendre pour un incapable, parce que jusque-là, c'est lui qui était toujours là pour moi, qui s'est occupé de moi, pas vous !

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'en Espagne vous vous en êtes très bien sorti sans nous… Lui rétorqua Magnus froidement en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son fils.

Max soutint le regard de son père.

\- Ce n'était pas de la faute de Rafael, mais de la mienne.

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Alec n'aurait pas dû laisser ton frère le suivre.

Des coups, semblant provenir de la grande porte de l'Institut, mirent fin à la discussion. Isabelle déroula son fouet, et Jace dégaina une épée avant d'ouvrir prudemment la porte de l'infirmerie. Ils sortirent dans le hall, et Magnus les suivit, s'efforçant de tenir debout. Jace fit signe à sa sœur de se mettre d'un côté de la porte, alors qu'il se positionnait de l'autre, prêt à frapper si nécessaire. Magnus leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant tout cela ridicule. Il ouvrit la grande porte. Un homme s'écroula alors dans ses bras.

\- Lucifer ! S'exclama le sorcier en l'allongeant sur le sol.

Ce dernier lui attrapa la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Lui demanda Magnus avant de remarquer le sang sur sa poitrine. Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Il… arrive…

\- Qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

\- Ça suffit le blabla ! Izzy, tuons-le ! S'exclama Jace.

Il leva son épée mais Magnus le bloqua avec le peu de magie qui lui restait.

\- Non ! Hurla-t-il. Il n'est pas notre ennemi !

Ils le regardèrent tous comme s'il était devenu fou. Les ignorant, il posa ses mains sur les joues de l'ange déchu.

\- Lucifer, qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Ton… père…

\- Mais… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! Pourquoi tu…

Il se tut, et son visage se décomposa.

\- Ce n'était pas toi. C'était lui… C'est lui qui est rentré dans ma tête !

\- C'est… un… piège…

 **Souterrains**

Simon s'adossa à la paroi rocheuse, le visage en sueur. Ils avaient tous de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Alec était agenouillé auprès de Kaylie. Le visage pâle, la jeune fille était pris de frissons depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

\- Il faut la sortir de là ! Annonça à Alec à Simon. Et vite !

\- On doit tous sortir de là ! Lui fait-il remarquer entre deux quintes de toux. Il faut qu'on sorte ou on va tous mourir ici !

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Rafael ! Il faut que je continue !

\- Alec, je ne sais pas où est Rafael, mais il n'est certainement pas ici ! On parcourt ces tunnels depuis des heures, et on tourne en rond ! Il serait ici, on l'aurait retrouvé !

Alec se passa une main sur le visage. Simon n'avait pas tort.

\- Et si c'était lui qui avait crié tout à l'heure ? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? S'il…

\- Alec…

Simon mit une main sur son épaule.

\- Il va bien, je suis sûr qu'il va bien ! On va le retrouver, mais avant il faut qu'on sorte de cet endroit !

Alec inspira un grand coup et souleva Kaylie dans ses bras.

\- Tu as raison. Sortons d'ici.

 **New York- Central Park**

Rafael, toussotant, se traîna sur la rive du lac. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il resta un moment allongé dans la boue, essayant de retrouver son souffle. Il scruta ensuite le lac, espérant voir sa famille et son amie en sortir. Mais les minutes passaient, et la surface du lac demeurait lisse et plane. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il se souvenait de la dispute avec son père et Kaylie, puis d'avoir continué sa route dans les souterrains. Il avait entendu les pas et les appels de Kaylie, il la pensait juste derrière lui. Il s'était même arrêté, l'attendant, agacé par ses appels incessants. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais rejoint. Il l'entendait l'appeler encore et encore, mais c'était comme si sa voix demeurait toujours aussi lointaine. Il avait alors rebroussé chemin et c'est alors qu'un cri strident avait retenti. Il avait eu l'impression que son crâne se fissurait en deux. Lorsque cela avait cessé, il avait continué son chemin, appelant sa jeune amie, son père, son oncle. Mais aucun ne répondait, et il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux dans les souterrains. Il avait alors continué seul et empruntait l'une des sorties qui menait tout droit dans le lac de Central Park.

Au loin, le croassement d'un corbeau le fit sursauter. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il grimaça. Des nuages noirs le recouvraient, et un épais brouillard s'était abattu sur la ville. Rafael se releva, titubant légèrement. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais le parc était désert, et le croassement du corbeau était le seul bruit venant troubler le silence pesant dans lequel était plongée la ville. Il fouilla dans les poches à la recherche de son portable, avant de le jeter dans une poubelle.

\- Ça aurait été trop beau que tu fonctionnes toi… Soupira-t-il.

\- Rafael ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et recula si vite, qu'il trébucha.

\- Robert ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Robert Lightwood, le visage émacié, se tenait devant lui. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, mais il ne semblait pas être blessé. Il aida son petit-fils à se relever.

\- Que fais-tu là ?! Tu devrais être en lieu sûr ! Où sont ton père et ton frère ?

\- Ils… Je ne sais pas où est papa. Je le pensais derrière moi, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Mais ce n'était pas le cas !

\- Rafael, où alliez-vous ?

\- Ça ne te concerne pas !

\- Écoute, je ne suis pas ton ennemi, je…

\- Que tu sois mon ennemi ou pas, je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Tu crois que j'ai oublié que tu m'as menacé de me faire passer devant le Conseil ? De me retirer mes runes ? Et que tu as menacé de mort mon père ?! _Mes_ pères ?!

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu de mal à Alec !

\- Mais à Magnus, si ! Et youhou, menacer Magnus, c'est menacer Alec !

Robert ferma un instant les yeux, soupirant. Il n'avait pas le temps de batailler avec le jeune néphilim. Il reconnaissait, bien dans son attitude, l'éducation désastreuse de Magnus Bane, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Mais il se jura que s'il sortait en vie de tout ça, il reprendrait les choses en main.

\- Écoute, Rafael, il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave. Alicante est détruite, toutes les tours se sont éteintes, et Idris est devenu visible aux yeux des terrestres !

\- Je sais, l'Institut aussi.

\- Les démons ont-ils attaqué ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas… Nous n'avons eu qu'à maîtriser des terrestres paniqués face à la couleur apocalyptique du ciel, mais…

\- Tu n'as vu aucun démon ?

\- Je…

Rafael réfléchit. Il est vrai que ça avait été la panique, mais à part des terrestres apeurés, ils n'avaient pas eu affaire à un seul démon. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se souvenait avoir traversé ce parc avec Kaylie, d'avoir entendu les insultes proférées à leur passage. Mais le parc était à présent désert. Où était passé les terrestres ?

\- Pourquoi il n'y a personne ? Interrogea-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son grand-père.

\- C'est exactement la question que je me pose ! La ville devrait grouiller de démon ! Mais il n'y en a aucun. La ville est déserte !

\- Il… il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres à l'Institut !

\- Bien ! Tu restes derrière moi ! Lui ordonna Robert.

Rafael haussa les sourcils et le dépassa, dégainant une épée.

\- Tu n'utilises plus de poignard séraphique ? S'étonna Robert.

\- Il ne marche plus… Essaye, tu verras…

 **Institut**

Suivant les ordres de son père, Max essayait de remettre Lucifer sur pied, guérissant ses blessures petit à petit. Semblant impressionnantes au premier abord, elles se révélaient plus superficielles que prévu. Maryse, elle, hurlait contre Magnus, qui, se frottant les tempes, essayait de l'ignorer. Cependant, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Jace s'y mettait aussi.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas vous taire, j'essaie de réfléchir ! S'exclama le sorcier.

\- Il aurait été plus utile de le faire avant d'envoyer mon fils et mon petit-fils à la mort ! Lui reprocha Maryse.

Magnus leva la main pour la faire taire.

\- On ne peut être sûr de rien tant qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé !

\- Son message était pourtant très clair ! Lui fit remarquer Jace, le foudroyant du regard. Alec est là- dehors, sans protection ! Nos runes ne servent plus à rien, nos poignards ne marchent plus, et même notre lien semble rompu !

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?!

\- Alors trouve une putain de solution, Magnus !

\- Comment ?!

Tous les deux hurlaient à présent, aussi furieux l'un que l'autre. Clary, pelotonnée dans un coin, semblait ailleurs. Serrant sa fille dans les bras, elle semblait fixer les deux hommes sans les voir. Elle tourna à peine le regard vers Isabelle lorsque celle-ci apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- Ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas en hurlant que vous allez trouver une solution ! S'interposa Isabelle. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être inquiet ! Mon frère, mon neveu et l'homme que j'aime, sont là-dehors, quelque part ! Alors au lieu de vous disputer comme deux lions défendant leurs territoires, réfléchissons plutôt à un moyen de nous sortir de ce bordel !

Magnus se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Ça risque d'être sans moi…

\- Ah non, ce n'est pas le moment de repartir au pays des rêves ! Le prévint Jace.

\- Si tu t'imagines que j'ai le choix…

\- Donne… moi… ta main.. Lui fit Lucifer d'une voix faible.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Max, resté à ses côtés, leva les yeux vers son père.

\- Je crois qu'il est… guéri… Mais… c'est le diable, papa ! Rajouta-t-il à voix basse.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Lui répondit Lucifer. Mais sache… que je… te remercie… pour ton aide, jeune.. homme…

\- Ne me remerciez pas ! Je vous renverrai d'où venez dès que possible !

\- Max… Soupira Magnus. Écarte-toi !

Le jeune sorcier obéit, ravi de pouvoir s'éloigner de l'ange déchu. Il le trouvait moins inquiétant que ce qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il avait l'air presque normal et dans un sens, cela était d'autant plus effrayant.… Magnus s'avança vers Lucifer, et lui tendit la main comme il le lui avait demandé.

\- Prends de ma force… Lui fit Lucifer. Elle durera plus longtemps que celle de ton fils. Prends-en suffisant pour nous sortir de là !

\- Explique-moi d'abord ce qui se passe !

\- Asmodée m'a fait libérer pour me tuer. Il espère attirer ainsi l'attention de notre père. Il espère une guerre céleste.

\- Et à quoi elle lui servirait ? Demanda Jace.

\- Le miroir. Les artefacts seuls ne suffisent pas pour activer l'ensemble de son pouvoir. Il faut les mélanger à la pierre céleste. Cette pierre est dangereuse, instable. Combiné au miroir… Les deux réunis forme une arme mortelle, destructrice. Elle rayerait cette terre définitivement de votre système solaire…

\- Génial… Magnifique, vraiment ! S'exclama Jace ironiquement.

Magnus le fit taire en un seul regard.

\- Tu as dit qu'il voulait une guerre céleste. Dans quel but ? Pourquoi détruire cette terre ?

\- Il ne veut pas uniquement détruire ce monde, il veut détruire notre père. Tout ce qu'il a construit…

\- Dans.. dans ma tête, c'était lui ? Pas toi ?

\- Non… Je suis beaucoup trop faible sans mes ailes, Magnus. Je… je ne peux pas accomplir une telle chose. Même si tu es affaibli…

\- Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot…

\- Asmodée est le roi de la manipulation mentale. Son pouvoir a toujours résidé dans ça… Tu en as d'ailleurs hérité.

\- Justement ! J'aurais dû me méfier !

\- Comment ? Comment aurais-tu pu deviner ? Le royaume des songes, est un royaume complexe, répondant à des règles différentes…

\- Il… Il recherche tes ailes, tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Oui… S'il les avait en sa possession, il obtiendrait un pouvoir suffisant pour lui permettre de survivre à la colère de mes frères. Du moins jusqu'à qu'ils les détruisent tous jusqu'aux derniers…

\- Et Azazel ?

\- Il a besoin de lui pour assembler les artefacts. Lui seul peut le faire…

\- Comment pouvons-nous l'arrêter ?

\- On tue Azazel ! S'exclamèrent Jace, Izzy et Maryse en chœur.

Magnus tressaillit, grimaçant.

\- Non, ça, ce n'est pas possible…

\- Et pourquoi, je te prie ?! Lui fit Maryse.

\- Parce que la vie de votre fils est liée à celle de mon frère. Lui répondit Lucifer.

Maryse se tourna vers Magnus, le visage déformé par la colère.

\- Qu'est-ce…

\- Comment croyez-vous qu'Alec est devenu immortel ?! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Qu'on s'était contenté de brûler un cierge ?! La coupa Magnus.

La gifle qu'elle lui mit siffla dans l'air.

\- Grand-mère! S'exclama Max, choqué.

\- Clary, fais sortir les enfants ! Lui ordonna Maryse. Tout de suite !

Réagissant comme un automate, la rouquine traîna sa fille et son neveu à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Elle entendait les cris provenant de l'infirmerie. Elle entendit Lucifer leur dire que de toute façon il ne les aurait jamais laissé tuer son frère, elle entendit Jace répliquer, elle entendit les menaces que Lucifer proféra contre lui, puis elle se figea. Dans le hall, une dizaine de Gardiens les attendaient, leurs armes à la main. Lena se cacha derrière sa mère, effrayée. Max, lui, fixait les visages masqués de noir de ces hommes. Ils se déplacèrent, formant un cercle autour d'eux, les encerclant… L'un d'eux s'adressa alors à Clary :

\- Donne-nous l'enfant !

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Non.

\- Donne-nous l'enfant, ou ta fille mourra !

\- Et bien, allez-y, tuez-nous !

Max leva brusquement la tête vers elle.

\- Heu, tante Clary, je ne suis pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée de leur dire ça !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Max, tout va bien.

Le cercle de Gardiens s'écarta alors, laissant passer un Frère Silencieux, plus décharné que ceux que le jeune sorcier appelait les « gentils ». Celui-là, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

\- Oh non, pas lui… Murmura Max, en reculant malgré lui.

Clary pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Je croyais que ton père l'avait tué…

\- Ouais, moi aussi…

\- C'est qui lui ? Pleurnicha Lena.

\- Un méchant, très, très méchant ! Lui fit Max en attrapant la main de la petite fille.

 _« Clary Fairchild… Donne_ _-_ _nous l'enfant et il ne te sera fait aucun mal… »_

La voix du Frère Silencieux sembla raisonner dans leurs têtes.

\- Je vous ai dit, « non » !

 _«_ _Bien. C'est ton choix ! »_

Il se tourna ensuite vers les Gardiens.

 _« Tuez-les… »_

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisousss**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Manon : Robert ne sert jamais à rien tu sais bien :p Ça s'arrangera entre Alec et Rafael, Magnus va s'en charger :p**_

 _ **Heichou : Everything will be arranged soon :)**_

 _ **Phanie miki: Bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas :)**_

Simon n'avait jamais vu Alec aussi furieux. Certes le jeune homme n'était pas du genre souriant et empathique, bien que sa relation avec Magnus l'ait fait évoluer dans ce sens, mais là, son visage semblait figé dans une grimace de colère et rien ne semblait pouvoir le dérider.

\- Je vais le tuer ! S'exclama l'archer en s'extirpant difficilement des souterrains.

\- C'est ton fils ! Lui rappela prudemment Simon.

\- Ouais ben le côté « je n'en fais qu'à ma tête et je discute après », c'est plutôt Magnus, pas moi ! Ou bien Jace, au choix !

\- Je croyais que Magnus était du genre réfléchi ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Quand il a un truc dans la tête, peu importe ce que tu lui dis, il restera fixé dessus.

\- Je croyais que toi seul arrivait à le faire changer d'avis ! Lui fit Simon en riant.

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- C'est l'impression que ça donne en tout cas.

\- Si seulement…

\- Vos disputes incessantes affectent Rafael. Confia soudain Kaylie.

S'arrêtant soudainement, Alec se tourna vers elle. Bien que toujours aussi pâle, elle semblait avoir retrouvé des forces depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les souterrains et que l'air s'était fait plus respirable.

\- Il t'en a parlé ?

\- Rafael ne parle pas. Ça aussi il doit le tenir de vous. Mais son attitude est claire : il essaye de vous faire passer un message. Il est perdu… Vous faites peser trop de responsabilités sur ses épaules. Vous êtes trop derrière Max et pas assez derrière lui.

Au vue de comment Alec la regardait, la jeune fille crue qu'il allait lui hurler dessus. Elle avait conscience qu'elle avait dépassé les limites que sa fonction lui permettait. Elle lui devait le respect et n'aurait jamais dû se permettre de lui dire de telles choses. Elle s'attendait donc à le voir lui ordonner de rester à sa place, et de garder ses remarques pour elle. Mais la réaction du chasseur d'ombres en fut tout autre : il baissa les yeux, et la colère laissa place à de la tristesse.

\- Je sais. J'ai été trop dur. Mais ce n'est pas contre lui, j'ai juste peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas à vous donner des conseils ou autres, mais… Vous devriez parler avec lui. Une vraie discussion.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait. Je pensais que tout été arrangé, mais il m'en veut toujours autant…

\- Il a peur. Et il a besoin de son père. De ses deux pères…

 **Institut**

Tirant autant qu'il pouvait sur la main de Clary, Max essayait de la faire reculer. La petite Lena commençait à sangloter.

\- Tante Clary, il faut reculer.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, Max, et tu ne devrais pas avoir peur non plus.

Le jeune sorcier la fixa un instant. Elle est devenu folle, pensa-t-il. Il jeta un regard anxieux aux Gardiens qui s'avançaient vers eux, menaçant.

\- Tu es un sorcier, Max, tout va bien, ils ne peuvent rien te faire ! Lui fit Clary en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

\- J'ai 13 ans, Clary ! Vraiment, 13 ans! Je connais pas tout à fait encore tout, hein ! Alors si on pouvait éviter de se battre, ça m'arrangerait ! Lui rétorqua-t-il en tentant à nouveau de la faire reculer.

\- Si tu ne veux pas te battre, alors laisse-nous mettre fin à ta vie, Sorcier ! Lui fit un Gardien.

Max ferma les yeux un instant et soupira. Il n'allait pas avoir le choix…

\- Ok, vous savez quoi ?! Je commence en avoir marre qu'on essaye toujours de me tuer ! Vous voyez bien que vous n'y arrivez pas les gars, alors pourquoi ne pas laisser tomber, hein ?!

Les Gardiens s'arrêtèrent et le Frère Silencieux qui les accompagnaient tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon.

 _« Magnus Bane tenait le même discours à ton âge… Je le vois en toi, jeune sorcier. »_

Clary passa alors un poignard sous la gorge du Frère Silencieux. Les Gardiens pointèrent immédiatement leurs armes sur elle. Lena poussa un cri et se cacha derrière son cousin. Ce dernier lui prit la main et exerça dessus une pression rassurante.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Leur demanda Max, espérant gagner du temps.

\- Nous n'avons pas à répondre à ta question ! Lui répondit ce qui semblait être le chef.

\- Mais il y a des sorciers parmi vous ! Je le sais, j'en ai déjà vu !

\- Le problème ne réside pas dans le fait que tu sois un sorcier ! Lui dit un Gardien sur sa gauche.

Max tourna la tête vers lui. En dégainant son épée pour la pointer, à l'image de ses camarades sur Clary, son capuchon avait glissé, révélant son visage. Ce dernier était entièrement recouvert de tatouage de diverses formes et couleurs. Même son crâne, dépourvu de cheveux, en était recouvert.

\- Vous avez vu Deadpool ? Non parce que franchement, vous lui ressemblez ! S'exclama alors une voix derrière eux.

La reconnaissant, Max afficha un sourire mauvais avant de leur dire :

\- Vous êtes morts !

 **New York- Central Park**

Rafael souffla d'agacement.

\- On se traîne là ! Se plaignit-il à son grand-père. A ce rythme-là, on y sera dans, aller, disons un siècle !

\- Rafael, la patience est la meilleure qualité que puisse posséder un chasseur d'ombres, tu sais. Lui rétorqua son grand-père, d'une voix cependant douce.

\- Je ne suis pas un chasseur d'ombres. Et je ne le serai jamais !

Robert, qui jusqu'à présent avait gardé le regard fixé sur les arbres au loin, tourna la tête vers le jeune homme.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, Rafael ? Tu étais si calme quand tu étais enfant…. J'ai l'impression de ne plus reconnaître l'enfant que j'ai connu.

\- Tu m'as à peine connu !

\- C'est vrai. Le conflit entre Alec et moi, m'a empêché de te voir grandir, toi et ton frère.

\- Le conflit ? Tu as voulu les faire condamner à mort !

\- L'immortalité a toujours un coup, Rafael. En la donnant à mon fils, Magnus l'a condamné à un sort pire que la mort. Son âme n'ira jamais sur la terre de nos ancêtres !

Rafael leva les yeux au ciel. Toutes ces histoires le dépassaient, et il avait d'autres préoccupations.

\- Faudra que tu t'y fasses de toute façon. Mes pères sont indissociables l'un de l'autre. Si tu en tues un, tu les tues tous les deux. Mais ça ne doit pas te déranger puisque tu étais prêt à me tuer.

\- Te faire passer devant le Conseil et te tuer, sont deux choses bien différentes, Rafael. Tu dois comprendre qu'on ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi et que chaque action à ses conséquences. Tu es si souvent avec des créatures obscures que tu en viens à ne plus différencier le bien et le mal.

Rafael serra son épée dans sa main. Il sentait la colère monter. Il avait toujours détesté cet homme, et ce qu'il représentait. Il lui était toujours apparu comme un être hostile, froid.

\- Mon frère et mon père sont des sorciers. Lily est ma marraine, et c'est une vampire. Mon oncle Simon aussi. Enfin été. J'ai grandi entouré du monde obscur et j'ai vu en eux plus de loyauté que chez les gens de ton espèce qui se prétendent être des demis-anges !

\- Ces demis-anges, comme tu dis : leur sang coule dans tes veines !

\- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas comme eux !

Robert fronça les sourcils.

\- D'où vient cette haine soudaine que tu sembles avoir contre les néphilims ? Ton père en est un.

\- Alec n'est pas mon père. Il ne l'a jamais été. Tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est me hurler dessus.

\- Ça ne lui ressemble pas… Lui fit Robert. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une très bonne explication à tout ça.

\- Il n'a toujours eux d'yeux que pour Max. Moi je ne suis que là que parce qu'il culpabilisait d'avoir assassiné mes parents.

\- Rafael… Commença Robert en tendant la main vers lui.

Le jeune homme s'écarta et lui lança un regard froid.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'il m'aime mais qu'il ne sait pas comment me le montrer, c'est ça ?! Ben tu sais quoi, il est un peu tard pour avoir cette discussion grand-père/ petit-fils !

\- Ce n'était pas un choix ! Magnus et ton père m'ont…

\- Magnus est mon seul père ! Personne d'autre !

Robert regarda Rafael s'éloigner. Avec un pincement au cœur, il constata qu'il était en train de se produire entre son petit-fils et Alec, exactement ce qui s'était produit entre ce dernier et lui…

 **East River**

Ses cheveux voletant au vent, Kaylie observait l'horizon. Tout semblait calme. Beaucoup trop calme.

\- Il n'y a personne… Observa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas normal. Il devrait y avoir des cadavres de chasseur d'ombres un peu partout.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont réussi à se débarrasser de lui finalement. Lui fit Simon, plein d'espoir.

La jeune fille se contenta de secouer la tête tristement.

\- Non, du sang de néphilim a coulé ici, je le sens.

Se penchant, elle passa sa main sur un rocher qui bordait la rivière. Sur ses doigts brillait à présent une substance grisâtre qui semblait contenir comme de minuscules cristaux brillants.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda Simon en se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

\- De la poudre d'ange. Lui répondit Kaylie. Le sol en est recouvert…

Haussant les sourcils, Simon se redressa et tourna le regard vers Alec qui fixait la rive opposée, une ride plissant son front.

\- Au moins maintenant on sait d'où Magnus tient son penchant pour les paillettes ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel alors que Kaylie lui jetait un regard à mi-chemin entre l'incompréhension et l'exaspération.

\- Il a du sang d'ange ! Lui expliqua Simon. Et ils portent toujours des paillettes, et… Et laisse tomber ! Finit-il par abandonner en voyant les sourcils de la jeune fille se lever de plus en plus. J'avais oublié que vous les chasseurs d'ombres n'avaient aucun humour !

\- Tu es un chasseur d'ombres toi aussi, maintenant ! Lui fit remarquer Alec.

\- Mais par chance j'ai conservé mon humour !

\- Mon fils a disparu et celui que j'aime est entre la vie et la mort, alors j'ai tout sauf envie de rire !

\- Sans blague ? De tous, tu es celui qui possède le moins le sens de l'humour ! Je t'avoue que je me demande pourquoi ça a toujours été toi mon préféré, parce que franchement je ne suis même pas certain que tu saches sourire !

\- Simon ? La ferme !

Le chasseur d'ombres novice mima des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Humour, Alec, humour !

\- Non mais sérieusement, boucle là !

Simon se figea en voyant le visage tendu d'Alec. Kaylie s'était rapprochée d'eux, son épée pendant au bout de son bras. Les yeux plissés, elle observait un point derrière l'ancien vampire.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'il y a un truc pas cool derrière moi, je vous en supplie ! Gémit Simon.

\- Tu ne la fermes jamais ?! S'énerva Alec.

\- Tu m'as déjà posé cette question dans le passé, non ? Parce que ça me dit quelque chos…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase Kaylie venait de poser sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Elle lui fit signe de garder le silence et la retira. Alec le tira alors par le bras et ils se cachèrent derrière un amas de rochers.

\- Quelqu'un vient vers nous… Murmura Alec.

Simon allait lui demander un peu plus d'explication lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Alec le maintenait pratiquement couché au sol, ce qui l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait. Il entendit alors un bruit d'éclaboussures, comme si quelqu'un était tombé dans l'eau, suivit d'un gémissement. Alec se précipita alors en avant, sautant par-dessus le rocher. Kaylie hurla son nom et se lança à sa suite. Simon se releva juste à temps pour les apercevoir tous les deux plonger dans la rivière. Un instant plus tard, il les vit remonter, tirant le corps d'un homme hors de l'eau. Celui-ci crachota avant de se tordre de douleur. Simon les rejoignit en courant au moment où Alec déchirait la chemise noire de l'inconnu. Une étrange substance suintait sur son corps.

\- Il faut que le soigne ! Leur fit Alec.

\- On ne peut pas le soigner. C'est un ange. Déchu certes, mains un ange quand même. Lui fit remarque Kaylie, ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinant sur ses épaules.

Un ange ? Simon baissa les yeux vers l'homme allongé à ses pieds, gémissant. Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur lui et un flash de son passé lui revint alors en mémoire.

\- Azazel… Murmura-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

Alec et Kaylie l'ignorèrent. Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre et semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus.

\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici ! Et vite, si vous voulez mon avis ! Fit Kaylie, plus à l'adresse d'Alec que de l'ancien vampire.

\- Il faut que je le soigne ! Ma vie est liée à la sienne ! S'il meurt, je risque de mourir aussi !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce serait trop compliqué à t'expliquer ! Dis-toi juste que l'immortalité nécessite un sacrifice en conséquence !

La jeune fille fixa Alec quelques secondes avant de porter à nouveau son attention sur la blessure du démon.

\- Je ne sais pas soigner ça, je suis désolé.

Azazel agrippa alors le col d'Alec et l'attira vers lui.

\- Mes frères… Ils sont ici… Ils…. Ils veulent le tuer…

\- Tuer qui ? Asmodée ?

\- Non.. Lucifer…

\- Lucifer a parlé à Magnus, il lui a demandé de te retrouver pour que tu nous conduises à ses ailes. Il dit en avoir besoin pour retrouver sa pleine puissance !

\- Non… C'est un piège… As...Asmodée les veut ! Il veut ce monde…

\- Comment ? Que veut-il faire pour l'obtenir ?!

\- Tuer… mon frère… Tuer mon père… Nous…. Tuer… tous…

\- Je ne vais pas le laisser faire ! S'exclama Alec. On va retourner à l'Institut. On… On te soignera là-bas !

\- Je… peux… vous y emmener… Prenez ma main…

Alec, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde face à cet homme qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais porté dans son cœur, se saisit de sa main et força Simon et Kaylie à en faire de même.

\- Nous ne devrions pas lui faire confiance ! Lui fit Kaylie d'un ton désapprobateur.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'es qu'une gardienne en formation, et moi je suis ton supérieur !

Rougissant, la jeune fille baissa le regard.

\- Bien, si tout le monde est d'accord, on peut y aller !

 **Institut**

Clary trancha la gorge du Frère Silencieux au même moment où l'ensemble des Gardiens étaient projetés en arrière par Magnus. Celui-ci, ses yeux de chat lançant des éclairs de colère, s'avança vers ceux qui essayaient de se relever. D'un simple geste de la main, il les fit se tordre de douleur. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il les regardait, avec un certain plaisir, agoniser au sol.

\- Quel dommage qu'aucun de vos membres sorciers ne soit apte à vous défendre, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que…

Il projeta un des Gardiens contre le mur en pierre du hall de l'Institut, le faisant se craqueler.

\- Que leur avez-vous fait ?!

L'homme eut un sourire mauvais.

\- On les a tués. Tous jusqu'au dernier !

Poussant un cri de rage, Magnus agita à nouveau la main et un horrible craquement se fit entendre. Un instant plus tard, l'homme gisait au sol, son corps tout entier formant un angle inquiétant. Ses camarades reculèrent en voyant le sorcier avancer vers eux, une lueur assassine dans le regard. Il empoigna à la gorge le premier qu'il atteignit.

\- On ne touche pas à ma famille ! Et surtout pas à mon fils !

Se tournant ensuite vers Clary, il rajouta :

\- Ramène les enfants à l'infirmerie. Tout de suite !

La jeune fille lui obéit comme un automate et entraîna sa fille et Max vers l'infirmerie. Le regard du jeune homme garçon chercha celui de son père, mais ce dernier avait reporté son attention sur l'homme qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Les lourdes portes du hall se refermèrent alors sur eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

La voix de Maryse les fit sursauter tous les trois. Max se retourna et croisa les regards inquiets de son oncle Jace et de sa tante Izzy. Lucifer était toujours allongé dans un des lits. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant étrangement. Le jeune sorcier grimaça et répondit à sa grand-mère:

\- Les Gardiens nous ont attaqués.

\- Quoi?! S'exclama Jace. Ils ne sont pas censés nous protéger à la base ?!

\- Nous n'aurions jamais dû les créer. J'ai toujours dit que c'était une erreur… Leur fit remarquer Maryse .

Clary soupira.

\- C'est toujours la même histoire de toute façon.

Jace se leva et effleura sa joue de ses doigts.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ! Lui fit-elle en l'écartant sans douceur.

Il la regarda s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, le regard dans le vide. Lena tira sur sa manche.

\- Papa, elle a quoi maman ?

Baissant les yeux sur sa fille, il l'a prit dans ses bras et la berça contre lui.

\- Rien ma puce, elle est juste un peu fatiguée….

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la pièce. Max évitait le regard de son oncle. Il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de se dire que tout ça était de sa faute. Puis il y avait le regard de son père qui ne le quittait plus. Même lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il le voyait, comme s'il était imprimé derrière ses paupières. Des éclats de voix vinrent alors troubler le silence et la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée. S'attendant à voir apparaître Magnus ou un de leurs ennemis, ils furent tous étonné que ce soit Alec et Kaylie qui en franchisent le seuil. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls : Azazel était avec eux, agonisant.

\- Poussez-vous ! Leur ordonna Alec en s'avançant vers le dernier lit de libre sur lequel il allongea le démon.

Lucifer se précipita aussitôt à ses côtés.

\- Mon frère ! S'exclama-t-il en touchant son visage. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- Luci…. Murmura l'ange déchu. Ils… ils sont ici…

\- Luci ? Répéta Alec en s'écartant de lui. « Luci » comme Lucifer ?

Ce dernier sourit et tendit la main vers le chasseur d'ombres, qui le regardait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'être présentés. Je suis Lucifer, ange déchu et maître des enfers à mes heures perdues.

Alec ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Magnus se figea un instant sur le seuil et son regard croisa celui de son amant. Celui-ci oubliant alors la présence de Lucifer et des autres, se jeta dans ses bras, collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Le sorcier lui rendit son étreinte, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Le chasseur d'ombres sentit la tension à l'intérieur de lui s'atténuer. Si Magnus était près de lui, alors tout irait bien, tout allait s'arranger. Du moins il l'espérait…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **La suite « Amoureux du fils de mon ennemi » vendredi ou samedi.**_

 _ **L'attente est longue mais je travaille toute les vacances y comprit les week-ends :/**_

 _ **Bisousssss**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hello ! Mon dieu ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écrit ! Un an, peut-être même plus ! Et ça me manquait énormément ! Je n'ai pas abandonné les histoires commencées, je tenais à vous rassurer, juste je n'avais plus du tout le temps ! (vous pouvez me détester très très fort) ! Je vous promets pas de revenir vraiment (des fois que je tienne pas ma promesse) mais on va essayer !**_

Alec et Magnus s'étaient isolés des autres. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de discuter, et de préférence calmement, de la situation. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance… S'ils étaient soulagés de s'être retrouvé, leurs regards se lançaient mutuellement des éclairs de colère.

\- Tu as laissé Rafael partir avec toi et il a échappé à ta surveillance ?! Hurla Magnus.

\- Tu m'as jeté dans la gueule du loup ! J'avais confiance en toi, en ton jugement ! Lui reprocha Alec.

\- J'étais à moitié dans les vaps ! Mon père a abusé de ma faiblesse !

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas te méfier ?!

\- Et allez, ça recommence ! Tu rejettes tes erreurs sur moi, encore et toujours !

\- Non, j'avais juste confiance en ton jugement et…

\- Si tu m'as tout le temps mis sur un piédestal, c'est en rien de ma faute !

Alec eut une exclamation de dédain.

\- Ça te tuerait de reconnaître que tu t'es trompé ?!

\- Et toi, Alexander ?! C'est vrai que tu es du genre à admettre que tu fais fausse route !

Alec allait répliquer lorsque Maryse fit irruption dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient, interrompant leur dispute. Deux gifles fendirent alors l'air, une pour chacun des deux hommes.

\- Ça va vous remettre peut-être une bonne fois les idées en place ! Je vous rappelle qu'on est au bord de la fin du monde, et que votre fils a disparu ! Alors vous mettez tous les deux, et immédiatement, votre ego de côté pour vous comporter enfin en adultes responsables !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Magnus, qui se frottait la joue, encore douloureuse. Ses yeux de chats pointés sur sa belle-mère, il semblait sur le point de la réduire en poussière. Loin de se laisser impressionner, elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Oui, tu as un commentaire à faire ?

\- C'est la deuxième fois en une journée que tu me colles une gifle ! Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas ton fils !

\- Non, mais comme visiblement tu en as manqué durant ton enfance, ça ne te fera pas de mal !

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?!

Il semblait de plus en plus furieux, et Alec sentait la réplique de trop, à deux doigts de traverser les lèvres de sa mère.

\- Ça signifie que ta mère aurait dû plus souvent corriger ton insolence !

\- Ne parle pas de ma mère… Lui dit-il d'un ton sans appel, en avançant d'un pas menaçant vers elle.

\- Maman, arrê.. commença Alec mais sa mère ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- Oh et pourquoi je n'en parlerai pas ?! Toi et moi on se connaît depuis bien longtemps ! Bien avant que mon fils ne décide de te donner son cœur. Toi et moi on ne s'est jamais aimé, on ne va pas se mentir. On a même combattu l'un contre l'autre, mais… Oh Bane, je te connais peut-être même mieux qu'Alec ! Je suis une mère, et une mère sent ces choses-là ! Je l'ai toujours vu en toi..

\- Voir quoi exactement ?! Lui demanda Magnus.

Les poings serrés, il semblait faire appel à son plus grand self-contrôle, pour ne pas tuer la chasseuse d'ombre face à lui. Si elle n'était pas la mère d'Alec…

\- Le vide causait par l'absence d'amour maternel…

\- Maman ! S'exclama Alec choqué avant de s'interposer à temps entre elle et son amant.

\- Je vais la tuer ! S'exclama Magnus, qu'Alec avait rarement vu aussi furieux.

\- Tu as beau avoir 500 ans, Bane, tu pleures encore ta mère !

\- Maman, arrête ! La supplia Alec. Magnus, s'il te plaît, non, c'est ma mère…

Mais le sorcier ne l'écoutait plus. La colère, la fatigue, la présence incessante de son père dans sa tête… Le tout en avait fait une bombe atomique prête à exploser, et elle était dirigée vers Maryse. Il envoya valser Alec d'un simple mouvement de la main, et agrippa la mère de ce dernier par la gorge.

\- Jace ! Appela Alec en hurlant. Jace, j'ai besoin de ton aide, tout de suite !

Ce dernier fit irruption dans la pièce, et mit un moment avant de comprendre la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Magnus, lâche-là !

\- Tu vas me tuer, Bane ? Arriva à lui dire Maryse, malgré la pression exercée sur sa gorge.

Maintenus à distance, Alec et Jace assistaient, impuissants, à la scène.

\- Magnus, je t'en prie, relâche-là, je t'en supplie ! C'est ma mère… Jace fait quelque chose !Sanglota-t-il.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! Je ne peux pas approcher !

\- Magnus, je t'en supplie… Lâche-là…

Il avait déjà dû contrôler la colère du sorcier, et généralement la force de leur amour suffisait à le calmer, mais cette fois, il n'en était plus certain….

\- Tu vas me tuer ?! Répéta Maryse, d'une voix étouffée. Ta mère serait fière de toi, tu crois ?! Tu crois qu'elle est fière de te voir repousser éternellement ceux qui t'aime ?! Même tes fils tu ne les laisses pas entièrement entrer dans ta vie, dans ton cœur ! Il n'y a que mon fils qui semble avoir eu cet honneur. Et tu te le reproches chaque jour. Tu te reproches d'avoir eu cet instant de faiblesse où tu as laissé quelqu'un voir derrière ton masque de froideur ! Parce que tu as beau te pavaner dans des détenues extravagantes, et plaisanter de tout, tu es l'homme le plus froid que je connaisse, Magnus. Mais tu vois, j'ai appris à travers tes fils, mes petits-fils, à découvrir qui tu étais vraiment. Et j'ai senti la même chose que la première fois où nos chemins se sont croisés : l'absence d'amour d'une mère. Et cela te pèse un peu plus chaque jour. Et c'est pour ça que tu me détestes. Tu rejettes sur moi la colère que tu ressens envers ta mère. Mais je vais te dire quelque chose : moi je ne te déteste pas. Plus maintenant. 17 ans que tu partages la vie de mon fils, 17 ans… Et tu es tout ce que j'espérais pour mon fils… Tu es le meilleur des pères que j'aurais pu espérer pour Max et Rafael… Et j'ai beau te hurler dessus, je le fais plus comme une mère réprimandant son fils quand il fait n'importe quoi. Comme une mère que tu n'as pas eu la chance d'avoir suffisamment longtemps près de toi. Alors si. Si, je te réprimanderais quand tu dépasseras les bornes, comme je le fais avec n'importe lequel de mes enfants, car au jour d'aujourd'hui je te considère comme mon fils.

Magnus, qui avait relâché Maryse depuis un bout de temps déjà, recula de plusieurs pas, la regardant étrangement. Jace et Alec ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, ayant du mal à savoir s'ils avaient bien entendu ce que leur mère venait de dire au sorcier face à elle.

Elle s'avança d'ailleurs vers lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je sais que derrière ce sorcier sûr de lui, se cache un petit garçon qui pleure encore sa mère. Et je n'ose imaginer à quel point, dans des moments aussi difficiles que ceux que l'on traverse en ce moment, elle doit te manquer. Alors je jouerais ce rôle, bien que tu me détestes, et que je ne serai jamais elle ! Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reprendre et de nous aider à se sortir de ce bordel !

Magnus, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux, ne répondit pas. Maryse essuya une larme sur sa joue, en lui souriant.

\- Depuis que je te connais, c'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer. C'est la première fois que je vois le vrai toi… Alec !

Elle tendit la main vers son fils. Ce dernier s'avança vers elle, trop choqué lui aussi pour parler. Il saisit sa main et s'aperçut qu'elle tenait également celle de Magnus.

\- J'aimerais que tous les deux vous arrêtiez de vous déchirer. Vous vous aimez plus que tout au monde, et vous avez deux fils qui, certes vous donnent du fil à retorde.. Mais bon sang, est-ce que vous avez non seulement une idée de ce que vous, vous nous avez fait traverser à moi, à Jocelyne, à Luke ?!

Elle se tourna vers Jace. Isabelle, Clary et Simon les avaient également rejoint. Kaylie se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, tenant la main de la petite Lena, Max à côté d'elles.

\- Votre adolescence a vraiment été la pire période de notre vie. Vous aviez le don de vous mettre dans les ennuis… Toi, Jace, tu passais ton temps à enfreindre les lois de l'Enclave. Toi, Isabelle (elle tourna le regard vers sa fille), tu passais ton temps à changer de petits amis. Oh par l'Ange qu'on s'inquiétait pour toi quand tu découchais et qu'on ne savait ni où tu étais, ni avec qui tu étais… Puis tu es tombée amoureuse d'un vampire ! Et toi Alec… Toi qui détestais tout le monde, toi qui t'enfermais dans le travail, toi qui as bien failli ne pas venir à ta cérémonie de parabataï, et surtout… Toi qui ne voulais plus de la direction de l'Institut parce que tu voulais vivre avec un sorcier, un sorcier que ton père et moi détestions… Et pour qui tu commençais à t'opposer à l'enclave… Et puis il y a eu Edom ! Vous n'imaginez pas notre inquiétude quand on a appris que vous étiez aller là-bas ! J'ai cru en mourir !

Elle soupira.

\- Je peux vous dire que vous nous en avait fait voir ! Mais c'est ça être parents. S'inquiéter, voir ses enfants grandir, tomber amoureux, avoir cette sensation de les perdre, de les voir s'éloigner de vous. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous garder près de moi, mais j'ai dû me résoudre à vous laisser partir. Toi, Isabelle, j'ai dû te laisser partir vivre à Idris pour accompagner la transition de Simon, toi, Jace, j'ai dû te laisser aimer la fille de Valentin et toi, Alec… Oh je dois avouer que te laisser partir a été plus dur que pour ton frère et ta sœur. Pas que je les aimais moins, je vous aime tous aussi fort l'un que l'autre, mais juste parce que tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'une mère ressent à laisser son fils, son fils de 17 ans, partir vivre avec un sorcier. Non seulement parce que c'est un sorcier, mais aussi parce que ce sorcier est âgé de 400 de plus que toi ! Et qui n'a pas toujours été un sain…

Elle lança un regard rieur à Magnus, qui lui sourit timidement.

\- La perte de votre petit frère est la preuve qu'être parent est peut-être le rôle le plus dur à endosser, et toi Alec, tu as dû l'endosser très jeune. Trop jeune. Et on ne peut pas dire que tu es eut des exemples de bons parents autour de toi, pourtant je peux t'assurer que tu es un père merveilleux pour Max et Rafael. Vous avez donné à ces deux petits des noms très difficiles à porter… Votre passé est lourd à porter pour eux… Ils font des erreurs, ils grandissent, comme vous vous l'avez fait. Pensez comme quand vous étiez adolescents, et vous arriverez à comprendre ce qui se passe dans leur tête.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Magnus.

\- Je sais que tu n'as aucun modèle à qui te référer, mais sache que malgré ça, tu es un père formidable avec eux.

\- Oui, vous êtes tous les deux des pères géniaux ! Intervint soudain Max. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu grandir auprès d'autres parents.

Magnus, lâchant la main de Maryse, lui fit signe d'approcher et Max accouru dans ses bras. Alec les enserra à son tour, des larmes dans ses yeux. Maryse s'écarta et fit signe aux autres de sortir.

-Ils ont besoin d'être seuls. Clary…

Elle attrapa la main de la jeune fille, qui semblait toujours ailleurs.

\- Viens avec moi ma belle, j'ai à te parler…

 **New York**

Rafael avait presque atteint l'Institut, son grand-père sur les talons.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe entre mon fils et toi ?

\- Nop ! Répondit Rafael en continuant à avancer.

\- Il t'aime, tu sais .

\- Autant que toi tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui, je suppose.

\- Dans ce cas il ne m'aime pas !

\- J'aime Alec !

\- Ah oui ?! Vraiment ?!

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers le vieil homme.

\- Et quel genre de père repousse son fils parce qu'il aime un autre homme ?

\- Je…

\- Je vais te dire un truc ! Tu es homophobe! Et pas de bol, ton fils a choisi d'aimer un homme et en plus cet homme, c'est un sorcier ! Tu reproches à mon père de t'avoir volé ton fils, mais crois-moi qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de forcer pour attirer Alec dans son lit !

\- Rafael ! S'exclama Robert, choqué par les propos de son petit-fils.

\- Quoi ?! Je ne suis plus un enfant, j'ai arrêté de penser depuis longtemps que mes pères ne faisaient que dormir la nuit… Puis d'ailleurs, c'est la seule chose qu'ils savent faire ! Puis ça m'arrange parce que au moins le temps qu'ils passent à ça, ils ne le passent pas à s'engueuler ! Ou à m'engueuler !

\- Rafael !

Rafael eut un rire hystérique face à la réaction de choc de Robert.

\- Quoi ?! Tu pensais encore que ton fils chéri était vierge ? Désole de casser le mythe alors, parce que c'est loin d'être le cas ! Se moqua le jeune homme.

\- Tu ne peux pas parler de ton père comme cela !

Le jeune néphilim haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Max et moi on est juste des pièces rapportées afin de mettre du piment dans leur relation. La vérité c'est… C'est que putain on pourrait crever, ils n'en auraient rien à foutre tant qu'eux peuvent continuer à être ensemble !

Robert remarqua que la voix du jeune homme avait déraillé sur la fin. Celui-ci lui avait tourné le dos, mais le vieil homme était persuadé que son petit-fils pleurait. Il ne dit rien, pensant que peut-être Rafael allait enfin vider tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- La première fois que j'ai entendu les histoires sur papa et dad… Je voulais tellement ressembler à Alec. Il était mon modèle. Mais il n'en avait toujours que pour Max. Moi je n'étais jamais assez bien pour lui. Jamais assez bon. Puis je me suis vite rendu compte que ma vie entière était un mensonge ! Un putain de gros mensonge ! Tu comprends ça ?!

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Robert, le visage déformé par la colère et les larmes.

\- Mes parents étaient des traîtres, des lâches ! Ma vie aurait pu être meilleure mais j'ai été recueilli par deux menteurs. Ils se mentent même à eux-même.

\- Rafael… Calme-toi, tu veux.

\- Non ! Hurla le jeune garçon. Je ne veux pas me calmer, j'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on me dise quoi faire ! Comment me comporter ! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! J'aimerais, au bon sang oui j'aimerais ! Mais je suis le pire chasseur d'ombre au monde ! Je ne sais pas me battre, je n'ai même pas réussi à protéger mon petit frère ! Et… Et maintenant mon père est entre la vie et la mort, mon autre père est je ne sais où et… et…

Sa voix se brisa et Robert le serra dans ses bras, et Rafael laissa éclater la tristesse retenue depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- Allez calme-toi ! On est presque arrivés à l'Institut, et je suis persuadé que ton père s'y trouve ! On va aller les rejoindre et…

\- Il faut qu'on trouve Lucifer ! Le coupa Rafael. C'était le plan de base.

\- Oui et bien permets-moi d'y apporter quelques modifications. Rentrons d'abord à l'Institut. On a besoin de ton père… De tes deux pères. Et de Jace. De tout le monde. A deux, et affaibli comme on l'est, on n'arrivera pas à grand-chose.

Rafael acquiesça et essuya rageusement ses larmes, avant de reprendre le chemin de l'Institut. Robert regarda un instant derrière lui, inquiet. Tout était bien trop calme…

 **Institut**

De retour à l'infirmerie, les mots de Maryse raisonnant dans sa tête, Magnus s'assit sur le lit. Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal… Azazel et Lucifer étaient toujours là, Isabelle s'était assise dans un coin avec Lena et Max, Jace discutait avec Alec, mais Maryse, Simon et Clary étaient absents. Le sorcier se massa les tempes.

\- Il essaye d'entrer, hein ?

Il leva les yeux vers Azazel. Celui-ci était loin d'être dans son état habituel. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Lucifer se tenait à ses côtés, triturant nerveusement ses doigts.

\- Je gère… Dis-moi plutôt comment on s'y prend pour retrouver les ailes de ton frère et les détruire avant que mon cher papa ne mette la main dessus, et ait le pouvoir nécessaire de reconstituer les artefacts et le miroir ?

\- Il ne les trouvera pas… Crois-moi…

\- Tu as les a mis où ? Demanda Lucifer, curieux.

Azazel hésita, et fixa Alec, qui se tenait loin d'eux.

\- Et bien, il se pourrait que je les aie confiées à quelqu'un… Involontairement de sa volonté bien sûr…

\- Et bien dis-moi ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on est un peu pressé par le temps ! Lui fit Magnus, agacé.

Azazel se racla la gorge.

\- Si je le fais tu risques d'avoir envie de me tuer. Si habituellement ça ne m'inquiéterait pas vraiment, cette fois, vu mon état, c'est différent…

\- Azazel… Soupira Lucifer. Où as-tu mis mes foutues ailes ?! Magnus a raison, on doit mettre la main dessus au plus vite et les détruire, sinon notre frère… notre frère détruira ce monde !

\- Et bien je ne suis pas contre les détruire, mais disons que je les ai réduite en élixir et que je l'ai fait boire à quelqu'un. En résumé, elles se trouvent à présent sous forme liquide et coulent dans les veines d'une personne ici présente.

Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers Alec.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?! S'exclama ce dernier en apercevant enfin le regard pesant du démon sur lui.

Trop occupé à discuter avec Jace, il n'avait pas entendu un mot de la conversation entre son amant et les deux anges déchus.

Magnus réagit alors le premier. Il attrapa Azazel par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre la porte de l'infirmerie. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ?! Dis-le-moi ou je te jure que je te tue !

\- D'accord, alors je te le dis « je n'ai pas fait ça » ! Lui lança Azazel, moqueur.

\- Magnus, calme-toi ! Fit Alec d'une voix douce en lui faisant lâcher le démon et en le tirant en arrière.

\- Allons, Magnus, tu croyais quoi ?! Il faut un pouvoir extraordinairement puissant pour rendre quelqu'un d'immortel et je ne possède pas ce pouvoir.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux, las. Il était pâle comme la mort. Sa tête lui tournait et il avait l'impression qu'on la lui tapait continuellement contre le béton. Tout ce qu'il voudrait, s'est dormir, mais s'il le faisait il laisserait entrer son père et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas une option. Cette erreur avait déjà bien failli leur coûter la vie… Il sentit les mains d'Alec sur son visage et sa voix douce s'adressait à lui. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était laissé glisser contre le mur.

\- Tu es glacé… Lui fit Alec, inquiet.

Ah bon ? Vu comment il avait chaud, il aurait pensé que c'était plutôt le contraire.

\- La présence des anges, des démons, et de son père sont en train de le tuer petit à petit. Déclara Lucifer. Si on ne fait pas quelque chose, et vite, il mourra… Et nous avec…

Azazel éclata d'un rire effrayant, ses yeux rouges brillants d'un air mauvais.

\- Vous êtes idiots ou quoi ?! Asmodée ne veut pas le tuer, il veut l'affaiblir le plus possible pour le posséder. Une fois son esprit dans le corps de son fils, il sera inarrêtable. Ailes ou pas ailes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lui demanda Jace en lui jetant un regard assassin.

\- La vérité. Asmodée n'a jamais voulu la mort de son fils. Pas vraiment en tout cas, dit-il en ricanant. Non ce qu'il voulait, c'est la voir à ses côtés. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Ok, bon peu importe ! On doit se concentrer sur le plus urgent ! Tenir Magnus à distance de son père et détruire les ailes de celui-là ! S'exclama-t-il en désignant Lucifer.

\- Malheureusement, jeune homme, ça ne va pas être possible.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ? T'es un sentimental trop attaché à ses petites ailes chéries ?!

\- Non… Mais toi tu es un sentimental attaché à ton frère.

\- Que.. Quoi ?! Quel rapport ?!

\- Azazel a transformé les ailes de Lucifer en élixir d'immortalité et il l'a donné à Alec… Déclara Magnus dans un souffle.

\- Alors tu as menti, m'as vie n'est pas lié à la tienne. Lança Alec à Azazel, accusant le coup.

Il venait de se relever, posant des yeux glacials sur le démon. Celui-ci ne se départait pas de son air moqueur.

\- Outch, j'ai menti !

Alec lui sourit. Non loin de lui, Max le vit faire glisser discrètement une lame de sous sa manche. Le jeune garçon se demanda, pendant un bref instant, comment son père avait réussi à la cacher là. Il retint son souffle, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se produire.

\- Bien, dans ce cas…

D'un geste rapide, le néphilim planta alors sa lame dans le cœur du démon. Isabelle poussa un cri de surprise. Azazel, lui, le fixa étrangement pendant un bref instant avant de pousser un cri de douleur déchirant, alors que tout son corps commençait à se craqueler comme s'il n'avait été qu'une statut de pierre.

\- Nonnnn ! Hurla Lucifer alors que le corps entier de son frère volait en éclat.

Il tomba à genoux auprès de ce qui restait de son frère : un tas de cendres… La rage et la tristesse déformaient ses traits. Il attrapa la lame qui venait d'ôter la vie à son propre sang et se releva. Son visage se transforma, passant d'un visage humain à un visage cadavérique. Il se tourna ensuite vers celui qui avait osé mettre un terme à la vie d'un être céleste, à la vie de son frère.

\- Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort.

 **A suivre...**


End file.
